


Die Nachtigall Und Der Seidelbast

by dokidokiphanpy, Iferil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Coping with someone's death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Horniness, Hurt/Comfort, JMIHG, Jean Marco In Hunger Games, Lack of Communication, M/M, Minor Franz/Hannah - Freeform, Minor Marlow/Hitch, Non-binary Hansi, Romance, Slow Burn, Someone survives (lol), Sorry for Armin Stans, Sorry for Levi Stans, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival, Tragedy, Underage Drinking, Violence (is coming), We stan Hannes, We stan Mike, We stan Minha, We stan Ness, warning for emetophobia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 122,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokiphanpy/pseuds/dokidokiphanpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iferil/pseuds/Iferil
Summary: La 104e édition des Hunger Games.Reiner doit accomplir son devoir, mais Christa refuse d'être un fardeau malgré la peur qui la ronge. Ymir est déterminée à l'emporter, tandis que Bertholt cherche une raison de se battre, et que Marco tente de rester fidèle à lui-même. Jean rejette son statut de tribut, Eren l'endosse.Vingt-quatre vies paisibles précipitées dans le couloir de la mort, animées par une rage qui pourrait tout remettre en question. Entre folie, passion et bravoure, un seul pourra revenir.Après les soubresauts du dernier espoir, le compte à rebours commence.(ça va être très long les gens accrochez-vous)
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 25
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idée est venue d'un rêve de dokidokiphanpy, à partir duquel on a pondu toute une histoire. Donc la fin est déjà décidée... ; )  
> ça va être très long mais on espère que ça vous plaira!  
> N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions en commentaire, et si vous voulez venir causer, voici l'instagram de Iferil: @la_chouette_pryska
> 
> OST SNK à écouter pour l'ambiance:  
> Eye-Water  
> Shingeki Gt 20130218 Kyojin  
> Attack on D

« _Ignorant le nom de la fleur qu'il a piétinée,_  
_l'oiseau cloué au sol se lasse d'attendre le lever du vent_ »  
-Guren no Yumiya

__

__

__

__Eren fut tiré du sommeil par la main de Mikasa qui secouait délicatement son épaule. Malgré le nombre de fois où il avait insisté pour qu'elle y mette plus d'énergie, elle rechignait à obtempérer. Depuis quelques années, il avait fini par s'habituer, et s'éveillait au plus léger toucher._ _

__-Eren, c'est l'heure._ _

__-Mmhmm...j'arrive. »_ _

__Il se frotta les yeux vigoureusement pour se réveiller plus vite et repoussa la couverture, alors que Mikasa sortait pour aider sa mère à préparer un rapide petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, sans grande utilité. Le soleil n'était toujours pas levé, et seul une faible ligne grise indiquait qu'on était plus proche du matin que du milieu de la nuit. Il descendit les marches d'un pas lourd après s'être habillé, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire._ _

__-Bonjour, Eren ! Bien dormi ? s'enquit sa mère._ _

__-Comme une marmotte. » dit-il en répondant à son bisou sur le front par une grimace et un bref câlin._ _

__Il rejoignit Mikasa à table et ils mâchèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, constitué de pain et d'eau. Sans dire un mot, guidé par la force de l'habitude, ils débarrassèrent la table, enfilèrent leurs manteaux, et juchèrent les hottes sur leurs dos. Comme tous les jours, avant l'aube, ils partaient récolter du bois. On commençait les réserves dès le printemps, et malgré leurs efforts ils avaient rarement assez, car ils venaient en aide aux plus âgés et aux plus jeunes qui ne pouvaient s'en charger eux-même. Une tâche qu'ils s'étaient assignés dès leur plus jeune âge et remplissaient avec beaucoup de sérieux._ _

__Eren frotta ses mains les unes contre les autres. L'été avait débuté, mais les nuits étaient tout de même froides, surtout après un orage. Ils poireautèrent quelques instants sur le bord de la route de terre battue, et bientôt Armin les rejoint. Le plus petit des trois courait pour les rattraper, visiblement essoufflé._ _

__-Bah, alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Armin ? T'as traîné au lit ? plaisanta Eren._ _

__-Nan, hhh...c'est mon grand père, hhh.... »_ _

__Les commissures des lèvres d'Eren retombèrent aussitôt._ _

__-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?_ _

__-Oh, rien de très grave, il s'est bloqué le dos ce matin en voulant attraper un pot, et j'ai dû l'aider à s'asseoir et préparer le repas tout seul, c'est pour ça._ _

__-Il a besoin de l'aide de M.Grisha ? suggéra immédiatement Mikasa._ _

__-Nan, ça ira. Il allait déjà mieux avant que je parte. » répondit Armin avec un sourire rassurant._ _

__Les deux enfants Jäger hochèrent la tête, conciliants, et le trio partit en direction de la forêt de bouleaux. Ils avancèrent machinalement le long du sentier qui les menait à leur endroit habituel en discutant de tout et de rien, de leur situation financière, des travaux en extérieur qu'ils prendraient sûrement pour y remédier, du dernier animal qu'ils avaient croisé en forêt, du temps qu'il faisait récemment, du probable climat des autres districts, de leur rêve de voyager en dehors des limites du District Douze....Ce dernier était le sujet qui revenait à chaque conversation. Ils s'imaginaient visiter chaque lieu pour en découvrir les caractéristiques et la vie quotidienne._ _

__-En fait, il n'y a vraiment qu'aux Hunger Games qu'on peut voir les Districts interagir entre eux, intervint Armin. Il va bientôt falloir qu'on se réinscrive, d'ailleurs._ _

__-Déjà ? s'étonna Eren._ _

__-Oui, apparemment. Il va falloir se rendre au centre districtuel pour donner un peu de sang._ _

__-Urgh, ils peuvent pas juste récupérer nos noms sur un bout de papier ? râla Eren alors qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux._ _

__-Ce serait pas très sécurisé, répliqua Armin en sortant sa hache de son sac. Tu aurais juste à noter le nom de quelqu'un que tu détestes pour ne jamais te faire choisir._ _

__-Haha, je mettrais ''Hannes'' sur le mien alors. »_ _

__Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua le sourire railleur de Mikasa. Elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Le vieux garde avait beau être un pochtron inutile, il avait toujours été là pour sortir Eren et ses amis des situations difficiles. Il n'empêche, de vieilles taquineries ne pouvaient pas faire de mal._ _

__Eren laissa ses pensées dériver alors qu'il commençait à tailler dans les branches, et se prit à imaginer ce qui se passerait à la fin de cette journée. Hannes ne pouvait plus être choisi, puisqu'il était désormais trop vieux. Mais si lui était choisi... il rejoindrait un champ de bataille. Les Hunger Games, pour lui, c'était la guerre. Leurs camarades de jeu puis de petits boulots y voyaient des matchs ludiques et n'envisageaient pas une seule seconde être sélectionnés. Alors que depuis tout petit, Eren se préparait à cette éventualité. À l'éventualité de tuer quelqu'un, du moment qu'il pouvait survivre. Après tout, la vie était similaire au District Douze. C'était tuer ou être tué, mais à une autre échelle : les lapins, ou les loups faméliques comme adversaires, et non pas les humains ou les Titans._ _

__-Si jamais vous êtes choisis, comment vous réagiriez ? finit-il par lâcher pour faire la conversation._ _

__-Déjà, si toi tu étais choisi, tu te ferais avoir dès le premier tour, annonça Mikasa en abattant sa hache sur un tronc fin. Avec ton physique, tu ne feras pas long feu..._ _

__-Hey ! s'offusqua Eren._ _

__-...Et tu auras besoin de moi. » acheva-t-elle avec sérieux._ _

__Elle se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et Eren se laissa happer par ses yeux sombres. Il y vit, comme à son habitude, toute la dévotion du monde. Et il ne put laisser échapper un frisson de malaise à l'idée qu'elle n'hésiterait probablement jamais à se sacrifier pour lui._ _

__-Moi...fit Armin pour détourner immédiatement l'atmosphère..Moi je serais terrifié. Si je vais là-bas qui s'occupera de mon grand père ? Et je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de mourir. »_ _

__***_ _

__À l'aube, le chant strident du coq tira Marco de son lit. Le jeune homme s'extirpa des draps et s'habilla en vitesse. Il valait mieux faire vite avant que sa petite sœur, la plus énergique, ne vienne lui sauter sur le ventre pour le réveiller. Même si ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Il avait à peine dormi, son sommeil entrecoupé de réveils impromptus où il se retrouvait en sueur, la tête pleine de visions de sa propre mort. Cette histoire de Hunger Games l'inquiétait plus qu'il n'aurait aimé. Il descendit, le pas léger, satisfait de pouvoir enfin s'occuper, avala un morceau de pain pour se donner de l'énergie et sortit de la maison silencieuse._ _

__La saison était aux pâturages, il n'avait donc pas à venir nourrir les animaux dans leurs enclos. En revanche, le gros de son travail consistait à déplacer les bottes de foins préparées par son père et ses collègues jusqu'à la grange, un travail de longue haleine. Il le trouva à l'intérieur, déjà absorbé dans sa tâche, ainsi que plusieurs autres._ _

__-Bonjour Papa !_ _

__-Salut fiston ! Au boulot, on a du pain sur la planche, surtout si on veut que tu ailles te faire enregistrer au centre cette après midi ! »_ _

__Pendant un bref instant, Marco ne vit pas de quoi il parlait, puis il se rappela. Pour s'inscrire aux Hunger Games, il devait aller au centre et donner son sang. Ce jour l'angoissait toujours un peu plus chaque année, depuis la première fois qu'il s'était inscrit, il y a quatre ans. Il en avait seize depuis moins d'un mois._ _

__-Peut-être que cette fois tu vas te faire sélectionné, plaisanta un de ses collègues en lui assénant une claque dans le dos._ _

__-Parle pas de malheurs, bougonna son père. J'ai déjà pas beaucoup de fistons, alors s'il faut que je les envoie à la boucherie, non merci !_ _

__-T'inquiète pas, papa, le rassura Marco avec un petit sourire. Vu le nombre de candidats, il y a peu de chances que je me fasse sélectionné._ _

__-M'enfin quand même ! fit son père en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. C't'une drôle d'idée qu'ils se mettent en tête, les gens du premier ! »_ _

__Marco hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord, sans prendre la peine de lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait des gens du Capitole qui organisaient les jeux. C'était une drôle d'idée que celle des Hunger Games. Il trouvait ça macabre, et répugnant. Une poignée de personnes payait une fortune et fournissait des moyens extravagants pour qu'une autre poignée de personnes s'entre-tue sans merci, tout ça pour distraire la masse de la population durant l'été._ _

__Marco était lucide sur sa situation. Il sentait bien que la vie était dure, et que peu de Districts pouvaient se targuer d'avoir un niveau de vie convenable. Fort heureusement, grâce aux grands champs du District Neuf, sa famille pouvait subvenir à ses besoins immédiats. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et voir des gens poussés à bout nerveusement et forcés de tuer permettait de soulager les plus malheureux. Au moins, quelqu'un avait eu pire. Il trouvait ça écœurant._ _

__-Ah, faites gaffe, le proprio est là ! »_ _

__La troupe fut aussitôt plongée dans la frénésie alors que les hommes s'éparpillaient pour accomplir leurs tâches. Marco suivit son père tout en jetant un œil vers la route qui bordait le champ, à une bonne dizaine de mètres de distance. Effectivement, Monsieur D. Kline passait à pied avec sa fille, Ruth. Marco l'avait vue quelque fois, quand son père venait s'entretenir avec son employeur et l'emmenait pour lui apprendre le métier. Il croisa son regard et sursauta, avant de retourner à ses propres préoccupations. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode._ _

__***_ _

__À l'aube, la porte de la chambre de Jean claqua dans un fracas assourdissant alors que la voix de sa mère retentissait encore plus fort :_ _

__-JEAN ! Debout ! Holzfäller est là ! »_ _

__Le jeune homme avait déjà l'oreiller fermement appliqué sur ses oreilles et répondit par un grognement guttural qui exprimait, de son avis, assez bien son manque d'enthousiasme. Le réveil brutal faisait battre la chamade à son cœur._ _

__-Allez, Jeanbo ! » insista sa mère en arrachant la couette._ _

__-M'man ! C'est bon, j'me lève ! s'écria-t-il en tirant son précieux bien vers lui. Et pourquoi il est là si tôt d'abord ?!_ _

__-À ton avis, tête de linotte ? »_ _

__Elle le relâcha, satisfaite de le voir bien réveillé, et retourna en bas alors que Jean soupirait, soudainement de très mauvaise humeur._ _

__-Ah oui, ce machin, marmonna-t-il. Ils en ont toujours pas marre ? »_ _

__Il se leva en traînant des pieds et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait posé distraitement par dessus son carnet de dessin la veille, les sourcils toujours froncés. Son expression s'adoucit en voyant sa mère en train de faire mijoter sa ratatouille pour le repas du soir, et le bûcheron assis à table avec une tasse de café, occupé à discuter avec elle. Le tableau était si familier qu'il se sentit rassuré._ _

__-Et donc, j'lui ai dit, s'il a vraiment les tripes, il pouvait toujours tenter. Mais cet abruti n'est même pas revenu le lendemain._ _

__-On l'a déjà entendu trois fois, cette histoire, Holz, intervint Jean pour signaler sa présence. C'est pour ça que je suis le seul apprenti bûcheron._ _

__-Salut, Jeanbo (le jeune homme grinça des dents au surnom) ! T'es prêt ? On commence tôt aujourd'hui ! »_ _

__Jean se contenta de hocher la tête et partit chercher sa hache et ses bottes._ _

__-Jean, n'oublie pas de manger quelque chose avant de partir ! l'enjoignit sa mère en agitant sa cuillère en bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un baguette. Demain, je te ferai une omelette. »_ _

__Jean contint son expression, mais il ne put empêcher un petit sourire gourmand de lui échapper. Il attrapa un morceau de pain blanc et suivit Holzfäller, qui était déjà en train de l'attendre à la porte._ _

__-Dis au revoir à ta mère, au moins._ _

__-Pas la peine, elle reverra ma tête à la fin de la journée ! »_ _

__Ils sortirent et prirent la direction de la forêt pendant que Jean grignotait son morceau de pain. Holzfäller lui asséna une claque sur les épaules et il faillit avaler de travers._ _

__-Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu seras pris, tu penses ?_ _

__-Tu parles, grogna Jean. On est à peu près neuf milles jeunes entre douze et dix huit ans, donc à peu près cinq milles garçons. J'ai une chance sur cinq milles d'être pris, tu te rends compte ? »_ _

__Il avait mesuré sur ses doigts tout du long et Holzfäller éclata de rire._ _

__-Hahaha ! C'est bien notre Jean, ça ! Avec tous tes chiffres ! »_ _

__Jean haussa les épaules. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'atelier du charpentier, et Holz toqua à la porte. Ce fut leur fille qui vint ouvrir._ _

__-Ah, bonjour, monsieur Holzfäller ! Entrez, Papa est au fond. »_ _

__Le cinquantenaire entra avant même qu'elle ai fini de parler, posant sa hache à la porte pour aller discuter des détails de ses demandes avec le charpentier, comme tous les matins. Carolina leur passait toujours des commandes particulières en plus de leur travail habituel. Enfin, ces derniers jours, il s'agissait surtout de régler son compte au chêne cuve. Jean s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras._ _

__-Salut, Jean, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire._ _

__-Salut Minha. »_ _

__-Tu vas aller t'inscrire à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en repoussant les petits cheveux qui s'échappaient de ses couettes derrière ses oreilles._ _

__-Vu l'heure qu'il est, on va finir le boulot vachement plus tôt, donc juste après, je pense. Et toi ?_ _

__-J'y vais juste après manger, cette après midi. »_ _

__Jean hocha la tête et la conversation mourut. Le silence un peu maladroit ne prit cependant pas beaucoup de place, car Holzfäller revint très vite, toujours aussi jovial._ _

__-On y va, Jean ! On a du pain sur la planche ! »_ _

__Le jeune homme le suivit et ils dirent au revoir à Minha et à son père. Sur le chemin, Jean réfléchit. Malgré l'implacable régularité du quotidien, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son malaise. Il avait franchement hâte d'avoir dix neuf ans et de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter chaque été. Il avait toujours peur d'être choisi et de se retrouver pris dans la machine terrifiante des Hunger Games. Il considérait les jeux avec un mépris viscéral._ _

__Rien que le principe de pouvoir se porter volontaire était aberrant en soi. Qui irait à l'abattoir de sa propre volonté, surtout avec de monstrueux Titans qui se baladaient aux alentours ? À part des psychopathes avides de sang et des allumés suicidaires ? Pas des gens censés, en tout cas. Et puis pourquoi des jeunes de cette tranche d'âge ? D'accord, deux personnes par District, ça ne valait pas grand chose, mais vingt-trois morts inutiles par an, ça faisait un beau gâchis au bout d'un moment. Et tout ça pour le spectacle...._ _

__Il serra les dents et accéléra le pas, ignorant la moue surprise du maître bûcheron. Il avait besoin de taper sur quelque chose pour se défouler et sortir toute son anxiété de son système. Il avait besoin du chtak familier de la hache sur le bois et du piaillement des rossignols et des pinsons autour de lui._ _

__***_ _

__Peu de temps après que le soleil se soit levé, à sept heures tapantes, Reiner se leva. Machinalement, il s'habilla, se lava le visage et se prépara à aller s'exercer. À la grande table où le petit déjeuner familial était servi, il croisa son paternel._ _

__-Bonjour, père._ _

__-Bonjour, Reiner. Tes projets pour la journée ?_ _

__-Je compte aller m'entraîner ce matin. Avez vous quelque chose à me dire ?_ _

__-Nous verrons cela à ton retour. Tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau. »_ _

__Reiner hocha la tête et se retira. Le nœud autour de sa gorge qui s'était délié au cours de la nuit revint serré de plus belle. Il déglutit et secoua la tête. Rien qu'un peu d'exercice ne pouvait soigner. Il se rendit au grand stade, le plus grand du District Un, comme à son habitude, et passa les cinq heures suivantes à suer le plus possible._ _

__À son retour pour le repas du midi, après une douche dans les vestiaires du stade, il se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci l'attendait en s'occupant de papiers auquel le jeune homme serait bientôt formé._ _

__-Assieds-toi. »_ _

__Reiner obtempéra et patienta. Une dernière ratification et son père tourna vers lui son fauteuil et son regard acéré._ _

__-Nous en avons déjà parlé, mais je pense qu'un rappel ne te ferait probablement pas de mal. Tu sais sans doute quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?_ _

__-Oui, père._ _

__-Bien. Monsieur m'a recontacté récemment. Il veut s'assurer qu'en cas de besoin, tu serais définitivement prêt à te porter volontaire pour protéger sa fille, si elle a le malheur d'être choisi. »_ _

__Reiner ne répondit pas. Sa famille avait juré fidélité à celle de Monsieur, et il avait été entraîné dès son plus jeune âge à protéger leurs enfants. Sa naissance, deux ans avant celle de la demoiselle, n'était pas idéale, mais son père avait dû s'en contenter. On lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois sa condition. Il était logique que son père insiste à nouveau le jour le plus important de sa carrière de futur garde du corps. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre._ _

__-Reiner, reprit son père avec un ton plus dur. Monsieur m'a contacté, j'espère que tu réalises. Cela signifie qu'il a ressenti le besoin de s'assurer, même à la dernière minute, de ta fidélité envers sa fille. Cela signifie aussi que tu n'as pas été assez expressif dans ton soutien à leur égard. »_ _

__Les poings de Reiner se refermèrent sur ses cuisses alors qu'il gardait la tête respectueusement baissée._ _

__-Je croyais t'avoir éduqué proprement. Cette après midi, tu accompagneras la jeune héritière pour son inscription ; plie-toi à ses moindres désirs. Tu peux disposer. »_ _

__''La jeune héritière''. Il ne disait jamais son nom. Reiner se leva et salua son père avant de quitter la pièce._ _

__***_ _

__-Bertholt, mon chou, c'est l'heure de se réveiller._ _

__-Mmmh...il est quelle heure ?_ _

__-Il est neuf heures. »_ _

__Les paupières de Bertholt papillonnèrent et il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il avait sans doute encore dormi à l'envers. Il contracta ses muscles pour s'étirer, mais s'en trouva empêché, empêtré dans ses draps._ _

__-Ho ho ho, rit sa grand mère. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec ça, jeune homme. Tu es trop grand pour que je t'extirpe de tes couvertures. Le petit déjeuner t'attend à côté !_ _

__-Oui, mamie.. »_ _

__Bertholt soupira. La tête à l'envers, il devina qu'il s'était retrouvé en travers de son lit, un bras coincé entre le matelas et son dos, l'autre le long du corps, plaqué par le dessous de lit qui était emmêlé avec ses jambes, les pieds appuyés sur la tête de lit, son torse tordu comme une vis pour accomplir la prouesse sans que ses épaules ne soient gênées._ _

__Il se tortilla et se démena, et finit par se libérer au bout de quelques minutes. Il sortit de son lit et s'étira, satisfait de sentir sa colonne vertébrale craquer sous la pression. Un ultime bâillement lui échappa et il s'empressa de faire son lit pour rejoindre sa grand mère dans la salle à manger. Elle avait déjà posé sur la table le repas, composé de tartines et d'un œuf sur le plat._ _

__-Il fallait pas, mamie ! s'exclama Bertholt, ému._ _

__-J'y tiens ! » insista-t-elle en revenant avec sa propre assiette pour lui pincer les joues._ _

__Elle s'assit en face de lui et ils mangèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Dès que Bertholt eut fini, il se porta volontaire pour faire la vaisselle, et sa grand mère l'en remercia d'un sourire._ _

__-Bertl, mon chou, tu devrais aller t'inscrire dès maintenant. Comme tu es un peu étourdi, je m'inquiète... »_ _

__Bertholt s'interrompit dans son essuyage, la mine soudain plus sombre. Il reprit sa tâche et répondit après une hésitation :_ _

__-Pas de souci, mamie. Je ne fais rien de la journée, j'ai tout mon temps._ _

__-Je sais bien, dit-elle soucieusement avec la main sur joue. Mais les agents viendront te chercher si tu ne le fais pas à temps, c'est arrivé la dernière fois._ _

__-Justement, j'ai retenu la leçon. »_ _

__La conversation retomba comme un soufflé et Bertholt se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait beau essayé de ne pas y penser, son esprit dériva vers la sélection qui l'attendait. Il y avait déjà échappé plusieurs fois, mais on ne savait jamais. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas tombé malade d'inquiétude la veille, c'était un progrès._ _

__Il se savait incapable de gagner les jeux. Si jamais il était pris, il ferait probablement de son mieux. Il le devait à ses parents qui lui avait donné sa vie, et à sa grand mère qui l'avait élevé, de ne pas gâcher si facilement son existence. Mais il sentait qu'il aurait beau essayé, il ne ferait pas long feu. L'entraînement avant les jeux avait beau durer un mois, on ne pouvait pas former de véritables soldats en si peu de temps ! Ceux qui gagneraient serait probablement ceux qui étaient prêts bien avant d'être choisi. Et cette idée qu'il n'était pas prêt du tout le terrifiait._ _

__Encore deux ans. Encore deux journées comme celle là et il serait libre._ _

__-Bertholt ? J'ai fait de la confiture de bergamote en trop avant hier, tu te souviens? Tu voudrais bien aller en donner aux voisins ? Je suis sûre que ça leur plaira._ _

__-D'accord, je m'en occupe. »_ _

__Bertholt rangea les derniers couverts et revint dans la petite salle à manger pour récupérer le sac de confiture que sa grand mère était en train de remplir. Non seulement elle mettait sa confiture de bergamote, mais elle ajoutait un pot de griottes. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Bertholt._ _

__Il prit le sac qu'elle lui tendait et sortit. Il ne lui fallait même pas faire dix pas pour arriver devant la porte de l'appartement voisin, et il toqua. Il attendit un peu, puis après une brève hésitation, toqua plus fort. Ça lui arrivait souvent de ne pas se faire entendre._ _

__La porte s'ouvrit presque brutalement sur Annie, la fille du voisin. Bertholt devait baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais son regard était toujours aussi intense. Il avait beau la côtoyer depuis des années, il ne s'y faisait pas. Il rougit, embarrassé._ _

__-Oh, euh, bonjour Annie...Mamie m'a...donné de la confiture pour vous. De la bergamote. Elle en a encore fait trop._ _

__-Oh. Merci. »_ _

__Son expression n'avait presque pas changé quand elle prit le sac, mais derrière ses yeux un chouïa plus écarquillés, Bertholt se prit à voir du contentement._ _

__-Voilà, c'est tout ce que... Enfin bref. À cette après midi ! »_ _

__Il s'éclipsa en vitesse alors qu'Annie lui faisait un rapide signe de main avant de refermer la porte._ _

__***_ _

__-Mademoiselle, il est l'heure._ _

__-Mmmh... »_ _

__Christa ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour délicatement filtrée par ses rideaux. Elle se retourna avec un bâillement et vit sa gouvernante, qui lui proposait déjà les vêtements avec lesquels elle devrait s'habiller._ _

__-Il est 10:03, madame vous attends pour une rapide collation, comme vous avez manqué le petit déjeuner. »_ _

__Christa rougit en s'extirpant des couvertures pour enfiler ses habits. D'habitude, elle se réveillait beaucoup plus tôt ! Et surtout, sa gouvernante venait s'assurer de son réveil. Mais cette nuit, elle avait à peine dormi. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, préoccupée par les jeux à venir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, ses parents lui avait répété maintes fois que si jamais elle était choisie, Reiner serait avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher._ _

__Elle rejoignit sa mère dans le salon, et s'assit à la chaise qui avait été préparé pour elle alors qu'une servante lui apportait du thé vert._ _

__-Bien dormi, Christa ?_ _

__-Mal, je l'avoue._ _

__-Ça se voit, tu as une mine affreuse. Tu demanderas à Marie de s'occuper de ton visage avant de sortir. D'ailleurs, invite Reiner à prendre le thé avant d'aller t'inscrire._ _

__-Reiner ? Pourquoi ? »_ _

__Elle comprenait l'idée de prendre le thé avec Reiner. Les deux étaient amis d'enfance, il était naturel qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, surtout lorsque l'on considérait le fait qu'il serait à ses côtés tout le restant de sa vie. Mais que sa mère s'en préoccupe, c'était plus inhabituel._ _

__-Tu dois t'assurer qu'il se portera volontaire si tu es choisie. Ton père a déjà rappelé Braun à l'ordre, mais si tu lui demandes personnellement, il t'écoutera plus facilement. Pose lui des questions, mais sois subtile et discrète._ _

__-Maman ! »_ _

__Christa se leva, la chaise raclant avec un couinement sur le parquet. Elle aurait voulu dire à ses deux parents de laisser Reiner tranquille avec ça, il n'était pas un traître et ne le serait jamais ! Mais le regard glacé de sa mère, qui lui ordonnait sans un mot de se rasseoir et de se comporter comme une demoiselle digne de son rang, la pétrifia. Elle se rassit et exprima son accord._ _

__Dès le début d'après midi, Reiner la rejoignit à la terrasse devant leur demeure. Il avait la mine sombre, et il était presque trop grand pour la chaise dans laquelle il s'assit._ _

__-Bonjour, Christa._ _

__-Bonjour, Reiner. Dis, j'ai une question : si je suis choisie, tu te porteras volontaire ? »_ _

__Reiner se figea, bouche bée. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à être interrogé de but en blanc. Mais il se reprit très vite et répondit avec tout le sérieux du monde :_ _

__-Oui._ _

__-Parfait, affaire réglée ! se félicita Christa en frappant dans ses mains. Maintenant, raconte-moi ; comment ça se passe, ton entraînement ? Il te laisse aujourd'hui de libre, ou bien tu ne dois pas manquer une seule journée ?_ _

__-Que j'ai un jour de repos ou pas, répondit Reiner avec un petit sourire, je m'entraîne de toute façon. »_ _

__Christa laissa échapper un petit rire, et continua à converser paisiblement avec lui. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas y penser._ _

__***_ _

__Peu de choses étaient capables de réveiller Ymir quand elle avait trouvé un endroit confortable où dormir. Les gargouillis de son ventre affamé étaient de celles-là._ _

__Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Son visage faisait directement face à la fenêtre du grenier, qui ne comprenait pas de rideaux ou de volets, et le soleil lui faisait déjà mal aux yeux. Elle se releva en s'étirant, la bouche pâteuse, déjà en train de regretter le confort de l'énorme tas de couvertures qu'elle avait transformé en matelas. Dehors, il y avait plus d'agitation que d'habitude._ _

__Curieuse, et décidée à trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, Ymir se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, puis se hissa sur les toits. Les maisons du District Six étaient toutes à peu près au même niveau, et les gens levaient rarement le nez au-dessus de leur tête. Un point de passage parfait._ _

__-Tous les jeunes entre douze et dix huit ans sont rappelés à leur devoir de se rendre au centre districtuel pour s'inscrire !_ _

__-Inscrivez-vous dans les plus brefs délais ! Il reste trois heures ! »_ _

__Les gardes beuglaient dans les rues à qui mieux mieux, et Ymir sentit un frisson. Il était déjà si tard ? Elle devait se dépêcher. Si jamais ils se rendaient compte qu'elle n'était pas inscrite à temps, ils la pourchasseraient et l'enfermeraient. Ou l'emmèneraient très loin._ _

__Comme plusieurs gamins des rues, elle avait participé à sa première inscription, à ses douze ans, par impulsivité. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à l'époque, c'est que ceux qui s'étaient inscrits une première fois et ne se réinscrivaient pas étaient poursuivis par la garde attitrée des sponsors du Capitole. Pour éviter toute tentative d'échapper aux jeux. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus._ _

__Le jour de l'inscription était le seul qu'elle ne manquerait jamais._ _

__Elle trotta sur les tuiles jusqu'à un point où elle pourrait descendre sans se faire remarquer, et atterrit presque sans bruit au sol. Elle ressortit de l'allée avec une démarche vive, mais tranquille. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle ait l'air suspect. Sur le chemin, elle glissa quelques fruits des étals du marché jusqu'à ses manches. Elle parvint même à chaparder un pain en bousculant un client pour lui voler sa marchandise, et se rengorgea après avoir échappé à la turbulence sans s'être faite repérer._ _

__Honnêtement, si elle devait participer aux Hunger Games, elle se sentait capable de gagner. Elle était rapide, agile, plutôt forte. Elle savait manier un couteau, et elle apprenait vite. Un mois serait largement suffisant pour apprendre d'autres méthodes. Et puis, elle se sentait capable de tuer un homme. Par contre, les Titans, c'était une autre affaire._ _

__-Ymir... ? »_ _

__Elle s'arrêta net et son regard bondit vers la petite voix qui l'appelait. Aussitôt, elle rejoignit dans l'allée les enfants qui l'avait appelé._ _

__-Frederik ? Julia ? Annerose ? »_ _

__Les trois enfants avaient le visage émacié, et la petite Annerose tombait de sommeil. Un gargouillis retentissant se fit entendre, et Ymir ricana :_ _

__-Vous avez pas réussi à trouver à manger aujourd'hui, c'est ça, hein ? Tenez. »_ _

__Elle coupa le pain en quatre et le partagea avec eux, satisfaite de les voir se jeter dessus et dévorer leur part avec avidité. Discrètement, elle s'assura que les fruits étaient bien cachés dans sa manche, puis leur ébouriffa les cheveux :_ _

__-Je dois y aller. Oubliez pas de chercher sur la place du marché quand il sera fini. Il y a toujours des trucs dont personne ne veut. »_ _

__Ils hochèrent la tête et elle repartit, grignotant ses grains de raisins._ _

__***_ _

__-Mesdames et Messieurs, pour cette cent-quatrième édition des Hunger Games, les tributs de votre district sont… les demoiselles d'abord : Christa Lenz !_ _

__-Je me porte volontaire !_ _

__-… et Reiner Braun !_ _

__***_ _

__-Annie Leonhardt !_ _

__-Bertholt Hoover !_ _

__***_ _

__-Hitch Dreyse !_ _

__-Marlow Freudenberg !_ _

__***_ _

__-Floch Forster !_ _

__-Sandra Schutzschild !_ _

__***_ _

__-Samuel Linke-Jackson !_ _

__-Ursula Drosselvene !_ _

__***_ _

__-Tom Ksaver !_ _

__-…Ymir !_ _

__***_ _

__-Jean Kirschtein !_ _

__-Minha Carolina !_ _

__***_ _

__-Conny Springer !_ _

__-Laura Schulter !_ _

__***_ _

__-Marco Bodt !_ _

__-Ruth D. Kline !_ _

__***_ _

__-Thomas Wagner !_ _

__-Sasha Braus !_ _

__***_ _

__-Franz Kefka !_ _

__-Hannah Diamant !_ _

__***_ _

__-Armin Arlelt !_ _

__-Volontaire ! Je suis volontaire !_ _

__-Je me porte volontaire !_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va souvent mettre nos bêtises en fin de chapitres amusez-vous:
> 
> Ce document est sauvé en tant que ''Prôlôgueuh'' parce que c'est marrant.
> 
> Iferil: "Nous sommes tous la grand mère de Bertholt"
> 
> Jean dans sa tête quand Holzfäller lui cause: "Ok Boomer"
> 
> Iferil: "J'en suis à la première ligne et ils m'ont déjà posé une colle. Ca s'appelle comment les trucs qu'Eren et Mikasa utilisent pour couper du bois?!"
> 
> Doki: "Y a Eren qui coupe du bois et Jean qui coupe du bois. C'est le passage de flambeau entre les persos principaux! SyMBOlisME!"
> 
> BTW: Au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué, Ursula et Laura sont des OCs (de merde). On a même dû donné un nom de famille à Sandra parce qu'elle en avait pas lol.


	2. Interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les interludes sont des chapitres du point de vue de personnages autres que nos sept narrateurs! 
> 
> Amusez-vous bien et hésitez pas à partager vos impressions en commentaires, ou sur Instagram à Iferil: @la_chouette_pryska !! Ça nous ferait très plaisir!
> 
> OST SNK pour l'ambiance :  
> Aots2m #3  
> Shingeki Pf - Adlib - C 20130218 Kyojin  
> Shingeki Pf - Medley 20130629 Kyojin

La rigidité du bois sur lequel il était assis ne démangeait plus Armin. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il scrutait le petit écran télévisé de Hannes, sans bouger, pour qu'il y prête encore la moindre attention. 

Hannes était l'une de ses seules connaissances à avoir un poste de télévision dans le quartier. Il avait donc accouru chez le soldat, le souffle haletant, la voix tressaillante, les larmes aux yeux, et l'avait imploré d'allumer son appareil. 

Armin était assis sur un des deux tabourets en bois de son vieil ami et il grattait les bords de la table où reposait la petite télévision jusqu'à en faire ressortir des échardes. Si ses ongles n'avaient pas déjà été rongés, quelques unes de ces échardes se seraient peut être glissées dessous, à la recherche d'une peau à piquer. Cela n'aurait été que la deuxième fois qu'on lui aurait piqué le doigt de la journée. Hannes était dos au poste, il sirotait une énième pinte de bière sans bruit. Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait qu'Armin pense, le soldat écoutait attentivement ce qui sortait des haut-parleurs de l'appareil.

« _-Une fois de plus c'est avec émotion que les Hunger Games ont officiellement débuté cette année. On remarquera juste une légère baisse dans les volontaires : seulement trois cette année. Auriez-vous une explication à cela M. Richter ?_

_-Bien, écoutez… de toute évidence, c'est le produit d'une génération. Les jeunes sont de plus en plus confrontés à la brutalité du monde grâce aux Hunger Games et prennent donc plus rapidement conscience de la douceur et du confort de leur vie quotidienne, ils veulent tout faire pour ne plus la quitter. Voilà pourquoi, il y a de moins en moins de volontaires chaque année. Je ne verrais pas ça comme une déception mais plutôt comme une preuve de l'influence des jeux sur les jeunes. C'est une preuve de bon sens chez eux et je m'en satisfais, Beatrice._

_-Oui, c'est juste dommage : l'acte de se porter volontaire est si intense…_

_-Je pense qu'on verra suffisamment d'intensité cette année._

_-Vous n'avez pas tort ! Faisons sans plus attendre un retour sur les vingt-quatre tributs de cette année !_ »

Un montage de différents visages ahuris, déterminés, effrayés ou neutres défila à toute vitesse sur l'écran, accompagné d'une musique héroïque. Armin eut un haut le cœur en reconnaissant ceux d'Eren et Mikasa l'espace de quelques secondes malgré les images en noir et blanc qu'offraient le poste de Hannes.

« _Le District Un a fait fort cette année en couplant la jeune Christa de la prestigieuse famille Lenz à l'héritier des Braun, Reiner. Ces deux là se connaissent depuis l'enfance et Reiner n'a pas hésité à se porter volontaire afin d'accompagner la demoiselle. À la vue de son physique et de l'alchimie partagée par les deux blonds, on peut s'attendre à un duo de choc… voire plus ? Les sentiments de Christa sur le jeune homme sont encore flous, après tout-_ »

Hannes avait coupé le son de l'appareil.

-Arrête d'écouter ces conneries… râla-t-il avant de se rasseoir à la même place.

-Je veux juste voir Eren et Mikasa.

Hannes le considéra un temps avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

-Eh bah, tu peux les regarder sans écouter ces foutues voix nasillardes qui foutent rien d'autre que chercher des niaiseries à se mettre sous la dent !

La voix de Hannes était ferme malgré la bière qui lui avait rougi les joues. Il avait l'air plus sérieux qu'à ses habitudes alcoolisées.

Armin déposa à nouveau son regard sur les images retranscrites par la télévision. Celles des candidats du District Deux défilaient : les noms ''Bertholt Hoover'' et ''Annie Leonhardt'' s'affichaient en capitales dorées par dessus les réactions des deux jeunes gens. La fille avait l'air résignée tandis que le garçon semblait tendu, presque incrédule.

Le soldat se leva de son tabouret pour se resservir une bière. Armin le suivit des yeux, il n'était pas plus intéressé que ça par les autres Districts. Il regardait sans trop voir les images des candidats qui montaient sur l'estrade, la plupart avait le visage meurtri par l'incompréhension, la surprise, l'anxiété. Marlow Freudenberg du District Trois se débattait alors qu'il était emmené vers la gare la plus proche, arraché à sa famille. Sandra Schutzshild du District Quatre s'était effondrée, vomissant, en entendant son nom. Il discerna la petite amie de Samuel Linke-Jackson du District Cinq qui tentait de grimper sur l'estrade pour saisir son cher et tendre avant d'être interceptée et maîtrisée par les agents. Ymir du District Six, elle, était sur scène le poing levé.

Hannes soupira, s'étira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'empoigner la nouvelle pinte qu'il venait de se verser. En traînant des pieds, il passa devant le poste et se figea un instant. Les présentations en étaient au District Sept. D'un doigt tremblant il appuya sur la commande qui activait les haut-parleurs.

« _-mment oublier la splendide surprise de Jean Kirschtein à l'appel de son nom ? : »_

_''Hhhaaahhh !?''_

_« Haha, formidable ! De quoi en faire illico presto un des favoris du pub-_ »

Hannes lâcha un nouveau long soupir. Il se laissa retomber avec fracas sur le tabouret.

-Putain mais c'est pas croyable, ce délire, bougonna-t-il. Ils ont aucun respect pour leur bétail.

Ce dernier mot fit tressaillir Armin. Eren et Mikasa aussi étaient du bétail. Ils allaient mourir. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait été choisi. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui cramponnaient toujours la table haute de la télévision, impuissantes et honteuses.

Hannes expira fort, Armin se tourna vers son vieil ami pour le voir se cacher le visage de la paume puis se frotter les yeux du bout des doigts.

Le jeune garçon blond reporta son attention sur les images des candidats. Marco Bodt du District Neuf se tenait droit comme un piquet, la main devant la bouche comme s'il soutenait sa mâchoire de peur de laisser voir qu'il était juste stupéfait. Thomas Wagner du District Dix enlaçait sa petite sœur avant d'être emmené. Hannah Diamant du District Onze pleurait sur scène.

Ce fut finalement au tour d'Eren et de Mikasa. La respiration d'Armin se fit de plus en plus irrégulière alors qu'il revoyait les images de la journée d'un nouveau point de vue, celui des caméras : la lueur de panique qui consumait ses yeux, l'agitation alors qu'Eren et Mikasa s'étaient portés volontaire pour le sortir du pétrin, la foule se déchaînant, la mère d'Eren qui tentait de se frayer un chemin pour tenir la main de son fils une dernière fois, Armin séparé de ses deux meilleurs amis par les agents. Puis l'émission lui présenta des images inédites de ses deux sauveurs : leur arrivée à la gare, juste avant de prendre leur train. Loin d'être consumées par la même panique qu'Armin, les pupilles d'Eren brillaient d'une détermination incandescente. Derrière lui, Mikasa paraissait calme, concentrée et surtout prête à tout pour protéger son téméraire de frère. 

Une vague de chaleur et de réconfort recouvrit le sommet de son crâne et ébouriffa ses cheveux. La main de Hannes. Armin ne l'avait même pas senti s'approcher de lui. Le soldat s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau du jeune homme et lui tendit une tasse de lait chaud, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Allez, bois ça, Armin. Et te bile pas trop pour eux. Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

C'est seulement là qu'Armin prit conscience de la raideur qui s'était installée dans sa nuque à force d'avoir levé la tête vers la télévision sans jamais penser à se détendre un peu. Hannes se releva et tourna la tête vers l'écran, il fixa les images d'Eren et de Mikasa d'une expression qu'Armin ne put clairement reconnaître, un mélange d'inquiétude, de courage, de confiance et de douceur.

-Juste… fais leur confiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doki: Hannes is such a dad.
> 
> Iferil: We don't deserve him.


	3. Merde ! Je peux plus m'enfuir ! Je vais crever !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTs de SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = Shingeki Pf – Adlib – B 20130218 Kyojin  
> Shingeki Vn- Pf 20130524 Kyojin  
> Aots2m # 2  
> Aots2m # 3  
> Shingeki Vc-Pf 20130218 Kyojin  
> Shingeki Pf-Medley 20130629 Kyojin

Il aurait pu se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse à sa droite, avalant les kilomètres qui le séparait de l'arène du Capitole pour les régurgiter entre lui et sa maison. Il aurait pu se concentrer sur le visage de Minha, sa partenaire, pour y chercher ou y apporter du réconfort. Il aurait pu se concentrer sur les lampes accrochées au plafond et tous les objets qui tremblaient à cause des cahots de la machine. 

Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses propres mains, plissant les yeux pour déterminer si elles vibraient à cause du train, ou d'autre chose. Il secoua légèrement la tête sans même cligner des yeux.

Il avait l'impression que s'il parlait, sa voix serait rauque et sa gorge sèche. Pourtant, il n'avait pas énoncé un mot depuis son exclamation de surprise lors de la sélection. En revanche, ses pensées tournaient à deux cent à l'heure. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Quel genre de maux atroces avait-il causé dans une vie antérieure pour se retrouver là ? Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été choisi. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Il serra les poings, et cette fois ses mains tremblèrent pour de bon. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa colère ou de sa frustration.

Il se rendait à l'abattoir. Les jeux n'avaient rien de plus glorieux qu'un abattoir à taille titanesque. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il refusait de se prêter aux jeux, mais il n'aurait pas le choix. Il pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre et sauter du train et se briser les jambes, il s'arrêteraient pour le récupérer et le refourguer à l'intérieur, et il aurait encore moins de chances de survivre.

Les ongles plantés dans les paumes, il desserra les poings et joignit les doigts, paumes moites.

Survivre. Comme s'il allait pouvoir survivre ! Il avait une vie ! Ennuyeuse, certes, avec un métier répétitif qui lui demandait à peine le quart de son cerveau, des amis superficiels mais toujours capables de le détourner de la monotonie du quotidien, une mère qui s'occupait bien trop de ses affaires à lui...Mais c'était la sienne. Et il ne l'avait plus. 

Il était toujours vivant, mais c'était comme s'il était déjà mort.

Ses doigts tourmentés se desserrèrent à nouveau et il tritura ses pouces.

Ils avaient ce pouvoir-là sur la vie d'un homme. C'était un cycle pervers, et maintenant il avait tout un bras dans l'engrenage. L'étau de sa gorge raffermit sa prise, et il déglutit à sec. Il avait envie de hurler, d'abattre son poing sur la vitre, de renverser la table et de s'enfuir. Son talon tambourinait sur le bois ciré sans repos. Il se sentait comme une bête prise au piège, qu'on a acculée et ligotée, qui se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer, en vain. Sauf que lui ne pouvait même pas se débattre. Il allait crever comme un chien, et agoniser sur cette idée pendant un mois entier avant qu'elle ne se réalise de la plus cruelle des manières. Bouffé par un Titan, par exemple. Cette mort-là avait l'air particulièrement ignoble.

Les doigts de sa main droite se refermèrent sur son poignet gauche, et il pressa si fort que sa main devint blanche. 

Les dents serrés, il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante. Il devait se ressaisir. Même s'il était une bête prise au piège, il allait au moins se débattre. Il allait arracher leurs cordes trop fragiles pour le retenir, leur bouffer la main s'ils s'approchaient. Et s'ils amenaient des Titans, il apprendrait à les abattre. Après tout, qui savait comment serait son instructeur ? Qui savait comment seraient les autres candidats ? Qui savait ce dont il était capable ? 

Il écarta les doigts et les frotta sur ses cuisses pour se débarrasser de leur moiteur. 

Il déglutit à nouveau, les sourcils froncés, et se décida à regarder à l'extérieur. Le paysage n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de nuances grises ; le Capitole. Il avait manqué les dernières images de sa maison.

… 

Au moment même où le train commençait à ralentir, un employé vint chercher Jean et Minha pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et les prier de bien vouloir le suivre. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur un sol d'une blancheur irréelle, ainsi qu'une gare baignée de soleil. Le plafond était principalement constitué de vitraux qui laissait passer un kaléidoscope de lumière. Le simple son de sa respiration semblait résonner jusque sur tous les murs pour revenir retentir dans sa cage thoracique.

Un mouvement dans le coin de sa vision attira son attention, et il se retint de faire un pas en arrière en découvrant le groupe chargé de les accueillir.

Là, au milieu de tous les gens qui arboraient le badge des deux roses indiquant leur statut d'employés, se trouvait une personne qui agitait ses bras comme si elle comptait s'envoler. Elle était habillée des pieds à la tête de l'uniforme des candidats, mais Jean pouvait distinguer, à l'emplacement de son cœur, le badge des précédents vainqueurs, une licorne. Si elle se retournait, il verrait probablement l'emblème en plus grand sur sa cape. Le type avait les cheveux long attachés en queue de cheval et des lunettes. À vrai dire, avec la cape, Jean avait du mal à deviner s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'un femme. 

-Hey ! Bienvenue, bienvenue ! »

La personne se tourna vers un des employés et lui posa une question, à laquelle il répondit par l'affirmative, et en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes elle se trouvait en face des deux adolescents et empoignait les mains de Minha pour les secouer avec énergie.

-Bienvenue, Jean et Minha ! Enchanté, je m'appelle Hansi! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Bien, parfait, parfait ! J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Bon, on va passer par vos baraques, vite fait, et après il FAUT que je vous emmène dans mon labo ! D'accord ?! Allons-y ! »

Minha arrivait à peine à articuler un ou deux mots confus que déjà Hansi se tournait vers Jean et abattait sa main sur son épaule pour les entraîner tous les deux dans son sillage débordant d'enthousiasme.

 _Je suis foutu_ , songea Jean.

***

Eren et Mikasa descendirent du train dans un silence tendu. Le regard d'Eren croisa aussitôt celui d'un employé du petit groupe de quelques personnes qui les accueillaient, et il cligna des yeux. Le type avait l'air aussi nerveux que lui. 

Les deux adolescents remarquèrent immédiatement qui parmi eux était l'instructeur. Il portait l'uniforme, pour premier indice, et il était surtout très grand. Sa taille ne voulait pas dire grand chose, techniquement, mais Eren sentait qu'il avait quelque chose d'un peu plus qui le rendait imposant. C'était un homme blond à la barbe et à la moustache mal taillée, qui plissait les yeux pour les observer. Tous les employés le fixaient, dans l'expectative, et un silence agité se répandit parmi eux. Finalement, un des employés se décida à prendre la parole, s'adressant à un Eren déboussolé et à une Mikasa imperturbable :

-Voici Mike Zacharias, l'instructeur du District Douze. C'est lui qui vous entraînera pendant un mois. Nous allons vous guider jusqu'à vos baraques où vous vivrez entre candidats et instructeur. »

Eren et Mikasa hochèrent la tête en cœur, encore confus. Puis l'homme se mit soudain à bouger, rejoignant les deux jeunes en quelques pas. Il dominait Eren de toute sa hauteur, et le jeune homme se sentit intimidé alors qu'il penchait son visage vers lui, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Eren s'attendait à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole, mais il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de....le renifler ? Eren fit un bond en arrière, la main sur la nuque.

-Oh ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! »

Il s'exaspéra lui même de se sentir vexé en le voyant grimacer, puis l'homme approcha Mikasa pour la renifler à son tour, comme si de rien n'était. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais quand Mike releva son visage pour lui adresser un hochement de tête approbateur, elle le lui rendit avec sérieux.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?_ se demanda Eren.

Mike adressa un signe de tête aux employés, qui commencèrent à se disperser avec un soupir résigné. Visiblement, ils avaient l'habitude. Puis Mike leva la main pour faire signe aux deux jeunes de le suivre. Eren et Mikasa obtempérèrent en échangeant des regards.

Eren ne savait que penser de cet instructeur. Il ne se souvenait plus des jeux auxquels il avait participés, et il n'arrivait pas à estimer sa valeur. Qui était-il ? À quel point était-il fort ? Il voulait savoir si cet homme serait bien capable de lui apporter la force dont il avait besoin pour parvenir à ses fins.

Mike les guida hors de la gare, et Eren put constater qu'il faisait déjà nuit. À l'horizon, les lumières du Capitole brillaient comme un feu de forêt qui les encerclaient, et à nouveau, Eren se sentit pris au piège. Devant eux s'étendait le campus d'entraînement. Il pouvait apercevoir un immense gymnase, une forêt gigantesque, une large pleine de terre battue, d'autres bâtiments aux quelconques fonctionnalités, et douze petits bâtiments formés en quinconce, comme douze petits morceaux de bois sur le point de se faire engloutir par le gigantisme des autres bâtiments. 

Tout était fait pour leur rappeler leur condition. Eren fronça les sourcils, et presque aussitôt les doigts de Mikasa trouvèrent sa manche. Il se tourna vers elle ; elle pointait le ciel avec un demi sourire. Il leva les yeux et y vit les étoiles, bien que leur lueur était plus faible. C'était le même ciel que chez eux.

Il ne savait pas si elle avait voulu le rassurer, ou même si elle avait réussi. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus changé d'univers. Il savait encore dans quel sens était la gravité, et pourquoi le soleil se levait tout les matins. Ces dernières heures avaient été si bouleversantes, jetant leur environnement familier et leurs habitudes par la fenêtre, que voir le ciel sombre et lointain, comme à son habitude, le réconfortait un peu.

D'un autre côté, tout était si différent. Ils entraient dans une nouvelle vie, plus dangereuse, plus sanglante, et ils n'en réchapperaient probablement pas tous les deux. À l'idée de devoir tuer Mikasa, Eren eut un haut le cœur. Il était dégoûté d'y avoir songé alors même que Mikasa faisait probablement de son mieux elle-même pour ne surtout pas y penser. 

Son trouble interne fut interrompu par Mike qui s'arrêta devant une des baraques, toujours enfermé dans son mutisme. Eren et Mikasa considérèrent l'énorme ''12'' en chiffres grandiloquents qui s'affichait devant eux avec un regard apathique. Ils avaient bien besoin d'un rappel constant et envahissant de leur condition de vie, tiens. 

Et puis, ces grosses lettres rouges sur ce qui ressemblait à une cage à taille humaine lui donnait réellement l'impression d'être du bétail. Eren avait l'impression que chaque coup de pinceau avait été une attaque ciblée à son encontre, pour le montrer du doigt et le réduire à un simple chiffre, que n'importe quel autre quidam aurait pu représenter. Pour le moment, aux yeux des sponsors, du public, des instructeurs, il n'avait aucune valeur. Il allait devoir prouver qu'il était capable de survivre, et de se battre. 

Eren déglutit, et ensemble, il poussèrent la porte de ce qui était peut-être leur dernière maison.

***

Les rayons du soleil couchant teintaient le ciel d'une nuance orangée. Marco adorait cette couleur qu'il associait à la sérénité du soir, à la satisfaction d'une journée accomplie et surtout à la perspective d'un sommeil bien mérité au chaud dans son lit. Mais là, cette couleur, c'était celle du premier soir qu'il passait hors de son village, loin de sa famille, à un mois de la mort, entouré d'inconnus mis à part Ruth.

Il se racla la gorge, puis détourna les yeux de l'horizon et de ces pensées plus sombres encore que la pénombre qui s'installait. Il se mit donc à scruter le dos de son mentor : Ness Dieter, qui les emmenait vers leur baraque.

Marco plongea son regard dans le vert forêt de la cape du professeur et contempla son souple mouvement au gré du vent. L’instructeur marchait d'un pas assuré et tranquille, les talons de ses bottes ne claquaient pas sur le sol mais venaient plutôt prendre appui dessus pour repartir de plus belle. Ness tournait de temps en temps la tête en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il était bien suivi. Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi que son mentor ait l'air attentionné. 

Un contact visuel s'établit entre eux, et le professeur lui rendit le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il fallait monter un escalier pour accéder à leurs appartements à l'intérieur de la baraque, le rez-de-chaussée était un entrepôt dont l'aménagement était laissé au mentor. Ness ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait au bout de l'escalier et la tînt en faisant un petit signe de la main pour encourager Marco et Ruth à entrer avant lui.

Marco entendit à peine le délicat son de la porte qui se fermait. Il était trop occupé à inspecter son nouvel environnement de vie. Le salon et la cuisine formaient une large pièce bien éclairée malgré la tombée de la nuit par une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Marco s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre, et la fit coulisser afin de se familiariser avec le balcon pendant que Ruth se promenait à travers la pièce principale.

Le balcon était plus spacieux que la pièce à vivre. Il était maigrement aménagé avec deux bancs, une petite table et quelques plantes déposées près de la rambarde. Le jeune garçon alla s'y accouder. La vue n'avait rien d’exceptionnel. Une autre baraque, une allée qui séparait la leur de celle-ci, et une forêt cachée derrière cette baraque. Il pivota la tête vers la gauche et aperçut une autre baraque. Même son grand-père myope aurait pu lire le numéro Onze qui était peint dessus. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention mais le chiffre Neuf devait être inscrit sur la leur.

Il retourna dans le salon, Ness attendait que lui et Ruth prennent leur marque. Une fois que la jeune fille eut fini son petit tour, elle les rejoignit et Ness prit la parole.

-Bon je sais que ça paye pas de mine comme ça, notre petit chez-nous, mais grâce aux sponsors, et avec le temps, vous pourrez commencer à le décorer comme bon vous chantera ! Donc, voilà… Ah bah oui : vos chambres, maintenant ! »

Ness les mena vers le fond du salon, près de la télévision où il y avait un étroit couloir qui débouchait sur deux portes.

-Les deux font sensiblement la même taille, hein. Prenez celle que vous voulez. »

Marco se dirigea instinctivement vers la porte de gauche tandis que Ruth, qui était derrière lui, prit celle de droite. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil dans cette pièce qu'il avait imaginée plus petite. Un lit deux personnes, un bureau, une penderie pleine à craquer d'uniformes d'entraînement et des étagères.

Le jeune garçon de ferme fit passer sa tête dans le couloir et s'enquit auprès de Ruth.

-La tienne te plaît, ça va ? On change si tu veux.

-Non, non, ça va.

-Super… »

Ruth avait claqué la porte. Marco se tourna vers son mentor déconcerté et émit un petit gloussement gêné en agitant la main afin de faire comprendre à Ness qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi trop s'inquiéter. 

L'homme au bandana blanc acquiesça et tourna les talons.

-Bon, moi j'ai une pièce au rez-de-chaussée si vous avez besoin de me trouver. Il y a un service de restauration si vous avez la dalle, z'avez juste à appeler. On commence l'entraînement tôt demain. J'viens vous réveiller à 6h. Bonne nuit, les jeunes ! » lança-t-il en s'étirant.

Marco fit un petit salut de la tête bien que son instructeur eut le dos tourné. Il se rendit de nouveau dans ce qui était devenu sa chambre et déboutonna sa chemise avant de se glisser dans ces draps. Des draps qui n'étaient pas les siens, un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne reconnaissait même plus la pénombre du soir.

Il n'était même pas sûr de se reconnaître lui-même. Tout avait changé. C'était donc ça, l'angoisse de la mort ? Marco n'avait aucune chance et il le savait, il allait mourir d'ici un mois, son esprit était juste en train de s'y habituer. Et ça passait par une aliénation de tout ce qu'il avait connu et pris pour acquis jusqu'ici. Il ne reconnaissait rien car tout lui échappait, le fuyait, le séparait du quotidien réconfortant qu'il avait appelé sa « vie ».

Ce nouveau monde, ça c'était la « mort ».

***  
Bertholt sortit un uniforme de son armoire, curieux, et le tint devant lui en face du miroir psyché. Ils avaient vraiment réussi à dégoter des modèles à sa taille pendant les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées en train. Il devait au moins reconnaître que le staff du Capitole était rapide et efficace.

-Alors ? »

Bertholt poussa un petit cri surpris et fit volte face vers Annie, qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, adossée au mur. Il replaça l'uniforme dans l'armoire pour se donner une contenance.

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de notre instructeur ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il avait l'air très… insouciant. Mais c'est peut-être seulement parce que c'est le premier jour. »

Bertholt retint un soupir pessimiste. Dès qu'il les avait amenés à leur baraque, l'instructeur Pixis était aussi reparti sans rien expliquer. Ou alors, sans que les deux jeunes ne comprennent ses explications. Si cet absentéisme était un fait récurrent, Bertholt craignait pour leur formation, et plus particulièrement la sienne.

D'après lui, Annie était déjà bien assez forte sans besoin d'entraînement. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, les enfants de leur quartier s'étaient souvent moqués d'eux, elle parce qu'elle était trop petite et lui parce qu'il était trop grand. Annie s'était empressée de les recadrer à coups de poings et de clé de bras qu'elle apprenait de son père. Et comme Bertholt était n'osait se défendre seul, elle lui était systématiquement venue en aide.

Un sourire chaleureux s'épanouit sur son visage à ce souvenir. Il espérait vraiment pourvoir continuer à bien s'entendre avec elle, malgré leur situation plus que délicate.

Ce fut à ce moment exacte que Pixis reparut, la démarche bondissante, les joues rouges et un éclat humide dans les yeux.

-Eh ben, la demoiselle déjà dans la chambre du damoiseau ?! Vous ne perdez pas de temps, dis donc ! »

Bertholt vira au cramoisi alors que les yeux d'Annie devenaient aussi rond que des soucoupes. 

-Qu'est...qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? » balbutia Bertholt, interdit.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense, faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense._

-Oh, vous savez bien ! Deux jeunes livrés à eux même...une maison rien que pour eux...vous venez du même village...

-Techniquement, vous vivez aussi dans cette baraque. » le coupa Bertholt.

Parfait, il n'avait vraiment rien trouvé de mieux pour le faire taire que de rentrer dans son jeu ! Il resta pétrifié sur place, ses mains moites serrant le cintre et l'uniforme qu'il tenait encore. De là où il était, il pouvait observer le profil d'Annie qui se découpait dans la lumière de fin d'après midi, et il ne parvint pas à y discerner autre chose que de l'incrédulité alors qu'elle fixait leur instructeur comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

Il ne savait comment réagir tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que pensait Annie. Si elle le prenait comme une plaisanterie, il devrait rire avec eux, même s'il ne voyait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans le fait de taquiner deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Si elle était offensée, il devrait intervenir et dire à Pixis d'arrêter avec ses remarques désobligeantes.... Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, il était bien incapable de s'interposer face à Pixis dans ce genre de situation ! Et si le vieil homme décidait immédiatement qu'il était juste une grande perche incapable de comprendre un trait d'humour et le faisait exécuter immédiatement ? Est ce qu'il avait seulement ce pouvoir ?

Non, probablement pas. Bertholt reprit ses esprits alors que Pixis éclatait de rire à sa remarque.

-C'est bien vrai, ça, haha ! »

Pixis se rapprocha et lui tapota le bras avec une familiarité incongrue. Néanmoins, ce geste détendit Bertholt. Il avait désormais le sentiment que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Pixis serait toujours capable de le prendre à la légère.

-Bon dites-moi les jeunes, j'ai une question de toute première importance... »

Aussitôt, Bertholt recouvra son sérieux alors que la lueur dans les yeux de Pixis devenait perçante. Il se pencha en avant quand l'homme leur fit signe de se rapprocher, alors qu'Annie les rejoignait, l'air intriguée. Qu'avait-il donc comme question qui nécessitait tant d'attention ?

-Quel est votre alcool favori ?

-Que... ?! s'écria Bertholt.

-La bière, répondit Annie après à peine une seconde de réflexion.

-Monsieur Pixis, protesta Bertholt en agitant les bras avec affolement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de boire dès le premier jour... On commence les exercices dès demain, et ça pourrait devenir une mauvaise habitude, et...

-Ais-je mentionner que nous allions boire ? » le coupa Pixis avec un sourire narquois.

Bertholt s'interrompit et se figea dans ses gestes, interdit. Qu'avait-il à répondre à ça ? 

-Je plaisante ! Reprit Pixis avec un rire goguenard. Décidément, tu es facile à faire tourner en bourrique, toi ! J't'aime bien ! L'honnêteté de la jeune fille aussi est bien plaisante ! »

Il les claqua tous les deux dans le dos avec un dernier éclat de rire et les laissa à leurs considérations. Les deux échangèrent un regard, puis Annie finit par hausser les épaules, adressant un signe de main à Bertholt avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul avec ses uniformes et ses pensées.

***

Silence de mort. Pire qu'après le couvre-feu de 23h du District Six. Les gens du Capitole ne connaissaient vraiment rien à la vie. Le soir, on est censé entendre les accélérations des voitures alors que des conducteurs bourrés se croient tout permis pour rentrer pioncer plus tôt. De temps en temps un bruit invraisemblable d'oiseau nocturne dont personne connaissait le nom. Enfin, pas un silence comme ça. 

Ymir se retourna dans son lit en grognant ; un avant-goût des Hunger Games, ce calme morbide, hein ? 

Il y avait de la lumière qui perçait sous sa porte, quelqu'un devait être dans le salon. Pas cet inutile de Tom tout de même ? Il n'avait rien fait de la journée à part respirer fort, se ronger les ongles et se précipiter dans son lit une fois arrivé pour geindre un bon coup. Nanaba alors ?

La jeune femme s'extirpa des draps et chancela vers le salon. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière artificielle qui inondait la pièce, Ymir put discerner son instructrice sirotant une choppe de bière. Les jambes croisées et le regard rivé sur la baie vitrée, elle se tenait avec prestance sur le canapé, recouvrant le sommet du dossier de son bras libre. L'instructrice inclina la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de sortir du lit et tapa sur l'assise à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

Ymir commença à se diriger aux côtés de Nanaba tandis que sa mentor se levait.

-J'te sers quoi ? 

-La même que toi. »

Nanaba fit échapper un ricanement nasal qui se coupla au son délicieux d'alcool versé dans un récipient approprié. Et quel récipient approprié ! Les choppes de verre était transparentes mais la peau légèrement dorée de Nanaba complimentait à merveille le jaune blé de la bière. 

Ymir saisit la pinte des deux mains, sa prof se rassit sur le canapé sans le moindre bruit et reprit son prélassement, choppe à la main. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle n'avait pas envie de trop se détendre pour autant. Du moins c'est ce qu' Ymir conclut lorsqu'elle l'interrogea d'un ton sifflant.

-Même pas de « merci » ? »

La jeune femme contînt un râlement qui aurait gâché la dégustation de sa bière. 

-Alors, si tu veux, je viens de me faire enlevée à ma vie quotidienne pour crever dans une arène à buter des gamins de mon âge pour le simple plaisir des ringards du Capitole qui savent pas quoi foutre de leur été à part mater la télé, rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant. Donc tes « merci » et toute la clique, j'en ai pas grand chose à taper ! »

Nanaba éclata de rire. Ymir ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle mais elle laissa l'instructrice faire, son rire était clair et s'approfondissait à mesure que sa prof reprenait sa respiration. Il était agréable à écouter et suffisamment communicatif pour dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres mouillées par la bière d' Ymir. 

-Haha, tu mâches pas tes mots, toi alors ! T'as du cran et je dois avouer que ça me plaît ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et tendit sa choppe vers celle d' Ymir. La tribut eut un temps de latence. _Toi, tu vas me plaire aussi !_ pensa-t-elle.

-Aux Hunger Games. »

La jeune fille choqua son verre contre celui de son mentor avec un sourire complice.

-Aux putains de Hunger Games ! »

**J-30**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On entre dans l'Arc des Entraînements, qui dure un mois, et donc quelques 20 chapitres...  
> Vous le remarquerez sans doute, mais les titres de chapitres sont tirés de dialogues de la série  
> Avec le délire des Districts, on a dû changer les villes natales des persos (Jean n'habite pas à Trost par ex vu que Trost, c'est le District Huit)


	4. Tout le monde se bat contre la peur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance =  
> -Titan Fem~9chiku  
> -Army-Attack  
> -Shingeki Pf 20130218 Kyojin

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, dès six heures, Mike vint toquer à la porte d'Eren et de Mikasa pour les réveiller. Les deux jeunes, habitués à se lever avant l'aube, sautèrent du lit et enfilèrent leurs uniformes d'entraînement. Mike les fit manger puis leur ordonna de le suivre à l'extérieur. Intrigués, ils s'engagèrent à sa suite, et il les mena jusqu'à la forêt qui bordait le terrain de terre battue.

-On va apprendre à utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel, c'est ça ? » demanda Eren, serrant les poings avec empressement.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'apprendre, c'était utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel. Ce devait être incroyable de pouvoir s'envoler dans les airs ! Mais Mike secoua la tête avec une expression décidé, brisant ses espoirs :

-Non. La manœuvre tridimensionnelle, ce sera pour une autre fois.

-Pourquoi ? protesta Eren en faisant un pas en avant. Normalement, c'est ce qui est le plus difficile à maîtriser, donc il faut commencer le plus tôt possible non ?

-C'est vrai, rétorqua Mike sans se départir de son calme. Mais la majorité de votre temps, vous vous déplacerez à pied. »

Eren se rembrunit en serrant les dents, vexé de trouver son argument logique. Il les avaient laissé en plan avant même le début de la formation, et maintenant il venait faire le donneur de leçon !

-Je veux d'abord voir de quoi vous êtes capable à pied. Vous allez courir dans cette forêt chacun de votre côté. Vous avez cinq minutes, puis je pars à votre poursuite. Faites-vous attraper le plus tard possible.

-On va jouer à trappe-trappe ?! s'insurgea Eren. C'est une blague ?!

-Non. Et si à la fin de cet exercice tu n'es pas capable de me dire pourquoi je vous l'impose, alors je reculerais la formation tridimensionnelle d'un jour.

-C'est complètement injuste ! »

Eren serra les poings et les dents, prêt à défendre ses droits bec et ongles. Même la main de Mikasa sur son épaule ne suffisait pas à le calmer. La jeune fille jaugeait elle aussi Mike du regard, mais Eren n'était pas sûr que c'était pour les même raisons.

L'instructeur se pencha vers le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés avec désapprobation :

-Est ce que tu te sens prêt à commencer les Hunger Games tout de suite ? interrogea-t-il avec dureté. Est ce que tu te sens prêt à tuer des hommes, échapper aux Titans et trouver des sources d'eau et de nourriture sans aucun problème ? Je t'apporte mon expérience. À toi de voir si tu en veux ou non. »

Il recula juste avant qu'Eren ne cède à son envie de lui flanquer son point dans le visage et dégaina un chronomètre. 

-C'est parti. Vous avez cinq minutes pour fuir le plus loin possible. »

Eren tiqua au terme de ''fuir'', une autre réplique agacée sur le bout de la langue, mais Mikasa se tourna vers lui et l'entraîna vers la forêt.

-Allons-y, suggéra-t-elle. Si on trouve toujours que c'est un mauvais instructeur après, on avisera. Mais on devrait lui laisser une chance. »

Eren déglutit et ravala sa mauvaise humeur. Il hocha la tête, et les deux se mirent à courir en partant dans des directions différentes.

Tout en courant, Eren réfléchit ; quel était le but de cet exercice, alors ? L'endurance, pour être capable d'échapper à un poursuivant ? Est ce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils feraient ce genre de chose tous les jours ? Ou bien la vitesse, pour distancer les Titans ? Non, on ne pouvait pas distancer un Titan.

Il trébucha sur une branche morte qui céda sous son poids et se redressa aussitôt, dévalant une courte pente. Est ce que Mike était spécialiste de la course à pied ? Il avait beau se creuser le cerveau, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler dans quelles circonstances il avait gagné les Hunger Games. Peut-être était-ce il y a trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Il dérapa sur la boue pour effectuer un virage serré et esquiver des ronces. 

Il finit par repérer un arbre à branche basse, et un éclair de génie lui traversa le cerveau. Et s'il grimpait en hauteur ? Il se ferait repérer bien plus tard, et pourrait même sauter de branche en branche pour échapper à son instructeur ! Il s'agissait probablement d'un exercice pour échapper aux humains, pas aux Titans, donc il pouvait se permettre cette tactique. Satisfait de son idée, il sauta sur la première branche et commença à grimper.

Après avoir trouvé un poste confortable d'où il pouvait voir une partie de la forêt, il compta mentalement le temps qu'il avait mis pour trouver une cachette. Il avait passé au moins quatre minutes à courir partout. Mike ne devrait pas tarder à partir à leur poursuite. 

Il s'adossa au tronc et ferma brièvement les yeux pour savourer un peu de calme. Le vent commençait à se lever et il n'entendait que le craquement des branches et les oiseaux. Un peu comme à Shinganshina. Il fronça les sourcils et se reconcentra pour ne penser à rien. Son père et sa mère lui manquaient. Dès qu'il avait un peu de temps pour penser, comme la veille avant de s'endormir, il y pensait. Armin lui manquait. Il espérait qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il ne se sentait pas trop seul. Lui était avec Mikasa, au moins, alors qu'Armin était tout seul. Cela dit, il était presque sûr que Hannes viendrait régulièrement lui tenir compagnie.

-Bien pensé, remarqua une voix derrière lui. Si tu étais plus concentré, ça aurait marché.

-AAh ! » hurla-t-il alors que son instructeur surgissait de derrière lui.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eren fit volte-face, et manqua de tomber de son poste si Mike ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras. Il se dégagea aussitôt :

-Comment vous avez fait pour arriver si vite ?!

-Descends donc, répliqua Mike avec un petit sourire qui lui hérissa les poils, et je vais t'expliquer. »

Eren, la main sur son cœur, devait admettre qu'il était curieux. En combien de temps l'instructeur l'avait-il rejoint ? Même pas cinq minutes ? Il dévala l'arbre pour se tenir aux côtés de Mike, qui commença par lui pointer le tronc de l'arbre qu'il avait escaladé.

-Tu vois les traces de boue sur les branches et le bas du tronc ? »

Il se mit à marcher et Eren lui emboîta le pas, sourcils froncés. C'était tout ?

-Et comment vous avez fait pour grimper sans que je vous entende ? »

Mike leva l'index et le majeur :

-Le vent faisait vibrer les arbres, et tu étais distrait. »

Eren déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas nier la deuxième raison. Il n'empêche, il aurait au moins dû l'entendre quand il était juste derrière lui ! Son instructeur pointa le sol :

-Des traces de bottes dans la boue, qui t'ont trahie quand tu a grimpé à l'arbre. »

Eren réalisa avec ébahissement qu'ils refaisaient l'exact chemin que le jeune homme avait emprunté.

-Une branche cassée en deux en plein milieu du chemin. » ajouta Mike laconiquement.

Ils refirent ainsi tout le trajet alors que Mike désignait divers indices qui lui avaient permis de retrouver Eren. En arrivant à l'orée de la forêt, Eren était abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que la forêt regorgeait d'autant d'informations ! Il devait avouer que Mike gagnait un peu de respect à ses yeux, et il se sentit un peu gêné de l'avoir apostrophé de cette façon.

-Et Mikasa ? finit-il par demander pour reprendre contenance.

-Je m'apprête à la poursuivre.

-Quoi ? Mais elle aura beaucoup trop d'avance par rapport à moi ! »

Mike lui répondit par un sourire un peu narquois :

-J'ai pensé que tu avais plus besoin qu'elle de comprendre le véritable but de cet exercice, et que tu méritais un vrai encadrement, donc je l'ai laissé courir. »

_Je retire ce que j'ai pensé, c'est un connard,_ fulmina Eren alors que Mike repartait.

***

Les couleurs et les formes de l'horizon s'évaporaient et formaient des ondes tremblantes qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. Il faisait chaud à en crever. Le bitume de la cour sur laquelle donnait le labo de Hansi brillait sous les rayons du soleil de fin de matinée. Marcher sans chaussure dessus, ç'aurait été comme se caler des braises sous la plante des pieds. Jean pouvait renifler cette odeur d'ici, un concentré de cramé étouffé avec une légère pointe de mouillée, comme si le goudron pouvait transpirer aussi sous la chaleur.

Un cri strident l'arracha à ses pensées et il pivota sa tête, qui glandait sur sa paume, vers le tableau où Hansi venait de lâcher l'écran de vidéoprojection. Jean ne savait pas lequel des deux avait le plus ruiné ses oreilles : le claquement de la toile qui s'était repliée avec fracas au dessus du tableau ou le cri de surprise nasillard de son instructeur.

-Hahem, nous disions donc… les Titans ne sont même pas des gros dormeurs, c'est juste que pour une raison inexpliquée encore à ce jour, ils ne se meuvent jamais durant la nuit. Ah oui, parce qu'en effet, les Titans ne dorment même pas ! Pour récapituler, ils n'ont aucun besoin vital, que ce soit le repos ou l'alimentation. Il est donc tout bonnement impensable de prévoir une stratégie de siège sur les Titans. (Hansi saisit une craie avec entrain et commença à gribouiller nerveusement ce qui ressemblait à l'anatomie d'un Titan, son bras gauche s'agitant de concert avec l'énergie que dégageait ses paroles.) Il faut confronter le problème à sa source et juste les éliminer : voici où se trouve leur unique point faible ! »

Hansi avait marqué d'une grosse croix blanche la nuque du Titan dessiné, puis y avait ajouté un cercle rouge, puis une flèche bleue qui pointait vers la nuque. Jean était à peu près sûr d'avoir saisi où le prof voulait en venir. Il soupira et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Les propos de Hansi s'évanouirent dans ses tympans, il préférait écouter ses propres pensées. En scrutant le ciel d'un bleu uniforme, il se rappela les après-midi d'été où il coupait du bois dans la forêt. Il avait dû y faire encore plus chaud qu'au campus des tributs mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner suer sous les ombres des pins et se réjouir de voir le nombre d'ampoules qu'il avait aux mains diminuer avec l'habitude. Ça n'avait rien d'excitant. C'était juste moins frustrant. 

Une sorte de liberté d'entreprendre ce qu'il voulait dans l'enceinte du District Sept, le droit d'avoir une vie tranquille. Ça lui manquait déjà cruellement.

Le babil de son prof ne montrait aucune trace de fatigue alors il se remit à scanner les environs : le bureau auquel lui et Minha étaient assis en face du tableau où Hansi baragouinait et s'extasiait sur des humanoïdes gigantesques et nus qui bouffaient des hommes pour leur bon plaisir, les tables de derrière qui étaient destinées aux expériences, les placards qui contenaient toutes sortes de fioles (remplies de substances dont il ne voulait rien savoir sur la provenance) ou de tubes à essai. 

Hansi sautillait, debout, et s'appuyait contre le dossier de sa chaise d'avant en arrière, à la cadence de son débit de paroles, c'est-à-dire à un rythme chaotique. Minha l'observait attentivement, un sourire poli au coin des lèvres et hochait la tête à la fin de chacune des phrases de leur instructeur. Elle avait l'air attentive, comme si elle croyait qu'elle avait ses chances ou alors elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect aux enseignements de l'autre excité. Dans tous les cas, c'était débilement triste.

Un bruit sourd et très proche retentit devant Jean et un courant d'air manqua de lui fouetter le visage en même temps, dû à la vitesse avec laquelle Hansi avait abattu ses mains sur le bureau du tribut distrait. L’instructeur le considérait de ses yeux globuleux, tressaillant de curiosité, une espèce d'étincelle malsaine illuminait son visage. 

-Jean !! Question : les Titans ont-ils un appareil digestif ?! »

L'ancien apprenti bûcheron était consterné, il ne put réprimer un grincement de surprise à cette question sortie de nulle part. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée, ni quoi que ce soit à battre, de la réponse. Hansi avait un peu reculé et se tenait droit en toisant son élève du regard, le doigt pointé vers lui, attendant de pied ferme la réponse. Jean sentait la gêne brûlante de Minha (qui virait écarlate à ses côtés) venir jusqu'à lui, pourtant la soudaine colle posée par son mentor ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. 

Il lâcha un énième soupir et joignit les mains derrière sa tête en rendant à Hansi son regard de braise : la curiosité impatiente contre la détermination insolente.

-J'imagine que oui, mais j'en ai un peu rien à secouer, en fait. »

Hansi baissa les bras et posa ses mains sur les hanches, faisant non de la tête. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de Jean et le jeune homme non plus n'avait pas baissé les yeux.

-Je peux comprendre ton agacement, Jean. Mais c'est primordial pour toi de t'investir et d'écouter, il en va de ta survie. Je pense que t'en as quelque chose à secouer de ta survie, non ? » s'enquit-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté comme s'il parlait à un môme.

Le sang monta au visage de Jean comme son champ de vison qui s'éleva alors qu'il se dressait pour faire face à Hansi. La chaise tomba à la renverse après un crissement aigu. Minha était muette de stupeur, Jean exubérant de frustration.

-En effet, j'en ai quelque chose à secouer, et c'est pour ça que je passerai pas une seconde de plus dans cette salle à me tourner les pouces comme si j'étais à l'école alors qu'on m'envoie à l'abattoir dans un mois ! »

Il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte pour jeter un dernier coup d’œil à Hansi. Il ne sut même pas ce qu'il était censé lire dans son regard : un mélange de surprise, d'intérêt et d'excitation ? Il en avait sa claque des situations tarées qui lui tombaient dessus et ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui se trouvait malencontreusement sur le bitume de la cour, décidé à rejoindre le centre du campus et son terrain plus naturel pour espérer se détendre un peu sur l'herbe, voire près de la forêt.

-Jean ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! »

Il fit volte-face à l'appel de son nom. Minha s'arrêta essoufflée devant lui, les mains sur ses genoux. Elle se redressa ensuite et poursuivit dans une respiration encore rauque :

-Je t'en prie, retourne dans le laboratoire pour qu'on continue le cours. La situation est aberrante mais il ne faut pas qu'on se morfonde sur notre condition, sinon on est sûrs d'y passer. On doit fournir le plus d'efforts possibles et Madame Hansi a de quoi nous aider. Attends de voir… 

-Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, les efforts ! Rappelle-moi où j'ai signé pour faire ça ?! On va crever, Minha ! Il serait temps que tu te fasses à l'idée et que t'arrêtes de te voiler la face. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, rouge. La fatigue de lui avoir couru après ? 

-Je… 

-Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller passer le peu de temps qui me reste à vivre à faire autre chose que m'aveugler sur mon sort ! »

Il tourna les talons, préparant déjà ce qu'il allait répondre à Minha une fois qu'elle aurait agrippé sa manche pour le retenir. Mais la jeune tribut l'avait laissé s'éloigner. Il serra le poing à s'en faire percer les os à travers la peau. 

Ça lui foutait la gerbe, il voulait vomir son impuissance.

***

Bertholt descendit l'escalier de leur logis à toute vitesse, bien après le lever du soleil, paniqué d'avoir manqué le début de l'entraînement. Il déboula en trombe dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas... ! »

Ses excuses moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il détaillait le tableau qui s'offrait à lui : Annie était debout à côté du canapé, fixant son contenu. 

-Annie ? Qu'est ce qu'il y... »

Bertholt fut interrompu par un ronflement vibrant et sursauta. Il rejoint en quelques pas Annie et découvrit Pixis, avachi en travers du canapé, deux bouteilles vides au sol et une troisième dans sa main qui s'échappait dangereusement de sa prise. Il avait la bouche ouverte, la bave aux lèvres, et le visage rosé. 

Il dormait ? Alors qu'ils étaient censés commencer leur formation ? Ils avaient un nombre incalculable de choses à apprendre, de compétences à acquérir ! En tout cas, Bertholt avait beaucoup à apprendre ! Si c'était comme ça que les choses se dérouleraient, Bertholt commençait à vraiment craindre pour sa survie.

-Il est comme ça depuis que je me suis levée, indiqua Annie, la voix neutre.

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé du tout ? » demanda Bertholt en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Sa voix, familière, redonna un peu d'aplomb au plus grand. La jeune fille avaient les paupières et les lèvres tombantes, comme à son habitude, mais Bertholt crut distinguer un plissement de sourcils alors qu'elle secouait la tête en réponse. De la contrariété ? Il s'autorisa à la contempler plus en détails, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait. Ses cheveux blond vanille étaient coiffés pour ne pas la gêner, laissant son visage à découvert malgré sa tendance à garder la tête baissée. Ses traits étaient dépourvus d'expression, mais elle froissa le nez une brève seconde. Bertholt se sentit étrangement satisfait de l'avoir remarqué. 

Il reporta son attention sur Pixis et se rapprocha de lui pour s'accroupir et lui tapoter le bras :

-Monsieur Pixis ? Monsieur Pixis ? Réveillez vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Aucune réponse. Bertholt saisit son épaule et secoua plus fort, mais l'instructeur se contenta de grogner et de se retourner dans son sommeil, renversant une partie du contenu de sa bouteille sur les coussins. Bertholt grimaça, en murmurant une excuse aux employés chargés du linge, puis il se tourna vers Annie.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Annie plongea son regard dans celui de Bertholt. Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être transpercé, comme un papillon épinglé. Consterné, il sentit ses joues chauffer, et déglutit pour reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas le moment de se tourner en ridicule ! Ils étaient dans une situation critique. Puis Annie haussa les épaules, et sortit. 

Stupéfait, Bertholt la regarda se diriger vers la porte avec des pas décidés, sans lui porter plus d'attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qu'il se ressaisit et bondit sur ses pieds :

-Annie... ! » s'écria-t-il à l'exact instant où elle claquait la porte de la baraque.

Elle était partie.. ? Juste comme ça ? Avec une lourde inspiration, Bertholt sentit la panique s'insinuer dans ses poumons. Qu'allait-il faire ? Son instructeur était tout bonnement incapable de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit, et sa partenaire venait de le larguer au milieu de leur baraque. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il déglutit, assis en tailleur, mais sa salive fut incapable de diluer le nœud d'anxiété qui s'était niché au creux de sa gorge. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'ourlet de ses manches alors qu'il observait le visage de Pixis sans le voir, et il pressa la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux en serrant la mâchoire. Soudainement, les souvenirs auxquels il avait essayer de ne pas penser ces dernières heures jaillirent au devant de ses paupières.

Il revit toutes les images qu'il avait aperçues auparavant, juste avant que sa grand mère change de chaîne, ou dans de grandes affiches publicitaires dans la rue. Il entendit à nouveau les discussions de certains de ses camarades sur les morts les plus sanglantes dont ils avaient été témoins.

Pixis grogna à nouveau, plus fort, et Bertholt sursauta, sa vision se focalisant brutalement sur ses propres ongles. Il venait d'échapper de peu à... Il poussa un soupir chargé et se redressa, puis se remit à secouer l'épaule de son instructeur.

***

Erwin parlait d'une voix posée et suave, intimant l'écoute et le respect à la jeune fille. Christa savait qu'elle se devait de prêter toute l'attention qu'elle détenait aux enseignements de son instructeur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses bras croisés reposaient sur le bureau alors qu'il parlait sans les lâcher du regard. Il leur tourna finalement le dos pour écrire à la craie sur le tableau, ce qui arracha Christa à ses considérations. 

Elle lança un bref coup d’œil vers Reiner qui prenait assidûment des notes à ses côtés. Ce dernier la remarqua et lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, qu'elle lui repaya avec un timide sourire avant de se concentrer pleinement sur ce qu'Erwin déclamait.

-Il s'agit de frapper la zone de la nuque la plus fragile, c'est-à-dire les vertèbres cervicales (il entoura ce à quoi il faisait référence d'un coup de craie). Si vous le faîtes avec suffisamment de précision et de force, vous serez capable de neutraliser votre adversaire rapidement. »

_Le coup du lapin._ Ça ne venait pas d'un des contes avec des animaux qu'on lui lisait étant petite, c'était une technique de chasse, de chasse à l'homme. C'était une façon de tuer quelqu'un. Cette pensée la transit d'effroi. Elle déglutit et reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle avait noté dans l'espoir d'apaiser la sueur froide qui lui lacérait le dos. 

Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir la veille. Ça y est. Elle était prise aux Hunger Games et Reiner l'avait rejointe comme promis. Elle ne se réveillerait pas de ce cauchemar là. 

Avoir Reiner à ses côtés semblait idéal sur le papier, mais ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus à ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas taillée pour survivre aux jeux.

Elle frémit. Elle ne suivait plus ce que disait Erwin ! Elle envoya un regard affolé à Reiner qui indiqua d'un doigt calme le chapitre du manuel que leur professeur était en train d'aborder. Christa le gratifia une fois de plus d'un léger signe de la main. La voix d'Erwin lui parût plus claire maintenant qu'elle avait saisit le contexte dans lequel ses propos se plaçaient.

-Le cœur se trouve donc entre la quatrième et la cinquième côte. Il est accessible même au couteau, il s'agit juste de bien savoir le repérer sur votre adversaire et de planter votre dague profondément au bon angle. Prenez garde à retirer le couteau après d'ailleurs. Sinon l'hémorragie ne surviendra pas. »

Un bruit sourd engloutit les oreilles de la demoiselle, comme si elle coulait sous une vague, malmenée par les océans. _Hémorragie_. Elle s'imagina un torrent de sang qui se déversait et poissait sur ses mains. Son propre sang qui quittait son corps et la laissait à l'état livide et insignifiant de vulgaire cadavre, morte pour quoi ? Pour distraire ? Pour la paix entre les murs ? Non, pour rien. Juste parce qu'elle avait eu entre douze et dix-huit ans ce jour fatidique et que le sort avait décidé qu'elle mourrait à la télévision. 

Ses membres tremblaient, elle ne sentait plus son corps. Elle avait juste l'impression de flotter, emportée à la dérive par cet océan de sang qui la submergeait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. C'était comme si Christa avait oublié comment nager.

Elle voulait se débattre, atteindre la surface, extirper sa tête hors de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle, alors elle leva le bras aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait en suppliant le ciel et l'air pur et respirable de venir à elle.

-Oui, Christa.

-Pourrai-je sortir un instant, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix craintive.

Erwin acquiesça et Christa se dirigea vers la sortie, croisant le regard inquiet de Reiner avant d'atteindre la porte. Elle n'avait même plus la force de lui sourire.

En titubant, elle se rendit aux toilettes du rez de chaussée, juste à côté de la salle de cours théorique. La jeune blonde resta quelques secondes à fixer son reflet dans la glace. On avait toujours complimenté son teint pâle, caractéristique d'une jeune fille pure, mais il y avait un pas affreux à franchir entre pâle et cadavérique. Elle comprit pourquoi Reiner l'avait autant examiné depuis leur départ en train.

Elle faisait peur et peine à voir.

Le flot de l'eau qui s'échappait du robinet offrit un son ruisselant qu'elle voulait apaisant, elle le laissa donc couler et chercha à respirer le plus doucement possible. Inspiration. Expiration. L'eau coulait. Tapait contre le céramique blanc. Se fracassait sur ce blanc fragile. Fracturait l'os. Le sang coulait. Inspiration. Expiration. Elle allait mourir dans un mois. Elle ne savait même pas comment. Titan ? Assassinat ? Poison ? Longue agonie ou violent choc qui abrégerait ses souffrances ? Le sang continuait de se fracasser sur la céramique blanche du robinet. Inspiration. Expiration. 

Son cœur lui remonta jusque dans la gorge et lui brûla le palais. Dans un réflexe presque surhumain, elle s'accroupit au dessus de la cuve des toilettes et ouvrit la bouche. Ça continuait de couler. 

Le dégoût et le désespoir qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digérer se déversèrent. Christa ne pouvait rien faire à part gémir d'une voix rauque et étouffée par les sanglots. Ça s'arrêta et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que cracher pour essayer de laver un tant soit peu sa bouche souillée par la perspective de sa propre mort. 

Puis une nouvelle vague fonça sur elle, la secouant de toute part. Elle se cramponnait sur la cuve des toilettes pour tenir le coup et faisait sortir tout ce qu'il y avait de sale en elle. Elle voulait s'en sortir. Une note salée se glissa dans sa bouche encore baveuse. Les vagues ? Ou ses propres larmes ? 

Elle cracha encore avant de succomber à une violente quinte de toux. Elle voulut s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas vomie sa voix et lâcha une lamentation étranglée par les restes de douleur encore présents au plus profond de son être. Cela la convainquit qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdue. 

Christa se redressa donc péniblement, toujours en s'appuyant sur la cuve et tira la chasse d'eau en reniflant. L'eau continuait de couler. Elle en recueillit un peu au creux de ses mains et se lava le visage.

Elle finit par interrompre le flot du robinet. L'eau ne coulait plus. Et elle n'était pas sure d'avoir pleinement digéré ses peurs.

**J-29**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde: en pleine crise d'ado
> 
> Bertholt: un petit chou à la crème


	5. Nous allons entraîner la bande de larves inutiles que vous êtes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prête bien à l'ambiance:  
> Army-Attack  
> 2chijou  
> A1GU  
> The Reluctant Heroes (Modv)  
> Len Zo 97N10 Hi Kyosetsu Mahle

Les rayons du soleil qui dardaient d'entre les poignées de nuages recouvraient Jean d'une douce chaleur, en contradiction totale avec son humeur massacrante. Le jeune homme aurait préféré une pluie diluvienne qui engloutirait le Capitole, et seulement le Capitole, et rendrait le déroulement des jeux strictement impossible. Il pouvait toujours rêver, après tout. Cela dit, la pluie aurait endommagé son carnet de croquis, et comme il n'en avait plus qu'un seul -pas qu'il en aurait besoin d'un autre, de toute façon-, il préférait ne pas risquer de l'abîmer. 

Il griffonnait la forêt et le terrain, et sa mine s'enfonçait trop profondément sur le papier. Il était à deux doigts de percer la page à chaque coup de crayon, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Ça plutôt que de percer un trou dans le mur et de se briser le bras. Il s'était réveillé terriblement maussade après avoir rêvé de sa mère, sa maison, sa chambre, et son état d'esprit n'avait fait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que la matinée s'écoulait. 

La mine céda enfin, se brisant dans un léger crac caractéristique, et Jean balança le carnet sur la petite table du balcon avec un soupir frustré et une hargne à peine contenue. Son pied tambourinait sur le sol de granit, dans un rythme effréné qui aurait dû le calmer mais ne faisait que l'agacer davantage, l'autre jambe repliée pour reposer sur sa chaise. Il fit tournoyer le crayon entre ses doigts un moment, considérant ses options.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps, car un toc toc léger se fit entendre à la porte de la baie vitrée.

-Jean ? résonna la voix bienveillante de Minha.

-Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il en crachant presque la syllabe.

Il ne se rappelait pas qu'une réponse verbale impliquait l'autorisation de pénétrer dans son espace personnel, mais apparemment c'était le cas pour la demoiselle. Minha fit coulisser la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur, l'air de s'excuser d'avance, et Jean émit un grognement en voyant que Hansi était juste derrière elle, impassible pour le moment.

-Jean, tu n'es pas venu au cours d'Hansi... »

Le jeune homme la vit se dépêtrer pour trouver les bon mots. Elle ne voulait pas l'accuser, car elle savait que ça ne ferait que l'énerver davantage. Elle ne voulait pas non plus rester sans rien dire, car il ne ferait que s'enfoncer plus profond dans ce comportement qui mettait toute la baraque Sept dans l'embarras. Ça faisait un moment que Jean n'avait pas mis quelqu'un dans une position aussi délicate. Sa mère lui disait toujours les choses en face, avec un bon coup de louche sur le crâne si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

-Et... ? rétorqua-t-il, vraiment pas d'humeur à faire des efforts, les jointures blanches à force de comprimer son crayon.

-Il faut que tu viennes, affirma Minha, les sourcils froncés par sa détermination. Si tu ne viens pas, tu n'apprendras rien, ou pas assez pour survivre. »

Dans ses yeux, Jean lisait tout autre chose : ''ne me laisse pas toute seule''. Ce fut cet appel, plus que la déclaration de la jeune fille, qui le fit baisser la tête.

-Laisse moi tranquille, se contenta-t-il d'exiger.

-Jean ! »

Un silence fracassant s'abattit sur la terrasse, le cri de Minha résonnant à travers l'espace, et Jean pouvait presque l'entendre rebondir sur les murs imaginaires qui se dressaient autour d'eux. Il déglutit, désarmé, et sentit ses tempes le picoter.

-C'est à toi, ce cahier? »

La voix posée et légère de Hansi fit éclater la bulle distendue que les deux jeunes gens avaient bâti autour d'eux. La tête de Jean se tourna vers Hansi à une vitesse fulgurante pour le voir pointer son carnet d'un doigt curieux. Il hocha la tête, méfiant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son bien, la main de Hansi se rua dessus pour s'en emparer.

-Hey ! Rends-le moi ! »

Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença immédiatement à tourner la page alors que Jean sautait sur ses pieds pour se précipiter vers lui, sans que Minha n'ait le temps de s'interposer. Hansi se contenta d'un pas de côté pour l'esquiver et émit un murmure appréciateur.

-Dis donc, c'est très réaliste, tout ça ! Tu m'as l'air d'avoir l’œil !

-Ren. Dez. Le. Moi ! » réclama Jean, s'élançant à chaque syllabe.

Hansi les gratifia d'un éclat de rire, puis se tut en parvenant à la dernière œuvre de Jean. Son temps d'arrêt permit à Jean de lui arracher le carnet désormais froissé des mains. Il fusilla son instructeur du regard, essoufflé. Hansi le contempla avec une drôle d'expression, qu'il était trop perturbé pour prendre le temps d'analyser, et qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. 

Puis son instructeur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le menton relevé, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Tu es vraiment doué, Jean ! On sent que tu maîtrises la perspective et la profondeur des décors, et que tu as le sens du détail ! »

Le jeune homme resta interdit, peinant à comprendre où Hansi voulait en venir.

-Je te félicite pour ta capacité à reproduire les données que ton œil absorbe (qu'est ce que c'était que cette formulation?) ! Et d'ailleurs, ça tombe bien, car j'aurais bien besoin de ton talent ! »

Sur ces paroles, l'instructeur dégaina un objet de sa ceinture multifonction. Jean eut un mouvement de recul face à la célérité de ses gestes, puis sa vision se focalisa sur le petit carnet à la couverture brune que Hansi brandissait.

-Vois-tu, reprit Hansi avec entrain en feuilletant son carnet pour y dégoter une page qui lui plaisait et l'afficher, j'ai tous les problèmes du monde à dessiner nos amis démesurés ! Et ça ne me ferait pas de mal d'avoir l'avis d'un professionnel dessus, surtout qu'ils sont basés entièrement sur mes souvenirs !

-Je ne suis pas un professionnel... » marmonna Jean.

C'était la seule réplique qui lui était venu. Hansi l'ignora royalement et lui fourra un peu plus le carnet dans le visage. Jean repoussa son instructeur et finit par abdiquer et prendre le carnet pour en détailler le contenu.

Les Titans étaient des êtres difformes par nature, et Jean n'en avait jamais vu de près encore, donc il était déjà assez difficile de respecter le principe de proportionnalité. Mais en effet, à un ou deux endroits, il pouvait voir où la perspective pêchait. Il leva le doigt, s'apprêtant à pointer une épaule juste un peu trop grosse par rapport à l'autre, mais s’interrompit net en voyant les yeux brillants de Hansi, ainsi que le regard curieux de Minha. 

Il devina instantanément ce que son instructeur essayait de faire. Il essayait de l'investir, de faire concorder ses centres d'intérêts avec sa mission pour mieux faire passer la pilule. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, furieux à la fois contre Hansi de l'entraîner dans une tactique aussi basse, et contre lui-même pour l'avoir remarquer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser entraîner sans rien remarquer. 

Il se contenta de continuer de feuilleter le carnet. Chaque dessin était truffé de notes inscrites dans une écriture effrénée, agrémentées parfois d'une ponctuation excessive. Il ne restait pas grand chose de blanc sur les pages, et d'un coup il eut l'impression de vraiment comprendre la fascination de Hansi pour les Titans. 

-De quel taille sont les plus grands Titans que vous avez rencontrés ? demanda Minha, probablement après avoir remarqué une page où chaque Titan était dessiné l'un à côté de l'autre avec des échelles.

-Mmmh...je dirais une quinzaine de mètres, réfléchit Hansi. Ils atteignent rarement cette taille, la majorité fait entre neuf et onz...

-Pourquoi vous êtes aussi intéressé par les titans ? lâcha Jean de but en blanc.

-C'est une autre forme de vie, répondit aussitôt Hansi, avec une ferveur que Jean n'avait encore jamais entendu de sa part. Et nous la connaissons si mal ! Ce serait dommage que les administrateurs du Capitole soient les seuls à garder ce petit secret, tu ne crois pas ? »

Jean retint son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis le pied dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand que lui, que Hansi saisissait, et étudiait avec frénésie.

Le cerveau bouillonnant, Jean ne releva pas, et feuilleta distraitement les feuilles du carnet, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Son regard accrocha un dessin qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à un Titan, ni même à une créature vivante. Il s'arrêta dessus, le cœur battant.

-Des harnais tridimensionnels... ?

-Oho ? »

Hansi avait clairement détecté la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du jeune homme, et se pencha avec son entrain caractéristique.

-Ça t'intéresse, Jean ? »

C'était le seul outil que l'humanité avait conçu qui permette de lutter contre les Titans ! Bien sûr que ça l'intéressait ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les gens du capitole avait peut-être déjà trouvé d'autres moyens... Mais c'était le seul qui entrerait en sa possession pendant les jeux, avec les lames striées.

Un reniflement dédaigneux fut la seul réponse qu'il lui accorda, mais celle-ci sembla combler Hansi, dont le visage s'affubla d'un large sourire amusé.

***

Reiner croisa son instructeur alors qu'il descendait l'allée dans laquelle se trouvaient les baraques districtuelles. Il le salua d'un « Bonjour » solennel en inclinant la tête, et Erwin le lui rendit sans même lui demander où le jeune homme se dirigeait. Le blond massif appréciait cette discrétion chez son mentor qui s'apparentait beaucoup à de la confiance envers ses élèves. Erwin avait, selon toutes vraisemblances, cerné le sérieux du garde du corps de la petite Lenz. 

Dès le premier jour, Reiner avait senti à quel point il avait été observateur de leurs mouvements, du ton dans leurs voix ou même du rythme de leurs respirations. Erwin devait être habitué à entraîner des tributs aux Hunger Games : c'était l'instructeur du District Un après tout. Le District comportant le plus de vainqueurs de tous. S'il avait été choisi pour arborer de nouveau le symbole de la licorne sur ce maudit campus, Erwin devait avoir de grandes compétences dans l'enseignement des jeux. Et ça, il l'avait déjà démontré avec le cours de la veille où, en trois heures, il était revenu sur toutes les techniques les plus rapides qui soient pour mettre un terme à une existence en un battement de cils avec une pédagogie déconcertante.

Seulement, Erwin ne paraissait pas intéressé par la force physique, il avait l'air d'être du type à privilégier la stratégie, l'analyse, du genre à économiser ses mouvements et ses cartouches. Reiner n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Mais l'héritier Braun était toujours un peu plus rassuré s'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses aptitudes physiques.

Il continua donc de marcher d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers la grande salle de sport où il pourrait reprendre son entraînement musculaire quotidien.

Le garde du corps de Christa ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention aux différentes baraques qu'il traversait. Dedans se trouvaient ses ennemis, ceux qu'il allait devoir exterminer afin de protéger Christa. Il n'avait pas le temps, ni même le courage, de jouer les curieux et de songer à ce que ces jeunes de sensiblement le même âge que lui pouvaient bien faire de leur troisième journée d'entraînement. Il se devait de les considérer comme des ennemis, pas même des êtres humains sinon il ne s'en sortirait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer dans les sentiments.

Ce n'était plus le moment d'être humain.

Désormais, il deviendrait une machine de guerre. Oui, un guerrier. Le chevalier servant de Christa. Il allait la protéger contre vents et marées et honorer la lignée des Braun et des Lenz dans le processus. Et, lorsqu'il ne resterait plus qu'eux deux aux Hunger Games, il mourrait pour la faire gagner. Simple, clair, son destin était tout tracé.

Il avait foi en ce destin, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'accomplir : il n'était né que pour ça. 

Seulement, l'attitude de Christa la veille l'avait amené à s'interroger sur l'héritière Lenz et sa foi envers son destin à elle. Reiner aurait aimé ne pas y penser, ne rien avoir vu dans les yeux de cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il savait compter sur ses doigts mais il l'avait vue, et il ne pouvait plus l'oublier : cette expression qu'il n'avait jamais relevée sur le visage de Christa auparavant. La peur ?

Christa était certes frêle et douce d'apparence, mais elle n'avait jamais été faible. Elle se défendait face à l'injustice et faisait toujours tout pour faire entendre sa voix quand elle n'était pas d'accord, et elle parvenait même à respecter l'étiquette de la bonne conduite des damoiselles du District Un sans aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Rien que pour ça, Reiner était comblé de pouvoir donner sa vie pour une jeune femme comme elle. 

Et pourtant, là, elle avait paru terrifiée et, pire encore, n'avait pas su le cacher à Reiner. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer dans sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'aux discours d'élection du président du conseil des élèves que Reiner avait vu Christa dans un air similaire à celui de la veille : pâle de peur, tressaillante de terreur, fragilisée par l'effroi. Comme une poupée de porcelaine, un seul choc et elle se briserait en milles morceaux. Mais même ce jour-là, elle avait su contrôler sa peur et délivrer un discours qui lui avait valu les votes des élèves. Elle avait su placer sa confiance en Reiner qui s'était présenté comme vice-président et qui allait faire un discours après celui de Christa pour encourager à voter pour elle.

Quand elle avait confiance en Reiner, Christa n'était plus de porcelaine mais de diamant.

Cependant, la vieille, alors que la jeune héritière était revenue des toilettes, rien n'avait changé. Reiner s'était concentré sur la fin du cours, il était resté de marbre et Christa de porcelaine. 

Il serra le poing avant de pousser la porte de la salle de gym. Il était prêt à remuer ciel et terre, soulever poids et haltères pour retrouver la confiance adamantine de Christa envers lui, quitte à périr.

Sûrement parce qu'il n'était que treize heures, la salle était plutôt vide. Spacieusement vide. Les pas de Reiner résonnaient, il pouvait presque les entendre dans son cœur, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de la gigantesque pièce pour trouver tout le matériel de musculation dont il avait besoin.

Il se retroussa les manches et se cramponna à une barre afin de commencer par des tractions en supination. Il était si habitué à cet exercice que la sueur n'avait pas encore commencé à perler sur son corps quand il prêta enfin plus ample attention aux trois autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Une fille et un garçon accompagnés d'une femme plus âgée qui portait l'insigne de la licorne. Si ses souvenirs de ses adversaires étaient bons, bien qu'il n'aimât pas trop les ressasser, il s'agissait de la troupe du District Six, Ymir et Tom il-ne-savait-plus-quoi avec leur mentor, Nanaba. 

Nanaba toisait ses élèves d'un regard intense et sévère pendant que les deux jeunes gens s'exerçaient au curl à la poulie. Ymir suait avec encore plus d'intensité que ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans le regard de Nanaba mais une ferveur exemplaire illuminait sa mine alors qu'elle s'appliquait à l'exercice. Tom, lui, ne parvenait même pas à ramener la poulie jusqu'à ses épaules et ne devait la tirer que sur quelques centimètres de longueur, et il était déjà exténué. 

Reiner s'étonna de voir que Nanaba ne considérait même pas son élève en difficulté et accordait plutôt toute son attention à Ymir. Le jeune garde du corps en fit de même, soudainement intrigué par l'acharnement de la jeune femme. 

Nanaba leva la main d'un coup sec et franc, ce qui stoppa net Ymir dans son exercice. La tribut se releva et laissa la place à son instructrice qui ramena la poulie vers elle sans quitter le regard de son élève. La guerrière expérimentée se redressa ensuite en montrant la poulie du doigt, puis en étendant ses deux poings fermés vers Ymir avant de les ramener vers son buste, tout en parlant à la jeune femme qui hochait la tête au son de ses paroles.

La tribut acquiesça une dernière fois puis se posta à nouveau à la poulie pour reprendre l'exercice en laissant ses omoplates se rejoindre. Elle se tourna vers sa mentor une fois qu'elle en avait effectué quelques uns et Nanaba lui présenta sa paume. Ymir vînt frapper dedans d'un coup sec et triomphant qui résonna à travers la salle. 

Reiner n'avait pas quitté la tribut des yeux. Il reconnaissait cette fermeté, cette énergie qui émanait d'elle, cette résistance à l'usure. Elle lui causerait des soucis. Il en allait de la survie de Christa, il allait devoir la surveiller.

La sueur se mit enfin à perler sur son front mais Reiner n'était pas certain qu'elle était due à l'intensité de ses tractions. 

S'il était de marbre, Ymir était de granit.

***

À chaque claquement des sabots sur la terre battue, Marco devait lutter pour contenir le rire qui pétillait dans son estomac. Il adorait galoper !

Il s'enivrait de tous les sons qui l'entouraient : la respiration soutenue de sa monture, le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et s'engouffrait dans les plis de son uniforme, ses propres battements de cœur qui résonnaient dans sa cage thoracique, les pépiements des oiseaux qui saluaient sa course...

Sous ses cuisses, il sentait les muscles puissants du cheval se contracter pour se plier à ses directives. Ses paumes commençaient à l'irriter à force de serrer les rênes, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Quand il tournait la tête sur le côté, les arbres et le reste de la forêt fondaient dans un amalgame de couleurs à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait. 

Il ne savait plus où se donner la tête. À cette vitesse, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait rattraper et même doubler le temps. Qu'il pouvait s'enfuir très loin pour échapper aux jeux et que personne ne pourrait le rattraper. Mais il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à Ruth, et l'espace dans lequel il galopait était limité. Il savourait donc ces instants de liberté autant qu'il le pouvait.

Un son de galop se fit entendre derrière lui, et quelques instants plus tard Ness était à ses côtés, un large sourire lui fendant le visage :

-Tu t'en sors très bien, Marco ! » le félicita-t-il.

Le jeune homme sentit une fierté chaleureuse se lover au creux de son estomac et ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un rire léger. 

-Vous aller vous exercer ensemble, toi et Ruth ! enchaîna Ness. Vous devrez galoper côte à côte en gardant le même rythme, et je serai juste derrière vous pour voir comment vous vous en sortez. Je l'ai déjà mise au courant. »

Marco jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et effectivement, Ruth était en train de les rattraper à vive allure, la mine sombre. L'instructeur manœuvra pour que sa monture laisse passer celle de Ruth et ralentit sensiblement.

La mauvaise humeur apparente de sa partenaire était similaire à un coup de couteau dans la bulle de tranquillité de Marco, mais il décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, il avait déjà un peu d'expérience en équitation, alors que la jeune fille avait dû tout apprendre de rien en à peine deux heures. Elle devait avoir sacrément mal aux fesses, encore plus que lui. 

-Ça va, tu t'en sors ? demanda Marco.

-Honnêtement, ça me gave. » marmonna-t-elle aussi sec.

Les paroles de la jeune fille fichèrent un petit pic glacé de préoccupation dans les tripes de Marco.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça sert à rien, ce qu'on est en train de faire, affirma-t-elle avec dureté. Très franchement, tu la vois la probabilité qu'on aura d'avoir un cheval pendant les jeux ? On a même pas commencé à apprendre la manœuvre tridimensionnelle !

-Ness fait de son mieux, argua Marco. Il a gagné les jeux, après tout, il a de l'expérience. »

Leur discussion avait le mérite de leur faire respecter à la lettre l'exercice pour pouvoir continuer à se parler.

-Il n'empêche qu'il a gagné d'une façon complètement improbable : tu t'imagines dompter un troupeau de chevaux sauvages comme lui pour obtenir la faveur absolue des sponsors ?! Les chevaux, c'est sa spécialité, pas la nôtre. 

-Mais ça reste un avantage considérable, insista Marco, les sourcils froncés. On peut apprendre comment se faire apprécier des sponsors, juste assez pour avoir un ou deux chevaux ! 

-Écoute, Marco (et son nom dans la bouche de Ruth résonnait d'une manière abrupt qui le perturbait). Si tu as l'intention de le défendre jusqu'au bout, alors j'espère pour toi que tu vas être irréprochable en stratégie, en combat, en techniques de survie, et tout ce qu'il reste encore à apprendre de cet ahuri ! »

L'expression de Marco se ferma comme une huître alors qu'il encaissait les accusations de sa partenaire. Il baissa la tête sur l'encolure de son cheval alors que Ruth regardait droit devant elle. Elle n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient une quantité imposante de techniques à apprendre dans des domaines très variés, et Ness ne leur enseignait pour l'instant qu'une infime partie des compétences qu'ils seraient amenés à utiliser. 

Il avait l'impression que ce genre de conversation allait être une constante entre eux deux : Marco qui faisait de son mieux pour voir les choses sous un angle positif, et Ruth qui le ramenait sèchement à la réalité.

-C'est bien, on s'arrête là ! » retentit la voix de Ness derrière eux, ignorant de leur tension.

Ils passèrent au trot et Ness revint devant pour mener la marche, leur intimant de le suivre d'un geste de la main. En quelques instants, ils étaient de retour aux écuries et à la piste de course. 

-Vous vous en sortez pas trop mal, pour une première séance ! affirma Ness alors qu'ils descendaient de cheval et ramenaient les chevaux par la bride. Maintenant on va les desseller, les ramener dans leurs box et les brosser. Et après ça, vous serez libre pour le repas. »

Ruth poussa un grognement de satisfaction désobligeant à la perspective du repas, mais Marco devait admettre que l'exercice lui avait donné faim. Dans un silence studieux, les deux jeunes gens rangèrent le matériel et s'attelèrent au nettoyage de leurs montures.

Mais Marco était un peu empêché dans son entreprise par le cheval, qui ne cessait de lui flanquer des coups de têtes en se tournant vers lui. 

-Buchwald t'aime bien, on dirait. » intervint Ness avec un sourire affectueux, les coudes sur la demi porte du box.

Marco laissa échapper un éclat de rire attendri, étrangement comblé de recevoir l'affection d'un cheval.

-Buchwald, hein ? dit Marco en lui tapotant l'encolure. Eh bien Buchwald, il va falloir que tu me laisses accéder à ton derrière si tu veux être propre. »

Mais visiblement, le cheval se moquait bien d'être propre, car il posa soudainement la tête sur l'épaule de Marco, avec l'intention d'y rester. Interdit, Marco se figea, bouche bée. Il tourna la tête vers Ness, qui éclatait de rire, en quête d'information.

-Haha ! Laisse-le faire, il te demande des grattouilles. »

Marco hocha la tête, et se tourna à nouveau vers le cheval, posant une main un peu fébrile sur l'encolure, avant de caresser délicatement son poil. Le cheval hennit doucement, contenté, et Marco s'enhardit. Il lui caressa les deux côtés de l'encolure, émerveillé par la chaleur qui se dégageait du cheval et qui se répandait dans son épaule. 

-Tu pourrais t'entraîner exclusivement avec Buchwald, suggéra Ness. Si les sponsors voient que tu as une très bonne relation avec lui, ils sont plus susceptibles de te le confier pendant les jeux. 

-Ça me va. » répliqua aussitôt Marco, ravi de l'idée.

Ness approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'éclipsa, lui rappelant distraitement de ne pas oublier de le brosser. Marco continua encore un moment de câliner le cheval, puis obtempéra.

Lorsqu'il ressortit des écuries, il avait l'esprit plus léger.

***

 _Un cours ! On va enfin avoir un vrai cours !_ s'enthousiasma Bertholt alors que Pixis redescendait au rez-de-chaussée après avoir tonné dans le salon : « Soyez dans la salle d'étude dans trois minutes ! ». Fébrile, il fonça dans sa chambre récupérer un carnet et de quoi noter, plein d'espoir. Il croisa Annie qui sortait de sa propre chambre avec les mêmes affaires, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer leur formation ! Il était temps ! Le poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules, qui lui semblait aussi lourd que le ciel, diminua considérablement. Il avait l'impression d'enfin avoir l'espace nécessaire pour respirer. Et en même temps que son dos était libéré, ses épaules se contractaient d'anticipation, tout son corps se tenait prêt, comme pour accompagner la détermination renouvelée de son esprit.

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre l'escalier, ouvrant la porte de la salle d'étude avec énergie. Pixis était déjà nonchalamment juché sur le bureau, avalant une gorgée d'une flasque qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa veste.

-Eh bien, vous êtes des rapides ! s'exclama-t-il. J'avais dit trois minutes, pas trois secondes ! »

Bertholt murmura une excuse qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment alors que Pixis leur faisant signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il avait des doutes quant à la capacité de leur instructeur à donner cours tout en étant ivre, mais il avait l'air en meilleur possession de ses moyens que l'avant veille.

-Bon, fit Pixis après s'être assuré qu'il avait l'attention pleine et entière de ses élèves, qu'est ce que vous savez sur les harnais tridimensionnels ? 

-Ce sont des appareils qui permettent de se déplacer dans les airs, répondit Annie, diligente.

-Ils fonctionnent au gaz. » ajouta Bertholt.

Le hochement de tête de Pixis les incita à décrire tout ce qu'ils savaient sur ces équipements : des câbles jaillissaient pour agripper la matière avec des grapins, il y avait une gâchette qui permettait de choisir quand lancer les grapins, le support des bonbonnes contenaient aussi des recharges de lames striées... Ils se remémoraient tous ce qu'ils avaient entendu ou vu lors des visionnages de Hunger Games.

-Mmmh...fit Pixis lorsqu'ils eurent épuisés leurs connaissance. C'est un peu moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Surtout pour toi, Bertholt. »

Le jeune homme déglutit, ressentant soudain le besoin de se justifier :

-Ma grand mère n'aime pas regarder les jeux, elle m'a tenu éloigné le plus possible. »

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Annie hocher doucement la tête, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle approuvait. Pixis reprit :

-Elle a tout de même limiter tes connaissances ainsi. Tu devrais prendre le temps de te renseigner sur les précédents jeux, pour rattraper. »

La main de Bertholt sauta sur le papier alors qu'il notait diligemment les conseils de son instructeur. Sa vivacité lui apporta un sourire appréciateur, puis le vieil homme, sans prévenir, commença à déverser ses connaissances sur les harnais tridimensionnels, tel un flot de rivière qui déborde. La main et le poignet de Bertholt restèrent contractés sans relâche pendant les heures qui suivirent, impatients d'absorber la connaissance comme le papier absorbait l'encre. 

De temps en temps, il finissait par dériver complètement du sujet, mais Bertholt se contentait de noter dans la marge ce qui lui semblait pertinent. Il croisait le regard d'Annie régulièrement, par exemple lorsque Pixis faisait une blague qu'il ne connaissaient pas. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait toujours en première, et très vite il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'idée qu'elle le fixait, ce qui l'embarrassait beaucoup.

Lorsque Pixis eut finit, il claqua ses mains entre elles avec satisfaction :

-Voilà, ce sera tout pour les cours théoriques ! Vous m'avez l'air de perdre en concentration, et moi je perds en sobriété. On se retrouve demain après-midi, donc entraînez-vous bien le matin !

-S'entraîner ? »

Bertholt et Annie échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-Quoi d'autre ? ricana Pixis. Pourquoi vous croyez que je me lève si tard ? Vous m'avez l'air de gamins qui aiment bien s'entraîner tout seul. »

C'était donc pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever le matin ! Bertholt ressentit un terrible besoin de s'excuser, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Face à leur surprise, Pixis leur jeta un regard suspicieux :

-Vous vous êtes entraînés, j'espère ?

-Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! » se récria aussitôt Bertholt.

Il s'était entraîné, peut-être pas toute la matinée car il en avait passé une certaine partie à essayer de réveiller leur instructeur ou étudier le plan du campus, mais il s'était bel et bien entraîné.

-Tant mieux alors ! » conclut Pixis d'un ton jovial, avant de tourner les talons.

**J-28**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doki: Vous l'attendiez? Buchwald Best Boy est arrivé!
> 
> Iferil: est ce que ça se voit qu'on aime beaucoup Jean artiste?
> 
> Arc caché de Reiner 1e étape --> Découvrir le high five à travers Ymir et Nanaba


	6. Bats-toi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = Counter Attack-Mankind  
> Shingeki Vn-Pf 20130524 Kyojin  
> The Dogs  
> Symphonicsuite : Historia   
> Shingeki Pf- Adlib – C 20130218 Kyojin

Rouillé par le stress et l'impuissance, Bertholt faisait des pompes. Il avait pris ce pli à chaque fois qu'il était tendu, ce qui voulait dire trop souvent à son goût. Au moins, ça lui avait permis de se bâtir rapidement de bons biceps qui s'étaient montrés bien utiles lorsqu'il avait fallu déménager sa grand-mère au troisième étage de l'immeuble.

Pixis ne s'était pas remis de sa cuve de la veille et n'était donc pas en état de leur proposer un cours théorique. Bertholt voulait bien s'entraîner de son côté le matin, faire des recherches sur l'équipement tridimensionnel et les Titans à la bibliothèque et s'investir du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il attendait que Pixis leur renvoie l'ascenseur en leur apportant un support théorique précieux durant les après-midi où il était censé décuver !

Une pointe aiguë bien trop familière lui lançait les épaules. Elle lui indiquait qu'il avait encore dormi dans des positions improbables et donc qu'il était en état de stress intense. Alors il faisait des pompes. Il n'avait que ça à faire. Ça ou se lamenter sur son propre sort. Mais au moins faire des pompes lui donnerait du muscle, alors que se plaindre ne lui donnerait que du chagrin.

Un léger claquement l'arracha à ses pensées et il interrompit son exercice pour croiser le regard d'Annie qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. L'expression de la jeune fille était toujours aussi calme, à croire qu'elle avait prévu chaque événement qui surviendrait dans sa vie et se contentait juste d'en observer le déroulement, comme Bertholt observait son visage. Elle baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme qui s'était assis par terre à son arrivée, les jambes pliées avec les coudes sur les genoux, et Bertholt sentit ses joues rougir. Il devait être plein de sueur ! 

-T'as rien à faire ? » 

Son ton était clair, droit, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Était-ce un reproche ? Bertholt se massa la nuque en se levant, il priait pour que le frottement de sa main sur sa peau l'apaise, lui et ses joues écarlates. 

-Euh, non. Rien… » commença-t-il.

Annie tourna les talons, ce qui coupa le grand brun. Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et agita sa main avec peu d'entrain mais beaucoup d'invitation. Bertholt crut lire dans ce mouvement une forme d'excitation qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement chez son amie d'enfance. Intrigué, il lui emboîta le pas.

Le chemin fut silencieux, alors Bertholt se focalisa sur la cour qui se trouvait derrière leur baraque et qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Elle s'étendait comme une plaine, un bon endroit pour se prélasser lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé, comme le Capitole en connaissait tant à cette période de l'année. Des arbres disséminés par-ci par-là offraient des ombres salvatrices par ce temps et c'est sous une de ces ombres qu'Annie fit halte. Le sol était plat et il n'y avait pas d'herbe, juste de la terre battue, une rangée de buissons se trouvait à quelques mètres ainsi que deux bancs, l'endroit paraissait conçu pour la relaxation.

Bertholt inclina le menton vers Annie pour essayer de voir où elle venait en venir. Pourquoi l'avait-elle amené ici ? Il allait prendre la parole mais la tribut le coupa une fois de plus :

-On va s'entraîner ici.

-S'entraîner ?! Sans Pixis, mais à quoi ? »

Un regard perçant fut la seule réponse qu'il obtînt. Annie n'était pas bête, ni méchante envers Bertholt. Elle savait qu'en le laissant réfléchir deux secondes il trouverait tout seul la réponse à sa question. Le grand brun s'en voulait même d'avoir posé une question aussi débile et mit ça sur le coup de la surprise. Évidemment qu'il s'agissait du combat ! Pixis n'avait pas l'air disposé à leur prodiguer cet enseignement et Annie était une experte de renommée en arts martiaux.

Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et, après avoir battu de ses longs cils délicats, Annie recula de quelques pas et prit une position de combat.

Ses poings, levés jusqu'à la tête, cachaient ses oreilles et les coins de son visage, lui donnaient presque un air de petit chat. Avec une jambe légèrement plus avancée que l'autre et les genoux fléchis, elle semblait avoir un parfait équilibre, bien enracinée et pourtant prête à bondir en poussant sur ses appuis pour se jeter telle une panthère sur son adversaire. Son regard était froid et concentré. Bertholt n'y lut aucune animosité (heureusement, sinon il aurait juste été paralysé par l'effroi), juste beaucoup de concentration. 

Elle ne bougeait pas, Annie lui laissait faire le premier mouvement. Elle s'adapterait à son adversaire. Pour l'instant, elle l'attendait de pied ferme, prête à en découdre. Elle attendait et saisirait le moment opportun pour l'attaquer et se saisir de lui telle une lionne lâchée sur sa proie.

Bertholt espéra qu'en lâchant un beuglement déterminé il parviendrait à déstabiliser la guerrière, ou au moins à se motiver à charger sur elle. C’eut juste l'air pathétique alors qu'en quelques secondes Annie bloquait son poing (il l'avait dirigé vers le ventre de la jeune fille) entre des poignets fermes et un genoux précis qu'elle avait dressé. Le grand brun n'eut même pas le temps de chercher à se dépêtrer, son adversaire reposa son pied au sol, entraînant ainsi le bras de Bertholt vers la droite et achevant de le déstabiliser. 

Une balayette de la jambe droite d'Annie le fit faire plus ample connaissance avec la terre battue.

-Bwwarff… » gémit-il alors qu'il invoquait ses biceps pour se rehausser.

Il leva le nez vers son entraîneuse, qui avait de nouveau pris la position de combat, prête à une nouvelle attaque de son élève.

-Faut que je m'entraîne au premier mouvement, c'est ça ? » renifla-t-il en reprenant la même position que lors de son premier assaut, décidé à ne pas abandonner.

Annie ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer mais Bertholt était sûr d'avoir lu une confirmation dans ses yeux bleu glace qui lui rappelaient des myrtilles. Il chargea donc de nouveau vers son amie, sans hurler cette fois-ci, pleinement résolu à lui prouver sa valeur au combat.

Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il retombait lourdement sur le dos. Il devait en être à son huitième claquage d'affilée, et bien que son esprit voulût rester combatif, son corps atteignait ses limites. Il s'affola, cherchant à happer l'air jusqu'à ses poumons.

Bertholt se remit enfin du choc et toussa, ravi d'avoir à nouveau la sensation de l'oxygène qui s'infiltrait en lui pour lui permettre de se mouvoir. Il redressa son torse en poussant sur ses coudes et leva les yeux vers Annie… et la trouva plus près qu'il ne l'avait prévu !. Elle s'était rapprochée à ses côtés et était légèrement inclinée vers lui. Ses sourcils étaient plus haussés qu'à leur habitude et son regard paraissait plus intrigué. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » la rassura Bertholt en finissant de se relever et de tousser.

Annie se passa la main derrière l'oreille pour dégager quelques uns de ses cheveux vanille et laisser entrevoir à nouveau ses beaux yeux myrtille. 

-À ton tour maintenant. »

Bertholt la considéra, incrédule : à son tour ? C'était à lui de recevoir les attaques maintenant ? S'il n'était même pas apte à déséquilibrer Annie, il ne pourrait jamais se défendre contre ses coups !

Un éclair fila vers lui, Annie ne perdait pas de temps. Très vite, il se focalisa sur ses membres pour prévoir de quel poing ou pied allait provenir l'attaque : le poing droit ! Il leva l'avant bras gauche. Les phalanges d'Annie se fracassèrent dessus.

Il serra les dents afin de pas flancher sous la douleur. La cheville gauche d'Annie se rapprocha alors dangereusement de sa hanche, il la réceptionna avec la main droite. 

Il lui tenait la cheville ! Il avait de quoi la déséquilibrer. Il n'avait plus qu'à scanner d'un bref coup d’œil la situation pour trouver comment la faire tomber… pourtant tout alla si vite. Le poing droit d'Annie s'était emparé de son avant-bras gauche et elle le tira d'un coup sec vers elle. Le coude de Bertholt se tendit. 

La surprise lui fit lâcher la cheville de son adversaire. Une autre balayette. Et il retrouva son nouveau meilleur ami : le sol.

Bertholt soupira en se levant, les mains sur les genoux. Il n'osait presque plus croiser le regard d'Annie, il devait être en train de la décevoir. Cependant, la voix de la jeune fille le poussa à tenter le coup :

-Tu progresses vite. »

Ses traits étaient plus doux. Elle ne souriait pas mais ses yeux brillaient et le cœur de Bertholt se réchauffa.

-Vraiment ? On continue alors ? »

***

Eren ruminait. Il avait enfin réussi à semer Mikasa ! Il n'en revenait pas que ce soit si dur de passer un peu de temps loin d'elle ! Il avait juste l'impression qu'elle voulait le garder dans un petit cocon et l'éloigner des autres. Il soupira profondément pour contenir sa frustration, la main sur les yeux. Non, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec ça davantage. Ça ne ferait que l'agiter d'autant plus. Au contraire, il avait besoin de décharger. Et il n'avait pas de meilleure idée que de courir sur le terrain jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue.

Dès qu'il parvint à la rangée de bosquet qui bordait le terrain (hormis pour l'entrée), il constata très vite que les lieux n'étaient pas vides. Deux candidats s'entraînaient au combat au corps-à-corps. Enfin, il le devinait au cri de guerre un peu tremblant qu'il venait d'entendre. Intrigué, il s’aplatit dans les buissons et progressa accroupi jusqu'à pouvoir les observer sans être vu.

Il arrivait pile au bon moment pour voir Bertholt, probablement le plus grand de tous les vingt quatre tributs, se faire rétamer au sol en 0.15 secondes par Annie, sa partenaire, qui devait être la plus petite de tout le groupe. Eren plaqua une main sur sa bouche, retenant un cri de surprise. _Quelle genre de magie noire est ce qu'elle utilise ?_ Elle l'avait maîtrisé à une vitesse impressionnante ! 

Ses yeux se verrouillèrent instantanément sur Annie, fermement attentifs. Il scruta ses moindres faits et gestes, et y trouva une familiarité déconcertante alors qu'il l'observait esquiver, faire des pas de côté et frapper avec des gestes d'une précision chirurgicale. Elle lui rappelait Mikasa, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elles avaient à peu près la même carrure.

Il voulait apprendre à se battre comme elle.

Il riva son regard sur ses gestes, désireux d'absorber la moindre bribe d'information qui pourrait lui donner un indice. Mais malgré l'écoulement des minutes, il ne parvenait pas à faire autre chose que s'étonner de sa rapidité. Et ce ne fut qu'après une énième projection au sol, alors que la jeune fille se penchait vers son partenaire épuisé avec une expression qu'il supposa être relativement curieuse, qu'il réalisa qu'à aucun moment il n'avait regardé Bertholt.

_Elle l'observe,_ se rappela-t-il. C'était naturel puisqu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, mais subitement Eren se demanda si la clé de ses techniques ne résidait pas au moins en partie sur l'observation. 

Hannes lui en avait parlé une fois. Après l'avoir séparé d'un combat particulièrement féroce où il s'était fait fracasser la figure, le vieux soldat l'avait emmené de côté pour lui donner quelques conseils. Il avait notamment expliquer qu'il fallait bien observer son adversaire, pour être capable de prédire tous ses mouvements, et que parce qu'Eren était aveuglé par la rage quand il se battait, il en était incapable. À la fois vexé et persuadé que l'alcool lui donnait des idées bizarres, le jeune homme l'avait ignoré. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

Un peu dérouté par sa propre réflexion, Eren recentra son regard sur les deux combattants. Ils avaient échangé leurs rôles, et le jeune homme se concentra cette fois sur les deux. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à évaluer le niveau de Bertholt. Il avait l'air bon pour observer son adversaire, mais face à Annie c'était clairement insuffisant.

Il retint une exclamation satisfaite en voyant Bertholt empoigner la cheville qui lui fonçait dessus. Mais la seconde d'après, elle l'envoyait à nouveau au sol, et Eren grimaça au son du choc. Il devait probablement avaler la poussière, le pauvre. En tout cas, il pouvait constater que même la meilleure lecture de son adversaire ne compensait pas la vitesse de réaction. En s'éclipsant, il se promit de venir demander conseil à Annie dans les prochains jours.

***

Une fois de plus, après un maigre repas, Ruth était partie se coucher. Ou se terrer dans sa chambre. Marco voulait lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin pour qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus à lui. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir… être piégé comme ça sans aucun autre échappatoire que la mort ou le meurtre. Il espérait simplement qu'il parviendrait à dégager un peu le ciel voilé par de gris nuages que la jeune fille avait invoqué autour d'elle, pour la connaître sous un jour plus radieux. 

On lui avait toujours dit qu'après la pluie, venait le beau temps. Peut-être lui fallait-il donc faire preuve de patience jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil l'aident à y voir plus clair en Ruth ? 

Ces considérations l'amenèrent à jeter un coup d’œil vers la baie vitrée. Le soleil de l'été était si énergique qu'il n'allait pas se coucher tout juste après le repas. Comme Marco. 

Il se leva du canapé où il s'était posé afin d'aller admirer le coucher de soleil. Au plus profond de lui-même, il souhaitait que ses soucis s'évanouissent avec l'astre lumineux dans l'horizon. L'ancien garçon de ferme s'accouda à la rambarde et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Marco voulait vraiment laisser tout le temps de l'univers à Ruth mais ''tout le temps de l'univers'' ne voulait plus dire la même chose qu'autrefois. ''Tout le temps de l'univers'' désormais, c'était moins d'un mois et il se demandait si cela serait suffisant pour lui et la jeune fille. 

Il promena son regard sur la façade de la baraque du District Dix qui se tenait droit devant lui tandis que ses pensées, elles, détalaient. Il se rappela une vieille histoire que sa mère lui avait raconté et qu'il avait toujours prise très à cœur : celle du papillon qui amenait la pluie. 

Elle le lui avait conté le jour où il s'était défoulé sur un cerisier de seulement quelque mois, haut comme trois pommes, en le ruant de coups pour une raison qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que son geste avait non seulement abîmé le cerisier, mais aussi déséquilibrer la balance de la nature car les oiseaux ne pourraient plus se nourrir à cet arbre à la saison prochaine. Il y aurait donc plus d'oiseaux affamés, moins de cerises à récolter, moins de pétales de fleurs au printemps.

Elle avait enchaîné en lui faisant remarquer qu'il en allait de même pour tous les petits gestes de chacun dans le monde. Même les battements d'ailes des oiseaux dans le ciel pouvaient renforcer le souffle du vent et amener la pluie plus loin. Même un simple papillon pouvait faire la différence entre la pluie et le soleil. Il avait beaucoup pleuré après cette remontrance, se sentant coupable. Marco avait surtout fait de cette leçon un principe, un code d'honneur qui l'encourageait à toujours nourrir le plus d'efforts possibles pour orienter l'équilibre de la nature vers le meilleur résultat. 

Repenser aux enseignements de sa mère raviva le souvenir de douloureuses images en lui. Des images que Marco avait essayé d'oublier. Pourtant elles n'avaient même pas cinq jours dans son esprit. Alors, même s'il avait tout fait pour les chasser, il s'en souvînt. 

Le District Neuf. Sa famille. L'appel de son nom. La montée sur l'estrade alors que tout ce qu'il entendait était le résonnement de sa respiration essoufflée qui hurlait comme des sirènes dans ses tympans. Les visages effarés des autres jeunes rivés sur lui. Effarés et soulagés. 

Il avait cherché ceux de ses petits frères, mais ne les avait pas trouvés dans la mare de monde. Effarés ou soulagés, il ne saurait jamais comment avaient été leur regard. Au moins, ils avaient eu la décence de ne pas s'être portés volontaires à sa place. 

Mais il avait vu celui de son grand frère. Désemparé, apeuré, et surtout profondément désolé. 

Une piqûre commençait à se faire sentir dans la paume de sa main. Son poing serré. Ses ongles qui perçaient dans la peau. La piqûre avait eu le mérite d'injecter de quoi chasser le parasite qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. 

Marco desserra le poing et se recentra sur sa situation avec Ruth. Il devait nourrir le plus d'efforts possibles pour améliorer les choses entre eux deux. 

_« J'espère pour toi que tu vas être irréprochable en stratégie, en combat, en techniques de survie, et tout ce qu'il reste encore à apprendre de cet ahuri ! »_

Il se ressassa les paroles de Ruth et se demanda si là n'était pas un bon point où démarrer. Marco ne voulait pas participer aux Hunger Games, bien trop conscient qu'il était incapable de les gagner. Mais rester sans rien faire n'amènerait rien à personne, et encore moins à lui. L'ancien garçon de ferme pouvait bien essayer. Juste essayer. Donner le meilleur de lui-même. Quelque chose l'attendait aux Hunger Games, sinon il ne se serait pas retrouvé là. Marco devait saisir toutes les occasions qui se présentaient à lui. 

Essayer. Juste pour vivre dans son environnement mortel.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore commencé à frôler l'horizon, il continuait de descendre mais Marco avait encore du temps devant lui avant que la nuit ne tombe. Il serra les poings autour de la rambarde, s'armant de motivation au contact froid de l'acier sur ses paumes et prit une grande inspiration.

Il lâcha la barre de métal et se déplaça vers le centre du balcon. Il planta fermement ses pieds nus sur le granit encore chaud, la jambe droite en avant. Marco releva la tête et essaya de regarder le plus droit et loin possible, puis il ferma les poings en veillant bien à ce que son pouce ne vienne pas se loger sur ses phalanges ou ne parte pas se cacher sous les autres doigts repliés. Maintenant que le jeune homme était sûr et satisfait de la position de ses poings, il déplia tout le muscle de son biceps avec toute la précaution et la force dont il était capable.

Un frisson de puissance parcourut le long de son bras avant de heurter de plein fouet l'air du soir. Alors qu'il ramenait son poing droit vers son torse, il déploya le bras gauche. Même frisson d'excitation. Il reprit, encore et encore. 

Puis, il se baissa afin de s'appuyer sur les paumes et le bout des pieds et entreprit plusieurs pompes, après quoi il se redressa pour redonner des coups de poings.

À chaque poing qui décollait, il oubliait un peu plus qui il était, pour se focaliser uniquement sur la maîtrise de sa force. À chaque fois qu'il poussait sur ses bras pour s'élever, il se sentait un peu plus capable d'écarter les vents et de déplacer les montagnes. À chaque repli de ses abdominaux vers ses jambes pliées, il se croyait plus léger, presque plus confiant.

L'adrénaline de l'effort lui intimait de ne jamais s'arrêter, la certitude qu'il renforçait son corps le faisait frémir d'excitation, la douleur de sa respiration haletante dans sa gorge le comblait de joie. Il devenait plus fort, il le sentait, il voulait y croire. Il prouverait à Ruth qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il ne resterait pas passif devant les jeux.

Il jeta ses inquiétudes au loin et sa chemise à quelques mètres de là. La sueur coulait le long de son torse et de ses bras. Marco aurait pu juré avoir vu des gouttes s'évader et tomber sur le sol en granit avant de s'évaporer dans la lourde atmosphère de la nuit d'été.

Le jeune homme avait manqué le coucher de soleil. Son cœur battait la chamade, et lui, voulait continuer à battre l'air. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, rien ne l'obligeait à s'arrêter. Une source de chaleur humide dévala sur son front, il y porta la main : de la transpiration. Il saisit sa chemise et la frotta vigoureusement sur son visage avant de s'y passer le dos de la main. 

Il expira un bon coup, sa respiration était saccadée, il voyait ses pectoraux se bomber et s'aplatir au rythme de son souffle frénétique, transporté par l'euphorie de l'effort, et s'y remit. 

***

Jean laissa sa nuque retomber sur le dossier de la chaise avec un soupir, contemplant les nuages qui se teintaient d'orange et de rose. Sa chaise pencha et manqua de tomber contre le muret garde-corps, mais il se redressa au dernier moment avant de se taper la tête contre la rambarde. Il était sur le point de crever d'ennui, et il en perdrait presque son sens de l'équilibre. 

Le bruit de la porte qui coulissait se fit entendre, mais il ne daigna pas se mouvoir. Les bottes de Minha frappèrent trois ou quatre fois le granit du balcon et elle lui tendit quelque chose dans un froissements de vêtements. Comme au bout de quelques secondes, il n'entendait plus rien, il se tourna vers elle.

Elle le regardait, les lèvres pincées comme si elle se retenait de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Jean lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire en l'instant présent. Il prit le carnet et l'ouvrit à une page aléatoire ; des notes sur le cours de Hansi.

Jean avait décidé de boycotter les cours théoriques de Hansi. Une partie de lui avait beau se trouver puéril, il avait pris sa décision et il s'y tiendrait. Il avait donc passé sa matinée à se balader en forêt, visiter les autres bâtiments mis à disposition des tributs et faire de l'exercice dans sa chambre. 

Il feuilleta brièvement, et vit que les pages les plus détaillées étaient sur l'équipement tridimensionnel. Il soupira.

-Merci. » dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air distrait. 

-Tu devrais venir au prochain cours. »

La jeune fille lui avait presque coupé la parole, comme si la prise de parole de Jean était tout ce qu'elle avait attendu.

-Hansi commencera l'entraînement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. »

Jean hocha la tête presque malgré lui. Sans rien ajouter, mais l'air plus satisfait qu'à son arrivée, Minha repartit. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, Jean revint à la première page pour commencer à lire. Il parcourra le cours en diagonal, satisfait de constater qu'il savait déjà à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il finit par reposer le carnet sur la table, à côté de son matériel de dessin. Il se frotta les yeux vigoureusement, les orbites légèrement douloureux. La nuit était enfin tombée et lire avec aussi peu de lumière n'était pas très conseillé. 

Il se leva pour ranger ses affaires, mais un mouvement dans le coin de son champ de vision attira son attention. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers la baraque du District Neuf, et laissa échapper une courte exclamation de surprise.

-Hé bah ! »

_Quel genre d'allumé s'entraîne jusqu'à la nuit tombée ?!_ Marco Bodt, s'il se souvenait bien du nom, était en train de s'entraîner, occupé à jeter des coups de poings dans le vide et s’aplatir le nez contre le sol avec une énergie qui frisait l'acharnement. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Probablement pas longtemps, vu l'ardeur qu'il y mettait. En tout cas, il était bien bâti pour un candidat au tout début de sa formation. Il avait probablement fait beaucoup d'activités physiques dans sa vie d'avant. Et il avait l'air d'avoir la ferme intention de continuer.

Jean s'appuya sur le balcon, la main dans le menton, pour l'observer. Ce type était tout le contraire de lui. Il passait probablement ses journées à faire exactement ce que lui ordonnait son instructeur, et il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui ne réalisait pas encore dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Il claqua sa langue contre les dents avec agacement, immédiatement lassé. S'il avait envie de s'échiner à la tâche, qu'il se fasse plaisir ! Ce n'était pas Jean qui allait l'en empêcher.

Frustré d'être rappelé une fois de plus à ce qui l'attendait, il rangea vite fait ses affaires et claqua la porte du balcon pour aller se coucher.

***

Christa se retourna à nouveau dans son lit, et cette fois les couvertures l'enserrèrent, l'empêchant de complètement prendre la position qu'elle désirait. Elle ne se dégagea pas immédiatement, frappée par la similitude entre les angoisses psychiques qui lui tordaient le cœur et l'étreinte des draps sur son corps. 

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts dans la pénombre, une toile parfaite pour accueillir toutes les images tourmentées que son esprit infatigable lui suggérait. Elle se voyait écrasée, dévorée, abattue, tranchée. Elle imaginait un geste, une dernière inspiration, une douleur atroce mais si creuse comparé à ce qu'elle allait subir !

Elle se retourna à nouveau, se débattant avec le linge. Pendant un court instant, elle s'imaginait être au cœur d'une toile d'araignée, épaisse et collante, s'agitant avec désespoir pour échapper à son prédateur.

Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus. Elle se redressa brutalement, ignorant les papillons noirs qui couvrirent sa vision. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voir. Elle dégagea les couvertures d'un coup de pied farouche et sauta à terre. Le sol lui parut glacé. Ou alors c'était elle qui brûlait. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, grimaçant en entendant le grincement lugubre. À petits pas, elle se rendit dans le salon.

Ce dernier était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle se serait attendue à le voir éclairé par la lumière de la lune, au moins, mais celle-ci était cachée par des nuages. La seule véritable source de lumière était le lampadaire qui éclairait l'entrée de la baraque. Elle s'en rapprocha, songeant aux papillons qui s'approchent trop prêts de la flamme et finissent par se brûler les ailes.

Elle coupa son souffle brutalement, avec l'espoir vain que cela suffirait à également couper le fil de ses pensées morbides. Elle recula, et s'assit sur le canapé. La texture moelleuse pourrait peut-être la calmer, comme l'étreinte d'une mère. Pas que la sienne lui ait fait beaucoup de câlins. Mais peut-être plutôt comme ceux de sa grande sœur. 

Le canapé ne ressemblait pas du tout à une étreinte. Il ressemblait à un canapé, mou, froid, inerte. Déçue, elle replia les genoux et les entoura de ses bras. La poitrine comprimée par ses cuisses, elle sentit une toute autre sorte de pression faire effet sur ses poumons. Non. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Elle inspira profondément puis plaqua une main sur son visage, coupant son souffle de force. Ses yeux la piquaient, comme s'ils allaient sortir de ses orbites et qu'elle exploserait de l'intérieur. Ce serait une autre mort affreuse. Elle ferma ses paupières, tous les muscles de son corps verrouillés pour ne plus bouger d'un poil. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Une inspiration sifflante se fraya un chemin difficile à travers sa gorge, et elle déglutit à sec. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle lui devait de rester forte, imperturbable, de faire de son mieux et de ne pas se lasser abattre.

Elle n'avait pas le droit, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

Le barrage céda, et la vague qu'elle contenait depuis le premier jour s'engouffra à l'air libre, emportant dans son passage le silence et le calme. Les sanglots déchirèrent son corps, brûlant ses joues. La honte, la peur était un acide qui lui rongeait la peau. Ses muscles luttaient pour la maintenir immobile, mais elle ne faisait que trembler comme une petite feuille emportée par une bourrasque de vent, ou un galet submergé par la tempête. Un étau implacable empoignait sa gorge, la suppliant de se taire, de ne pas faire plus de bruit, elle allait réveiller Reiner… Elle retira sa main d'un geste vif avec horreur et serra ses genoux à nouveau. 

Un bruit.

Ses sanglots s'étranglèrent avec un hoquet, et elle se pétrifia. Un grincement de porte, des pas sur le sol, le clic de l'interrupteur… La lumière envahit la pièce, et elle essuya précipitamment ses yeux.

-Christa ? »

La voix de Reiner était encore rauque de sommeil, et entrelacée d'appréhension et de sollicitude. Christa ne répondit pas, elle s'en sentait encore incapable. Le nœud de sa gorge s'était rétracté, pour se nicher dans son plexus, mais elle devait encore retrouver sa voix. Elle continua d'essuyer frénétiquement ses larmes avec ses manches, au bord de l'affolement. Il ne devait pas voir ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça !

La main de Reiner se posa sur son épaule, l'enveloppant de chaleur, et elle hoqueta. Son toucher était léger, presque imperceptible, mais réconfortant tout de même. Dans des circonstances normales, il ne se touchaient jamais. Une autre pensée transperçante qui rappelait Christa à sa condition.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. » balbutia-t-elle au moment où Reiner ouvrait la bouche.

Elle continua à s'essuyer les yeux jusqu'à irriter la peau, puis laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Reiner ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était probablement rester bouche bée, à chercher ses mots, et se rappeler qu'elle le connaissait bien apaisait un peu Christa.

-Si tu en as besoin, commença Reiner comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, tu peux tout me dire. Je serais là pour t'aider. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune fille.

-Merci, Reiner. Tout va bien. »

Elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre.

**J-27**


	7. Je vous dois... un grand merci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance:  
> Historia  
> Shingeki Gt 20130218 Kyojin  
> DOA  
> Shingeki Pf-Adlib-C-20130218 Kyojin  
> Aots2m#4  
> Aots2m#2  
> Call Your Name (Gv)

Le pas déterminé et peut-être un peu pressé, Marco se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Ness leur avait laissé une demi-journée de libre pour qu'ils travaillent sur leurs faiblesses ou ce genre de chose. Ruth s'était précipitée à la salle de sport, et Marco...eh bien, il était parti en quête d'informations. 

Il poussa la porte de l'imposant bâtiment avec précaution et laissa échapper une exclamation d'admiration à la vue de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas de quelle époque les architectes s'étaient inspirés, mais la bibliothèque donnait l'impression d'être ici depuis des millénaires. Partout, ce n'était que bois sombre poli, étagères rutilantes et décorations gravées. Il y avait même plusieurs lustres qui longeaient l'allée principale, et des vitraux aux fenêtres ! Émerveillé, Marco tordit la tête en tous sens pour regarder autour de lui et s'imprégner de l'atmosphère qui y régnait.

Il finit par se reprendre et se tourna vers l'accueil, prêt à poser des questions à l'employé chargé de les guider. Mais son regard ne rencontra que des tableaux d'écrans, sournoisement camouflés par un encadrement de bois clair. Décidément, ils ne croisaient jamais personne...

Sa famille et son village lui manquaient ; les bonjours échangés d'un bout à l'autre du champ à forte voix, les bousculades d'enfants qui couraient dans la place, les dames âgées qui venaient lui demander comment se portait leur plus jeune, les collègues de son père qui s'incrustaient pour la soirée et racontaient des anecdotes enjolivées de leurs accidents de travail... Ilimio, le District Neuf, fourmillait de bruit et de gens, et Marco voulait retrouver cette ambiance.

Mais son entourage actuel se limitait à deux personnes, et c'était peut-être quarante fois moins que ce à quoi il était habitué. Ness était bruyant et enthousiaste, donc il comblait bien le manque, mais Ruth était plutôt distante, surtout au vu de leur récent désaccord. Il avait besoin d'interagir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne serait-ce que le documentaliste d'une bibliothèque.

Dépité, il appuya sur l'écran tactile et indiqua le sujet qui l'intéressait. L'ordinateur l'orienta vers la section qui pourrait l'aider et comment s'y rendre, et le jeune homme soupira, suivant les directives. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le silence creux de la pièce immense, et il avait l'impression de se faire engloutir à chaque pas. Il se retint de déglutir, les mains dans le dos.

Puis il entendit un bruit de feuilles froissés, faible, mais facile à repérer dans le silence. Aussitôt, il accéléra le pas, impatient de voir qui avait pris la peine de venir s'informer comme lui. Il tourna à droite et vit le tribut du District Un, un certain Reiner.

Le jeune homme avait les sourcils froncés de concentration et la mâchoire fermement serrée, les épaules en avant et la bouche dans la paume, comme s'il consacrait toute l'attention dont il était capable à la lecture du livre dont il tenait une page dans son poing si fermement qu'il était peut-être sur le point de la déchirer. _Wow_. Vu de près, il n'avait pas l'air commode. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait décourager Marco. L'ancien garçon de ferme s'avança, et le regard de Reiner bondit vers lui, le faisant sursauter. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre, on dirait.

Puis le visage du lecteur se détendit considérablement, et il recula sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'expression ouverte et intriguée. Aussitôt, Marco se rengorgea et vint à lui pour tirer une chaise et s'asseoir juste en face.

-Bonjour ! commença-t-il avec peut-être un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Je m'appelle Marco Bodt. Et toi, c'est Reiner, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Reiner Braun. »

Marco n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi enjoué qu'il l'était. Peu importe.

-Enchanté alors ! Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »

Reiner jeta un œil au titre du livre avant de répondre avec un soupçon de doute :

-J'étudie l'anatomie. »

Marco s'attendait à quelque chose dans le genre ; ce type avait l'air très diligent dans son travail. Il aurait pu être rebuté à l'idée que son interlocuteur soit à la recherche de moyens plus efficaces pour lui trancher les veines ou le cou, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il lui avait répondu avec méfiance, mais Marco n'en avait cure. Il hocha la tête avec un air de complicité.

-Et toi ?

-Ah, j'étais parti chercher des livres de botaniques, répondit-il gaiement. Est ce que ça te dérange si je vais les chercher et que je te rejoins ensuite ? Cette bibliothèque est trop grande et silencieuse pour ma santé mentale. »

Reiner hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, les mains jointes sur la table. _Lui aussi doit se sentir seul_ , décida Marco. Il se leva et partit trouver la section dont il avait besoin en petite foulée, le pas plus léger qu'auparavant. Il consulta les titres à la va vite, la tête penchée sur le côté, et en choisit une poignée avant de revenir à la hâte.

Reiner avait sortit un carnet et un crayon et prenait des notes avec assiduité, et Marco s'assit en face de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. À son tour, il ouvrit le premier livre de sa pile, se disant qu'il serait une bonne idée de ramener son propre carnet la prochaine fois. Il commença à lire la préface, et finit par la passer. Il était là pour savoir quelle genre de plante il serait susceptible de rencontrer, et lesquelles seraient toxiques ou comestibles, pas si l'auteur avait passé une enfance heureuse dans son village perdu. 

À vrai dire, Marco avait déjà quelques connaissances concernant les plantes et leurs propriétés, mais cela concernait surtout les plantes qui poussaient au bord des champs et de sa maison. La forêt des jeux était un endroit tout à fait différent. Il fit attention aux indications des lieux de floraison, en se promettant de se renseigner sur la forêt auprès de Ness.

Il parvint à se concentrer pendant une bonne demi-heure, durant laquelle il se sentit devenir de plus en plus agité. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il leva le nez vers Reiner. Il fut rassuré de voir que son camarade de lecture avait lui aussi levé le nez de son bouquin, la main qui tenait son crayon reposant sur son menton alors qu'il contemplait le vide à sa droite.

-Tu fais ce genre de recherches de ta propre initiative, ou c'est ton instructeur qui te l'a conseillé ? »

Reiner sursauta, mais se tourna calmement vers lui, l'examinant comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Il considéra la question un instant. Pour Marco, c'était l'occasion de mesurer la volonté de celui qui était en face de lui ; est ce qu'il était actif ou passif dans sa formation ? Est ce qu'il était déjà préparé mentalement ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que mon instructeur l'ait conseillé, finit par confesser Reiner, mais je pense qu'il nous l'aurait suggéré tôt ou tard. Et toi ?

-J'ai décidé moi-même. Le mien a des sujets très ciblés, donc j'élargis un peu mes horizons pendant mon temps libre. »

Reiner lui répondit par un hochement de tête entendu. Apparemment, il avait la bonne volonté de converser avec Marco. Ravi, le jeune homme le relança sur un autre sujet, et ils commencèrent à discuter pour de bon, de l'attitude de leurs instructeurs, et d'autres choses.

Au bout d'un long moment, que Marco ne saurait mesurer, ils entendirent de nouveaux bruits de pas. Ils s'interrompirent et échangèrent un regard dubitatif, avant d'étendre le cou dans la direction du son, curieux. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps, car deux jeunes gens apparurent juste à cet instant. La première était petite et blonde, et son expression était aussi neutre qu'un visage humain pouvait l'être, sans animosité mais sans affection non plus. Le deuxième était probablement deux têtes plus grand que Marco, et il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses bras et de ses jambes.

-Oh, bonjour, dit-il en leur adressant un court signe de tête que les deux lui rendirent poliment. Est ce que vous sauriez où se trouve la section sur les arts du combat ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Marco alors que Reiner secouait la tête. Mais elle ne doit pas être loin. Vous avez regardé dans l'ordinateur ? »

Les deux échangèrent un regard, penaud pour le plus grand. Visiblement, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Marco se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer.

-Oh, merci beaucoup. »

Il les entraîna avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée et leur montra comment se servir de l'ordinateur, puis leur proposa presque aussitôt de se joindre à Reiner et lui. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard, comme s'ils avaient besoin de se consulter l'un l'autre avant de prendre une décision. Puis la jeune fille haussa les épaules et le jeune homme hocha la tête. Marco les laissa chercher leurs livres et rejoignit Reiner. Ils revinrent une poignée de minutes plus tard, et se présentèrent.

-Je m'appelle Bertholt Hoover, fit le plus grand, s'asseyant à la gauche de Reiner.

-Annie Leonhardt. » dit la fille à côté de Marco.

-Je me demandais... est ce que vous vous connaissiez avant, tous les deux ? » demanda le jeune homme, qui avait plus envie de discuter que de reprendre sa lecture.

La tête de Bertholt vira dans sa direction tandis que celle d'Annie se dirigeait vers lui de façon plus tranquille. Bertholt avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il essayait de trouver le code derrière les paroles de Marco. Cette constatation le désola. Même quand ils voulaient avoir une conversation anodine, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se méfier les uns des autres. Visiblement, Bertholt le trouvait bien indiscret et fouineur.

-Comment tu as deviné ? » dit-il à la place avec une curiosité candide.

Oh. Donc il était juste curieux que Marco ait pu s'en rendre compte. Marco esquissa un sourire pour s'expliquer :

-Oh, c'est juste que vous vous échangez beaucoup de coups d’œil, donc j'ai supposé. J'ai deviné juste ? »

Annie et Bertholt hochèrent la tête, apparemment rassurés qu'il ne soit pas très secret sur ses intentions. 

-Et vous, vous venez de quel district ? demanda Bertholt en refermant doucement son livre.

-Du premier District, répondit Reiner, et Bertholt s'amusa à l'idée qu'ils soient voisins.

-Moi du District Neuf, enchaîna Marco.

-Celui où il y a beaucoup de champs ? interrogea Annie.

-C'est ça, confirma Marco avec un sourire un peu plus rayonnant. Mon père est fermier d'ailleurs. »

La conversation se maintint, et ils échangèrent sur leurs familles respectives doucement, à petit pas. Ils avaient tous dû quitter leur maison, et peut-être hésitaient-ils encore à formuler à voix haute le fait d'être arraché de chez soi. Mais ils avaient envie de communiquer, de retrouver la chaleur du contact humain, alors ils parlaient.

Pour Marco, ce fut un soulagement indicible. Il se prit parfois à se taire et se contenter d'écouter, le menton entre les mains, se laissant bercer par les voix de Reiner et Bertholt qui l'entouraient et remplissaient le silence envahissant qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ. Malgré le sinistre de leur situation, il était rassuré de constater qu'ils étaient encore capables de se comporter en êtres humains, bien qu'ils soient de parfaits inconnus. Avec un sourire réjoui, il recommença à parler.

***

-Bien, bien ! décréta Hansi en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Très bien ! Surtout toi, Jean ! On va pouvoir tout de suite passer aux exercices en forêt ! »

Hansi relâcha aussitôt les leviers qui les maintenaient en l'air sur la structure de bois et de fer, et Jean posa doucement le pied à terre, essoufflé. Il était assez content de lui, mais la longueur de l'exercice avait effacé son sourire en coin.

Sur un coup de tête, Hansi les avait réveillés excessivement tôt, et les avaient emmenés commencer immédiatement l'entraînement tridimensionnel. Jean les avait suivis, lui et Minha, en traînant des pieds, plus curieux de voir comment son excité d'instructeur s'en sortirait pour les cours pratiques qu'emballé par la leçon. Et pourtant, voilà qu'ils y étaient depuis une bonne heure et que Jean sentait son appréciation pour cet exercice s'amplifier. 

Ils venaient à peine de retirer les sangles d'exercice que Hansi frappa dans ses mains avec énergie. Les deux jeunes gens levèrent la tête et virent que deux employés arrivaient vers eux, chargés de caisses qu'ils transportaient avec beaucoup de prudence.

-Moblit, quel timing impeccable ! » félicita Hansi avec un pouce en l'air.

Le dénommé Moblit lui répondit avec un hochement de tête contrit en déposant sa caisse au sol. 

-Voici vos équipements tridimensionnels, annonça fièrement Hansi. D'habitude, ils sont rangés dans notre baraque, mais exceptionnellement, j'ai demandé à Moblit de nous les amener, pour que la séance soit plus fluide.

-À ce propos, Hansi, concernant votre demande sur....

-Plus tard, Moblit ! Nous devons continuer sur notre lancée. »

L'employé soupira, vaincu, et Jean lui adressa un sourire désolé. Hansi n'avait pas l'air facile à gérer pour les ''roses''. L'instructeur ne leur laissa pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, déjà à farfouiller dans les caisses pour en ressortir le matériel.

-Bon, Jean, j'espère que tu as bien lu les cours de Minha, parce que je ne réexpliquerai pas quel équipement est quoi ( le jeune homme grimaça à la pique). Voici le harnais, commencez par mettre ça. »

Hansi leur confia les pièces de l'équipement à enfiler une à une, et parfois les deux jeunes gens eurent besoin de l'aide de Moblit et de la femme qui l'accompagnait pour enfiler certaines pièces ; les courroies qui couvraient tout le bas du corps et le buste, le harnais qui contenait les réserves de câbles, le dispositif de fonctionnement, les cartouches de gaz et le ventilateur sur les reins, les étuis au niveau des aisselles, et enfin les gaines sur les hances, avec les bonbonnes de gaz et les recharges de lames. Comme tout était relié, ils devaient à peu près enfiler tout en même temps, mais Hansi leur expliqua très vite comment s'en sortir.

L'équipement tridimensionnel avait toujours fasciné Jean. C'était peut-être même une des seules raisons pour lesquelles il avait regardé les jeux précédents.

-Allez, on marche comme ça jusqu'à la forêt ! décida Hansi. Habituez-vous au poids et au balancement. »

Minha acquiesça et emboîta immédiatement le pas à Hansi alors que Moblit et l'employée remportaient leurs caisses. Jean se décida à les suivre avec un temps de décalage. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa méfiance envers Hansi, mais il trouvait que l'instructeur les poussait dur dès le départ. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant un premier arbre un peu isolé et Hansi frappa le tronc de son poing.

-Montez aussi haut que possible. »

 _C'est tout ? Aucune autre instruction ?_ Jean croisa le regard de Minha avec un sourcil haussé et put constater qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui. Il se détourna et contempla le haut de l'arbre. C'était un hêtre, et un joli spécimen avec ça. Ses branches les plus basses étaient au moins à trente mètres de distance. Puis il descendit le regard sur sa poignée de manœuvre ; Le bouton du haut servait à lancer les grappins, celui du bas à utiliser le gaz. La gâchette servait à freiner mais aussi à ramener les câbles. Donc une fois qu'il avait lancé les grappins, il devait appuyer à la fois sur la gâchette pour rembobiner les câbles, et sur le bouton du bas pour se propulser correctement et se hisser. Enfin, le commutateur au niveau de son pouce lui permettait d'ajuster verticalement la direction des câbles.

Jean se tourna vers Minha, qui faisait le tour de son équipement pour bien comprendre. Lui-même s'amusa brièvement avec les commutateurs pour mesurer la vitesse à laquelle ils s'orientaient et jusqu'où il pouvait aller, le front plissé de concentration. Il avait _vraiment_ envie de réussir du premier coup. Une fois sûr, plus que sûr et pressé par le regard amusé de Hansi, il finit par se tourner vers l'arbre et orienta les grappins, droit vers la plus basse branche. Il ne pouvait tester le jeu de pression du gaz qu'en se jetant à l'eau. Ou plutôt, en l'air.

Les dents serrées, il pressa. Les câbles jaillirent aussitôt et s'agrippèrent à la branche, plus haut qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il appuya à nouveau et sentit aussitôt son bassin se faire entraîner, abandonnant ses jambes et son buste au passage.

- _Wahp_ ! »

Il freina aussitôt, et sentit son corps foncer droit vers le tronc avec la perte d'élan. Merde ! Il tordit son bassin pour mettre ses jambes en avant et amortit son atterrissage.

-Wow, ok...marmonna-t-il une fois stabilisé. Je vois, je vois. »

Il se balança brièvement pour tester son poids et sourit. Il pouvait le faire. Facile ! D'une pression des pieds, il s'éloigna du tronc, et rappuya aussitôt, s'élançant vers les hauteurs. La branche se rapprochait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait, et il relâcha sa prise sur la gâchette. Il était trop tendu. 

Mais au même moment, il réalisa qu'il s'était mis dans le pétrin dès le départ ; s'il continuait ainsi, il allait se prendre la branche dans le bide !

-Le gaz est très puissant, faites attention ! » cria Hansi au même moment.

Jean comprit aussitôt comment mettre cette information à bon usage. À toute vitesse, presque à tâtons à cause de la précipitation et de la difficulté de la manœuvre, il stoppa net sa course à un mètre de la branche, rétracta ses grappins pour utiliser uniquement le gaz et bondit juste un peu plus haut grâce à la pression. D'une main tendue, il agrippa une branche plus haute et se balança pour atterrir sur la branche.

Au moment même où ses bottes rejoignaient le bois, il poussa un pur cri de joie, qui se trouva aussitôt imité par Hansi. De l'autre côté, du tronc, Minha se hissait sur une autre branche avec autant d'enthousiasme.

-Vous avez réussi ! s'écria Hansi en brandissant le poing alors que Jean faisait volte face vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Bravo Jean, super rattrapage ! Bravo Minha ! On redescend, maintenant !

-Comme ça, dans la foulée ?! hésita Minha.

-Exactement ! »

Jean se sentait pousser des ailes. Écoutant les directives de Hansi, il sauta directement de sa branche. Une bourrasque de vent lui frappa aussitôt le visage, et un courant d'allégresse parcourut ses nerfs à la vue du ciel dégagé. Sans perdre un instant, il vrilla ses hanches pour se trouver dos au sol et projeta ses grappins vers le haut de l'arbre, satisfait d'entendre un _chtack_ retentissant. Ses doigts pressèrent immédiatement pour contrer la force de la gravité, et il sentit son bassin soutenir la pression grâce à la projection de gaz. Il avait les dents serrées dans une grimace exaltée. 

Ses pieds butèrent contre le tronc et il acheva de glisser au sol sous le regard enchanté de Hansi, Minha touchant le sol juste avant lui. Leur instructeur avait l'air au bord de l'apoplexie. 

-Bravo ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau en leur tapant vigoureusement le dos. Je savais que vous pouviez le faire ! C'était sensationnel ! »

Si Hansi les félicitait comme ça, il allait avoir du mal à rester fâché.

***

La lueur du soleil cherchait à percer à travers les nuages épais qui étouffaient le ciel. Par-ci par-là, des faisceaux lumineux parvenaient à s'échapper, trouant le couvercle nuageux de leur clarté réconfortante. C'était à croire qu'ils pourraient effriter ce dôme morbide, qui pesait sur les têtes de vingt-quatre jeunes acheminés contre leur gré vers le couloir de la mort, et les libérer. Mais ce n'était que la météo, une illusion. Le ciel portait un masque, tout comme Christa.

La couleur des nuages, l'intensité des éclaircies, en variant déjà ces quelques points, le ciel devait avoir une impressionnante panoplie de masques. Mais Christa, elle aussi, avait une imposante collection. Les masques et les étiquettes, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait connu que ça, comédienne dès la naissance : de la petite fille à son papa, la bonne prétendante, à la riche héritière, en passant par la jeune demoiselle exemplaire. Elle acceptait les rôles sans rechigner, toujours satisfaite de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter.

La demoiselle ne put retenir le profond soupir qui jaillit de ses narines. Elle portait un nouveau masque maintenant, celui d'une tribut résignée qui se devait de placer toute sa confiance en Reiner pour gagner les jeux. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa paume alors qu'elle serrait le poing. Elle ne voulait pas aller aux jeux, elle n'avait rien à gagner avec ce rôle là, à part nier sa propre mort. Ce nouveau rôle lui permettait au moins de sauver la face devant Reiner et Erwin. Ou presque… Reiner s'était sûrement douté de quelque chose après son cinéma de la veille. 

Christa relâcha l'emprise de ses ongles sur sa petite paume humide et meurtrie, elle les disciplina à se tenir droit pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce qui lui manquait c'était le déclic, celui qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre son rôle, le bon angle sous lequel l'approcher. Mais Marie n'était pas là pour lui donner des conseils. Et elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Reiner. Déjà qu'ils ne se disaient jamais vraiment les choses...

La petite blonde secoua la tête, bien décidée à se sortir ces idées de l'esprit. Elle croisa le reflet de « la tribut du District Un » dans la vitrine, qui l'épiait, et détourna le regard. Christa venait d'arriver dans le centre commercial du campus districtuel. 

Une longue et large allée s'étendait devant elle, des ruelles plus étroites la coupant à la perpendiculaire entre deux boutiques. Le centre commercial était à ciel ouvert et, tous les cinquante mètres, une nouvelle boutique s'offrait à elle, à droite comme à gauche. 

Un autre masque, celui du Capitole. Histoire de leur faire croire à tous qu'ils étaient toujours en train de vivre la même vie, avec les mêmes commerces à proximité, les mêmes loisirs aussi. Histoire qu'ils ne dépriment pas trop, qu'ils n'angoissent pas trop et que le choc des jeux ne soit que plus spectaculaire.

Christa se sentait juste comme une poule élevée en plein air dont on récupérait les œufs contre son gré chaque jour, avant de s'en débarrasser, en l'emmenant à l'abattoir une fois qu'elle ne serait plus d'aucune utilité.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux quand un « _Hey, toi !_ » la fit sursauter. Christa se retourna pour rencontrer le regard souriant d'une jeune fille à peine plus vieille qu'elle. 

L'inconnue était, sans grande surprise, plus haute qu'elle et la dévorait de ses pupilles enthousiasmées comme si elle était un parfait à la fraise. Christa était incapable de se rappeler de son nom, mais la vue de l'insigne des épées croisées qu'elle arborait lui signala qu'elle était une tribut aussi. _Une ennemie_.

La tribut aux cheveux châtain frisés avait sincèrement l'air heureuse de l'avoir croisée, ses lèvres formaient un sourire pincé jubilatoire.

-T'es bien Christa, toi, non ? dit-elle en se cambrant vers la petite blonde. 

-Euh… oui. Bonjour ! » répondit Christa d'une voix fluette maquillée.

Son interlocutrice se redressa, visiblement fière d'avoir vu juste. Christa lui sourit derrière son masque, priant pour qu'elle parte. Mais l'inconnue continua.

-Alors, certifiés par le District Un, ces magasins ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses en tant que gosse de riche du district des gosses de riche ? Ils sont de qualité où le Capitole se paye nos têtes ? »

Christa prit quelques secondes pour digérer la question. Son interlocutrice lui tenait la plus banale des conversations ? La petite blonde ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas trop. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne suis pas encore rentrée dans une seule des boutiques. »

L'inconnue hocha la tête, le même sourire de satisfaction gênant aux lèvres, avant de reprendre.

-Faudra que tu me tiennes au courant, alors ! Ils sont clairement au dessus de ce qu'on a au District Trois, mais j'ai encore rien pour savoir s'ils sont du même acabit que le District Un. Ça se trouve c'est qualité District Deux… elle se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Mais si c'est du niveau du District Un… ahlalala, ce serait trop la classe ! Oh ! Attends, imagine : qualité Capitole carrément !

-C'est pour ça que tu es venue à ma rencontre ? Tu savais que je venais du District Un ? » demanda Christa en penchant la tête.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle lui sembla de suite moins dangereuse, la tribut adverse n'avait pas l'air de vouloir recueillir des informations capitales. Christa se sentait un peu plus en confiance et se décida à tâter le terrain avec l'inconnue, peut-être réussirait-elle à récolter quelque chose sur le District Trois ?

-Excuse-moi, mais comment t'appelles-tu déjà ? » lui demanda Christa d'un ton hésitant.

L'inconnue s'esclaffa. Un rire grinçant et oppressant qui fit frémir Christa, elle riait à gorge déployée pour un simple oubli de sa part. La petite blonde tritura ses ongles. La tribut adverse mit la main à sa poitrine et effectua une légère courbette, sans lâcher Christa du regard.

-Hitch Dreyse, annonça-t-elle. Fille d'honnêtes marchands en électronique du District Trois, partenaire du ô-combien-effacé Marlow Freudenberg et élève brillante et assidue du célébrissime Naile Dork. »

L'aisance avec laquelle elle lui avait répondu la déconcertait. Mais avec toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait révélées, Christa se devait d'en faire de même, et se lança dans le jeu de Hitch à contrecœur. 

-Ah, ça me revient, merci. Je n'oublierai pas. Eh bien, mon partenaire est Reiner… 

-Oh, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, je sais déjà tout ! » l'interrompit Hitch en agitant la main.

Christa était prise entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir à mesurer ses révélations et la frustration d'avoir été coupée. Il lui fallait trouver une excuse pour s'en aller, mais Hitch avait emboîté tous les discrets pas qu'elle avait tentés. Désormais, elles marchaient toutes les deux côte à côte le long de la large allée. La tribut adverse reprit :

-T'as bien de la chance avec ce Reiner, dis donc ! Il est musclé, responsable, courageux et résigné, un vrai guerrier, quoi ! C'est clairement le meilleur des douze mecs.

-C'est vrai que je me repose beaucoup sur lui, il est très fort en effet, souligna Christa d'un rire gêné.

-Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour l'avoir à la place de cet imbécile de Marlow ! Toujours dans mes pattes à critiquer les jeux et me bassiner pour que j'admette que c'est inacceptable, injuste, intolérable… sauf qu'il est parti pour les jouer ces Hunger Games, le coco, alors qu'il la ferme et qu'il profite ! Et puis Dork avec ses remarques sur mon sérieux en cours… je suis venue pour trucider des gamins, pas pour lire des livres ! En fait, je donnerais volontiers mon charme juste pour avoir Reiner et Erwin, ces deux bellâtres bien capables et responsables !

-Oh… je suis… désolée d'apprendre tout ça… 

-Enfin, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que de nous deux, t'as bien plus de chances de t'en sortir que moi ! »

Christa buta sur les mots de Hitch à en tomber à la renverse. La franchise de l'ennemie et sa lucidité déconcertante sur son sort lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle recula d'un pas.

-Hé, t'emballes pas pour ça. Ça me gêne pas du tout, j't'assure ! » ricana Hitch face au mutisme de la jeune fille. 

La demoiselle hocha la tête d'un geste lent, elle commençait à cerner la personnalité de Hitch. La tribut adverse faisait partie de ces gens qui adoraient porter toutes sortes de masques extravagants, mais adoraient encore plus le faire remarquer aux autres. Le genre de personnes à la fois imprévisibles et incroyablement honnêtes.

Comme Christa n'avait toujours rien dit, Hitch lâcha un gloussement nasal, s'arrêta et joignit ses mains derrière la tête.

-Je veux juste profiter à fond du temps qui me reste. Tu sais, ce que ce débile de Marlow veut même pas essayer de faire ! On est tous cuits, c'est un fait. Mais c'est pas une raison pour s'empêcher de vivre un mois avant. Sinon, c'est juste une sorte de mort prématurée pour moi. J'ai encore un mois à vivre et je vais surtout pas le gâcher !

-Hmm je vois, c'est vrai que c'est un bon argument, Christa mit un doigt à sa bouche. Mais je dois y aller, là ! Je vais être en retard à mon cours… »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les babines de la tribut adverse. L'avait-elle démasquée ? Hitch haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, feignant une moue déçue.

-Bien sûr, file donc ! Je vais pas non plus te retenir si j'ai pas mon mot à dire. » persifla-t-elle.

Christa se courba pour la saluer avant de détaler vers la baraque du District Un, elle jeta un coup d’œil en arrière vers Hitch. Celle-ci agitait les bras pour lui dire au revoir.

-Dis bonjour à Reiner de ma part !! »

Essoufflée d'avoir couru jusqu'à la sortie de l'allée commerciale, Christa fit une pause. Elle ne savait plus trop si c'était l'effort physique ou son altercation avec Hitch qui lui avait rougi les joues à ce point. La jeune demoiselle venait d'avoir une nouvelle piqûre de rappel sur sa mort imminente. 

Et pourtant, ça ne lui avait pas procuré les hauts le cœur avec lesquels elle était devenue si familière.

Elle l'avait acceptée, avait pesé le pour et le contre des arguments de Hitch et s'était faite un avis dessus. Tout ça en gardant son masque de bétail naïf. 

Les muscles de ses joues vibrèrent, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant exercés. Cela faisait longtemps que Christa avait affiché un sourire honnête. 

Elle avait le déclic. Elle porterait le masque de la jeune tribut naïve afin de ne pas inquiéter Reiner et resterait lucide comme Hitch sur son sort funeste, ainsi elle ne se mentirait plus à elle-même. 

Christa considéra son nouveau rôle un instant. Satisfaite, elle l'endossa. 

***

Le béton ciré se rapprochait jusqu'à ce que le nez brûlant et humide de Bertholt vienne frôler sa fraîcheur morne. Il lui sembla qu'il y laissait une goutte de sueur qui avait perlé sur son visage alors qu'il appuyait sur ses biceps pour se redresser et continuer avec ses pompes.

Pixis avait été en état de leur donner un cours théorique dans l'après-midi et Annie l'avait entraîné dans la matinée. Ils étaient même passés à la bibliothèque pour bien se documenter sur les techniques martiales qu'Annie pouvait lui faire travailler. Ça en plus des exercices musculaires qu'ils pratiquaient en prévision d'un prochain cours sur la tridimensionnalité. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s’inquiéter : le train auquel les choses allaient lui paraissait trop lent. Il s'alarmait d'arriver en retard à destination, voire de ne jamais arriver tout court. Peut-être avait-il carrément manqué le bon train ? 

L'absence de quelque chose le taraudait. La routine qui commençait à s'installer ne pouvait pas être la bonne. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Alors, dès qu'il y songeait trop, il faisait des pompes.

Il reconnut le son feutré de la porte de sa chambre qui se fermait. Annie était entrée. Bertholt interrompit alors son exercice pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille le surprenait ainsi et, soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre once de jugement dans son regard, Bertholt était désormais moins gêné.

Le grand brun se leva et baissa la tête. Il cligna des yeux pour inciter Annie à prendre la parole pendant qu'il essayait d'essuyer un peu de sueur frontale avec sa manche. 

-Viens, Pixis a des choses à dire. » annonça Annie d'un ton posé.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lui tourna le dos et rouvrit la porte de la chambre, et Bertholt la suivit d'un pas perplexe. Le temps de saisir son petit carnet de notes, il avait quelques secondes de retard sur elle.

Ils débouchèrent de l'étroit couloir au salon baigné d'une lueur artificielle, le soleil ayant déjà entamé sa nuit. Pixis, lui, semblait aussi frais qu'un oiseau du matin, perché sur un des tabourets de la cuisine ouverte. Un oiseau aux joues rouges et à la démarche tanguante, cela dit. Annie prit tout de suite place dans un fauteuil en velours qui contournait la table basse de vernis transparent et croisa les bras, les paupières closes. 

Bertholt ne savait trop quoi faire, Annie ne lui avait rien expliqué de très précis alors il l'imita et s'assit à ses côtés, en tailleur sur le tapis de laine sur lequel trônait la table basse. Pixis avait beau être à dix mètres d'eux, sa voie, bombée par l'alcool, portait.

-Tiens, voici le jeune homme ! Un verre peut-être ? »

Bertholt fit non de la tête en agitant la main, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Le silence recouvrit la pièce. Le grand brun ne pouvait qu'entendre les gorgées bruyantes de son mentor et les battements de son cœur incertain. Il commençait à se demander si Pixis avait vraiment quelque chose à dire dans cet état, s'il était juste en train de chercher ses mots ou s'il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire. 

Ses joues devaient virer aussi vermeilles que celles du vieux professeur car il les sentait bouillir. Il pivota la tête vers Annie, priant pour qu'elle saisisse la détresse dans ses yeux et fasse quelque chose. À son grand soulagement, son entraîneuse privée échangea un coup d’œil tranquille avec lui et la chamade de son cœur s'apaisa. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un plan. Quand Annie était près de lui avec un plan, il était toujours plus rassuré.

-Vous me parliez de votre potager… » lâcha la tribut d'une voix droite et nonchalante.

La bouche de Bertholt s'ouvrit subitement, elle aurait pu se fracasser contre le sol si la peau ne l'avait pas retenue. Il dévisagea Annie mais la jeune fille fixait Pixis. Le grand brun détourna alors son regard vers son instructeur. Pixis avait posé sa flasque sur le comptoir, et ses coudes sur les cuisses, les mains jointes, une étincelle aux yeux. 

-C'est bien vrai ça, mademoiselle Leonhardt. Vous êtes très attentive, je vous en félicite. Où en étais-je (il jeta un bref coup d’œil en l'air avant de reprendre, le feu aux yeux) ? Ah oui ! Ça me revient, je vous parlais des insectes ravageurs ! »

Le jeune homme avait reporté son attention sur Annie, mais sa bouche à lui n'avait pas bougé, il la sentait devenir sèche. Elle lui adressa un regard éclair dans lequel il crut lire de l'assurance. Il dégaina alors son carnet, crayon en place. Si Annie le disait… 

-Ces saletés pullulent dans mon jardin, une vraie plaie ! Pas évident du tout de s'en débarrasser, non… » Pixis secoua la tête en maugréant.

 _« Insectes ravageurs »_.

-Qu'est-ce qui les rend si irritants ? » s'enquit Annie.

Pixis porta la main à sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Après un court laps de temps, essoufflant pour Bertholt, l'instructeur reprit.

-Ils frappent lorsque les conditions qui leur sont les plus avantageuses sont réunies, voilà ce qui les rend si difficile à anéantir une fois bien implantés, c'est-à-dire quand il n'y a pas de prédateurs autour par exemple. Des prédateurs comme les coccinelles, voyez-vous. »

Annie hocha la tête. _« Pullulent avec absence prédateurs »_. Pixis continua:

-C'est comme aux Hunger Games, mademoiselle Leonhardt : pour réussir l'invasion de leurs ennemis, les insectes ravageurs profitent du rassemblement de plusieurs paramètres. La différence étant qu'un tribut a plus de jugeote qu'un insecte, il doit donc être plus actif et jouer sur plusieurs tableaux pour l'emporter. »

Pixis ferma les yeux alors que ceux de Bertholt s'écarquillaient. Pixis croisa les bras, cherchant ses mots, et le tribut gribouilla sur les pages du carnet. _ ~~« Insectes ravageurs »~~ « Tenir un siège »_.

-Quels sont les tableaux sur lesquels un tribut plus actif qu'un insecte peut jouer alors ? demanda Annie.

-Ah ! Mais le moral tout d'abord, ma chère ! Attaquer le moral des troupes adverses est crucial et il y a plein de façon de l'affecter, l'esprit humain s'attache si facilement à des broutilles. Bien plus que les tomates de mon potager, je peux vous l'assurer !

_~~« Pullulent avec absence prédateurs. »~~ « S'attaquer au moral. »_

-Mais il y a aussi la question du point d'eau ! Comme des tomates en été qui se gorgent d'eau, l'accès à l'eau potable durant la chaleur torride des Hunger Games est primordial. Couper l'accès à l'eau de l'adversaire donne un grand avantage tactique. 

_« Couper l'eau. »_

-La contrepartie de la chaleur de l'été, ce sont les pluies diluviennes qui peuvent survenir et créer des terrains très boueux. Et il n'y a rien de pire que d'être assiégé sur un terrain glissant et constamment changeant à cause de la météo. Entraîner ses adversaires vers des terrains plus vulnérables est très bien vu. »

 _« Leurrer vers terrains vulnérables, ex : boue car pluie. » « Attention : état terrain base ! »_ Bertholt entoura « base ».

-Le tribut bénéficie même d'une arme délicate mais dévastatrice, contrairement au puceron : les Titans. Attirer les Titans vers son adversaire est une des clés de la victoire sur le long terme aux Hunger Games. La meilleure façon de réaliser cette prouesse est de mettre la zone ennemie plus à découvert en abattant les arbres ou autres éléments d'appui qui se trouveraient aux alentours, réduisant ainsi les possibilités de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. 

_« Attirer Titans. »_

-Monsieur Pixis, quel serait donc le meilleur endroit pour construire une base alliée ? Le contre-exemple de tout cela ? Ou y a-t-il autre chose ? » le questionna Bertholt en levant la main.

Pixis le considéra, l'air grave, presque confus. Il toucha son menton de deux doigts avant de répondre à sa question comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

-Selon moi, le meilleur emplacement pour un potager est près d'une source de lumière pour que les plantes puissent profiter des rayons nutritifs du soleil. Mais il faut un minimum d'ombre tout de même afin que les cultures ne crament pas » (il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa flasque).

Bertholt se désola d'avoir coupé son instructeur dans son élan conseiller. Il lança un regard coupable à Annie, dépité. Les yeux de la jeune fille n'étaient pas agacés pour un sou, elle avait l'air détendue, ses bras toujours croisés. Elle s'avança un peu plus de sorte à poser ses coudes sur ses jambes et perça le silence qui était retombé. La flamme dans ses yeux rivalisait avec celle de Pixis, mais contrairement à celle du mentor, le feu d'Annie n'était pas attisé par l'alcool : il prospérait grâce à son désir ardent de connaissance.

-Quelles astuces avez-vous pour protéger vos plantes des insectes comme un tribut se barricaderait face à ses adversaires ? »

Pixis reposa sa flasque, descendit du tabouret pour faire les cents pas entre le canapé et le comptoir. Il ne cessait pas de se déplacer alors qu'il répondait à Annie.

-Mmhh, question très spécifique, mademoiselle Leonhardt, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Si j'étais un soldat luttant contre des adversaires parasites, avec des Titans à ma disposition mais aussi à mon dérangement, je prendrais certainement un endroit où l'ennemi ne penserait même pas à se rendre, voyez-vous. Il penserait naïvement qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison logique que quelque chose s'y cache et n'irait donc jamais voir. Prenez la cime des arbres géants par exemple, c'est bien plus haut que les Titans et personne n'irait me chercher là.

_« Tromper attentes ennemies. » « Arbres géants. »_

-Mais la discrétion doit être couplée au placement afin de bien donner l'impression qu'il n'y a rien à voir par ici à votre ennemi, voilà pourquoi les pucerons sont si petits d'ailleurs ! Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop charger sa base à la cime des arbres sinon cela attirerait trop l’œil, il faudrait mieux disséminer les éléments du campement dans le périmètre. »

_« DISCRÉTION. » « PLACEMENT. » « Pas attirer l’œil ex : disséminer matériel dans périmètre. »_

Pixis se figea pour retourner se percher sur le tabouret avant de déclarer :

-En somme, c'est un vrai jeu de chat et de souris à une échelle différente. »

Bertholt gloussa. Entre les Titans et les pucerons, il y avait certainement une échelle ! Il se tourna vers Annie qui était déjà en train de le regarder, lui. Un léger rictus semblait trahir une sorte de sourire sur ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête à sa camarade, s'il avait pu retenir quelque chose de ce cours alcoolisé, c'était bien grâce à elle !

La jeune fille aux cheveux vanille s'étira en s'enfonçant dans le dossier du fauteuil avant de se lever. Elle agita la main à Bertholt en passant.

-Bonne nuit. » laissa-t-elle échapper avec une trace de satisfaction dans la voix.

Bertholt la lui rendit avant d'admirer les notes qu'il avait prises, son cœur s'était remis à battre la chamade, mais une chamade chaleureuse, rassurée, presque confiante, qui s'installait confortablement sur son siège, prête à s'apaiser et admirer le paysage.

Il se redressa et porta son attention sur son instructeur afin de le remercier pour ce cours singulier mais précieux… 

Mais Pixis ronflait, la tête posée dans la paume.

**J-26**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iferil: Comment faire un Jean tout chou: éveiller les instincts maternels de Doki
> 
> !(TW: spoilers potentiel regardez/lisez la série, les gens)!
> 
> Doki: *constate l'entourage de Marco dans cet extrait* *pousse un long soupir* Haaaaaa, SNK....... FUIS MARCO!


	8. Arrête ton pipeau et dis plutôt ce que tu penses vraiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance:  
> Army Attack  
> Emaymniam  
> Shingeki Vn-Pf 20130524 Kyojin  
> Len Zo 97NH10 Hi Kyosetsu Mahle  
> Aots3-Pf2  
> Ymniam-Mkorch

-Parfait, on va passer à l'exercice suivant ! Mais d'abord, une petite pause. »

Hansi raya d'un trait un autre exercice de sa liste et Minha et Jean s'effondrèrent au sol dans un fracas de métal, avec l'impression pressante de se dégonfler comme des ballons. La jeune fille poussa un grognement en se tenant les côtes, tandis que le jeune homme se massait la nuque, les muscles endoloris. L'herbe de la forêt lui paraissait subitement aussi confortable que son lit, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq heures.

-Jambes tendues pour laisser circuler le sang ! les réprimanda Hansi en abattant son crayon sur leurs genoux pliés. Minha, il faut vraiment que tu penses à respirer même quand tu fais une manœuvre. Je sais que tu es concentrée, mais c'est important. Jean, c'est bien de vouloir tout observer. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention au placement de ton bassin. Si tu le fais correctement, tu auras moins besoin de te tordre le cou. »

Le jeune homme dévisagea leur mentor sans répondre. Honnêtement, même en courant partout avec l'énergie d'une pile électrique, Hansi avait l'air de faire très attention à eux. Mais Jean restait persuadé qu'avec le nombre de candidats que l'instructeur avait dû entraîné, il devait connaître par cœur tous les potentiels problèmes des tributs. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient comme des fermiers qui engraissaient le bétail. La pensée le fit grimacer.

-Aha ! »

Minha sursauta à côté de lui et ils virent Hansi s'asseoir à même le sol pour écrire frénétiquement dans son carnet. Quelques instants plus tard, leur instructeur bondissait sur ses pieds pour accueillir son assistant qui revenait d'une énième course :

-Moblit ! On va mettre en place l'exercice suivant ! Tu as placé tous les repères là où je te les ai demandés ?

-Hansi, je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas autorisé à utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel....

-Pas grave, tant qu'ils sont visibles d'en haut. »

Jean pencha la tête sur le côté pour tenter d'observer le contenu de la page que Moblit venait de rendre à Hansi, en vain.

-Encore un exercice ? demanda Minha. Combien nous en reste-t-il ? »

La jeune fille avait l'air d'apprécier savoir combien de temps elle devait travailler, comme si elle voulait absolument consommer la même quantité d'énergie sur toute la durée. Dans tous les cas, Jean devait admettre qu'il se posait la même question.

-On va passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! » déclara Hansi, les mains sur les hanches. 

Les deux jeunes tributs échangèrent un regard horrifié, le teint soudain très pâle.

-Comment ça, choses sérieuses ? hésita Jean en s'appuyant sur son genou pour se remettre debout. On a même pas encore déjeuné, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de pousser...

-Oh, c'est vrai, ça ! confirma Hansi, et Jean vit une lueur d'espoir illuminer les yeux de Minha, qui mourut très vite lorsqu'il enchaîna. Tant mieux, ça vous mettra en condition ! Il y aura des fois où vous vous serez mal nourris et où vous serez peu performants. Vous devez apprendre à faire de votre mieux sans être au top de votre forme. »

 _Tu parles. Il vient tout juste d'avoir l'idée._ Jean retint sa réplique derrière la barrière de ses dents, et finit par hausser les épaules, résigné. Autant en finir au plus vite pour aller manger après. 

-Minha, je vais t'expliquer ton exercice: tu dois slalomer entre ces arbres en utilisant le mouvement de balancier. Attention, un seul coup de grappins par arbre, et toujours au dessus de toi. »

La détermination peignit les traits de Minha alors qu'elle agrippait plus fort ses poignées ; elle était faible dans ce domaine, toujours à effectuer des arcs trop larges ou trop serrés. Jean se demanda soudain en quoi consisterait son exercice.

-Quant à toi, Jean... Tu dois rejoindre toutes les petites balises que Moblit a placé en forêt et qui en font le tour. Elles forment un parcours assez long, donc ce sera un travail de longue haleine. N'essaie pas de finir plus vite ! »

Hansi accompagna ses paroles d'un large sourire et d'une main sur son épaule. Le poids donnait l'impression à Jean qu'il s'agissait d'une menace. Il déglutit et hocha la tête alors que ses méninges turbinaient pour comprendre le but de l'exercice. De l'endurance ? Mais ils avaient déjà passé la matinée à s'exercer, il était presque sûr d'avoir des dizaines de cloques aux mains. Une manœuvre particulière ? Peut-être fallait-il qu'il enchaîne des mouvements complexes ? Mais Moblit avait dit les avoir placé au niveau du sol... _Tant pis, autant se lancer_. Il adressa un dernier regard suspicieux à Moblit puis décolla dans la direction que Hansi lui avait indiqué, sourcils froncés. 

Très vite, il put constater que les balises étaient faciles à rattraper, espacées seulement de quelques mètres et installées relativement en hauteur. Donc le problème n'était pas de les trouver. Jean augmenta la pression pour accélérer le rythme, mais il ne rencontra aucun problème. Apparemment, il faisait quelque chose de travers. Ou alors... il était particulièrement bon et ce qui était censé être une difficulté ne l'était pas pour lui. 

Il avait peut-être surestimé Hansi, songea-t-il alors qu'il accélérait pour se laisser porter par l'élan. Il adorait aller vite, maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à toutes les fonctions des poignées. Il était même déjà capable d'orienter verticalement ses grappins sans y jeter un œil ! Hansi leur avait dit qu'il fallait en général plus de deux jours pour y arriver. Une bouffée de satisfaction le poussa à accélérer encore et effectuer un ou deux salto en l'air, juste pour voir s'il en était capable. 

Il en était définitivement capable, et sentir l'envers et l'endroit qui s'inversaient pour un bref instant, le vent qui luttait contre lui, la gravité qui lui tournait la tête, le grisait. Il s'amusa à circuler d'arbres en arbres uniquement avec des saltos arrières, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un soupçon de doute s'insinua en lui alors qu'il écoutait les bruits qui l'entouraient ; les oiseaux, le vent dans les branches, et surtout le sifflement du gaz. Gaz contenu dans des bonbonnes qui commençaient à devenir plutôt légères. Et si Jean se rappelait bien du plan de la forêt, il en était à peine à la moitié. 

Il comprit immédiatement le véritable objectif et manqua de foncer droit dans un tronc d'embarras. _Bien sûr !_ Une distance aussi importante ne se parcourait pas en faisant des acrobaties ! Il devait économiser son gaz le plus possible pour revenir. 

-Aah, merde ! » cria-t-il dans le vide.

Il avait pris les choses à la légère. Il se sentait incroyablement frustré d'avoir sous estimé Hansi, ou plutôt de s'être surestimé de cette manière. Maintenant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de rattraper le coup. En projetant à nouveau ses câbles, il écouta attentivement la pression du gaz. Bon, d'accord. Il n'aurait probablement pas assez pour finir le trajet de toute façon. Mais la situation avait soulevé une question pressante : comment économiser ? S'il se contentait d'utiliser le balancement du câble, il se briserait les reins au point de chute sans le soutien du gaz. 

Une idée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, et il prit le temps de l'étudier un peu : s'il augmentait le régime juste avant le point de chute, et qu'ensuite il coupait le débit, il pourrait non seulement éviter d'endommager son bassin, mais aussi utiliser l'inertie !

-Ça devrait marcher ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Il mit aussitôt son plan en action. Tomber droit vers le sol encore plus vite que d'habitude pour un bref instant ne le mettait pas à l'aise, mais il ne rencontra aucune résistance, et sentit avec fierté l'élan des câbles l'entraîner vers les hauteurs. Amortir ne lui posa aucun problème, et il tenta à nouveau. Cette fois, le balancement était un peu juste, et il recommença la troisième fois en mettant juste un peu plus de jus. 

Au bout de quelques essais, il maîtrisait relativement bien la manœuvre, mais il se doutait qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de gaz pour finir. Avec un grognement de déception, il finit par se décider à atterrir au sol avant de se retrouver coincé en l'air, et se résolut à finir à la course à pied. Il progressa à bonne vitesse, les balises encore plus faciles à repérer qu'auparavant, et il arriva enfin au lieu de départ.

Hansi l'attendait patiemment, assis sur un tronc, et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin très amusé qui lui donna envie de faire demi-tour immédiatement. Il se contint et les rejoignit.

-Jean ! » s'écria une voix à sa gauche. 

Il fit volte-face et vit aussitôt que la manœuvre de Minha était trop juste et qu'elle lui fonçait droit dessus au lieu d'atterrir à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il tendit les bras, prêt à réceptionner Minha, et encaissa le choc avec un grognement alors qu'elle le percutait. Il trébucha mais se rattrapa, et Minha bondit hors de sa poigne la seconde suivante.

-Dé...désolée ! » 

Elle était rouge pivoine, la pauvre. Il était assez rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu du mal.

-Alors, Jean ? fit la voix de Hansi, le ramenant à la réalité. Comment ça se fait que tu ne reviens pas depuis les arbres, mais à pied ? »

Jean grimaça ; la situation avait l'air de beaucoup amuser son instructeur. Hors de question de se laisser faire !

-Je n'avais pas assez de gaz, avoua-t-il avec réluctance. Le parcours était trop long pour que je puisse le faire en entier sans faire attention à ma consommation. Et puis... »

Il hésitait à avouer la seconde partie, mais Hansi avait l'expression si pressante qu'il finit par lâcher :

-J'ai fait quelques acrobaties au passage... »

Hansi mit sa main sur la bouche, même si ce geste ne suffit absolument pas à cacher son rire naissant.

-Et donc, tu as marché plus de la moitié ?

-Non ! rétorqua aussitôt Jean, vexé. Seulement le dernier quart. »

Hansi se redressa, visiblement curieux de savoir comment il s'y était pris.

-J'ai utilisé un petit coup de pouce au gaz avant d'atteindre le point de chute, ça m'a permis d'en économiser et d'utiliser l'inertie. »

En quelques secondes, Hansi était à côté de lui et lui broyait les mains avec enthousiasme :

-Ah, je savais que tu trouverais quelque chose ! Je te l'avais dit, Moblit ! » s'écria Hansi en se tournant vers son assistant.

Comment ça, Hansi le savait ? Suspicieux, Jean plissa les yeux vers son instructeur :

-Vous vous doutiez que j'allais échouer ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Hansi le relâcha et ouvrit une page de son carnet avant de la lui fourrer sur le nez. Sceptique, Jean le récupéra et lut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; la page était couverte de notes sur lui ! Hansi avait noté les moindres défauts, mais aussi chaque qualité du jeune homme dans son travail.

-Au contraire, tu as brillamment réussi ! rétorqua Hansi alors qu'il restait bouche bée. Le but était que tu te retrouves dans une situation où tu avais besoin de faire attention à tes dépenses. Et regardes, tu m'as tout l'air d'avoir trouvé !

-Vous aviez même remarqué ça ? »

Ça ne se voyait qu'en étant à côté d'eux pendant les manœuvres, et Hansi était resté au sol tout ce temps. Voir que Minha avait tendance à se prendre des troncs, d'accord, mais de là à voir que Jean allait trop vite à cause de sa forte consommation de gaz, il y avait un pas ! Un pas qui suffit à balayer les dernières réticences de Jean à respecter Hansi. Le jeune homme se sentit soudain particulièrement fier d'avoir l'approbation de l'ancien vainqueur. Il avait envie de continuer à susciter un tel enthousiasme. 

Et pour ça, il devait être informé, mettre sa fierté de côté et ne pas hésiter à résoudre la moindre de ses incertitudes :

-Hansi... si j'utilise cette technique pour économiser, est ce que ça endommage l'équipement plus vite ? Parce que j'entends un sifflement particulier quand j'utilise peu de gaz, mais je ne sais pas s.... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il se retrouva étouffé entre les bras exaltés de Hansi qui lui pressait les côtes avec beaucoup trop d'énergie.

-Aïe, ow ! Doucement !

-Merci, Jean ! Merci ! »

Jean pressa son instructeur pour qu'il le lâche, sans parvenir à se dégager le moins du monde. Au contraire, Hansi attrapa même Minha par la manche, provoquant un cri de surprise de sa part, et l'entraîna dans un câlin groupé.

-Ahlala ! Minha progresse si vite, et tu participes enfin ! C'est un très beau jour, il faut fêter ça ! »

 _Je participe enfin ?_ Jean prit le temps d'y réfléchir une brève seconde, et réalisa que depuis le début de leur formation, c'était bien la première question sérieuse qu'il posait à leur instructeur. Il avait raison ; il participait enfin. Et il ne savait que penser du fait que l'angoisse des jeux n'arrivait plus à surmonter le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en l'instant à apprendre d'Hansi, et à découvrir ce dont il était capable. Discrètement, il pressa le bras d'Hansi pour lui rendre son étreinte, et celui-ci serra plus fort, sous l'éclat de rire de Minha.

***

Erwin s'appuyait contre la table, les bras croisés et le regard profond. Il hochait la tête à chaque réponse de Reiner, même les moins justes. Son instructeur prenait toujours le temps de mesurer et d'étudier sous plusieurs angles les questions du jeune homme, afin d'en souligner les points les plus pertinents comme les erreurs. Cette marque de respect, de haute estime envers ses élèves réchauffait le cœur de Reiner. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir lui poser plusieurs questions afin d'approfondir sa connaissance du cours à la fin des séances. Erwin finit par porter la main à son menton et répondit :

-En effet, si la priorité est à la fuite, le plus sûr est de neutraliser rapidement l'adversaire, pas de chercher à le tuer. »

Reiner porta la mine du stylo aux pages de son cahier encore ouvert. Ce simple geste arracha un bref sourire au professeur.

-Dans ce cas : frapper la carotide, droite ou gauche ça n'a pas d'importance. La circulation du sang jusqu'au cerveau en pâtit et le corps se paralyse. Sinon, frapper l'oreille déséquilibre l'ennemi. Je pense qu'avec ces deux repères, tu as de quoi stopper l'ennemi le temps pour toi et Christa de fuir. »

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un hochement de tête distingué, ferma son cahier et se leva.

-Tu prends très au sérieux ton rôle auprès de Christa . »

Reiner n'avait même pas fait trois mètres que l'intervention d'Erwin le figea sur place. Il baissa les yeux un instant et se retourna face à son instructeur. Erwin n'avait pas changé de position, d'expression non plus. Il observait juste Reiner comme s'il lisait un des livres de la bibliothèque sur sa droite.

-Absolument, j'ai été élevé comme ça après tout. » se justifia Reiner dans un gloussement.

Les yeux d'Erwin s'écarquillèrent un peu plus à la réponse de son élève. Reiner se sentit pressé de revenir sur ce qu'il venait de dire, sa voix s'accéléra sans qu'il n'y puisse quoi que ce soit et ses yeux ne furent plus capables de se poser sur Erwin. Le tribut regarda plutôt la fenêtre, près de la bibliothèque.

-Enfin… d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ça a toujours été mon devoir, ma raison de vivre presque. Je me rappelle mon père m'ordonner de me mettre au sport quand j'étais encore gamin pour que je prenne du muscle le plus rapidement possible, continua-t-il avant de prendre une pause pour regarder sa main. Je crois que mes parents m'ont toujours plus considéré comme le garde du corps de Christa que comme leur propre fils. » 

Erwin ne broncha pas. Reiner lui jeta un coup d’œil éclair : son instructeur le fixait du même regard intrigué et attentif. _Merde, ça sonnait bien moins pathétique dans ma tête_. Le tribut soupira, il devait se reprendre. Il poursuivit, ayant retrouvé sa voix grave et posée :

-Au début, j'en voulais à Christa à cause de ça, je ne la connaissais pas et on me disait que je devais me plier en quatre pour elle, ça me dépassait. Mais après l'avoir rencontrée, une fois qu'elle avait rejoint l'école, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était de loin la personne la plus douce à m'avoir adressé la parole, la première à dire mon prénom sur un autre ton que celui du reproche, du rappel à l'ordre ou de la mise en garde. »

Reiner avait achevé sa tirade, un sourire au coin des lèvres, en verrouillant à nouveau son regard sur celui de son mentor. Erwin gardait une expression similaire, il cilla quand il fut certain que son élève avait fini. Reiner s'étonna lui-même de son calme après s'être confié à l'instructeur qu'il avait rencontré il y a une poignée de jours seulement. Il avait déballé son sac sans trop de honte, sans se dire qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, sans être gêné de paraître faible. De toute façon, sa dévotion envers Christa n'était un secret pour aucun de ses proches, autant qu'Erwin en saisisse bien l'étendue. Il changea son sac d'épaule, attendant la réaction de son mentor.

-C'est ta seule raison de protéger Christa ? s'enquit-il d'un ton calme. 

-…Pardon ?! » 

Qu'est ce qu'Erwin pouvait bien dire par là ? Que sa relation avec Christa l'étonne, oui, mais de là à lui lâcher qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de suivre son devoir… c'était un devoir qu'on lui avait imposé et qu'il avait enfin choisi de mener à bien ! Il ne lui enlèverait pas ça. Il broya la sangle de son sac qu'il tenait toujours sur l'épaule. Les couinements du cuir s'échappèrent.

-Je ne vois juste pas en quoi Christa est une amie si précieuse pour toi.

-C'est ma seule amie.

-Oui, je l'ai compris. Je ne saisis tout de même pas bien pourquoi tu devrais la protéger. »

Reiner recula d'un pas. Erwin se foutait de lui ? Il avait fait la sourde oreille pendant que Reiner se confiait ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il lui prouve de plus ? Il desserra son emprise sur la sangle pour ramener ses deux poings le long des cuisses. 

-Vous insinuez qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvée ?

-Non, pas du tout. Elle est délicate, attentionnée et très douce au fond. Christa mérite autant la vie que toi, et ça c'est ce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris. Il me semble que tu t'es persuadé que tu devais la protéger, pas que tu l'ais choisi. 

-Vous plaisantez ?! Je… je viens de vous dire tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi ! Évidemment que je l'ai choisie… c'est mon amie la plus précieuse… 

-C'est pour ça qu'elle ne te confie pas ce qu'elle a à l'esprit depuis votre arrivée ? »

La respiration de Reiner se coupa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les mots d'Erwin venaient de le frapper à la carotide. L'instructeur avait donc remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Christa. Il compressa ses doigts les uns contre les autres, les ensevelit sous ses pouces. Erwin avait raison : Christa ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait. Reiner ne se comportait pas en assez bon garde du corps, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Le jeune homme n'y tînt plus, sans dire un mot, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Par respect pour Erwin, il s'arrêta quand il entendit sa voix le héler une dernière fois :

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, emprisonné dans tes responsabilités et tes devoirs comme ça ? Les Hunger Games n'ont rien à voir avec les obligations et les négociations familiales, c'est un combat contre les autres et surtout contre soi-même. Tant que tu n'es pas décidé à te battre pour toi et toi seul, tu n'as aucune chance.

-Bonne journée. »

Reiner ferma la porte avant d'attendre une éventuelle réponse d'Erwin. Il monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre pour y poser ses cours et fracasser son poing contre le mur.

***

Buchwald renâcla, et Marco répondit en plaçant sa paume sur l'encolure de son compagnon pour le caresser distraitement. Il avait fini l'exercice assigné par Ness depuis un bon moment, et attendait que sa partenaire et son instructeur le rejoignent. Ruth avait été ralentie par le manque de coopération évident de son cheval, mais Ness ne désespérait pas de lui en trouver un qui s'habituerait à la rudesse de Ruth, et à sa mauvaise humeur caractéristique. 

À l'heure actuelle, il s'ennuyait un peu. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'ennuyer. À Ilimio, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, que ce soit aider son père au travail, ou aider sa mère avec les plus jeunes, ou accompagner ses amis dans leurs jeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains et de cette étrange énergie qui craquelait le long de ses nerfs. 

Au moins, il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait à travers la canopée et éclaboussait le sol de petites tâches de lumière frémissantes, et la brise de fraîcheur lui caressait le visage avec douceur. Buchwald s'ébroua et Marco recommença ses caresses, qu'il avait interrompues. L'endroit était vraiment paisible, hors du monde.

Sa petite bulle éclata lorsqu'un son inhabituel parvint à ses oreilles : le crissement de câbles qu'on rembobine, et des sifflements de gaz. Sa tête cingla vers la provenance du son. Quelqu'un d'un autre district s'entraînait aux manœuvres tridimensionnelles ! Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit judicieux de se faire découvrir. L'emploi de chevaux pouvait devenir un désavantage stratégique si leurs adversaires apprenaient que son district se concentrait dessus.

Sur -le-champ, il descendit de selle et guida Buchwald vers les fourrés, qui le suivit sans protester. Puis il revint à sa position plus dégagée et leva les yeux pour identifier le tribut qui arrivait bientôt sur lui, une main appuyée sur le tronc le plus proche et les yeux plissés.

Il s'agissait de Jean, le tribut masculin du District Sept, si Marco se souvenait bien. Son exclamation de surprise à la sélection l'avait rendu relativement facile à retenir, mais Marco devait avouer qu'il ne savait rien de son niveau. C'était l'occasion de se mettre au fait !

Il scruta le jeune homme, et fut surpris de le voir évoluer dans les airs avec une facilité désarmante. Plutôt que de naviguer d'arbres en arbres en agrippant les troncs, il se servait des branches comme de balançoires pour remonter le plus haut possible, et avançait avec aisance. Marco plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise en le voyant rembobiner ses câbles dans la foulée alors qu'il se trouvait toujours en l'air. 

Presque au ralenti, Marco le vit pencher la tête en arrière alors qu'il était propulsé plus en altitude, entraînant tout son corps avec lui dans un salto arrière qui lui parut à la fois maîtrisé au millimètre près et porté par un instinct indomptable. Le cœur de Marco manqua de rater un battement quand il put distinguer son visage; il avait les yeux fermés, une expression sereine, comme s'il était entièrement focalisé sur son intérieur et que tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait pas d'importance. 

La pureté de son expression ne dura qu'un instant, car la seconde suivante, alors qu'il retrouvait sa position initiale, une grimace de fierté étira ses traits qui retrouvèrent subitement les angles prononcés que la sérénité avait adouci. Marco le trouva radieux. Le temps retrouva son cours et Jean exécuta une nouvelle courbe parfaite en l'espace d'un clignement, tout son corps arqué pour se plier à ses mouvements.

Il était complètement dans son élément ; il avait le contrôle total de ses moindres gestes, mais d'un autre côté ces gestes eux-même étaient empreints d'une nonchalance magnétique.

 _Wow_.

Bouche bée, Marco le regarda recommencer plusieurs fois ses acrobaties aériennes, le sourire épanoui, les mouvements pleins d'une grâce et d'une souplesse inexplicable, complètement ignorant des yeux qui étaient rivés sur lui. 

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et Marco était subjugué.

Sa rêverie admirative prit brusquement fin lorsqu'il entendit au loin un « Aah, merde ! » distinctif. Il pouffa et rejoignit Buchwald.

***

Les yeux fermés, Eren sentit ployer la droite du canapé sur lequel il était occupé à digérer, et laissa une grimace de contrariété se charger de dissuader Mikasa de venir lui faire la morale. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire ; elle s'était assise tout doucement, probablement les mains sur les genoux, et elle ne l'avait pas encore appelé. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle était encore en train de réviser ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il avait envie de lui dire de se dépêcher et balancer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais il savait d'expérience que ça marchait rarement. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le dirait à son rythme, et à celui de personne d'autre.

-Eren. J'ai vu que tu observais l'entraînement d'Annie et Bertholt hier. »

Il ne se serait pas attendu à ça, tiens. À quel moment est ce qu'elle était venue le chercher ? Il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux pour se tourner vers Mikasa, anxieux. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, un pli entre les sourcils.

-Et alors ? tenta-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que... Est ce que tu veux t'entraîner avec eux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Eren y avait déjà réfléchi. S'il le pouvait, il rejoindrait très volontiers les deux tributs du District Deux. Il y avait énormément à apprendre d'Annie et de ses techniques de combat. Il hocha la tête, et Mikasa inspira comme si elle était enfin autorisée à respirer après avoir pris une décision.

-Je peux t'entraîner ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en se penchant vers lui. Elle a le même niveau que moi, non ? Je suis même probablement meilleure qu'elle. 

Eren l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule et la repoussa doucement, indécis. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tout lui dire. 

-C'est vrai que si tu m'entraînes, j'apprendrais très vite, commença-t-il. Mais je compte aussi me renseigner sur les autres de cette façon. Si je m'entraîne avec eux, je pourrais estimer leurs forces, et si leur niveau se rapproche du mien ou du tien. Si c'est toi qui essaie, tu les rétamerais tous en trois claques et on ne pourrait rien en tirer. Il vaut mieux que ça soit moi qui y aille. Ça m'entraînera aussi. Et puis... »

Il leva les yeux au plafond en déglutissant comme s'il voulait demander àau plafond de dissiper ses hésitations. Ce dernier resta aussi immobile et muet qu'à son habitude alors que Mikasa le pressait de répondre :

-Et puis... ?

-Je préférerais qu'on s'éloigne un peu l'un de l'autre. »

 _Parce que tu ne penses pas assez à toi. Parce que tu veux trop me protéger_. Ces mots-là restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Le pli entre les sourcils de Mikasa devînt perplexe. Ses yeux le sondaient, fouillant son regard pour y déceler la raison, mais la culpabilité d'Eren était soigneusement dissimulée derrière sa détermination. 

-Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en danger.

-Promis. »

Ça, il pouvait le dire en toute sincérité. Il n'avait aucune intention de prendre des risques inconsidérés, surtout quand il savait quelle valeur avait sa propre vie aux yeux de Mikasa. Si le fait qu'il reste en vie et en bonne santé était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle même accepte de prendre soin d'elle, il le ferait. 

Ce qu'elle lut sur son visage sembla la satisfaire, car elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête avec un petit sourire résigné.

-D'accord. »

Il n'aurait pas pensé que l'approbation de Mikasa le soulagerait autant. Il prit une inspiration décidée, puis s'étira, évacuant la tension qui s'était accumulée dans les derniers instants avec un soupir satisfait. Il se mit debout et Mikasa le suivit.

-Prête pour un nouveau rendez-vous avec mère Nature ? Mike va probablement encore nous balader à travers toute la forêt.

-Toujours. » répondit-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait discrètement.

***

Ymir envoya son poing droit sur le visage de sa mentor avec vigueur, mais Nanaba détourna sa trajectoire aussitôt de l'avant-bras, crochetant sa jambe dans le même mouvement avec un sourire narquois. Ymir sauta sur le côté et saisit le poignet qui avait dévié son attaque dans l'intention de lui faire une clé de bras. Nanaba vrilla son bassin et son épaule percuta le torse d'Ymir, qui se retrouva projetée en arrière.

La jeune fille essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front d'un revers de manche, le sourire aux lèvres, voûtée comme une bête fauve à l'affût. Nanaba lui répondit par un clin d’œil appréciateur et l'invita à charger à nouveau d'un geste de la main. Décidément, elle respirait la classe.

Ymir chargea à nouveau et plongea sous le poing que Nanaba voulut lui asséner, déterminée à mettre l'instructrice au sol au moins une fois. Elle percuta son ventre de plein fouet et lui arracha une exclamation surprise avec satisfaction. Mais Nanaba ne recula pas. Au contraire, ses pieds étaient fermement plantés au sol pour soutenir l'assaut de sa pupille. Ymir s'y était attendue. Elle tourna sur elle même et saisit la manche de sa mentor pour la balancer sur sa hanche, les dents serrés et le cœur battant à l'idée d'être si près du but.

Elle s'étrangla alors que Nanaba enserrait sa gorge, désormais chargée sur le bas de son dos.

-Pas si facile, hein ? » fit-elle, la bouche si près de l'oreille d'Ymir que celle-ci frissonna. 

Ymir se contenta de ricaner et plongea en arrière, écrasant sa mentor de tout son poids alors qu'elle atterrissait sur le dos au sol. Elle se dégagea de sa prise et s'empressa de s'installer à califourchon sur son ventre, l'avant bras sur sa gorge. 

-Ha ! » s'écria-t-elle, victorieuse.

Nanaba luttait avec sa poigne, et sur le long terme elle se dégagerait sans soucis. Ymir devait trouver une prise plus efficace. Elle s'apprêtait à tenter autre chose quand le bip bip strident du chronomètre retentit.

Sa tête fusa vers Tom, qui tenait toujours l'appareil. Cet instant de déconcentration lui valut d'être projetée par un violent coup de pied de Nanaba. Elle mordit la poussière et la recracha en toussant alors que sa mentor se redressait et dépoussiérait sa tenue.

Elle serra le poing avec frustration. Elle y était presque! Encore un peu et elle aurait… ! Ses pensées freinèrent brutalement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Nanaba lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever, le visage détendu. Elle la saisit, un peu hébétée, et Nanaba la souleva presque pour la remettre debout.

-Excellent. » approuva Nanaba en hochant la tête lentement.

Ymir sentit ses joues chauffer au compliment et se contenta d'imiter sa mentor.

-Tu t'en sors très bien ; tu es rapide, agile, et tes coups ont un impact très maîtrisé. »

Elle glissa un regard navré à Tom, toujours assis sur son banc. Il était affublé d'une belle quantité de bleus, et son visage était garni d'un œil au beurre noir. Au lieu des dix minutes réglementaires, il avait à peine tenu quatre minutes contre leur mentor. Et il avait passé tout le combat d'Ymir à regarder par terre, sans penser à observer ni à apprendre de ses erreurs.

Ymir lui lança un regard condescendant. Il avait déjà eu des doutes dès le début, mais ils étaient ici pleinement confirmés : il était hors de question qu'elle fasse équipe avec lui pour les jeux. Elle préférait largement se battre seule plutôt que de traîner un poids comme lui. 

Nanaba la scruta un instant, le menton entre deux doigts, et Ymir s'agita. Parfois, le regard de sa mentor s'accrochait à elle et ne la quittait pas, et elle ne savait trop comment réagir dans ces moments-là. Puis un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Nanaba, qui reprit la parole :

-Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça maintenant, mais j'ai l'impression que ça te fera du bien.

-De quoi ? demanda Ymir, méfiante.

-À ce rythme, je pense que tu serais capable de gagner les jeux. »

Estomaquée, Ymir resta pétrifiée alors qu'une vague d'émotions lui traversait le corps.

-Si tu continues à t'entraîner régulièrement, tu as toutes tes chances. Et si tu trouves de bons alliés pendant les jeux, le tour est joué. »

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait eu besoin d'entendre ces paroles. Le jour de son arrivée, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle le pensait toujours, mais elle avait mesuré les efforts qu'elle devait fournir pour être réellement capable de gagner les jeux. Elle avait croisé d'autres tributs, certains lui paraissait dangereux tandis que d'autres étaient aussi inutiles que Tom. Et surtout, elle s'était faite rétamée à horaires réguliers par Nanaba, qui n'y allait jamais de main-morte.

À force d'essuyer les échecs, elle commençait tout juste à douter. Et Nanaba venait de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et de lui dire exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. L'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour sa mentor augmenta d'un large cran, et elle laissa un petit sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. 

Ce signe fut apparemment tout ce que Nanaba attendait de la part de son élève. Elle administra une vigoureuse claque dans le dos d'Ymir et la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle.

-Allez, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, les jeunes ! »

Ymir se laissa embarquer vers leur baraque, le cœur plus léger, alors que Tom leur emboîtait le pas.

**J-25**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iferil: "Je vais faire du pining de Marco sur Jean parce que c'est une fic de JeanMarco."
> 
> Doki: "Je vais faire du pining sur _Erwin_!"


	9. N'essaie pas de t'en tirer avec de belles phrases !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = Shingeki St-Hrn-Gt 20130629 Kyojin  
> Fem-Male ← Titan  
> Counter Attack-Mankind  
> Shingeki St-Hrn- Egt 20130629 Kyojin  
> A1GU  
> E.M.A  
> Two-Lives  
> 7-B@§  
> Thanksat  
> Zero Eclipse (Instrumental)

_« Après une semaine intense, loin des regards et des caméras, l'attente touche à sa fin ! Ils vous ont manqué ? Il est temps de les retrouver : ils sont vingt quatre, ils sont jeunes, ils vont se battre ! Jusqu'où se sont-ils entraînés ? Mesdames et Messieurs, l'heure du premier Entraînement à 24 a sonné ! »_  
***

Lorsque Jean pénétra dans le gymnase, l'espace de quelques secondes, il crut qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit.

La désagréable impression de vide qui imprégnait les murs blancs et le plafond dégarni était ici complètement effacée par la quantité tout simplement ahurissante de banderoles et de caméras. Jean manqua de trébucher de surprise en voyant toutes les caméras se braquer sur lui et Minha alors qu'ils rentraient à la suite du District Six. 

Il avait soudain plus envie de se terrer dans un trou de taupe plutôt que d'affronter ce qui l'attendait. Tout en face, le mur était troué pour révéler une grande baie vitrée rectangulaire, où il pouvait apercevoir les sponsors qui se désaltéraient en observant l'entrée des tributs. Derrière eux, il y avait une seconde baie vitrée donnant vue sur la salle des prestations individuelles, et Jean n'avait pas vraiment hâte à la sienne. Il ne s'était pas spécialement illustré dans quelque arme que ce soit, donc il était prêt à parier qu'il allait se coltiner une épreuve théorique.

Sur les murs de chaque côté étaient placardées de gigantesques affiches au fond noir avec les photos qu'ils étaient venus prendre la veille en leur demandant des poses ridicules, leurs noms écrits juste en dessous en lettres dorées. Une quantité impressionnante de journalistes se tenaient dans des espaces délimités, caméras à l'épaule. 

Jean déglutit et croisa le regard de Minha. Le visage de la jeune fille était pétrifié dans un masque d'indifférence, mais elle était tendue des pieds à la tête, et le jeune homme ne se sentait pas très différent. Hansi les avaient longuement préparés la veille : ils devaient être endurant, car l'entraînement durait de 12:00 à 18:00, un travail de longue haleine. Ils devaient montrer de quoi ils étaient capables, suffisamment pour attirer l’œil des sponsors, mais sans révéler leur véritable potentiel aux autres tributs. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire, en somme, et Jean avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil tendu au-dessus du vide.

On les fit tous s'aligner soigneusement devant la vitre des sponsors et saluer, la main sur le cœur. _Offrir son cœur pour le divertissement d'un peuple. Quelle merde._ Il inspira profondément et expira, se forçant à desserrer les sourcils.

-Conny ! chuchota furieusement sa voisine. Conny, c'est la droite, putain ! »

Jean se pencha de quelques millimètres et vit que le tribut masculin du District Huit, un jeune homme plus petit que lui au crâne rasé de près, avait utilisé sa main droite pour le salut. Un murmure de gloussement se répandit alors que le dénommé Conny poussait un cri de panique un peu ridicule et se corrigeait précipitamment. Jean se retint de pouffer, et toute envie de rire lui passa subitement lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur les voisins de Conny. _L'allumé du balcon !_ Il adressait un petit sourire désolé à Conny, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. De plus près, Jean remarqua qu'il avait une sacrée collection de tâches de rousseurs disséminées sur tout le visage, ce qui le rendait très reconnaissable. Tant mieux pour lui. Pendant les entraînements à 24, il fallait être le plus distinctif possible.

Le regard de Jean glissa vers sa partenaire, et il fut aussitôt inquiété par l'expression sévère qu'elle affichait, fermement campée sur ses deux pieds. Si le garçon du District Neuf, Marco, avait l'air d'être la douceur incarnée en cet instant, alors elle était plus dure et rugueuse qu'un rocher. Jean se promit de la garder à l’œil et de mesurer de quoi elle était capable. Elle avait l'air dangereuse.

Enfin libérés après un court discours d'accueil des sponsors que Jean n'avait malheureusement pas du tout écouté, les vingt quatre tributs marchèrent d'un pas assuré vers la gigantesque zone d'entraînement, truffée de râteliers d'armes, d'ordinateurs de simulation et d'espaces de combats. Jean et Minha avaient déjà décidé de se mêler aux autres tributs, pour mesurer leur force, et former d'éventuelles alliances. Même si Jean avait l'impression que la jeune fille serait beaucoup plus abordable que lui.

Il se dirigea vers un râtelier, où deux autres tributs se trouvaient déjà, l'une avec un vrai visage de renard, et l'autre avec une coupe au bol, et semblaient se disputer sur la marche à suivre. Marlow et Hitch, comprit-il en jetant un œil vers les murs, du District Trois. Ces affiches allaient être fichtrement pratiques pour retenir les noms et les visages de tout le monde, songea-t-il avec un sourire. Il s'empara d'une lame à sa taille et suffisamment légère, et se tourna vers le terrain le plus dégagé, réservé aux affrontements. Reiner du District Un maniait distraitement une lance. Bertholt et Annie du District Deux s'étiraient ensemble. Son cerveau turbinait pour imprimer les visages dans sa mémoire, pour passer le plus vite possible à une observation plus approfondie.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent de défiler d'un seul coup alors que son regard accrochait la plus belle chevelure qu'il ait jamais vu. Une jeune fille venait de passer à côté de lui, et ses cheveux mi-longs se soulevaient doucement au rythme de ses pas pour frôler délicatement ses épaules, accrochant la lumière des projecteurs. 

Son cerveau décida de stopper toute pensée cohérente pour lui ordonner de rattraper la jeune fille, et il obtempéra aussitôt.

-Euh...excuse-moi. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et wow son visage aussi était gracieux.

-Je...je voulais juste dire, commença Jean en se maudissant de bafouiller. Je trouve que tu as de très beaux cheveux.

-Oh ? Merci... fit la jeune femme, l'expression neutre, en replaçant une mèche.

-Mikasa, est-ce que t... »

Un autre jeune homme intervint pour la rejoindre, son partenaire probablement. Eren Jäger, il s'en souvenait comme un des rares volontaires. Il s'était interrompu dans sa phrase pour regarder Jean de travers.

-Qu'est ce que que tu veux ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, se rapprochant de la fameuse Mikasa.

-Eren... soupira la jeune femme.

D'accord, le type était nerveux. Jean pouvait comprendre qu'il soit tendu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça.

-À toi ? Rien, rétorqua Jean, déjà agacé par son ton. C'est à elle que je parle.

-Dommage, elle n'a rien à te dire. » fit le jeune homme avec dureté.

_Ce culot !_

-Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ? fit Jean d'un ton condescendant en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu la connais si bien pour parler à sa place ?

-On est amis d'enfance, attardé. » siffla-t-il.

Il remarqua à peine le moment où leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés avec défiance, tordus dans une grimace de colère. Il venait d'entendre Minha qui lui disait de se calmer, et quelques autres voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il avait juste envie de lui fermer la bouche avec un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-Ah ouais ? Dommage, ça change rien au fait que je vais te péter la gueule si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton, annonça-t-il en empoignant le col d'Eren.

-Amène-toi, enfoiré ! »

Le poing d'Eren fusa vers son adversaire, et Jean ne parvint à l'esquiver qu'à moitié, les phalanges raclant sa joue. _Il est timbré !_

-Mais vous êtes malades ! »

Fulminant, Jean répondit par son propre poing dans l'épaule d'Eren, mais il se prit aussitôt un coup au visage qui le désarçonna. Il s'apprêtait à charger à son tour, quand un bras solide vint s'interposer entre eux deux.

-Bon, ça suffit ! » s'écria le jeune homme blond qui venait d'intervenir

Il sentit deux personnes agripper ses bras et le ramener en arrière.

-Jean, arrête ! » fit Minha en serrant son poignet.

Il se débattit brièvement alors qu'il revenait à ses sens. L'autre type qui le retenait était plus grand que lui et il avait les mêmes cheveux rasés de près que Conny. Jean souffla bruyamment et hocha la tête, lassé. Ils le relâchèrent et il se tourna vers Eren, en espérant ne pas avoir été le seul à s'être fait arrêté. Il le regretta immédiatement : Mikasa était la seule à ses côtés et lui parlait, une main sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa avec agacement. 

Jean se tendit à nouveau, mais la main de Minha retint son biceps aussi sec, et il reçut un regard noir de la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête et pointa du menton la vitre des sponsors. Jean sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit leurs regards désapprobateurs. Oh.

_Merde._ Il venait de se donner en spectacle de la pire des manières. Cette altercation avec Eren tenait plus du drama de basse cour que d'un véritable affrontement de tributs, et les sponsors l'avaient probablement déjà catégorisé comme un gamin soupe au lait qui s'énervait à la moindre contrariété. _Merde._

Il soupira et se pinça le nez un bref instant. Le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient raison. Il s'énervait parfois beaucoup trop vite, et il s'était pourtant promis de maîtriser son humeur. Il releva la tête et adressa un hochement de tête à Minha.

-C'est bon, je suis calmé.

-Tant mieux, fit-elle avec un sourire. Allez viens, il faut qu'on s'entraîne avec les autres. »

***

-Eren… 

-Laisse, c'est bon. » grinça le jeune homme en repoussant la main de sa partenaire.

Sans regarder si elle le suivait, Eren s'éloigna. Ses poings le démangeaient, il aurait aimé toujours tenir le col du connard arrogant pour pouvoir lui péter une ou deux dents et se calmer. Il fallait qu'il déverse sa rage sur quelque chose.

Toujours sur le même pas assuré, il jeta un discret coup d’œil en arrière. Mikasa s'était rendue vers des ateliers de traction où traînaient aussi Ruth, Samuel et Minha. Son humeur massacrante s'adoucit : elle veillait à le laisser un peu seul, comme il lui avait demandé. 

Il retourna la tête afin de scanner les environs, il passait près des ateliers de tirs. Arcs, dagues, arbalètes étaient de mise mais au lieu de viser leurs cibles, les tributs présents verrouillèrent leur regard sur Eren. 

Il avait vraiment dû s'illustrer dès le début grâce à ce crétin de première catégorie. Le jeune tribut ne comptait pas s'exposer encore plus qu'il ne venait de le faire. Il tînt les regards amusés, hésitants et curieux de Sasha, Marco et Ursula. Eren ne regrettait pas sa récente prise de risque : il leur avait montrer à tous qu'il valait mieux pour eux de ne pas toucher Mikasa, sous peine de se faire étriper ! À moins que son statut de volontaire ne lui ait donné cette réputation auprès des autres… 

-Hey, Eren ! Ça va ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu comme ça… »

L'intéressé pivota vers la voix qu'il avait reconnue. Thomas se tenait à quelques pas de lui et se grattait le sommet du crâne, attendant sa réaction. 

-Ouais, ça va, lâcha Eren.

-Oh. Okay, tant mieux alors ! Vu que t'es parti juste après, je me demandais si je t'avais vexé, se justifia le grand blond dans un gloussement gêné.

-Je suis juste parti m'entraîner. 

-Tu t'entraînes pas avec Mikasa en fait ? Je pensais que tu serais avec elle… » s'étonna l'autre tribut.

Le sang d'Eren ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne savait pas par où commencer : que Thomas s'inquiète de s'être mis à dos un de ses futurs meurtriers ? Ou qu'il sous-entende qu'Eren devait rester dans les pattes de Mikasa comme un boulet ? 

-Non. Je vais aller taper sur des mannequins, là. Je me suis assez reposé sur elle pour aujourd'hui ! » affirma-t-il en tournant les talons.

C'était reparti pour un tour, il dépendait encore de Mikasa. Ça faisait même pas une heure qu'ils étaient là et tout le monde avait déjà grillé. Il répondit au _« Bon courage ! »_ enthousiaste de Thomas par un signe de main distrait et se dirigea vers l'atelier de combat. 

_« Christa Lenz ! Christa Lenz ! »_

La voix sifflante résonna dans les haut-parleurs de la salle avec un crépitement strident et le fit sursauter. Les prestations individuelles commençaient. Et à priori, c'était les dames d'abord. Il lâcha un râle : il serait donc le dernier à passer ! Il allait devoir économiser ses forces à fond tout en montrant aux autres qu'il pouvait s'en tirer sans Mikasa… un sacré programme. Un grand merci à la cervelle vide de tout à l'heure pour l'avoir empêtré dans cette situation !

...

Eren se rapprochait : les bruits étouffés des coups que les mannequin absorbaient l'informaient de la présence d'autres tributs à l'atelier de combat à mains nues. Il y reconnut Annie et Bertholt, les discrets du District Deux, ceux qui s'entraînaient régulièrement au combat dans la journée et qu'il avait déjà surpris.

Il les rejoignit et se posta devant un des mannequins. Il était plus grand et large que lui, noir avec des cercles rouges plus ou moins prononcés pour indiquer l'emplacement des points sensibles. Il le frappa d'un poing sec et maîtrisé dans le plexus solaire, réprimant un grognement d'effort entre ses dents. La cible en latex souple pivota sur elle-même et ses bras ballants vinrent cingler les épaules d'Eren.

-Aïïeuhh ! » beugla-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.

Il fallait qu'il travaille aussi son esquive. Le tribut ne put résister à la tentation et hasarda un coup d’œil éclair vers les deux autres. Annie rouait de coups les côtes du mannequins en bondissant sur ses appuis, elle en évitait toutes les contre-attaques. Et Bertholt le fixait, lui, d'un air intrigué et inquiet. _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrêtez de me regarder que quand je fais de la merde !_

-Vas-y, Eren ! Montre à ce mannequin de quel bois tu te chauffes ! 

-Ouais, fais lui bouffer les pissenlits par la racine à ce gros tas de latex ! »

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, rouge de colère. Conny et Sasha agitaient les bras quelques mètres plus loin.

-Vos gueules !! »hurla-t-il, frustré, avant de s'éloigner. 

Il lui fallait une pause, sinon il allait empirer la situation, se ridiculiser encore plus jusqu'à ce que Mikasa ne lui vienne en aide et achève sa dignité. Il continua de reculer de quelques pas en essayant de respirer moins fort quand une idée jaillit dans son esprit.

Il revint sur ses pas, dépassa Bertholt qui avait repris son exercice et fit une halte près d'Annie. 

-Tu veux bien m'affronter ? » lui lança-t-il.

L'exclamation étouffée de Bertholt fut la première réponse qu'il obtînt mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait. La jeune femme finit par tourner la tête vers lui et replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille avant d'acquiescer. Eren sourit d'excitation. Il avait observé Annie sans qu'elle le sache, il avait un avantage sur elle ! 

Les deux adversaires s'étaient décalés sur le petit ring à coté et Bertholt les avait suivi. Eren ferma les poings et fléchit les genoux, prêt à encaisser le premier coup. Lorsqu'elle attaquait, Annie commençait très souvent par une balayette. Il cligna des yeux à son adversaire pour lui signaler qu'elle pouvait commencer.

En deux secondes, Annie avait foncé sur lui et entamé sa célèbre balayette droite. Eren abaissa le poing, la bloqua, lança une fulgurante droite vers le nez de la tribut mais fut bloqué par la paume de son adversaire. Aussi vive qu'un éclair, Annie se retourna, dos à Eren, le poing du jeune homme toujours dans la main. Elle le ramena sur son épaule et lui saisit le coude. L'élan que lui avait donné ce mouvement soudain fournit à la jeune blonde toute la force nécessaire pour envoyer Eren valdinguer au dessus d'elle. Annie était l'éclair et Eren, la foudre qui s'abattait sur le sol. 

Eren avait cru lire une lueur de stupeur dans le regard de son adversaire alors qu'il avait arrêté sa balayette, mais là il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à son menton et à sa nuque qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. 

-Ça va, Eren ? Annie vient de passer sa prestation individuelle en combat à mains nues, t'as pas pris le meilleur domaine pour te mesurer à elle, lui avoua Bertholt.

-Encore une fois ! implora-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-Non, fit-elle d'un regard glacial, Bertholt va t'affronter. 

-Hein ?! T'es sûre, Annie ? s'affola le grand brun alors que sa camarade le pointait du doigt.

-C'est plus équitable, se justifia la demoiselle.

-Merci, ça fait plaisir… déclarèrent les deux jeunes hommes en cœur. 

-Aw, t'es certaine, Annie ? Tu veux pas continuer à rétamer Eren ? C'est assez plaisant à voir, pourtant. » persifla une voix non loin de là.

Eren fusilla Floch du regard. Le roux se tenait au bord du ring, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches. Les poings du jeune brun ne demandaient qu'à faire comme ses yeux verts mais Bertholt le retînt par les deux épaules. 

-Ne recommence pas, Eren ! »

Le grand brun avait bien raison mais il était hors de question que ce nouveau spécimen de prétentieux se foute ouvertement de lui comme ça.

-Non mais Floch, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu te rappelles ce que notre prof a dit ? On doit pas faire de grabuges. »

Sandra - si Eren se souvenait bien - la camarade de Floch, lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le détendre et l'emmena plus loin. Bertholt relâcha alors Eren et, après une lourde expiration du jeune homme, les deux prirent place.

Le tribut du District Douze se remit en position de combat. Il ne voulait pas refaire l'erreur de sous-estimer un des deux martialistes du District Deux mais la posture de Bertholt le laissa penser qu'il avait ses chances : le grand brun était cambré, les poings bas et les genoux mal positionnés. Une balayette et c'était réglé.

-Allez Eren ! Tu peux le faire ! Quand t'auras battu Bertholt, ce satané mannequin n'aura plus qu'à faire ses prières ! beuglèrent encore Sasha et Conny.

-Mais vous avez rien d'autre à foutre ?! » s'offusqua l'intéressé en les foudroyant de ses prunelles.

Les deux comiques prirent un air choqué et pointèrent du doigt vers Eren. Déconcerté, le jeune homme se retourna. Bertholt lui fonçait dessus ! Il esquiva le coup de poing du grand brun mais sentit un courant d'air lui rafler le nez. 

Eren riposta lui aussi par une série de poings mais Bertholt les barrait de ses coudes. Ses phalanges claquaient contre les os mais le jeune homme n'allait pas en démordre. Le rythme de ses coups s'affaiblit et Bertholt en profita pour lancer une contre-offensive. Eren dressa à son tour ses coudes et le para.

Bertholt frappait et Eren cogitait. Le grand brun semblait plus endurant que lui. Trouver une ouverture, sinon il s'épuiserait.

Le discret élève d'Annie ramena son poing vers lui pour le diriger à nouveau vers Eren. Un quart de seconde. Ça lui suffit. Eren lança le sien vers le ventre de son adversaire. Son rythme cassé, Bertholt paniqua et redirigea à moitié le coup d'Eren en abaissant son bras encore libre. Les jointures d'Eren touchèrent la chemise d'entraînement du grand brun.

Il ne devait pas se faire emporter par l'élan ! Bertholt repartait à l'attaque ! Eren se vrilla pour retenir ses coups avec les paumes. Il resserra son emprise sur les poings de Bertholt qui remuaient frénétiquement. Eren ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. 

La fermeté de son adversaire l'étonna. Bertholt avait beau être plus tendu qu'un fil de fer, il avait de la force dans les bras ! Et maintenant le grand brun se servait de la prise d'Eren sur ses poings pour le déstabiliser, il essayait de les écarter pour tenter une clé de bras. Eren serra les dents. 

Bertholt relâcha un peu la force d'un de ses bras. Une ouverture ! Eren invoqua toute sa puissance. L'instant de concentration lui fit perdre le contrôle, Bertholt déplaça son poing et celui d'Eren. Les bras du jeune homme se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Bertholt appliqua une pression dessus et commença à faire descendre Eren. 

_Merde !_ Bertholt poussa sur les bras d'Eren. Il allait le mettre à genoux. S'il y avait un moment pour tenir, c'était là ! Il bloqua ses genoux. Ils devaient être solides comme du bois, non, du métal ! Il ne put contenir le grognement que l'effort lui demandait. Bertholt le fixait avec une grande concentration… et un peu de peur ? 

Eren perdit subitement l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Bertholt venait de lui faire une balayette. Bien sûr ! Il était l'élève d'Annie, forcément qu'elle le lui avait appris ! Il rebondit au sol avec un grognement de douleur. Il avait perdu.

-Waouh, c'était quelque chose ! T'as besoin d'aide ? fit Bertholt en lui tendant la main.

-Merci. T'as plus de force que ce que je croyais, confia Eren alors qu'il se relevait avec l'aide de Bertholt.

-Ma prestation individuelle portait sur ma force physique. J'essaie de la développer. Je crois que ça a plu aux sponsors. »

Eren demeura interdit un instant. Il se décida à répondre au moment où le grand brun se mit à l'observer d'un air inquiet.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? C'est censé être privé. Si tu veux gagner les jeux, c'est super con, lâcha-t-il.

-Oh, c'est juste une question de principe. Je te devais des explications après notre combat, voilà tout. » se justifia Bertholt, tout sourire.

Annie les avait rejoint et elle hocha la tête en réaction aux propos de Bertholt, ce qui fit briller les yeux du grand brun. Eren se frotta la tête, puis fit s'échapper un léger soupir d’agacement.

-Moi, je… suis une formation sur la survie en forêt… on observe tout ce qu'il peut y avoir comme indices à récolter là-bas. » marmonna-t-il.

Le visage de Bertholt s'illumina encore plus.

-Ça a l'air passionnant ! En plus c'est super enrichissant pour les questions plus pratiques qu'il faudra se poser… 

-Bon, bah j'vous laisse ! Merci ! » le coupa Eren en descendant du ring.

Non seulement il n'avait pas envie de continuer à parler des jeux à venir avec ses futurs victimes, mais il venait d'apercevoir Reiner passer. Qu'importe s'il allait se prendre une troisième défaite consécutive, celui-là, il fallait qu'il l'affronte !

Alors qu'il courait après le blond, il se réjouit de voir que Conny et Sasha avaient déguerpi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La question froide posée par Reiner l'arracha à ses pensées. Le blond massif s'était retourné et le toisait d'un air méfiant.

-Voir ce que je vaux contre toi. » répliqua Eren d'un ton tranchant d'honnêteté. 

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire au tribut du District Un. Il prit instantanément une position de combat.

-Attends, on fait ça là ? Tu veux pas aller sur un ring ?

-Y aura pas de ring dans la forêt.

-Ha ! Bien dit ! » s'exclama Eren en se préparant à affronter le favori des sponsors. 

Sans attendre le moindre signal de la part de son adversaire, il chargea sur Reiner… et s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du torse. La main de Reiner, plaquée sur son front, le retenait. Il n'avait même pas le bras assez long pour le frapper !

-Attends…

-Merci, j'attends, oui ! Tu fous quoi, putain ?! »

Il manqua de tomber en avant quand Reiner enleva sa main. Eren fit volte-face et vit le blond partir vers la zone d'entraînement au tir. _Non mais j'hallucine, il m'a oublié ou quoi ?_ Bougonnant, il lui emboîta le pas : hors de question de le laisser partir sans ce match ! 

Il suivit Reiner jusqu'à un râtelier d'arcs et d'arbalètes en tout genre, quelques pas plus loin. Le blond massif discutait auprès de Marco, ce dernier tenait une arbalète. Eren pouvait maintenant entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il comprit très vite ce qui se passait : Reiner était en train d'aider Marco !

-Tu devrais plutôt mettre tes doigts comme ça, tu vois ? »

Marco hocha la tête vigoureusement, Reiner lui redonna l'arbalète. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'appliqua à placer ses doigts comme Reiner venait de lui montrer, puis il plaça l'arme dans sa ligne de mire et se tourna vers une des cibles. Avec un calme assez déconcertant, il tira un carreau mais manqua la cible.

Reiner prit son menton entre deux doigts, Marco pivota vers lui et Eren.

-Peut-être que je peux ajuster le télescope de l'arbalète… comme un fusil ?

-Hmm, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Tu maîtrises bien les fusils ?

-Ouais, plutôt bien. Mon père m'a emmené chasser quelques fois. Mais bon, c'est dommage pour moi qu'il n'y en ait pas aux Hunger Games. répondit Marco, les yeux rivés sur le télescope de l'arme qu'il manipulait. Okay, je réessaie. »

Le tribut du District Neuf plaça le fût sur son épaule, doigt sur la gâchette, yeux sur la cible. La concentration intense de Marco continua de donner des frissons à Eren : il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Marco avait cette réputation de garçon au cœur sur la main, mais là Eren voyait le futur tueur en lui s'éveiller. 

Marco appuya sur la gâchette. La carreau partit dans un sifflement et se planta dans la cible. Le jeune homme avait raté le mille mais maintenant il savait tirer à l'arbalète. Eren détourna le regard vers Marco qui rayonnait de joie et tapait dans la main de Reiner en le remerciant. Eren allait réclamer son match à Reiner quand la voix enjouée du grand aux cheveux noirs l'interrompit.

-Merci à toi aussi, Eren ! 

_Merci pour quoi ?_ Le large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres de Marco provoqua comme un pincement au cœur d'Eren. Ils étaient censés être ennemis, démontrer l'étendue de leur force et ne pas s'entraider, alors pourquoi se disait-il qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir aidé pour de bon ? 

***

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Reiner, méfiant, au gamin qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Voir ce que je vaux contre toi. »

Reiner fut aussitôt amusé par l'enthousiasme vibrant d'honnêteté du jeune homme. Ce fameux Eren avait l'air d'en avoir dans le ventre. Reiner sentit l'adrénaline se frayer un chemin dans ses veines alors qu'il se mettait immédiatement en position.

-Attends, on fait ça là ? Tu veux pas aller sur un ring ?

-Y aura pas de ring dans la forêt. » rétorqua-t-il avec un ricanement.

Mais juste derrière Eren, Reiner aperçut Marco, le garçon qui l'avait abordé à la bibliothèque il y a deux jours, et s'était mis à discuter avec lui sans aucune raison apparente. Il était à deux doigts de se faire très mal avec la corde ! Aussitôt, il arrêta Eren et lui passa devant pour rejoindre le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur.

-Marco. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et, fort heureusement, détendit sa prise sur la corde.

-Oh, bonjour Reiner ! Ç'a été, ta prestation individuelle ? »

Encore une fois, le tribut était surpris par l'amabilité du jeune homme. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas une once d'agressivité dans son cœur ! Et Reiner appréciait infiniment la petite bulle de confort qu'il offrait à tous ceux qui lui parlaient.

-Oui, je pense que oui, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette arbalète ?

-Eh bien comme tu le vois, fit Marco avec un sourire penaud, j'essaie de tirer avec.

-Donne-moi ça. »

Marco lui tendit l'arme avec hésitation et Reiner entreprit de lui expliquer comment s'en servir.

-Ces arbalètes sont des modèles plus imposants, l'extrémité du fût ne se coince pas contre l'aisselle, mais s'aligne sur ton épaule. Et si tu le tiens comme ça (il se mit dans la position que Marco avait), tu vas t'arracher les doigts parce que la corde va claquer dessus. Tu devrais plutôt mettre tes doigts comme ça. »

Marco acquiesça avec énergie, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Dès que Reiner lui rendit l'arbalète, il se remit en position et plissa les yeux pour viser. Le tribut du District Un se sentit fier d'être capable d'enseigner quelque chose à son tour. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion auparavant, avec tout ce qu'il devait apprendre de ses professeurs et ses entraîneurs, et il devait admettre que le sentiment n'était pas désagréable.

Toute l'attention de Marco était focalisée sur sa cible, ses traits doux accentués par sa concentration, et Reiner sentit une sorte de détermination affûtée émaner du jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait d'autre but dans la vie que de tirer droit dans le centre. Il se prit à s'inquiéter pour quiconque aurait le malheur de se retrouver sur le chemin de cette détermination.

Il rata sa cible, mais son échec ne fit rien pour le déterrer. Le menton entre deux doigts, Reiner réfléchit. Comment pouvait-il faire pour que Marco réussisse à mieux viser ? Il voulait aider ce jeune homme qui l'avait abordé à la bibliothèque, qui l'avait sorti quelques instants du tourbillon de pensées qui l'oppressait. Il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais apparemment Marco se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour trouver ce qui lui convenait :

-Peut-être que je peux ajuster le télescope de l'arbalète… comme un fusil ?

-Hmm, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Tu maîtrises bien les fusils ?

-Ouais, plutôt bien. Mon père m'a emmené chasser quelques fois. Mais bon, c'est dommage pour moi qu'il n'y en ait pas aux Hunger Games, répondit Marco, les yeux rivés sur le télescope de l'arme qu'il manipulait. Okay, je réessaie. »

Reiner le regardait faire les ajustements nécessaires, le cœur un peu battant. Il avait l'impression d'assister en direct à l'évolution du jeune homme, et il avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner. Du coin de l’œil, il vit que Eren les avait suivis. Heureusement, il avait été bon joueur et s'était retenu de les déranger, se contentant d'observer. Reiner l'en remercia silencieusement.

Marco tira, toujours avec la même concentration. Le carreau se ficha dans la cible avec un bruit satisfaisant. Objectif accompli ! Marco fit volte-face vers lui en tendant le bras, et pendant un instant Reiner ne sut que faire, avant de se rappeler de ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui. Il frappa dans sa main avec un léger temps de retard, répondant à son large sourire par son propre rictus amusé.

-Merci pour ton aide, Reiner ! Et merci à toi aussi, Eren ! » 

Reiner lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de le remercier, et d'un coup Eren était à nouveau dans ses pattes.

-Bats-toi avec moi, Reiner ! » exigea-t-il en serrant les poings, comme un enfant persuadé qu'on va lui refuser son jouet.

_« Eren Jäger ! Eren Jäger !»_

Le visage d'Eren se décomposa brutalement alors qu'il entendait son appel. Marco éclata de rire et Reiner cacha un pouffement derrière sa main pendant que le jeune homme traînait des pieds vers la vitre des sponsors, non sans avoir assuré Reiner qu'il reviendrait le chercher.

Le tribut devait avouer que l’insistance d'Eren était déconcertante. Il n'hésitait pas du tout à affirmer ce qu'il voulait et à venir le chercher, dans un tourbillon d'énergie qui ne manquait pas de rebondir sur les autres et de les influencer à leur tour. Il avait lui-même soudainement envie de se mesurer à quelqu'un. Comme son partenaire auto-proclamé venait de se faire appeler, il décida de rejoindre la zone des combats à mains nues, sous la scrutation inquisitrice de quelques caméras. 

Son regard se porta sur les deux tributs du District Deux, Annie et Bertholt, et il trouva que c'était une bonne idée. Il était déjà familier avec eux, particulièrement Bertholt avec qui il avait beaucoup discuté dans la bibliothèque, et Annie serait un adversaire de taille. Si elle parvenait à entraîner Bertholt jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son niveau, les deux serait inarrêtables. Ils faisaient partie de ceux que Reiner devrait soit entraîner dans une alliance, soit éliminer sur-le-champ, se rappela-t-il en déglutissant.

Il s'accouda au bord du ring pour les observer. Le regard de Bertholt accrocha aussitôt le sien, et le plus grand lui adressa un rapide sourire qui donna tout le temps à Annie de l'envoyer au sol, et Reiner grimaça en entendant le son résonner. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir rétamé Bertholt qu'Annie se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un bref hochement de tête, qu'il lui rendit.

Bertholt se releva presque aussitôt alors qu'Annie lui parlait :

-Fais attention à ne pas te laisser distraire par ton environnement. »

Il acquiesça avec volonté et posa une ou deux questions à propos de leur combat. 

-Quand tu me fauches les pieds comme ça, est-ce que je devrais plutôt essayer de t'emporter avec moi en arrière, ou plutôt m'éloigner pour reprendre de la distance ?

-Ça dépend. Fie-toi à ton instinct pour ça. »

Reiner le suivit des yeux alors qu'ils reprenaient. Bertholt était discret, et tenace. Reiner se demanda s'il aurait jamais remarqué sans s'intéresser au personnage. Il encaissait les coups, mais se relevait aussitôt. Il attaquait et défendait, mais sans une once d'animosité. Il était le plus grand et probablement un des plus faciles à repérer parmi les tributs, mais il n'attirait jamais l'attention. Était-ce intentionnel, ou simplement dans sa nature ?

Il se rendit compte que de tout le match, il n'avait fait qu'observer Bertholt, et se fustigea. Il était là pour observer ses adversaires, d'accord, mais il fallait qu'il observe tout le monde ! Il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer et sauter à l'intérieur du ring. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui avec curiosité.

-Annie, est ce que tu veux bien m'affronter ? »

La jeune fille le sonda de ses yeux clairs, et malgré le fait qu'il devait baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, il se trouva désarmé par la nonchalance qui imprégnait ses gestes. Derrière lui, Bertholt les observait, dans l'expectative. Apparemment, Annie avait déjà esquinté pas mal de monde, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait probablement pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au moins un peu pour sa partenaire. Reiner le comprenait, d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

-D'accord. » lâcha Annie.

Reiner se mit aussitôt en position, et Bertholt recula pour leur laisser de l'espace.

-Bon courage, vous deux ! » lança-t-il en enjambant la barrière. 

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, pendant que Reiner évaluait la position de la jeune fille. Elle était prête à frapper fort et vite, et comptait probablement sur sa vitesse. À l'inverse, Reiner se positionnait plutôt de façon à être capable d'encaisser quelques coups. Presque d'un seul mouvement, ils commencèrent à tourner lentement en rond, chaque pas calculé et contrôlé, sans que l'un ne se décide à attaquer l'autre.

Reiner déplaça sa jambe d'appui très légèrement, créant une ouverture pour inciter Annie à l'attaquer. La réaction de la jeune fille le surprit : elle fronça les sourcils brusquement, puis se jeta sur lui. Elle chargea droit sur son ventre, et Reiner ne put l'arrêter que de justesse en balayant son poignet. Mais la jeune fille profita de l'élan supplémentaire pour plier son bras, et son coude percuta les abdominaux de Reiner avec force. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait visé son plexus solaire.

Reiner encaissa le choc et se glissa sur le côté, dans l'objectif d'attraper la tête d'Annie et la plaquer contre son épaule. Mais la jeune fille était souple comme une anguille et plongea au sol pour percuter son genou avec son coude. Reiner vacilla, mais agrippa son épaule pour l'entraîner avec lui. Elle se dégagea pendant la chute et roula hors de portée. Reiner bondit sur ses pieds, juste à temps pour la voir lui foncer dessus à nouveau comme un chat sauvage. Les dents serrés, il tordit son bassin pour l'intercepter avec son épaule. 

Elle l'esquiva et se faufila derrière lui avec une vitesse qu'il n'avait pas encore vue chez elle. Incapable de se dégager, il la sentit s'accrocher à son dos et enserrer son cou dans une prise. Reiner était en difficulté. En vérité, il n'avait qu'à saisir le poignet d'Annie qui l'étranglait et serrer jusqu'à lui casser quelque chose (vu la finesse de sa stature, il s'en sentait capable). Malheureusement, ils étaient en entraînement et les sponsors ne lui pardonneraient pas d'abîmer une des favorites. 

Il tenta de l'entraîner contre les cordes, mais elle avait heurté son genou plus fort que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il trébucha et tomba au sol, et Annie en profita pour bloquer ses bras avec ses jambes. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il sentit une panique temporaire lui ordonner de se dégager, se relever, se battre et vaincre, mais Annie desserra sa prise presque immédiatement.

-J'ai gagné. » annonça-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle relâcha complètement Reiner et le jeune homme s'accroupit, hébété. C'était déjà fini ? Il leva les yeux vers Bertholt qui les avait rejoints et lui tendait la main, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il alors que Reiner acceptait son aide. Elle n'y va jamais de main morte. »

Annie répliqua en soufflant du nez, et Bertholt laissa échapper un petit rire gêné, puis se pencha vers Reiner, et le tribut se prit à faire de même pour l'écouter :

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé que tu la provoques en laissant une ouverture exprès. »

Reiner acquiesça, les yeux écarquillés. Il l'avait vexée ? Il n'aurait jamais deviné si Bertholt ne lui avait pas dit. Bertholt serra la main de Reiner et le relâcha enfin, avant de s'excuser pour rejoindre Annie qui s'éloignait déjà, sûrement pour éviter qu'il n'insiste pour une revanche. Reiner les regarda partir, occupé à démêler le pêle-mêle de ses impressions. Annie était forte, très forte, et il devait définitivement la garder à l’œil. Mais étrangement, Bertholt l'intriguait encore davantage.

Il passa son regard sur le gymnase, interceptant les journalistes enthousiastes et les caméras infatigables qui n'avaient probablement rien manqué de cette échange. Il trouva enfin Christa, assise sur un banc, qui buvait de l'eau. Même d'ici, il pouvait voir qu'elle était tendue.

Il la rejoignit de suite, et elle leva les yeux lorsqu'il arriva dans son champ de vision. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais elle se redressa immédiatement et referma le goulot de sa bouteille avec un air qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à identifier.

Un flash d'appareil lui donna la réponse, et il foudroya du regard le journaliste qui venait de les prendre en photo, pas assez longtemps pour qu'on ne puisse l'enregistrer à son tour. Toutes ces caméras, c'était pesant pour elle, devina-t-il.

Depuis tout petit, il affrontait le jugement sans appel de son père et de ses formateurs de front, impatient de satisfaire leurs attentes. Mais Christa n'était pratiquement entourée que de son père, qui veillait sur elle avec véhémence, sa mère, et Reiner, qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise. Les regards de milliers de personnes dardés sur elle qui guettaient ses moindres faits et gestes, et surtout le moment où elle ne parviendrait plus à garder le moral, devait être plus qu'éprouvant pour la jeune fille. 

Il s'assit à côté d'elle avec la ferme intention de s'interposer entre elle et les caméras, et se réjouit d'avoir cette taille et cette corpulence. Christa lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. 

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

-Ça peut aller, souffla-t-elle. Je reprends un peu de forces et j'y retourne. Merci d'être là. »

Reiner se sentait fier de recevoir la gratitude de la jeune fille. Il lui répondit par son propre sourire et il restèrent assis côte à côte un instant, dans un silence posé. Il serra son poing, rappelé à sa détermination. Il aiderait Christa. Il la protégerait, il la servirait. Le doute instillé par les paroles de son mentor se dissipa, et il prononça cette promesse à lui-même.

***

Christa avait l'impression que le tissu de son pantalon d'entraînement se greffait à ses mains tellement elle le serrait. Ses yeux se perdaient dans la fixation des chiffres de l'ascenseur qui indiquait leur progression. Si elle restait immobile, elle arriverait peut-être à arrêter le temps et ne pas avoir à passer cette interview.

La jeune demoiselle secoua la tête, bien consciente que ce n'était même plus la peine de rêver et se décida à lancer un regard vers Reiner. Son compagnon de toujours se tenait une fois de plus à ses côtés, l'air grave et serein. C'était comme s'il savait à quoi s'attendre, qu'il connaissait déjà toute la configuration de la salle des interviews, seul endroit du campus où ils n'avaient pas l'accès libre. L'espace se trouvait au-dessus de la bibliothèque et n'était accessible qu'avec un ascenseur dont la clé n'était même pas confiée aux mentors. 

Tout le secret et l'organisation des jeux se reflétaient dans ces lourdes précautions et Christa emprisonnait ses doigts dans le vêtement. 

Heureusement qu'Erwin aussi les avait accompagnés jusqu'au vestiaire où on leur présenterait plusieurs accoutrements à enfiler pour passer l'interview, telles des stars martyres. Son instructeur avait toujours l'air assez curieux d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les coulisses du Capitole. La tranquillité que lui inspirait les bras croisés et les paupières closes de son professeur adossé au mur incita Christa à relâcher sa prise nerveuse.

La porte métallique de l'ascenseur s'était ouverte sans aucun bruit et ils furent menés vers un long couloir où se trouvaient les vestiaires, ainsi que la fameuse salle d'interview. 

-Bon courage à vous deux, prenez ça comme une simple formalité. » les salua Erwin, interdit d'aller plus loin.

Reiner hocha la tête avec respect et Christa fit de même alors que leur mentor s'éloignait. Erwin pensait que les Entraînements à 24 étaient le meilleur moment pour faire ses preuves et séduire le Capitole, il ne leur avait donc rien enseigné sur les interviews. Les deux du District Un pénétrèrent dans les vestiaires et choisirent leurs vêtements confectionnés par le Capitole.

La robe carmin qu'elle avait choisie offrait un bustier moulant qui dénudait ses épaules. Une ceinture de même couleur en forme de rose nouait sa taille. Le bas de la tenue se terminait en plusieurs plis bouffants qui cascadaient derrière elle. Elle portait également une barrette, représentant trois roses carmin, qui liait sa chevelure miel. 

La délicatesse de sa robe l'avait retardée sur Reiner, elle poussa la porte des vestiaires pour le découvrir, attendant dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de velours noir. Il lui sourit.

-Tu es très belle.

-Merci, toi aussi. » fit-t-elle en passant la main dans sa queue de cheval.

Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Son garde du corps avait beaucoup de prestance dans son smoking noir en cachemire et mohair. Le nœud papillon complimentait à merveille sa chemise blanche de coton. Si le poids de sa mort imminente ne lui pesait pas autant sur les épaules, Christa se serait certainement prise à imaginer qu'elle était une princesse, prête à être conduite au bal. 

Non, elle n'allait pas au bal mais à une foire d'élevage du bétail. On allait commenter sa belle robe, sa jolie taille, comment elle avait l'air heureuse et épanouie et puis elle mourrait.

Christa avait pourtant décidé de regarder la mort en face, ça ne la dérangeait plus de se savoir condamnée, mais le culot du Capitole à vouloir profiter de leurs espoirs écrasés pour se faire de l'audimat avant le début des jeux la mettait hors d'elle. 

La jeune demoiselle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre après leur tortionnaire pour qu'il se moque d'eux. Elle espérait pouvoir crever l'interrupteur rouge qui affichait ON au-dessus de la porte qui menait à la salle d'interview. Ce qui la rendait aussi rouge que sa robe, c'était aussi la désagréable angoisse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à chasser.

Elle s'était peut-être résignée à son sort, mais Reiner n'avait rien à voir là dedans ! Elle ne devait pas le condamner ! Christa avait tout fait aujourd'hui pour que personne ne la prenne pour une petite fragile et décrédibilise Reiner dans le processus, le tout en veillant à paraître à la fois douce et suffisamment charismatique pour inspirer la confiance et espérer sécuriser quelques alliances : elle était fatiguée d'avoir tant jonglé. Sa prestation individuelle avait beau s'être bien passée car, habituée aux fléchettes, elle s'était trouvée un talent pour le lancer de couteaux, Christa n'était pas prête pour une autre performance !

Une pression réconfortante s'appliqua sur son épaule en silence. Elle vira son regard vers Reiner. Il lui adressait un léger sourire confiant, un éclat de douceur dans ses prunelles dorées. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux, comblé… et faux. 

L'interrupteur s'éteint alors que le ON passait au OFF. C'était l'heure d'entrer en scène !

…

-Reiner, en tant que garçon favori des sponsors, vous sentez-vous capable de gagner les jeux ? »

Comme depuis le début de l'interview, Christa laissa Reiner prendre les devants. De toute façon, cette question le concernait directement.

-Mon devoir est de faire gagner les jeux à Christa, je ne compte pas les remporter, ce serait contradictoire.

-Je vois, c'est si admirable, (la journaliste se toucha la joue sous l'émotion) qu'avez-vous à dire à cela, Christa ?

-Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée… _(D'à quel point ça me dégoûte !)_ … quel point je suis reconnaissante d'avoir Reiner à mes côtés… _(Il s'est fait un point d'honneur de mourir pour moi quand je ne le mérite même pas !)_ … Je veux me dédier sérieusement aux jeux tout de même... _(Je veux juste qu'il prenne soin de lui !)_ Je dois bien ça à ses efforts ! _(Je sais pas quoi faire, achevez-moi bon sang !)_ sourit-elle.

-Je vous comprends, oui. Ça se voit que vous vous connaissez depuis tous petits… »

Reiner acquiesça à cette observation et répondit avec une fermeté convaincue qui surprit la demoiselle.

-Je considère Christa comme une amie très précieuse. 

-Waouh, votre dévotion me laisse muette d'admiration, Reiner. Mais ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas de savoir que l'accomplissement de votre mission résultera en votre mort ? »

Christa retînt sa respiration. 

-Non. Pour moi, mener ma mission à bien, c'est comme accomplir ma vie. » déclara Reiner.

La journaliste porta la main à sa bouche et agita la main devant Christa pour la presser de réagir. La demoiselle sentait les muscles de ses épaules se raidir sous la douleur que des sueurs froides leur infligeaient. Elle joignit les mains devant sa poitrine pour garder son calme.

-Merci infiniment, Reiner… sa voix se brisa. Du fond du cœur. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et crut voir qu'elle avait viré rouge, de fausses larmes aux yeux, dans ce que lui reflétaient les pupilles de son garde du corps. Il la regardait avec sérieux et dignité, un remerciement sincère brillait au fond de ses iris. 

-Je t'apprécie énormément moi aussi et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses accomplir ta vie ! » poursuivit la jeune femme.

Christa eut, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, l'impression d'être honnête avec son compagnon de toujours.

***

Marco sentait la moiteur de ses mains perler. D'un geste lent et discret, il fit glisser ses gants blancs le long de ses doigts, afin d'amener la peau à l'air libre. Le jeune homme adressa un hochement de tête désolé à la journaliste qui parlait à Ruth, avant de déposer les gants près de sa chaise, sur le haut-de-forme noir qu'il avait enlevé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il faisait une de ces chaleurs !

Il se focalisa sur sa respiration afin de maîtriser l'humidité de ses mains. En prenant de longues inspirations, il réussirait sûrement à se détendre et se rafraîchir. Ness lui avait conseillé maintes fois de paraître naturel aux interviews. Il ne fallait pas qu'il échoue, mais qu'il soit charismatique. Ne pas hésiter à exagérer ses réactions pour avoir l'air encore plus honnête et sympathique. S'il y avait une chose qui devait émaner de son corps, c'était la confiance en soi et rien d'autre.

Le costume était censé aider à cela mais l'ancien garçon de ferme n'avait jamais porté de tels vêtements. Ils lui étaient plus un obstacle encombrant à sa maîtrise de soi qu'un moyen de le mettre en valeur. 

Il resserra la laine du pantalon entre ses doigts. Le gris ardoise qui couvrait ses jambes le déconcertait, il n'avait jamais porté ces couleurs. Il préférait des couleurs plus naturelles comme le bleu ciel ou le vert forêt, mais le noir et le gris lui étaient trop étrangers. C'étaient les couleurs de l'artifice, de la distinction, de la mort aussi. C'étaient les couleurs des Hunger Games. Et il les arborait partout : la chemise en soie blanche, la cravate gris ardoise et la veste noire. Oui, même le blanc lui paraissait sale. 

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez avant tous les deux, non ? Vous pourriez nous en dire plus ? » la voix mielleuse de la journaliste l'arracha à ses pensées.

Marco jeta un bref coup d’œil à Ruth afin qu'ils déterminent qui d'eux deux allait répondre, mais elle ne le lui rendit pas. Au contraire, la jeune femme s'avança au bout de la chaise, un large sourire aux lèvres. La précipitation du geste fit danser l'argent de ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes et agita la plume noire qui ornait ses cheveux. 

-Haha, bien sûr ! Je connais Marco depuis toute petite ! Je n'osais jamais trop aller lui parler car je ne voulais pas l'embêter, mais il m'a toujours paru si doux, gentil, très… compréhensif, vous voyez. »

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la soie noire des gants de Ruth se posait sur le dos de ses mains. Ruth l'incita à lui prendre la main en dépliant ses doigts. Marco obtempéra sans savoir quoi dire, ni avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il sentait son sourire décliner légèrement et invoqua à nouveau ses muscles zygomatiques afin de garder ce naturel de façade qu'il arborait depuis le début de l'interview. 

La mâchoire de la journaliste, elle, montrait l'exemple à Marco : un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de leur interlocutrice, laissant voir ses dents. Une étincelle d'excitation pétillait dans son regard ébahi.

-Aw, vous êtes à croquer, comme ça ! 

-Vous trouvez ? Haha, merci beaucoup… » la gratifia Ruth en se massant la nuque de sa main libre.

Marco baissa les yeux vers le gant noir de sa camarade qui continuait de lui tenir la main. Il ne sentait même plus le toucher de la soie sous la pulpe de ses doigts, le bouillonnement de ses joues était trop ardent. Ruth ne l'avait prévenu à aucun instant qu'elle allait jouer une telle comédie. Il fallait qu'il la suive en tâtonnant, sinon leur interview allait se flamber. Tout ça en contrôlant les sueurs froides qu'elle lui inspirait.

-Vous comptez donc vous protéger mutuellement pendant les jeux, je présume ? Vous vous sentez capables de les gagner après cette première semaine d'entraînement ?

-Ah, je veux surtout mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour rentrer chez moi avec Marco, même si c'est sûrement très naïf de ma part… en tout cas je me sens plus en confiance à ses côtés donc, tant que je peux être avec Marco, je donnerais tout ! répondit Ruth avec le même entrain, raffermissant son emprise sur la main du jeune homme. 

-Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir être auprès de Ruth et l'aider à gagner. » renchérit Marco d'une petite voix.

Les faux semblants le contaminaient. Ruth qui jouait la fille adorable. La journaliste qui faisait comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance de gagner à deux. Et lui qui rentrait dans la danse de Ruth. La puanteur de la dissimulation les intoxiquait.

-Très bien, très bien ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous disent, les autres joueurs ? Est-ce qu'il y en a qui vous ont tapé dans l’œil, en bien comme en mal, hein ? »

Marco n'avait pas besoin de laisser Ruth répondre à sa place : elle ne l'attendait pas, ne le regardait même plus. Elle était partie dans sa performance et il avait intérêt à ne rien gâcher. Au fond, il voulait juste qu'elle lui lâche la main, elle lui donnait encore plus chaud. 

-Je dois avouer que j'admire assez Mikasa, Annie et Ymir. En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup être une femme de leur trempe, haha ! Ruth laissa enfin la main de Marco pour joindre les siennes dans un claquement d'enthousiasme.

-Oui c'est vrai que cette année les filles sont incroyables ! Vous aussi, Ruth, d'ailleurs. 

-Aw, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, répliqua Ruth d'une voix doucereuse.

-Et vous, Marco ? »

Le jeune homme avait presque oublié sa propre présence. Il s'était senti si léger lorsque Ruth lui avait lâché la main qu'il avait cru s'envoler. Mais non, il était bien resté sur cette chaise et maintenant c'était à lui de répondre.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore fait tous mes repérages mais je dirais que Reiner Braun et Bertholt Hoover m'inspirent beaucoup de respect, avoua-t-il en se grattant la joue d'un doigt.

-Oh, je vous comprends pour Reiner. Maintenant, je voudrais vous demander : qu'attendez-vous des jeux, à part la victoire bien entendu, haha ? 

-Hmm, hésita Ruth, j'aimerais me dédier corps et âme dans la compétition pour l'honneur du District Neuf, et passer du temps avec Marco… » 

Elle se frotta les épaules des deux mains, froissant au passage les longs gants qui recouvraient quasiment l'intégralité de ses bras.

Marco déglutit. Il brûlait d'envie d'enlever sa veste aussi, mais on commencerait à lui demander s'il allait bien et l'interview s’aventurerait dans des eaux dangereuses. Il continua d'inspirer et de sourire, alors que Ruth reprenait :

-Je voudrais rendre ma famille fière, acheva-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Quant à moi, j'espère surtout pouvoir me rendre utile auprès de Ruth… »

Il lança un regard vers l'intéressée qui le lui rendit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle afficha un large sourire ému qui le félicitait pour ce commentaire bien envoyé. Marco serra les poings d'un coup sec, capturant un peu de laine grise au passage, alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. 

Il se pencha pour récupérer ses gants, les enfila à nouveau sous les yeux intrigués de la journaliste. Il prit la parole, sa voix le surprit, il ne pensait pas qu'elle sonnerait aussi autoritaire.

-Pourrais-je saluer ma famille ? »

Leur interlocutrice écarquilla les yeux avant de mettre la main à sa joue.

-Oh, mais bien sûr ! Ils doivent terriblement vous manquer, après tout. Puisque nous sommes à la télévision, rien ne devrait s'y opposer dans les règles des Hunger Games, se réjouit-elle avant de l'inviter d'un signe de la main. Je vous en prie. »

Marco inclina la tête vers la caméra qui se trouvait derrière la journaliste. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant pour se remémorer les visages de ses frères et sœur, de ses parents, la campagne d'Ilimio, l'odeur des champs au soleil. Il se racla la gorge pour ne pas céder à l'émotion et sourit. Il regardait l'appareil, il voyait sa famille. 

-Salut, c'est moi. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez voir ça mais, connaissant Maman, vous êtes sûrement allés chez M. Weberhart pour regarder la télévision. Bref, je vais bien. Vous me manquez et je vous aime. Ne soyez pas trop tristes et ne m'oubliez pas… s'il vous plaît. » 

Sa voix manqua de se briser, il tint bon et il ne s'agit que d'un léger tressaillement. Il se retourna vers la journaliste et la remercia d'un clignement des paupières. Il était encore sous l'émotion de ses adieux. C'est pourquoi il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte que la femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

…

Dans ce long couloir où le moindre bruit résonnait, le claquement nerveux et oppressant des escarpins de Ruth s'accéléra et Marco la vit le doubler pour se dresser devant lui, un pli entre les sourcils et une lueur assassine dans ses prunelles marron. Les talons lui donnaient presque la même taille que le jeune homme.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi catastrophique à la télé ! D'abord tu suis mon mouvement, on est synchros, c'est parfait. Puis d'un coup, tu pars te la jouer solo, sans rien gérer, pour rafler la mise en jouant sur la corde sensible des spectateurs avec le coup du mal du pays ! J'appelle pas ça du travail d'équipe, moi ! lui annonça-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

-Mais, Ruth, c'était pas du calcul, j'ai juste suivi mon instinct et j'avais envie de parler à ma famille. J'ai essayé d'être honnête comme Ness nous l'a conseillé… mais avec ta tactique, c'était presque impossible. C'est toi qui exagère, là. »

Ça devait être parce qu'ils étaient enfin sortis de cette salle d'interview, mais Marco n'avait plus chaud. Il se sentait agréablement rafraîchi. Il ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Ruth, il ne lui accorderait pas celle là. Elle s'était servie de lui pour s'attirer les faveurs des sponsors et l'accusait d'en avoir fait autant. Ruth pouvait le considérer comme un idéaliste, un naïf voire un faible, mais il refusait de la laisser croire qu'il était idiot. 

Les pupilles du jeune homme devaient assez bien retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait car Ruth finit par baisser les yeux et lâcher un soupir, puis un râle. Elle retira la tiare et la plume qui avaient tenu sa chevelure en place et les rangea dans une des poches de sa longue robe noire. La tribut se frotta les yeux des deux paumes avant de fixer Marco à nouveau.

-Le problème, c'est que t'es trop honnête, Marco, commença-t-elle d'une voix moins agressive. T'as peut-être fait fort en touchant le public sur ce coup, que tu l'aies voulu ou non d'ailleurs, mais t'as aussi montré que t'étais sensible. Ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé, les jeunes ? »

Le coude de Ness se posa sur son épaule, l'entraîna en avant dans un élan de camaraderie et finit d'indiquer à Marco qu'il les avait rejoints. Le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il adressa un sourire à son mentor, qui, lui, montrait toutes ses dents.

-Vous avez été super bons aujourd'hui, bravo ! Il y a de grandes chances que vous vous retrouviez avec de sacrés sponsors. » continua-t-il, envoyant un clin d’œil complice à Marco.

Ness le lâcha pour se diriger vers Ruth et ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Celle-ci pesta en claquant sa langue sur les dents et tenta de le repousser d'un geste de la main. Ness était de trop bonne humeur pour que la froideur de la tribut ne l'atteigne. Leur instructeur encouragea Ruth à continuer leur chemin vers leur baraque.

Marco leur emboîta le pas. Il aurait aimé se réjouir de l'intervention de Ness dans sa conversation avec Ruth, mais ce que sa camarade lui avait dit ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Pas grave s'il était paru faible, il avait pu parler à sa famille une dernière fois. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de gagner les jeux, il ne leur aurait pas dit adieu sinon.

***

-Haaah, ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! » s'écria Ymir en ouvrant la porte de la baraque d'un grand coup de pied, en partie gênée par le costume trois pièce qu'elle portait.

Nanaba lui répondit par un léger ricanement amusé alors qu'elle raccompagnait Ymir jusqu'à l'étage. Au moment même où son interview s'était terminée, la jeune femme s'était précipitée à la rencontre de Nanaba pour aller se débarrasser de toute la crasse figurative qui lui recouvrait le corps. Les deux avaient bu jusqu'à ce que Nanaba décide que Ymir en avait eu assez, et qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Tom sursauta alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon. 

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je regarde les interviews, répondit le jeune homme avec hésitation. Pour trouver des informations sur les autres. »

_Tu aurais dû faire ça pendant que tu les avais en face, plutôt que de fixer tes pieds._

-Tu veux regarder aussi ? proposa-t-il.

-Non. J'ai eu assez d'écran pour la journée. »

Ces interviews n'étaient qu'une façade ridicule que tout le monde affichait, tout était faux. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et retira sa veste d'un coup d'épaule, puis s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise d'une seule main pour fouiller dans son armoire de l'autre. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus confortable. Tout en se changeant, elle songea aux Entraînements à 24 avec un petit sourire. Maintenant, elle avait une idée claire sur pas mal des autres candidats. Certains avaient l'air effectivement très forts, et elle ressentait un frisson d'adrénaline la parcourir quand elle y pensait. Elle se réjouissait du défi qu'ils représentaient.

À l'inverse, certains étaient encore plus pathétiques que Tom. Elle se souvenait s'être retenue de se rouler de rire après avoir vu Floch essayer de manipuler une hache et l'avoir laissé tomber sur son pied. Il avait bien failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, au vu du hurlement qu'il avait poussé.

Elle ricana à nouveau et entreprit de faire quelques abdominaux. Le volume de la télévision était si fort qu'elle pouvait entendre une partie des interviews à travers la porte, et elle se prit à écouter, faute de mieux.

_-...Bien sûr que je m'insurge !! s'écria une voix masculine. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de dégénérés qui profitez d'un système où vous avez la main-mise sur toutes les ressources pour plier toute la population à votre volonté ! Mais je refuse de fléchir ! C'est mon droit de refuser de répondre à vos questions ! »_

Ymir retint un ricanement. Celui-là était droit dans ses bottes, mais il allait se faire bouffer tout cru par les sponsors.

_-Marlow, calme-toi. ...oui, tout à fait, je trouve que … Mais vas-tu t'asseoir ?! »_

__

__

_-Hitch, que pensez-vous des propos de votre partenaire ?_

_-Oh, ...ne devriez pas l'écouter. Il pique une crise comme ça tous les jours !_

_-Une crise ?! »_

Elle entendit les protestations du garçon qui se faisait traîner hors des lieux à grand cris insurgés, et la fille qui reprenait la conversation, presque comme si de rien n'était.

_-C'est difficile, oui, et... Parfois, je...demande si je... gagner les jeux ! »_

Ymir ricana, elle imaginait d'ici le sourire finaud et fière d'elle qu'elle venait d'avoir. Hitch venait de discréditer son partenaire et s'attirer la pitié des sponsors d'un seul coup. Elle se reconcentra sur ses abdominaux, et se reprit à écouter lorsque Tom monta le volume, probablement pour rester éveillé.

_-Je suis pas venu ici pour mourir, ok ? Je sais pas si je vais survivre ou pas dans trois semaines, alors je profite à fond de ce que j'ai maintenant ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut habiter dans le Capitole, vous savez !_

__

__

_-Putain, Conny, t'es censé dire que tu vas gagner les jeux, merde ! »_

En voilà une autre belle brochette d'abrutis. Elle se redressa et passa à des pompes, satisfaite de sentir ses muscles trembler sous l'effort. Elle sentait déjà qu'elle allait apprécier une bonne douche après l'exercice.

_-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Les steaks du Capitole font cette taille ! C'est deux fois plus gros qu'un steak normal ! Et ils sont siii saignants ! Il y a juste à presser avec la fourchette et c'est une cascade de jus de viande ! Et la sauce ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que rajouter..._

_-Thomas, dites-moi,_ demanda la présentatrice alors que Sasha continuait dans sa tangente, _que pensez-vous de votre partenaire ? Avec quelle perspective abordez-vous les jeux ?_

_-Oh, vous savez, je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'inquiéter à propos des jeux. Je suis plus occupé à gérer Sasha et Auruo..._

_-Oh, même votre propre mentor ! Effectivement, la vie a l'air dure pour le District Dix ! »_

Tom sursauta alors qu'Ymir claquait la porte pour lui jeter un regard.

-Je vais me coucher, baisse le son ou éteins-le. » ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fouilla fébrilement le gouffre du canapé pour retrouver la télécommande alors que la jeune femme partait prendre une douche bien méritée.

**J-24**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doki : « La coupe de Floch est si moche ! C'est comme si un pigeon qui avait mangé mexicain avait déféqué sur sa tête. »
> 
> Iferil : « Aux yeux de Bertholt, Eren est un petit chihuahua vénère qui l'intimide… »
> 
> Arc caché de Reiner, 2e étape → Appliquer le high-five avec Marco 


	10. Explique-moi, c'est quoi le truc ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = Titan Fem~9chiku  
> Shingeki Vn-Pf 20130524 Kyojin  
> Aots2m#4  
> Aots3-3Spens/21seki  
> Aots3-Pf2  
> Symphonicsuite Shingekinokyojin

Jean fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsque Minha abattit le tranchant de sa lame de bois sur son poignet. Il laissa échapper un grognement douloureux et lâcha l'arme, qui tomba au sol avec quelques claquements secs, en écho avec les cris acharnés, les respiration lourdes et les échanges qui résonnaient dans le gymnase, où plusieurs autres Districts s'entraînaient.

-Aïe ! Pas mal, Minha. » concéda-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment et Jean sentit à nouveau un petit malaise l'étreindre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de l'embarras qu'il avait l'impression de provoquer chez elle. Il interrompit l'exercice en se dirigeant vers le banc pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau. Minha gagnait rarement pendant les quelques affrontements à l'épée qu'ils avaient pratiqués jusqu'ici, toujours trop distraite par il ne savait quoi (mais il avait l'impression que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec lui), et il avait un peu peur qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose pendant de vrais combats. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui était trop distrait.

Il s'apprêtait à boire quand son regard se posa sur la source de sa curiosité. Hansi était en train de discuter avec deux autres instructeurs. Il y avait Naile Dork, l'instructeur du District Trois, qui supervisait… Carlos ? Et Hitch ? (il avait encore du mal à retenir tous les noms), ainsi qu'une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roux, chargée d'un des districts les plus bas. 

On voyait rarement les instructeurs ensemble. Ils étaient souvent de générations différentes, et étaient tous d'une façon ou d'une autre des meurtriers. Ils n'aimaient pas trop être en présence de rivaux potentiels. Mais leur professeur était pour le moins excentrique, et babillait joyeusement avec les deux autres. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sondant la silhouette de leur instructeur. Il ne repéra la présence de Minha à côté de lui que lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole :

-Pourquoi est ce que tu les fixes comme ça ? On dirait que tu veux leur faire un trou dans la tête...

-Hansi est une femme ou un homme d'après toi ? » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Depuis le début de leur formation, il s'était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il tourna le regard et vit que Minha écarquillait les yeux, surprise. Elle réfléchit brièvement avant de lui répondre :

-Une fille, je pense ? »

Jean secoua la tête.

-Elle a la poitrine super plate dans ce cas. Les uniformes serrent le corps, et je vois rien. Et elle..il...n'a pas la voix très aiguë. »

Un doigt sur le menton, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Elle n'a rien dit qui pourrait indiquer son genre quand il...elle....nous parlait. Ah, tu me rends confuse avec tes histoires ! »

Jean laissa échapper un ricanement amusé. C'était vraiment facile de la faire tourner en bourrique, la pauvre. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être de très bons amis, plutôt que simples connaissances.

-On a qu'à lui poser la question, la coupa-t-il. 

-C'est malpoli ! Imagine qu'on se trompe ? »

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa, criant à travers la salle alors qu'il l'entendait inspirer bruyamment à cause de l'effroi :

-Monsieur ! »

Minha retint son souffle en attendant la réaction. Hansi tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux, et vint à leur rencontre. Triomphant, Jean se tourna vers Minha pour lui adresser un large sourire. Elle se frappa le visage de sa paume, embarrassée jusqu'aux oreilles, mais le suivit quand il se leva pour aller à la rencontre de leur instructeur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Jean ?

-J'ai une question : est ce que ça sert à quelque chose d'utiliser les lames striées sur des humains, ou est ce que c'est contre productif ? »

Au moins, il avait penser à une question toute prête pour justifier son interpellation. À vrai dire, la question lui trottait dans la tête depuis leur dernier entraînement. Hansi partit aussitôt dans un soliloque enthousiaste :

-C'est bien, Jean, très bonne question ! À vrai dire, on peut tout à fait. Les lames sont suffisamment aiguisées pour trancher n'importe quoi si on les manie comme il faut ! Mais je te le déconseille tout de même. Chez les Titans, on ne tranche que la chair, alors qu'avec les humains, on rencontre très vite la résistance du squelette ! Tes lames peuvent passer au travers, mais tu les émousseras aussi plus vite si tu fais ça trop régulièrement. Et puis, ça fait un peu boucherie, je dois l'avouer, et chaque lame est précieuse. Rappelez vous, il n'y a pas de recharge de gaz ou de lames dans l'équipement du premier tour. »

Il se demanda s'il avait fait exprès avec son ''tes lames''. De cette façon, il le rappelait constamment à son rôle et à ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir dans quelques semaines s'il voulait rester en vie. Il avait aussi la vague impression qu'il parlait d'expérience et échangea un regard avec Minha. Celle-ci prit la parole.

-Est ce que c'est juste un dérivé des lames striées, ou est ce qu'elles ont été pensées pour fonctionner aussi sur les humains ? »

Jean haussa un sourcil. Contrairement à lui, qui préférait se sentir préparé, Minha n'aimait pas mentionner le meurtre. Il devina qu'elle s'étonnait elle-même de sa propre audace en la voyant frissonner, et retint un soupir compatissant. Au bout de quelques jours, elle commençait à s'y faire. La longueur de leur entraînement était conçue pour ça : préparer mentalement les candidats à s'entre tuer. Si le délai était trop court, la confusion aurait probablement saisi tous les tributs, et seuls ceux qui étaient déjà prêts à tuer auraient pu s'en sortir. Mais avec un délai d'un mois, ils ne formaient pas juste des candidats à une émission, ils formaient de futurs tueurs. 

Ils n'avaient même pas peur que ça se retourne contre eux, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître tous les secrets des Titans, et les seuls à pouvoir les maîtriser. Tant qu'ils avaient ça, ils étaient intouchables. Même en cumulant les forces de tous les anciens vainqueurs, Jean doutait qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit contre le système. Mais Jean n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans ce système. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire à l'idée de tuer un homme. 

-C'est une autre bonne question, annonça Hansi en le tirant de sa torpeur. Et je ne pense pas y avoir de réponses définitive. Les lames striées sont peut-être trop efficaces pour tuer des hommes, puisque les Titans sont comme des surhommes.

-On peut être ''trop efficace'' pour tuer un homme ? » rétorqua Jean, et son sourire était crispé.

Hansi lui adressa un sourire machiavélique qui les fit sursauter tous les deux, puis leur tourna le dos.

-Reprenez votre entraînement. »  
… 

Jean posa souplement ses pieds sur le tronc du conifère, pendant aux câbles de son équipement 3D, le souffle court. Hansi les poussait dur depuis le début de l'après-midi, après avoir claqué les portes du gymnase en clamant avoir eu une idée de génie à tester et les avoir traîner dehors pour s'équiper à toute vitesse.

Ça avait marché. Les câbles de l'équipement tenaient le coup lorsqu'ils s'enroulaient autour des chevilles des Titans de bois, même en mouvement. Mais même avec un support, Minha se faisait souvent emporter par son élan, et Jean avait certaines difficultés à ne pas trébucher au sol. Bien qu'il s'en sortît de mieux en mieux. Surtout, faire une simulation sans Titan se trouvait être encore plus compliqué. Il redescendit en voyant Hansi se rapprocher de la zone d'entraînement, Minha déjà au sol.

-Mmmh...effectivement, ça ne marche pas beaucoup, annonça Hansi en triturant son carnet. Les facteurs inconnus sont trop nombreux, vu que j'ai beau demander ils ne me laissent pas emprunter de vrais Titans...

-Madame ? appela Minha, essoufflée.

-Oui, Minha ? »

Jean se figea sur place.

-Ce ne serait pas trop dangereux de toute façon ? Je veux dire, essayer de faire trébucher un Titan avec notre propre équipement, on risque de l'abîmer, et de se mettre en danger, non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'équipement, il est largement assez solide pour supporter ce genre de prouesses. Et pour ce qui est de se mettre en danger, il suffit de rétracter immédiatement ! Jean y arrive de mieux en mieux ! En tout cas, c'est ce que j'avais imaginé, mais les crochets sont plus longs à se replier que les cordes et agrippent des objets inutiles ou vous déséquilibrent plus que ce que je pensais. Tant pis ! Je trouverais autre chose de plus efficace. Vous pouvez disposez, déclara Hansi avant de repartir aussi sec.

-J'ai plus l'impression qu'on est des cobayes que de véritables candidats, marmonna Minha.

-Hey, Minha. » intervint Jean.

La jeune fille se redressa et se tourna vers lui, intriguée par son ton.

-Tu viens de l'appeler Madame, là, non ?

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que...oh. »

Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif, et Jean soupira.

-Hansi réagit aux deux ? C'est trop bizarre.

-Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle...il savait que je m'adressais à..Hansi ? fit Minha en poussant un soupir frustré.

-Il..elle...songea Jean, une main sur le menton. Ilel...elil...Iel ! On n'a qu'à dire ''iel'' !

-Tu viens d'inventer un mot, là ?

-Oui. Ça me saoule de pas savoir comment l'appeler, on fera comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'occasion de lui poser la question. »

Ils laissèrent échapper un rire amusé.

***

Bertholt esquiva le coup de poing qui aurait dû entrer en collision brutale avec son nez de quelques millimètres et sentit la transpiration de son front augmenter alors qu'il remerciait Annie d'avoir épargner son cartilage. 

Durant leurs combats, dès qu'Annie manquait de lui infliger une blessure trop grave, elle s'arrêtait juste avant, et Bertholt admirait profondément cette maîtrise de soi qu'elle possédait. Il rêvait d'atteindre un tel niveau, lui qui était parfois si maladroit, et il sentait qu'avec les entraînements, il commençait à avoir une bien meilleure appréhension de son environnement et de son propre corps. 

Le fait qu'elle l'entraîne aussi souvent et régulièrement le réjouissait et lui donnait confiance en lui. Elle ne perdrait jamais son temps avec lui si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il serait capable d'atteindre le niveau qu'elle exigeait du jeune homme. Il l'avait suffisamment vu abandonner des activités en cours de route pour le mesurer à la perfection.

Il n'empêchait pas que la définition qu'Annie avait de ''blessures trop graves'' ne correspondait pas toujours à celle qu'il avait. Il en reçut un douloureux rappel lorsque le coude de la jeune fille s'enfonça dans son plexus et qu'il fut repoussé plusieurs mètres en arrière.

-Ougnf ! » 

Il atterrit au sol et roula sur le côté pour se redresser aussitôt, mais Annie secoua brièvement la tête alors qu'il se remettait en position. Bertholt se détendit sur-le-champ, et il observa Annie qui faisait de même. Contrairement à Bertholt, les signes qui montraient que la jeune fille relâchait la pression était peu nombreux ; des épaules qui s'abaissaient légèrement, le menton un peu plus relevé, un appui moins campé, et quelque chose dans son expression.

Au fil des jours, Bertholt avait plus appris sur elle en tant que partenaire des jeux qu'en une vie entière en tant que voisin. Il commençait à remarquer lorsqu'elle était attentive ou lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle était intéressée, indifférente, fatiguée, vexée... Et il en tirait une satisfaction toute particulière.

Il appréciait beaucoup Annie pour ce qu'elle lui apportait ; de la sécurité, du confort. Maintenant, il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. _Je ne l'ai encore jamais vue réellement triste, ou en colère_ , songea-t-il alors qu'il lui tendait une bouteille d'eau et qu'elle hochait la tête en s'asseyant à côté de lui. _Mais si ça lui arrive un jour, j'aimerais bien être là pour l'aider._

Il rougit brutalement à la pensée et avala de travers. Il se mit à tousser et cracher, les mains frappant faiblement son torse, terriblement embarrassé. À côté de lui, Annie sursauta, puis lui administra une vigoureuse tape sur le dos.

-Merci...euk. » lâcha-t-il alors qu'il retrouvait sa respiration.

Elle acquiesça et se détourna. Bertholt contempla ses mains mouillées, les yeux fixés sur la bouteille sans la voir. Que venait-il de penser ?! _C'est comme souhaiter qu'Annie soit malheureuse !_ se fustigea-t-il. 

Mais plus il y songeait, et plus il réalisait que c'était bel et bien le cas. Si Annie venait à rencontrer le moindre problème, Bertholt se précipiterait à ses côtés. Petit, il avait toujours eu peur que le rocher solide et immuable qu'était la nonchalance d'Annie ne finisse un jour par se briser, le laissant seul et sans protection contre le monde. Il était jeune, et il était égoïste. Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à être ce bouclier qu'Annie avait été tant de fois pour lui.

Il avait beaucoup changé, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Surtout ces derniers jours. Annie aussi avait changé. Des métamorphoses subtiles, probablement plus légères qu'il ne pourrait jamais le voir. Bertholt se demanda si cette transformation intérieure qu'ils expérimentaient n'avaient pas aussi transformé leur relation.

Il se posait la question. Étaient-ils toujours amis d'enfance ? Ou quelque chose de plus ? Quelque chose entre partenaires, compagnons de vie et éventuels adversaires ? Une autre question devint plus pressante dans son esprit : le voulait-il ? L'affection qu'il avait pour la jeune fille avait considérablement augmenté.

Il se tourna vers elle, comme pour confirmer ses doutes. Elle regardait droit devant elle, quelque part vers l'horizon de la forêt. Ses paupières toujours tombantes, son nez d'aigle à l'affût, ses yeux myrtille, toute son expression était en ce moment même transportée dans un autre monde, un creux de son esprit auquel personne n'avait accès, pas même Bertholt. 

Il détourna le regard de peur de se faire remarquer, gêné. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Annie. Après tout, elle avait maintenant une place véritablement irremplaçable dans son cœur, et ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de l'amour. Et puis, ça expliquerait beaucoup ; notamment le fait qu'il cherche tant à répondre à ses attentes. Il voulait la rendre fière d'être à ses côtés. 

Songeur, il but une nouvelle gorgée puis referma sa bouteille. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Annie se levait, et Bertholt l'imita. Mais au lieu de se remettre en position au milieu du morceau de terrain, elle passa devant. Bertholt hésita brièvement, mais Annie se tourna vers lui en levant la main entre eux :

-Je reviens. » annonça-t-elle avant de repartir.

Bertholt acquiesça diligemment, et se tapa le front lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander combien de temps il devait attendre ! Sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps alors qu'il revenait à la réalité ; de toute façon, Annie n'avait exprimé aucun intérêt autre que celui de partenaire à son égard. Elle parlait toujours très peu, ne communiquait pas vraiment, et faisait rarement preuve de considération lorsqu'elle avait fini de l'amocher. Il était très peu probable qu'elle éprouve les même sentiments que lui.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire du pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'Annie ne s'ouvrait pas beaucoup, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle s'appuie aussi sur lui, et le manque de réciprocité était plus douloureux que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Désemparé, il se consacra à une des rares choses qui pouvaient le détendre ; des pompes.

***

Le soleil tapait. S'il n'avait pas porté sa veste d'entraînement, Marco aurait eu la peau couverte de coups de soleil. Il ne se trouvait pas à l'ombre des arbres, à monter Buchwald, mais dans la cour qui s'étendait au-delà de l'allée des baraques, exposé pleinement à la lumière et la chaleur de l'été. Il y avait de quoi rendre irritant. Mais ce qui agaçait le plus Marco, c'était la puanteur des faux-semblants de la veille qu'il sentait toujours sur lui.

Ruth décolla son pied vers lui. Elle était trop lente. Il fit un pas de côté, se remit sur ses appuis, prêt au prochain impact. Sa partenaire déploya le bras : le côté de sa paume rigide fonçait sur le ventre du garçon. Il l'arrêta en baissant le coude et recula de quelques centimètres. 

Ruth claqua sa langue contre les dents, une moue agacée sur le visage. Elle se redressa sur ses appuis, ramena ses poings le long du torse et repartit à l'attaque. Une droite se dirigeait à toute allure vers Marco. Il leva le coude pour la bloquer, prêt à profiter du temps de surprise de Ruth pour s'écarter… mais un bas de paume cinglant surgit et heurta son menton de plein fouet. 

La douleur aiguë et la surprise déséquilibrèrent Marco. Il s'écrasa au sol. Son menton le lançait autant que son dos, qui avait claqué la terre battue en premier. Il n'avait pas vu venir la feinte de Ruth !

Marco chercha à étouffer son grognement de douleur alors qu'il se redressait en appuyant sur ses coudes. Il se dépoussiéra un peu les genoux une fois debout et, se frottant le menton, alla à la rencontre de sa partenaire, qui l'attendait de pied ferme. 

-Waouh, bravo Ruth. Elle était super ta… 

-Épargne-moi tes compliments creux, tu veux ? Vu comment tu m'as facilitée la tâche, j'en veux pas, cracha-t-elle.

-Qu… 

-T'as rien foutu d'autre que te défendre ! T'avais mille occasions de m'attaquer mais à chaque fois tu revenais te mettre en défense ! Tu veux pas te battre ou quoi ? T'as peur de me taper ? Tu me crois aussi frêle que ça ? Je suis très touchée, merci ! 

-Excuse-moi… C'était irrespectueux de ma part, désolé. Je vais changer ça. » lui promit-il. 

Ruth haussa les sourcils avant de tourner les talons pour se repositionner à quelques mètres de Marco et reprendre leur entraînement. Marco, lui, aurait aimé en rester là ! Les reproches de Ruth s'ajoutèrent à sa crispation. Il mit la main à sa poitrine, ferma les yeux un court instant et inspira. Il devait se contenir. S'énerver n'amenait jamais à rien. Même face à une partenaire qui le blâmait pour exactement la même chose que ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, à savoir jouer les petites natures !

Quand il faisait comme elle, Ruth rageait et quand il essayait autre chose, elle explosait. Ils étaient là depuis maintenant une semaine et Marco n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il se sentait arriver à bout de nerfs. La veille, il lui avait déjà tenu tête pour la première fois. Bientôt il hausserait le ton. 

-Alors, tu t'amènes ? » le héla Ruth.

Marco émit grincement des dents contrarié et serra les poings. Il s'avançait vers Ruth quand une occasion de souffler se présenta sous la forme d'une intervention de Ness.

-Holà, Ruth, tu m'as l'air un peu à fleur de peau. Pourquoi tu prendrais pas une pause ? lui conseilla leur mentor en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Une pause ? Alors qu'il reste trois semaines et qu'on se met **enfin** à l'entraînement au combat ? Vous voulez rire, j'espère ?! (elle dégagea la main du professeur).

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui aurais besoin de rire maintenant. Ça te détendrait. (il reposa sa main).

-J'y crois pas ! On est en plein entraînement aux Hunger Games et vous me parlez de rire pour me détendre ? Mais comment vous avez fait pour gagner avec une mentalité pareille ?! 

-J'ai profité du mois qu'il me restait pour vivre pleinement, et ça m'a remis les idées en place. » répondit Ness d'un ton calme et sérieux.

Marco n'avait pas bougé durant toute la durée de l'échange mais les derniers mots de leur instructeur le firent frissonner. Quant à Ruth, c'est elle qui se figea. Elle ne cherchait plus à repousser la main de l'ancien tribut, elle regardait par terre.

-… Vous êtes cinglé ! pesta la jeune femme en s'approchant d'un banc pour y faire une pause.

-Mais un cinglé de bons conseils, ma grande ! rétorqua Ness, radieux, avant d'aller à la rencontre de Marco. Ça va, p'tit gars ? 

-Oui, oui, très bien, pourquoi cette question ? répondit Marco d'une voix modulée.

-T'as l'air très songeur, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Et plus inquiet aussi. J'me demandais si t'avais pas eu une montée de stress récemment… ou si tu pensais à ta famille. »

Comme tout le monde, Ness n'avait eu accès au contenu des interviews de la veille que lors de leur transmission officielle à la télévision. Et, de ce que l'ancien garçon de ferme avait saisi, ses adieux à sa famille avait fait coulé beaucoup d'encre : aucune chance que Ness n'en ait pas eu vent. Marco comprit alors mieux pourquoi son mentor avait pris un air plus prudent avec lui durant toute la journée. 

-Non je vais très bien, rassurez-vous. J'ai juste eu un manque de sommeil dernièrement, sourit Marco en se grattant la joue d'un doigt. 

-Ah tant mieux ! Mais va te coucher tôt ce soir et veille à prendre un bon bain chaud juste avant, histoire de noyer un peu tes inquiétudes dans l'eau chaude : conseil de gagnant des jeux ! » se réjouit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

Après avoir remercié son mentor, Marco reprit son exercice avec une Ruth calmée par un bref repos. Il para les coups de poings de ses coudes. Du coin de l’œil, il vit un genou s'abattre vers ses côtes. Vite ! Marco tordit son bassin et bouscula Ruth de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme, qui ne se tenait que sur un pied, tomba à la renverse. Le jeune garçon vit le genou assaillant sombrer avec sa propriétaire et mordre la poussière. 

Il fondit sur sa partenaire, lui bloqua les poignets avec ses mains : il la maîtrisait. Les gémissements de frustration de Ruth validèrent sa sensation de victoire. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait plus difficile à tenir tranquille mais il avait à peine à forcer. Ruth était-elle vraiment aussi frêle ? Ou était-il devenu plus fort grâce aux entraînements sur le balcon ? 

-Bien joué, Marco ! Tu peux la laisser maintenant. » le félicita Ness, plein d'entrain et de fierté.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête et obtempéra. Alors qu'il se redressait, Ruth, toujours au sol, prit la parole :

-Tu m'as coupé la respiration ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais m'envoyer à l'infirmerie. »

Il fallait croire que, quoiqu'il fasse, Ruth ne serait jamais contente. Cela le fit doucement sourire. Ça voulait dire qu'elle était une pessimiste râleuse, mais au moins c'était un indice en plus pour percer les secrets de la jeune femme et mieux la comprendre. Il lui tendit la main. Leur relation était assez délicate comme ça, il espérait ne pas l'avoir trop détériorée. 

Silencieuse, Ruth la lui prit. 

-Dites donc, les jeunes, ça vous dit de finir la journée à cheval ? J'aimerais vous initier à l'équitation en terrain plus étroits. Et faudrait pas que ma Charrette se rouille trop, je l'ai pas sortie de la journée !

-Bien sûr, Buchwald m'a un peu manqué aussi !

-Pff… s'il y a que ça qu'il vous faut pour vous désexciter… » 

Sur le chemin vers les écuries, Marco fit défiler le programme de sa soirée. Après l'équitation, il mangerait avec Ness (et Ruth si elle n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur) avant d'aller s'entraîner sur le balcon. Il terminerait par un bain, comme Ness le lui avait recommandé. Ça lui ferait du bien. Il avait beau avoir arrêté de retenir ses coups contre Ruth, il pouvait toujours sentir la pesante puanteur des faux-semblants sur lui. Il espérait la faire disparaître. 

***

Les pas de Christa la menèrent vers le centre commercial à la disposition des tributs. Elle avait du temps à perdre et sa conscience devait considérer ce lieu comme le plus approprié pour ne rien faire. Les couleurs chatoyantes et les néons aveuglants (alors qu'il faisait pleinement jour) rappelèrent à la demoiselle son altercation déstabilisante et désastreuse avec Hitch. Elle s'attendait à la voir surgir d'une étroite ruelle entre deux boutiques, lui sauter dessus, la désemparer de questions embarrassantes et l'assommer d'un commentaire tranchant.

Le seul point positif qu'elle avait retenu de cette rencontre avait été la confection de son nouveau masque : la tribut douce et innocente, proche de Reiner et volontaire. Un rôle qui lui permettait de mieux gérer l'insensé terrifiant de la situation, de garder une façade crédible quand elle s'était déjà résignée à mourir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était commencer les jeux au plus vite pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Et celles de Reiner avec. Elle voulait le libérer de son fardeau mais lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle avait accepté sa mort briserait son garde du corps, persuadé d'avoir échoué quelque part… alors que Reiner n'y était pour rien. Elle lui devait trop pour lui infliger un tel choc qui le ferait se blâmer voire s'autodétruire. 

Ce rôle était parfait. Pour Reiner. Pour Erwin aussi, qui la laissait en paix. Pour le public, qui avait beaucoup apprécié, à en croire les retours depuis la diffusion de leur interview la veille. Pour les sponsors, qui voyaient déjà en eux un duo de choc et de tragédie. Ce rôle lui permettait de ne pas faire trop pâle figure aux côtés de Reiner, déjà un des favoris, et de souligner encore plus la grandeur d'âme de son partenaire. C'était vraiment un beau rôle.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et chassèrent ses pensées. La demoiselle se retrouva donc projetée sur scène, à peine maquillée. Christa leva le menton, horrifiée à l'idée de revoir le sourire narquois de Hitch. 

Ce furent finalement les expressions surprises et ravies de Franz et Hannah qui croisèrent son regard. Elle leur avait un peu parlé hier et ils lui avaient paru tous deux très gentils, surtout Hannah avec qui elle avait un peu plus échangé. Ils venaient du District Onze et semblaient avoir une relation très saine. 

La démarche enjouée et sautillante de Hannah qui venait vers elle lui arracha un sourire timide, prise entre la joie de s'être faite une amie et la monstruosité que devoir éventuellement la tuer lui inspirait. _Les pauvres, ils n'ont aucune chance._

-Christa ! C'est si chouette de te voir ! la salua Hannah, rayonnante.

-Ça me fait plaisir aussi, fit-elle en répondant au salut de Franz par une légère inclination de son buste.

-On a regardé ton interview hier, j'étais si émue ! Entre ça et la famille de Marco, j'ai failli verser toutes les larmes de mon corps… Je n'étais absolument pas au courant de tout ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Reiner, mais vous étiez si chou tous les deux ! Votre lien a l'air très fort… s'extasia Hannah pendant que Franz hochait la tête avec vigueur. 

-Oh… merci, merci beaucoup. Vous faîtes un sacré duo aussi. » déclara-t-elle, embarrassée par sa première confrontation directe au succès de l'interview.

Hannah vira plus carmin que la robe de Christa la veille et Franz, malgré son teint bronzé, prit cette même nuance. Ils détournèrent le regard et agitèrent la main de concert à la même cadence comme s'ils avaient répété ce morceau à plusieurs reprises. 

-Je… j'espère que tu n'insinues pas… qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, voyons ! balbutia Franz.

-Oh oui parce que loin de là, haha ! renchérit Hannah.

-Euh mais non, bien sûr ! » Christa simula l'affolement pour s'excuser auprès des deux amoureux, avec ce genre de réaction, il n'y avait pas photo.

Le corps de la demoiselle fourmillait de gêne. La discussion virait vers quelque chose de trop intime pour trois jeunes gens qui s'entre-tueraient d'ici trois semaines. De plus, Christa savait pertinemment que ces deux là ne faisaient pas le poids face à Reiner. Déjà qu'elle était lucide sur sa mort, mais celles de Franz et Hannah étaient si évidentes que ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait laquelle serait la plus probable à la vue de leurs caractères. Franz mourrait bien avant Hannah afin de la protéger d'un quelconque danger. Cette dernière se suiciderait par la suite. Ou alors ils se retrouveraient pris dans une embuscade. 

-Christa, ça va ? »

Hannah s'était calmée et approchée d'elle, la main tendue vers le front de la jeune blonde pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle était partie trop loin dans ses conjectures ! 

-Euh… je… »

Relancer la conversation, vite ! L'entraînement avec Petra ? Les boutiques du coin ? Alliance ? Non, pas d'alliance, Reiner allait les terrasser. La cervelle de Hannah s'éclaterait au sol dans un craquement profond et satisfaisant, les entrailles de Franz se déverseraient en une viscosité viscérale inouïe. 

-Ah bah te voilà, toi ! »

Un bras se déposa sur son épaule avec une douceur ferme qui la mit étrangement en confiance et entoura son cou. Une odeur de fumée avec une trace de bois enivra ses narines. Christa tourna les yeux vers Ymir, qui venait de l'accoster avec un naturel épatant. Elle voulait lui communiquer toute sa gratitude par ce simple coup d’œil. Mais la jeune femme la regarda à peine et s'adressa à Franz et Hannah d'un ton railleur et affirmé :

-Navrée les tourtereaux, mais je vous l'emprunte ! J'ai un cours de lancer de couteaux à donner à la petiote ! Histoire qu'elle me file ses anti-sèches de stratégie après, vous saisissez ? (déclamant ses paroles, elle usa de son bras pour indiquer à Christa de se retourner et l'entraîner vers la sortie du centre commercial) Salut, la compagnie ! fanfaronna-t-elle en guise d'au revoir.

-Vous vous trompez ! Il n'y a rien entre nous !! Euh… Oui, au revoir, les filles !! » résonnèrent les voix de Franz et Hannah.

Ymir et Christa venaient de sortir du centre commercial quand la jeune femme lâcha son épaule.

-Merci, je…

-Attends, faut que tu m'expliques là. Tu nous fous quoi avec ton délire de gentille fifille ? Tu crois que personne va cramer ? l'interrompit Ymir, toute bonhomie dissipée.

-Quoi ? murmura Christa, interdite.

-Tu cherches un moyen de te faire pardonner parce que t'as abandonné ? Ou tu veux te laver des émotions dégueulasses qui pourrissent tes petites manières de princesse ? Genre la colère ou la hâte de mourir ? Raconte-moi parce que ça me fascine, ton truc là… » 

Ses yeux étaient dorés comme ceux de Reiner mais la lueur menaçante qui brillait dedans les assombrissait. Les sourcils froncés d'Ymir la faisaient trembler. Christa pensait avoir été sauvée par la jeune femme mais elle venait de tomber dans un nouveau piège.

Elle était démasquée.

Reiner ! Elle ne devait pas capituler ! Son rôle était parfait pour lui. Il ne devait pas savoir la vérité, sinon ses efforts envers elle lui paraîtraient vains… 

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, désolée… merci beaucoup de m'avoir sortie du pétrin avec Franz et Hannah. J'avais vraiment l'impression de gêner leur rendez-vous, haha ! Je dois aller à mon cours théorique maintenant. Merci encore ! »

Elle s'inclina en vitesse et tourna les talons. Christa ne voulait pas attendre la réaction d'Ymir avant de partir, elle l’entendrait bien assez en partant. 

Mais Ymir ne dit rien et Christa se retrouva confrontée à l'éloquence du silence. 

**J-23**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doki : ''Vous avez devant vous l'échographie de JMIHG."  
> Iferil : "C'est-à-dire que l'extrait de Jean et Hansi et Minha est le tout premier jamais écrit"  
> Doki : "on savait juste que le bébé était en bonne santé à l'époque hihihi'''
> 
> Et Jean a inventé le pronom neutre à lui tout seul c'est-y pas beau ?


	11. Merci… mais c'est pas sympa de dire que je te dégoûtais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance =  
> Ymniam-Mkorch  
> Counter Attack-Mankind  
> 2chijou  
> Shingeki St-Hrn-Egt 20130629 Kyojin  
> Barricades  
> Barrichestra

-Tu fais vraiment chier, Merde ! » fulmina-t-il.

Jean avait buté dans l'imposant buisson. Déstabilisé, il rétracta vite ses câbles pour envoyer les grappins se cramponner à quelques troncs d'arbre plus loin et lui éviter de s'éclater à nouveau sur le sol. Ça devait être la septième fois qu'il se prenait ce même buisson. Au bout de la quatrième, il l'avait dénommé « Merde ». Il y avait encore « Enfoiré », « Connard » et « Bordel » qui l'attendaient plus loin. Il fallait pas qu'il se les mange encore. Ça commençait vraiment à bien faire ! Non seulement, il manquait de mordre la poussière à chaque choc, mais cela le retardait encore plus dans son exercice ! Hansi ne lui accordait que quinze minutes pour rejoindre l'orée de la forêt en manœuvrant au ras du sol. Maintenant, il parvenait à rester en l'air… mais pas dans les temps !

Hansi avait de ces idées ! Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait affaire à un vainqueur des jeux, mais il lui arrivait de se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'un sadique aux idées farfelues. Enfin, l'exercice d'aujourd'hui avait pour mérite de ne pas être une expérience de Hansi mais une technique qu'ils devaient maîtriser pour échapper aux Titans. Frôler le sol en rase-mottes permettait d'esquiver plus facilement les Titans de grandes tailles qui ne pouvaient pas tendre le bras mais devaient prendre la peine de se baisser pour les attraper.

C'était essentiel pour survivre face aux Titans, mais létal pour la patience de Jean. Se prendre des broussailles, des branches, des buissons dans les cuisses et la face, c'était saoulant. Se rétamer au sol quand il avait trop perdu l'équilibre, c'était frustrant. Recommencer encore et encore en se prenant toujours les mêmes foutus broussailles, c'était rageant. 

Jean avait beau commencer à connaître le chemin et ses satanés habitants par cœur, la manœuvre y était bien trop délicate pour qu'il file à la vitesse idéale. Il n'avait toujours pas chopé la technique. Peut-être fallait-il prendre un raccourci ? Il profita du manque d'embûches sur les quelques mètres qu'il survolait pour lancer plusieurs coups d’œil furtifs et attentifs dans les environs. Comment atteindre l'orée de la forêt en deux grappins, trois pirouettes ?

Un point lumineux s'imprima sur sa rétine : une zone où il y avait moins d'ombre, moins de canopée. _Trouvée !_ Pour avoir ce raccourci, il lui fallait tourner après le prochain arbre. Sauf que Jean était lancé à pleine vitesse… Pas la peine d'utiliser ses pieds pour freiner, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Comme si ses jambes s'arrachaient d'elle-même. Il avait besoin de plus d'exercices. Et d'une autre astuce pour faire les virages serrés !

D'une pression du majeur, le tribut envoya son câble droit se crocher dans le tronc de ce fameux conifère et vrilla le bassin. Le vent et l'inertie du virage le fouettèrent au visage. Il appuya sur la gâchette, rétracta le câble. Pas question de se manger le bois et d'y laisser de la peau ! Serrant les dents face à la bouffée rasante de la pression du virage, il dépassa l'arbre, remit ses reins droits et vit un autre conifère plus gros caché juste derrière ! 

_Mais c'est pas vrai !_ La forêt s'acharnait contre lui et la réussite de son exercice. Elle voulait sincèrement qu'il se prenne un tronc en pleine face à chaque tentative ! _Faut que je freine ou je vais y perdre une dent !_ Il rebascula son corps sur la droite, s'allongea dans l'air et planta son coude dans la terre. De la poussière jaillit. Son coude racla le sol. Jean fronça les sourcils. Une de ses bonbonnes de gaz se choqua contre le tronc mais il put terminer son virage serré.

L'impact le déséquilibra. Son dos rafla le terrain à en brûler le jeune homme, à mettre le feu à cette forêt sadique. Pouce. Majeur. Index. Pouce. Majeur. Annulaire. Jouant des doigts, il dégaina le câble gauche et réorienta celui de droite avant de se propulser au gaz. Son dos se libéra de l'emprise brûlante du sol. Il se remit en position habituelle et poursuivit en slalomant entre les obstacles. Il retrouva vite la fichue route qu'il connaissait mieux que sa poche. Pour le raccourci, comme pour ses fringues, son idée s'était soldée par un échec.

Les genoux pliés, la tête vacillante, les hanches douloureuses, il essayait tant bien que mal de se faire un chemin entre « Bordel » et « Bâtard » pour rattraper son retard. Son bassin se tordait dans tous les sens : il ressortirait peut-être contorsionniste de ce calvaire !

Alors qu'il cherchait à remettre sa tête droite et ses idées en place, un amas de branches cassées épaisses s’agrandit dans son champ de vision. Il fonçait dessus à toute allure ! Un coup à se péter le nez et achever sa dignité d'aspirant contorsionniste ! Et peut-être le frapper assez fort pour qu'il reste dans les mémoires comme le premier tribut exécuté par des branches… 

-'Tain ! Saloperie ! » 

Il l'avait baptisé aussi. Le sifflement du gaz se joignit au juron de Jean. Il rentra ses câbles, appuya de l'annulaire et décolla. Il survola « Saloperie » de dix mètres. La bouffée du vent sous la pression était épaisse et rafraîchissante. Jean la sentait se heurter à son visage avec une douceur due à la chaleur de l'été. C'était presque enveloppant, ce vacarme apaisant qui le recouvrit l'espace de quelques secondes. À en oublier son exercice.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il redescende. La gravité reprenait progressivement ses droits sur lui. Jean lâcha un soupir, relança ses câbles plus bas et piqua vers le sol. 

Il concentra toute sa force sur son bassin : il devait le tenir droit comme un tronc afin de mieux fondre vers le terrain verdoyant d'herbes. Jean verrouilla sa position, le corps tendu, allongé dans sa descente aérienne. Les câbles se tendirent, et un _wwooosh_ réjouissant lui signala une rencontre imminente avec la terre, pas encore… pas encore… _Merde !_ À ce rythme, ses pieds allaient encore se prendre la terre avant le reste du corps, arracher l'herbe et son équilibre au passage et le faire culbuter tête la première dans la crasse. Il les redressa. Les tint le plus droit possible. Ses reins n'étaient plus juste un tronc solide mais le point d'équilibre de tout son corps. Droit, à nouveau allongé dans l'air, il fila à toute allure. 

-Okay… maintenant ! »

Ses grappins repartirent de plus belle à l'attaque de nouveaux troncs, Jean continua sa progression à travers la forêt. Ses majeurs s'agitaient frénétiquement sur les commandes. Vite. Il était très près du sol. Il devait aller plus vite s'il ne voulait pas finir avec de la terre dans la bouche ! 

_Ça marche !_ Ça faisait quelques secondes qu'il ne s'était pas pris un seul buisson, même « Va-Te-Faire-Foutre » ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance. Ses bonbonnes, elles aussi, respiraient. Depuis presque trois éprouvantes heures, c'était leur premier répit de plus de vingt secondes.

Jean laissa échapper un ricanement de fierté et d'excitation. Il avait pigé le truc ! Son intuition avait encore été juste : il lui suffisait d'épouser le mouvement d'inclination procuré par la gravité et de garder cet élan tout en frôlant la surface du sol. Incliné, presque allongé en parallèle au sol, il fonçait à toute vitesse en jouant des commandes dans une célérité plus grande encore. 

Finis les genoux qui se cognaient et l'épuisement de son bassin qui ne cessait de vaciller, c'était à lui de tout raser sur son passage ! La tridimensionnalité ne se résumait vraiment qu'à une question d'adaptation aux élans de la gravité et de la propulsion des corps ! S'il n'avait pas eu les mains prises, il se serait sûrement frapper le front, abasourdi par sa propre stupidité à chopper aussi lentement un truc aussi simple.

Une branche se chargea de lui cingler le front à sa place. Il lâcha un grognement contrarié, à court de juron pour celle-ci et trop occupé à régler le souci de sa direction. Un nouveau buisson entrait en visuel sur la gauche, il pivota légèrement ses reins vers la droite et l'esquiva.

-Ha ! » fit-il, satisfait.

Jean se prit à jeter un coup d’œil éclair vers le ciel. La canopée laissait quelques touches de bleu transparaître. C'était si tentant de continuer à fixer au dessus de lui ! Le trajet semé d'embûches qu'il avait à braver dans cette position inclinée lui demandait trop d'attention pour cela. Malgré tout, il pouvait remercier la tridimensionnalité pour les sensations inouïes qu'elle lui procurait. Jean allait si vite… il rattraperait peut-être le vent. 

Il avait beau être le tribut masculin du District Sept, condamné à disputer les Hunger Games, dans les airs à cet instant, il se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. 

Une pointe aiguë surgit dans son abdomen. Il serra les dents, s'inclina sur la gauche pour éviter un tronc d'arbre. Une crampe. Sa posture lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts et d'endurance alors qu'il ne la maîtrisait pas assez. Il leva les yeux au-delà des obstacles qui se dressaient sur son passage.

-Fais chier ! »

L'orée de la forêt était si proche, en vingt mètres, c'était bon. Cette fois-ci, il devait y être depuis treize ou quatorze minutes. Il pouvait le faire ! Il fallait qu'il tienne encore !

Une idée traversa son esprit comme une flèche qu'on aurait décoché. Il ramena ses grappins à lui, vrilla sur le côté gauche et se propulsa à plusieurs mètres à l'aide du gaz. La pression était si forte, et surtout accentuée par tout l'élan de vitesse accumulé en rasant le sol : il s'envola vers un fin branchage qui ne résisterait ni à sa force, ni à sa détermination. Il amena ses genoux vers son torse et protégea sa tête de ses coudes, prêt à émerger de l'autre côté. 

Il traversa un océan de vert dans un bruit feutré de légers craquements avant d'être aveuglé par le bleu du ciel. C'était si facile ! Il avait traversé le feuillage des arbres comme s'il avait planté la mine de son crayon dans du papier. Il les avait pliés à sa merci. C'était ce que le vent devait ressentir. 

L'océan vert avait disparu mais celui de ses capacités s'élargissait. La position inclinée lui ruinait les muscles, mais couplée à tout ce qu'il savait déjà faire, il sentit l'étendue de ses possibilités se décupler. Ça lui rappelait l'instant où il avait réalisé qu'il connaissait suffisamment de techniques variées pour détailler ses dessins à souhait : ajouter des nœuds dans les cheveux et des rides dans la peau. 

Il déploya les bras, bomba le torse, étendit les jambes. Il fit éclore son corps. L'orée de la forêt ! Il était temps de finir en beauté pour arriver dans les quinze minutes ! Son regard scanna autour de lui afin de trouver un lieu où planter l'impatience fébrile de ses grappins. Les arbres étaient éloignés les uns des autres par un peu moins d'une dizaine de mètres, très peu de branches vers le bas de solides et larges troncs, l'autre allumé du balcon à cheval : de quoi faire des manœuvres hautes et amples.

 _Hein ?! L'allumé du balcon !_ Jean ne rêvait pas. Marco se trouvait bel et bien à cheval, plusieurs mètres sous lui, au pied de l'ensemble d'arbres qu'il venait de percer, et le regardait avec stupeur. 

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre tribut dans la forêt. Ça risquait d'être gênant s'il voyait à quoi lui et Minha s'entraînaient… mais les tributs comme Marco étaient loin d'être les pires témoins qu'il pouvait avoir. Et puis, le Capitole était déjà au courant, donc la nouvelle finirait par tomber. En tout cas, Marco n'utiliserait jamais cette première info officieuse à son avantage et se contenterait certainement d'aller taper le vide avant de partir pioncer le soir. 

Jean tint son regard. Ses capacités d'observation affûtées lui permirent de lire à la fois de la surprise et de l'émerveillement dans les yeux marron du cavalier. C'était même plus que ça, ils pétillaient carrément. Comme s'il était en train de regarder un feu d'artifice. Il avait l'air transporté par une plus grande excitation que Jean, et le jeune homme en aurait presque été jaloux, mais c'était surtout de l'amusement qu'il ressentait. De la fierté d'autant l'impressionner aussi. 

La collection de tâches de rousseur du cavalier se noyait dans la rougeur de ses joues, ce qui faisait vraiment ressortir l'éclat curieux de ses yeux à cet instant. Jean retourna son bassin afin de se remettre bien droit et reprendre sa route. Il dégaina ses câbles et poursuivit sa progression à travers l'orée de la forêt, un type de terrain qu'il maîtrisait complètement. Pouce. Majeur. Annulaire. Index. Encore et encore. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était facile de faire des virages serrés en temps normal. 

Jean n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer demander à Hansi si la position inclinée était la clé. S'il fallait bien répartir équitablement son poids et son équilibre à travers le corps à moitié allongé pour gagner en élan, vitesse et précision. Arriver dans les quinze minutes ne lui importait plus. Il comptait réessayer l'exercice de toute façon, maîtriser les virages en toutes circonstances et prendre sa revanche sur « Bordel », « Merde » et toute la clique. 

Peut-être que Minha avait déjà pigé elle aussi, même si elle avait rarement les meilleures intuitions. Elle avait quand même le mérite de très bien s'en sortir une fois qu'elle avait compris les rouages de toute mécanique. 

Lancé stablement sur une trajectoire droite sans encombres, Jean jeta un dernier coup d’œil en arrière. Marco était toujours derrière lui et le regardait partir. Le jeune homme était maintenant trop loin pour voir quelle tête il pouvait bien tirer, mais ça l'agaçait de se savoir observé : n'avait-il pas autre chose à foutre ? Se battre contre l'air du soir par exemple ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'allumé du balcon avait ressenti le besoin de s'entraîner au coucher du soleil : même lui avait intégré que l'équitation servait à que dalle aux Hunger Games !

***

-Il y a deux façons d'aborder les Hunger Games, énonça Erwin en séparant en deux son tableau d'un coup de craie très droit. Soit vous choisissez de vous concentrer sur la défense, soit vous décidez de vous concentrer sur l'attaque (il inscrit les deux termes de chaque côté du trait). Les deux attitudes sont généralement considérées comme incompatibles, mais il est possible de les concilier, en faisant un peu des deux en quelque sorte. Mais comme je le disais la dernière fois, je vous déconseille fortement de faire deux choses à moitié. »

Reiner acquiesça machinalement, le stylo au-dessus du carnet, sans commencer à noter immédiatement. Il voulait d'abord être sûr de ce que leur instructeur cherchait à leur expliquer.

-Vous devez vous informez le plus vite possible des attitudes adoptées par les autres équipes, reprit Erwin d'une intonation décisive. Pour vaincre les autres tributs, il faut les connaître et savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire, et agir avant eux. Bien entendu, il est essentiel de prendre une décision en accord avec vos convictions. »

Il jeta un regard en coin à Reiner, comme s'il sondait sa réaction. Le jeune homme resta de marbre. Depuis sa petite provocation d'il y a deux jours, il se retrouvait plus souvent que d'habitude sous le regard perçant de leur mentor. Il avait l'impression que son instructeur était en train de réajuster la vision qu'il avait de Reiner. 

-...Mais si vous choisissez la défense, par exemple, il faut que vous soyez prêt à recevoir une attaque à tout moment. À l'inverse, si vous choisissez l'attaque, vous devez connaître la position et l'équipement de votre cible. »

Il frappa le tableau de sa craie pour pointer la ligne qu'il avait tracée.

-Tout est une question de juste milieu. L'information est primordiale, certes, mais parfois il y a des risques à prendre lorsque l'occasion se présente. Et plus encore qu'être capable de repérer sa propre opportunité, il faut être capable de repérer celle des autres. »

Reiner se pencha imperceptiblement en avant, investi. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Erwin dût remarquer son expression, car il enchaîna avec un léger sourire, et juste un peu plus d'engouement:

-Si vous parvenez à empêcher les autres de saisir les opportunités qui se présentent à eux, vous rencontrerez naturellement des situations favorables. De plus, saboter les avantages d'autres groupes présente un atout qui est largement sous-estimé, aussi bien par beaucoup d'instructeurs que par les autres candidats : le moral. Si vous parvenez à briser le moral de vos adversaires, vous avez gagné. »

Il laissa une brève pause afin de laisser un peu de temps à ses deux tributs de se faire leur propre idée, et Reiner en profita pour approfondir :

-Quel genre d'actions concrètes permettraient de faire ça ? Couper les ressources d'eau, voler l'équipement ?

-Notamment, approuva Erwin. Vous pouvez aussi détruire une partie de leur base, ou engager un combat où le seul but est d'endommager leurs armes. En revanche, il y a un élément à prendre en compte qui rend certaines opérations assez délicates, à savoir les avantages offert par les sponsors. Si une équipe reçoit l'aide des sponsors, alors vous devez vous en méfiez tout particulièrement. Si vous éliminez l'avantage qu'ils ont reçu trop tôt, un fusil ou un cheval par exemple, vous serez sans aucun doute ciblés par les sponsors ensuite. Mais il faut également les empêcher de profiter trop longtemps de leur avantage, bien entendu. »

Reiner inscrivit diligemment ce qu'Erwin expliquait. Alors que leur instructeur se retournait pour écrire brièvement au tableau, il se tourna vers Christa. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du cours, comme souvent, mais aujourd'hui le silence était plus pesant que d'habitude. 

Elle croisa son regard et tressaillit. Aussitôt, Reiner haussa un sourcil, lui demandant sans un mot ce qui n'allait pas. Il ressentit une certaine satisfaction lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à Erwin pour se pencher vers lui.

-Je m'inquiète davantage des Titans que des humains. » avoua-t-elle en chuchotant. 

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais son cerveau se mit à turbiner sans tarder. Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas encore eu beaucoup de cours sur les Titans, et une semaine était déjà passée. Reiner se doutait qu'ils aborderaient le sujet de manière plus approfondie très prochainement. Mais Christa avait raison.

Ils devaient s'habituer à l'existence oppressante des ces créatures gigantesques et difformes. De son côté, Reiner s'était contenté des cours de survie et de tactique avec complaisance. Il n'avait pas encore très envie d'affronter ces Titans qu'il n'avait jamais vus que sur des écrans auparavant. Son père l'avait préparé à toutes les éventualités, même celle d'être pris aux Hunger Games (et il avait eu raison), mais même lui n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations au sujet du secret bien gardé du Capitole.

Il trouva Christa incroyablement courageuse. La perspective des Titans semblait la terrifier, et pourtant elle n'hésitait pas à y réfléchir, à s'en inquiéter, à confronter l'idée. Reiner ne faisait que fuir. Il déglutit à sec. Il avait beau avoir renforcé sa détermination il y a deux jours, il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. 

… 

À la fin du cours, Reiner rappela Erwin. L'instructeur attendit qu'il le rejoigne avec la même expression maîtrisée que d'habitude, et lorsque Reiner lui demanda s'il pouvait recevoir un cours sur la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, il se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête.

-Je te promets que vous aurez toutes les connaissances que je pourrais vous procurer. » jura Erwin d'un ton décisif.

Reiner eut l'impression que c'était à son tour de réajuster la vision qu'il avait de son mentor.

***

-Wohow ! »

Eren décolla à nouveau et se laissa porté par l'élan que lui conférait la pression du gaz, tout sourire. Il fonçait droit à la rencontre des arbres, qui écartait leurs branches comme pour l'interrompre, comme pour l'emprisonner, mais il esquivait aussitôt pour plonger vers le sol, et à nouveau il reprenait de l'altitude et de la vitesse dès qu'il en avait envie, savourant la puissance contenue qu'il sentait dans les câbles qui jaillissaient de ses flancs.

Enfin ! Il n'attendait que ça depuis une semaine, et enfin Mike les avait initiés à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle ! Ils avaient passé les derniers jours à se gaver d'exercices d'équilibres, de tests d'aptitudes et de renforcements musculaires en tout genre, et bien qu'Eren connaissait l'implication de ces exercices et s'y était attelé avec une assiduité hors norme, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'impatienter.

-Mikasa, regarde ça ! »

La jeune fille qui se mouvait en tandem avec lui se tourna vers son partenaire, et la concentration intense qui peignait son visage se détendit alors qu'elle observait Eren se servir du mouvement de balancier de son câble pour faire le tour d'un arbre presque à l'horizontale. Le jeune homme laissa échapper une exclamation de joie et reprit la trajectoire qu'ils devaient respecter. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse repérer par Mike.

-Eren ! résonna la voix désormais familière. Tu veux te briser les reins ? Mets plus de gaz !

-Eurgh...D'accord ! » souffla le jeune homme avec exaspération.

Au moins, il ne l'engueulait pas parce qu'il ne respectait pas les consignes. Au contraire, il l'aidait à s'améliorer. Depuis quelque temps, leur mentor leur parlait un peu plus, et Eren s'entendait mieux avec lui. Il avait l'impression que ça avait à voir avec le fait qu'il scrutait ses deux élèves à longueur de journée, mais il refusait d'admettre le fait que Mike leur porte autant d'attention. C'était un peu trop flippant comme façon de faire ! 

Il envoya ses grappins à nouveau, et grogna en les voyant se planter beaucoup trop sur la gauche par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu. _Boarf_ , il pouvait rattraper le coup ! Le bois de l'arbre se rapprochait à grande vitesse, et il se laissa emporter. Au dernier moment, il rengaina les grappins et il se servit du tronc comme d'un trampoline sur lequel il rebondit, et profita des quelques secondes de répit pour viser le tronc suivant. 

Malheureusement, sa manœuvre impliquait une sympathique rencontre avec les branches épineuses ! Quelques cris de douleurs retentirent alors qu'il traversait les fourrés, et un autre cri -cette fois de surprise- lui échappa alors qu'il en ressortait pour se trouver beaucoup plus proche de son objectif que prévu !

Il se tourna sur le côté comme il pouvait en étant dans les airs et son épaule et sa hanche droite percutèrent violemment le tronc. Les grappins fermement plantés retinrent sa chute et il se replaça aussitôt, les pieds sur le bois et prêt à repartir, même s'il avait perdu toute inertie avec sa chute.

-Stop ! On se pose ! »

Eren grogna de déception en entendant tonner la voix, et commença à descendre à contrecœur, rejoignant Mike qui les attendait déjà au sol et Mikasa qui se posait délicatement. Il manqua trébucher en arrivant mais freina de son mieux, avec la ferme intention de ne pas se ridiculiser.

-Eren, tu te laisses trop porter. » décréta aussitôt Mike en croisant les bras.

Au temps pour le fait de ne pas se ridiculiser, tiens. 

-Comment ça ? soupira-t-il.

-Tu laisses l'élan des grappins t'entraîner, et tu n'anticipes pas assez tes prochains mouvements. La preuve, tu te prends tout le temps des troncs. »

Eren tiqua, vexé que son mentor mette aussi sévèrement le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Un silence tendu s'installa alors qu'Eren se laissait scruter par son instructeur, dont les yeux se réduisaient désormais à deux fentes suspicieuses.

-Changement de plan, annonça Mike subitement. Je décolle, et vous me suivez. Eren, tu colles à ma trajectoire exact. Mikasa, tu fais la même chose mais sur le côté et tu t'adaptes aux différences de terrain. »

Mikasa hocha la tête et Eren grogna une réponse affirmative, soudainement perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel des deux exercices était le plus difficile. Exécuter le même trajet ou devoir s'adapter ? 

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, car Mike se mettait déjà en position, et Eren dût se placer immédiatement à sa suite pour ne pas perdre le rythme dès le départ. 

Au tout début, il s'en sortait bien. Ils avaient effectué ce trajet plusieurs fois déjà, et Mike n'allait pas à une vitesse excessive. Puis il se mit à changer de cap, parfois de façon abrupte, et c'est là que les choses se corsèrent : Eren se prenait presque systématiquement dans la tronche les arbres que Mike esquivait comme s'il s'agissait de courants d'air. _Mais comment il fait ?!_

La frustration d'Eren commençait à prendre les devants, et il sentait qu'il n'arrivait plus à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il n'avait plus qu'un tunnel en face de lui, qui lui montrait une série sans fin d'arbres trop proches, trop vite, et son corps devait encaisser en retour sans que son cerveau n'ait le temps de se préparer. 

-Agh ! »

Le joues rouges de hontes, il vit Mike se retourner brièvement et le jauger avant de s'arrêter. Eren le suivit et s'arrêta juste un peu en-dessous, les yeux fixés sur ses gâchettes avec obstination.

-Eren. » appela Mike.

Sa voix sonnait beaucoup moins vive, beaucoup moins forte. Moins dure. Le jeune homme l'ignora.

-Respire avant de t'asphyxier. »

Presque comme si son mentor avait appuyer sur un interrupteur, l'air s'engouffra dans les poumons d'Eren alors que le jeune homme sentait ses muscles lutter pour rester contractés. Il desserra les dents sans le vouloir.

-Quand je te dis de me suivre, tu es censé regarder ce que je fais. »

La respiration d'Eren se bloqua à nouveau, mais cette fois la frustration n'en était pas la cause. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers son mentor, sans le voir, et considéra ses paroles avec attention. Mike sembla se satisfaire de ce qu'il lut dans son regard, car un léger sourire apparut sous sa moustache. Eren sentait encore les rouages de son cerveau turbiner alors qu'ils repartaient.

Et comme son corps partait plus vite que sa tête, il n'avait d'autre choix que de raccrocher son regard à son mentor qui se trouvait juste devant plutôt qu'aux arbres qu'il tentait de voir par-dessus son épaule. Son regard se riva sur les mains de son mentor, et un petit déclic se fit entendre dans un coin de sa tête.

Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils et l'observa plus en détail. Il observa son placement, le mouvement de ses doigts sur la poignée de contrôle, les mouvements de ses bras et de ses jambes, là où il plaçait son regard... Et sa position était idéale pour ce genre de chose. Il commençait à comprendre.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans les airs, à détailler attentivement leur mentor qui ouvrait la voie avec une maîtrise qui gonflait sa poitrine d'enthousiasme. Il voulait faire de même. La trajectoire de Mike semblait calculée avec toujours au moins quatre coups d'avances, et il évoluait sans faire jamais un seul à-coup, comme s'il nageait dans les airs plutôt que de s'y porter. 

Les yeux d'Eren ne lâchaient pas son instructeur et il scrutait ses moindres mouvements, avide des connaissances que les petits gestes polis par l'habitude pouvaient lui conférer. Il jetait toujours un petit coup d’œil de l'autre côté de l'endroit qu'il visait. Une de ses jambes étaient toujours placées un peu plus en avant en réception, et il se servait d'ailleurs beaucoup des arbres pour effectuer un ou deux pas sur ceux qu'il frôlait. 

Eren l'imita, et en comprit aussitôt l'intérêt : le contact avec une surface concrète permettait de rajuster son équilibre ! Dans leur environnement, c'est à dire un grand nombre d'arbres touffus et très collés les uns aux autres, c'était un avantage significatif. Dans une autre forêt moins dense, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'effectuer autant de virages !

Eren resta bouche bée un instant, ce qui lui valut de se rapprocher un peu trop d'une branche et de s'écorcher le bras gauche, mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Sa concentration s'intensifia alors qu'il étendait ses sens et captait tout ce qu'il pouvait, en considérant les arbres non plus comme des obstacles à esquiver, mais des appuis dont il pouvait se servir d'une façon beaucoup plus subtile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il tourna la tête vers Mikasa, dont le profil pâle se découpait en contraste avec les arbres du paysage qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Sa propre concentration se manifestait dans le plissement subtil de ses sourcils, et Eren laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage alors qu'il envoyait son grappin sur le tronc suivant et se lassait emporté par l'élan du câble, cette fois de façon parfaitement calculée.

Il avait réussi ! Ou du moins, il avait le sentiment d'avoir réussi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en dirait Mike, mais il avait véritablement la sensation d'avoir progressé, et si le barbu mal coiffé avait quelque chose à redire, il pourrait aller se faire voir !

Mais lorsque l'exercice prit fin et qu'ils atterrissaient en chœur au sol, la petite tape que Mike lui administra à l'arrière du crâne le laissa penser que l'instructeur partageait son sentiment. 

-C'était bien. » déclara-t-il laconiquement mais chaleureusement.

Eren sentit une exultation inattendue enfler dans son cœur, et sa gorge se serra pour retenir le courant des sentiments incertains qui voulaient rejoindre le ciel. À la place, les mains fébriles, il les rassembla dans une pelote indistincte et condensée et les transforma en un vigoureux cri de victoire, qui porta jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Il avait réussi ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un des petits secrets de l'univers.

Mikasa et Mike le gratifièrent d'un sourire attendri, et il était trop fier pour s'offusquer de leur attitude parentale. À la place, il se tourna vers Mike et demanda :

-On y retourne ?!

-Pas aujourd'hui, annonça l'instructeur. Vous pouvez rester encore un peu, mais je dois m'absenter. »

Eren sentit son enthousiasme dégonfler partiellement, mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Tant pis, il apprendrait plus vite à se débrouiller sans lui ! Il avait envie de tester les limites de ce qu'il venait de comprendre, et d'aller plus loin encore. Et il voulait le faire maintenant.

Mike sembla comprendre même sans que le jeune homme ne dise quoi que ce soit, et il leur adressa un bref signe de tête et quelques instructions de sécurité avant de se retirer.

….

Eren atterrit au sol, la respiration lourde d'effort, et s'affala au sol en essuyant la sueur de son front. L'usage des abdominaux pour effectuer certains virages demandait une certaine maîtrise de sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas inspirer et expirer n'importe quand, ou il risquait de se couper le souffle pendant certaines manœuvres ! Mais malgré ses muscles qui criaient de protestation, il se sentait accompli. Il comprenait de plus en plus de choses.

-Tiens, Eren. »

Une bouteille apparut dans son champ de vision, et son esprit se retira progressivement des hauteurs boisés où il se repassait en boucle son parcours pour se focaliser sur Mikasa. Avec un merci haletant, il s'en empara, l'ouvrit et bût goulûment. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il commençait à faire assez tard pour que sa sueur refroidisse dès qu'il arrêtait de bouger.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas envie de s'arrêter.

***

À force de river son regard sur le sol à la recherche de traces, Marco commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il cligna des paupières alors que l'encolure de Buchwald passait brièvement dans son champ de vision, et lorsqu'il s'écarta à nouveau, Marco remarqua qu'il avait perdu des yeux la piste qu'il venait de repérer. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude. 

Ness leur avait donné de nouvelles consignes pour s'entraîner à cheval, mais cette fois Marco était bien plus à l'aise, car l'exercice était individuel. Il devait suivre une piste laissée par Ness à son attention, qui devenait plus difficile à repérer au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, et qui l'emmenait actuellement jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt. Et surtout, il ne devait pas quitter son cheval. L'objectif était d'être capable de rattraper un homme à pied sans aucun problème, et Marco devait avouer qu'il allait plutôt vite, alors même qu'il savourait la possibilité d'aller à son propre rythme. 

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il voyait des tâches de lumières même en fermant les yeux, il décida de s'accorder une courte pause. Ce serait malencontreux de confondre des hallucinations causées par la fatigue avec la véritable piste. Buchwald commença à brouter presque au moment où Marco relâchait les rênes, et son cavalier sourit en lui caressant l'encolure. 

Soudainement, un son familier lui parvint, et il se prit à tendre l'oreille. Encore ? Il l'avait déjà entendu une fois, et il en était même venu à l'associer à cette personne en particulier, plutôt qu'à ses propres manœuvres tridimensionnelles. Pressé de voir quel spectacle Jean allait bien pouvoir lui offrir cette fois, il leva les yeux vers la direction d'où provenaient les sifflements qui se rapprochaient à grande vitesse.

À peine eut-il levé la tête qu'il sursauta en voyant un câble filer et se planter bruyamment dans un tronc au-dessus de lui. Une seconde plus tard, Jean apparaissait dans une gerbe explosive de feuilles et de branchages. Ses bras étaient croisés devant lui pour protéger son visage et laissait entrevoir un petit rictus de fierté. Une de ses jambes était tendue en avant et l'autre repliée le plus près possible de son corps pour garder une position plus dynamique, et à nouveau Marco fut frappé par la finesse de ses gestes. 

La seconde suivante, Jean écartait grand les bras comme pour englober le ciel, et les grappins allaient se ficher dans un autre tronc plus vite que Marco n'aurait eut le temps d'y penser. L'œil acéré de Jean balaya les environs, et l'espace d'un très court instant son regard aiguisé passa sur Marco, qui sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement. 

Il l'avait vu ! Il venait de croiser son regard ! Le jeune cavalier devait être terriblement rouge, s'il se fiait à la fournaise qui s'était embrasée sur ses joues d'un seul coup. Béat, il vit le jeune homme ajuster sa posture avec précision et s'engager dans un arc de cercle serré pour faire le tour de l'arbre qu'il avait ciblé. La dextérité exsudait de tout son corps et happait l'attention de Marco comme la lumière attire le papillon, sans le savoir et sans le vouloir. Il était captivant.

Il sursauta quand le regard de Jean se posa à nouveau sur lui, cette fois avec beaucoup plus d'intention. Toute la concentration dont le jeune homme semblait capable et que Marco avait vu intensément fixée sur son parcours se focalisa sur sa personne, et Marco se retrouva cloué sur place. Son expression avait viré à la surprise et à la confusion en un éclair. Marco put le voir de face l'espace de quelques millisecondes, et décida que son petit haussement de sourcil était attachant.

Il se sentit soudain très timide, et se tendit aussitôt sur sa selle, mais Jean détourna presque immédiatement le regard pour se reconcentrer sur sa manœuvre. Il ne put voir qu'une ombre de sourire avant que le jeune tribut ne disparaisse à nouveau derrière les arbres, plongeant vers le sol. Par pur réflexe, ses talons s’enfoncèrent dans les flancs de Buchwald alors que le cheval trottait diligemment en avant de quelques pas. Il se redressa sur sa selle, presque debout sur les étriers et se tordit le cou pour l'observer.

Ses virages étaient serrés et tendus. Il évoluait dangereusement près du sol, et Marco se prit à s'inquiéter pour l'état de son équipement et de ses vêtements. Est ce qu'il venait de voir les gaines racler contre la terre ?! Il retomba sur sa selle avec un tressaillement lorsque Jean tourna à nouveau sa tête dans sa direction. Il était trop loin pour que Marco ne voit son expression, mais il se sentit étrangement comblé de savoir que le jeune homme faisait attention à sa présence. 

Il posa une main sur son cœur battant, affolé. Les quelques mouvements de Jean qu'il avait aperçus étaient désormais imprimés dans sa rétine, avec ce qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant, et il se les repassa instantanément en boucle, impressionné. Du peu qu'il avait pu faire de manœuvre tridimensionnelle (Ness ne leur avait appris que les bases, lui-même assez rebuté par la matière), Jean avait tout l'air d'un prodige. Marco aurait pu le regarder pratiquer des heures durant.

Buchwald hennit et Marco sursauta, ramené brutalement à la réalité. 

-Oui, oui, je sais, dit-il au cheval qui renâclait, on y retourne. »

Les joues toujours rouges, il ramena Buchwald à la dernière trace qu'il avait repérée et reprit son exercice. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était Jean qui débarquait sur son terrain d'entraînement sans prévenir, pour autant qu'il sache ! Il pouffa un instant en songeant à quel point cette idée était ridicule, puis secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa tâche. 

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le point d'arrivée, Ruth l'attendait en piétinant et Ness l'accueillit avec un sourire soulagé.

-Marco, p'tit gars ! s'exclama-t-il en le rejoignant alors que Ruth le gratifiait d'un bruyant « C'est pas trop tôt ! ». Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Tu as rencontré un problème ? J'étais presque prêt à venir te chercher avec Charrette.

-Aucun, le rassura Marco en descendant de selle. Je me suis juste trompé de direction à un moment, et j'ai dû faire demi-tour. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer qu'il avait croisé un autre tribut en forêt, et par deux fois déjà. Il aimait bien penser à leurs rencontres comme à un petit secret qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il rougit à nouveau en y pensant, mais fort heureusement Ruth était trop occupé à l'enguirlander :

-C'est quand même dingue, ça ! déclama-t-elle en croisant les bras. T'es censé être le meilleur de nous deux à ce genre d'exercice ! Si tu comptes faire même ce genre de choses à moitié, on est mal barrés. »

 _Comme si tu ne faisais jamais les choses à moitié, toi._ Marco ravala aussitôt ses pensées en se morigénant. S'il commençait à prendre cette attitude, ils finiraient juste à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'être une équipe.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ma grande, intervint Ness en s'adressant un peu durement à la jeune fille. C'est justement parce que c'est un exercice que vous avez le droit de faire des erreurs, et d'en apprendre. »

Marco le remercia silencieusement pour son soutien d'un regard reconnaissant. Reprendre Ruth systématiquement demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et parfois il n'avait tout simplement pas la foi de la contredire. Ruth se contenta d'un « Ha ! » désabusé et laissa tomber le sujet.

-Bon, vous pouvez ramener vos chevaux, on a fini ce genre d'exercice pour aujourd'hui. » déclara Ness.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les écuries, Ruth mettant un point d'honneur à se mettre le plus loin possible du box de son partenaire. Même cette démarche mesquine ne parvint pas à déterrer l'humeur de Marco. L'image de Jean qui voltigeait dans les airs lui revenait en mémoire avec une facilité troublante, et il se laissa aller à ressasser les courtes secondes dont il avait bénéficié tout le long de la toilette de Buchwald.

**J-22**


	12. Désolé, j'ai poussé l'analyse un peu loin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = -Emaymniam-  
> -Aots2m #4-  
> -Thanksat-  
> -Barricades (Movie Ver. / Instrumental)-   
> -Shingeki Vc – Pf 20130218 Kyojin-  
> -Call of Silence-  
> -Eye-Water-

Eren effectua un virage serré à l'horizontale avec la ferme intention d'ajuster sa balance au moment où son grappin accrocherait la prochaine cible, mais le soleil qui commençait à se coucher le frappa droit dans l’œil depuis l'orée de la forêt, et il manqua le timing pour lancer ses câbles.

Avec un grognement dépité, il se retrouva emporté par son élan et dut mettre ses bras en avant pour amortir le choc qu'il reçut en percutant les branches de plein fouet. Il parvint à retrouver son endroit et son envers juste à temps pour poser les pieds sur le tronc et s'empêcher de se heurter le dos, les hanches ou les épaules sur le bois.

-Eren ! » résonna une voix inquiète juste derrière lui, et il observa Mikasa s'arrêter souplement à côté de lui sans aucun à-coup. 

Il claqua la langue avec frustration. Elle réussissait pratiquement tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Mike leur ordonnait de les suivre à la trace, elle le suivait comme une extension de son ombre. Et quand Eren lui demandait de l'aider pour des exercices supplémentaires alors que leur mentor les congédiait, elle se débrouillait pour choisir un parcours d'une simplicité exaspérante, à tel point qu'Eren avait dû plusieurs fois lui hurler de ne pas le traiter comme un débutant. Même si c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, elle était clairement un génie en la matière. Et ça le frustrait comme pas possible.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » marmonna-t-il en se dépêtrant du feuillage.

-Il se fait tard, insista-t-elle pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Et le soleil se couche, on devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

-Ça fera un bon entraînement, affirma Eren, buté. On n'aura pas l'occasion de faire de la tridimensionnalité que de jour. »

Mikasa lui jeta un regard mauvais, du moins autant qu'elle en était capable à son encontre, mais se tut. Eren n'avait que faire de sa désapprobation. Il comptait s'entraîner, et s'améliorer le plus vite possible pour rattraper son retard. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher une petite goutte de sueur coupable de se frayer un chemin sur sa tempe. 

-Allez, allons-y. » déclara-t-il alors qu'il s'était complètement dégagé. 

Mikasa ne dit pas un mot et reprit sa progression, Eren aussitôt à sa suite. À sa défense, il commençait à s'en sortir de mieux en mieux, et l'exercice était fructueux. Mikasa plongea vers le sol, puis frôla la terre sur quelques centimètres avec ses gaines, juste le temps de remonter vers les arbres à grande vitesse, puis elle effectua un virage relativement serré pour slalomer entre deux arbres. Eren s'engagea après elle, et parvint à reproduire sa trajectoire à l'identique, si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il était resté bien plus longtemps au sol. 

Il manquait de pression ! Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il sentait les gaines buter contre le sol et le déséquilibrer, et bien qu'il s'y attendait, le choc qu'il reçut à l'arrière du crâne le fit perdre un instant la notion d'envers et d'endroit. 

-Ow !

-Eren ! »

Heureusement, le mouvement de montée était déjà engagé, et il parvint à se redresser malgré la douleur sourde qui pulsait derrière sa tête. 

Il grogna à nouveau en voyant qu'elle avait pris un virage au ralenti pour lui permettre de la rattraper. Il n'était plus un enfant, nom d'un chien ! Il augmenta la pression du gaz pour la rejoindre plus vite, mais s'empêtra dans sa manœuvre lorsque Mikasa fit volte-face vers un point derrière lui.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

En voulant se retourner à son tour, il confondit brièvement les deux boutons et pressa le gaz au lieu d'envoyer un grappin et se retrouva suspendu en l'air sans contrôle quelques secondes. Avec un bref cri de détresse, il se rattrapa et envoya ses grappins à la dernière minute dans la bonne direction et aplatit ses pieds sur le tronc pour amortir son arrivée, la tête subitement très lourde.

Au milieu des cris d'inquiétude de Mikasa, le sifflement du gaz et sa propre respiration, il perçut le son caractéristique des câbles de quelqu'un qui se rapprochait à coup de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Dès que le son parvint à ses oreilles, il se pétrifia sur place et sentit son estomac tombé à l'intérieur de lui-même.

-Vous y êtes encore ?! » s'écria Mike alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne lui répondit. Eren se contenta de tourner la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard en se frottant discrètement le crâne (est ce qu'il y avait du sang ? Non, ouf), et Mikasa de le fixer avec un regard désapprobateur. Même après plusieurs secondes à endurer le regard sévère de leur instructeur, personne ne broncha.

-Mikasa, depuis combien de temps vous y êtes ? »

Eren frissonna à la froideur de son ton.

-Depuis la fin de l'entraînement à 16:00.

-Ça fait plus de quatre heures, et le jeune homme pouvait entendre toute sa désapprobation. Eren, est ce que je viens de te voir dégringoler au sol ?

-Tch ! »

Eren crut entendre une respiration étranglée, et ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi résistant, hein ? Mais au lieu de répondre vocalement, Mike se contenta de relancer son appareil, et soudainement Eren se retrouva emporté par son instructeur, ses grappins arrachés de force à leur prise.

-Que... Hé ! HÉ ! »

Il se débattit aussitôt, mais Mike atterrit promptement au sol et rajusta sa prise pour le charger sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Reposez-moi ! »

Il se démena de son mieux, mais son mentor ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, apparemment déterminé à l'interrompre dans son entraînement ! Il leva les yeux et vit le regard que Mikasa adressa à Mike, un regard soulagé, et il sentit sa colère augmenter d'un cran. Ils le prenaient tous pour un incapable !

-Pose-moi ! cria-t-il en le regrettant aussitôt, son mal de crâne augmentant avec le volume sonore.

-Hors de question, refusa Mike catégoriquement. Tu pues la fatigue.

-Comment ça, je pue la fatigue ?! Si c'est encore votre délire de timbré avec les odeurs et tout ce merdier, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne...aïe ! »

Il se tut dès que Mike lui asséna un coup sévère sur le bas du dos qu'il tenait verrouillé contre son épaule, et il se retint de protester à nouveau, de peur de se prendre un nouveau coup, et certainement pas parce que crier l'épuisait plus vite que d'habitude.

-Infirmerie, déclara Mike. Mikasa, va t'assurer qu'il peut s'allonger le moment où il arrive à sa chambre. Eren, si tu essaies de te sauver pour t'entraîner encore une fois, je t'assomme et je t'enchaîne au lit. »

Le jeune tribut aurait bien aimé que ses yeux soient capable de jeter des éclairs pour pulvériser le dos borné de son instructeur, mais il dut se contenter de marmonner une approbation peu convaincante alors que Mikasa s'éclipsait d'un pas rapide. 

***

Ses quadriceps se tendaient. Ils lui arrachaient des grimaces et des plissements de sourcils à chaque mouvement brusque. Jean avait la journée dans les pattes, littéralement. Après environ trois heures de théorie qui avaient achevé ses fessiers, Hansi les avait emmenés faire un peu de pratique… où ils devaient apprendre à « bien » se choquer contre un tronc d'arbre après un freinage raté. De la torture. Minha, dont l'agilité manquait parfois de précision, en avait eu besoin. Mais pas les jambes de Jean !

_« On se battait tant bien que mal pour la paix… »_

Jean chantonnait faiblement pour se changer les idées. Assis sur le rebord en béton du balcon, le tribut fatigué laissait ses jambes meurtries, qu'il avait croisées, pendre dans le vide. Il avait étalé ses coudes sur la rambarde et faisait glisser, tournoyer son crayon entre ses doigts. La souplesse et l'adresse de ses mouvements faisaient de son crayon un bien meilleur acrobate que lui lorsqu'il était équipé d'un harnais de tridimensionnalité. Il en était presque jaloux. 

Sondant la sérénité silencieuse du soir, Jean espérait trouver un peu d'inspiration. Ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus mais il avait suffisamment de force dans les doigts pour dessiner. 

_« J'ai tout donné… Mais, désormais, je m'insurge… »_

Le risque de faire tomber le crayon du premier (et seul) étage entretenait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, comme les braises d'un feu mourant. Trouver quelque chose à dessiner lui permettrait de se concentrer et de raviver un peu ses flammes. Alors il scrutait.

_« Oui car je refuse de continuer… »_

L'extrémité de la forêt prenait une teinte de plus en plus bleutée alors que la nuit la recouvrait d'un voile de torpeur. Les arbres s'endormaient, se blottissaient sous leurs couvertures de feuillages. Le ciel s'assombrissait et signalait la fin d'une autre journée au Capitole. C'était déjà le dixième jour… Heureusement, tout de même, que ses jambes lui faisaient souffrir le martyre, sinon Jean aurait déprimé à cette macabre pensée. 

En face, sur le balcon du District Huit, le tribut pouvait discerner le mentor adverse siroter un brandy… son cinquième d'affilée ? Il l'avait vu ici à plusieurs occasions mais n'arrêtait pas d'oublier son nom. Il lui faisait un peu penser à la première impression que Jean avait eu de Hansi. C'était un type railleur au style capillaire douteux : une banane, quoi ! Entre ça et le crâne de Conny, le District Huit avait un sérieux souci avec ses coiffeurs !

_« Alors même si rien n'aura jamais de sens,  
Il vaut mieux confronter, sans la renier… »_

Sous cette observation, il tritura une des mèches de sa chevelure cendrée. Les shampooings du Capitole les avait rendues plus souples et brillantes, c'était plutôt agréable au toucher. _Au moins je crèverai avec des cheveux d'enfer !_

Il eut à peine le temps de se corriger, ses cheveux finiraient par se graisser s'il survivait assez longtemps aux jeux, qu'un éclair de souvenir le foudroya et que l'inspiration s'abattit.

Il repensa au mouvement délicat et aérien de la chevelure noire de Mikasa, du District Douze. Le noir de ces mèches étincelantes le transporta quelques instants et il se décida à ouvrir son carnet. Il le tenait incliné, déposé contre son genou. Jean ferma les yeux un bref instant pour bien se remémorer la jeune femme.

_« Sa vérité… »_

-Bonne nuit, Jean ! »

La voix soudaine et pleine d'entrain de Minha redressa tous ses membres et ses poils d'un coup brusque. Il manqua de lâcher son crayon et son carnet. Jean resserra son emprise sur eux, il aurait trop la flemme (et sûrement pas la force) de descendre les récupérer s'ils tombaient. 

Du coin de l’œil, il rendit le salut de sa partenaire par un « Bonne nuit » distrait. Une fois qu'elle s'était éclipsée derrière la baie vitrée, il se retourna. Il avait eu chaud ! Le jeune homme n'était pas confortable avec l'idée de montrer son carnet à Minha. Il s'était déjà assez énervé quand Hansi le lui avait arraché des mains pour y fourrer son nez de gros curieux ! S'il laissait Minha le voir, il aurait trop honte pour sortir de la baraque après et on devrait le traîner jusqu'aux jeux !

Ce carnet, c'était un peu comme une facette secrète de lui. Il voulait ne jamais le montrer à quiconque. Hunger Games ou pas, rien n'y couperait !

Même à Minha, qu'il considérait maintenant comme plus qu'une simple collègue du boulot ou une amie superficielle : il ne le montrerait à personne. Jean se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise aux côtés de la jeune femme de son District. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour de la timidité ou de la fatigue devenait trop fréquent, systématique, en sa présence. Quand il était avec elle, Minha devenait une autre personne. Elle s'embarrassait bien plus, se frottait frénétiquement les bras et se recoiffait constamment. À ce stade, c'était criant. 

Criant comme lorsque Jean, lui-même, était allé parler à Mikasa, trois jours auparavant. C'était après l'avoir vécu qu'il avait commencé à se poser de vraies questions sur le comportement de Minha. Et maintenant, il en était sûr. Minha avait le béguin pour lui. 

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir ces idées mièvres et inintéressantes de l'esprit. Le noir des cheveux de Mikasa. Il voulait noyer sa concentration dans ce noir profond, brillant. 

Il gomma à nouveau en priant pour que ça ne bave pas trop. Il lui manquait un visuel précis. Jean n'avait aperçu Mikasa que l'espace de quelques mirifiques secondes, ce n'était clairement pas suffisant pour obtenir un rendu digne de la beauté de la tribut adverse. Sur son carnet, elle ressemblait plus à une gamine de huit ans qui s'était foutu de la sauce tomate partout ! Ça mettait Jean en rogne. Une journée bien pourrie, même ses mains avaient décidé de ne servir à rien !

Frustré, il détacha ses yeux de la page et promena son regard, à la recherche de quelque chose qui le détendrait un peu. _Attends, mais c'est l'heure normalement !_ Il pivota le cou vers la gauche et vit en contrebas Marco qui s'exerçait comme à son habitude.

Jean déposa sa joue dans le creux de la main, coude dressé sur la rambarde, verrouillant ses prunelles sur le spectacle offert par l'allumé du balcon. Il se demandait si le tribut adverse était seulement capable de s'endormir après avoir autant transpiré, s'être réchauffé le corps à ce point, tous les soirs. Il devait prendre sa douche juste après… ou alors il était très sale mais Jean en doutait. S'il y avait bien une chose que Marco ne lui inspirait pas, c'était la crasse ! 

Alors qu'il continuait de le scruter, amusé, Jean fut frappé par une soudaine prise de conscience : Marco aussi avait les cheveux noirs ! Il l'avait trouvé, son modèle ! À bien y regarder, ce n'était pas le noir étincelant de Mikasa mais cela devrait lui servir de bonne référence pour ceux de la jeune fille. Il se pencha donc dans la direction du balcon du District Neuf et plissa les yeux pour y récolter le plus d'informations possibles. 

Les mèches noires du jeune homme s'agitaient au vent du soir. Douces, discrètes, elles épousaient les moindres mouvements d'effort de leur hôte, un prolongement de son corps. Jean avait beau être loin pour toutes les analyser avec la précision nécessaire, il pouvait deviner leurs courbes, les voir s'humidifier sous la sueur. Avec la répétition de ces fameux entraînements tous les soirs, elles ne devaient même pas sentir la transpiration, mais la nuit. 

Une main moite d'activité, mais déterminée, vint les replacer en arrière. Des doigts filtrèrent ce champ noir et le quittèrent une fois arrivés au bas du crâne. Puis, les mèches virevoltèrent sous l'ébranlement commandé par la tête.

Coupé dans son inspection des cheveux par la main de Marco, Jean eut un mouvement de recul, et de surprise. Au moins, il avait eu le temps nécessaire pour rattraper les cheveux de Mikasa. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers ce que son dessin devenait : le visage de Mikasa auquel il avait ajouté les cheveux de Marco en les allongeant, bien entendu, et cet éclat de soie qui l'avait tant marqué. Le résultat était plutôt bon. Satisfait, Jean reposa son carnet sur la table derrière l'endroit où il s'était juché et continua d'observer Marco.

Jean gloussa en pensant que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne l'avait toujours pas cramé. Jean, lui, l'avait pourtant repéré tous les soirs. Sa baraque surélevée peut-être ? La concentration aveuglée de Marco, surtout. Cette détermination sans bornes lui rappela les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait fredonnée tout à l'heure.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien chercher à accomplir ? Allez dis-le moi ! »_

Jean voulait savoir, en effet. Pourquoi tous les soirs ? Qu'est-ce qui rendait Marco si déterminé à s'entraîner ? Croyait-il qu'il avait ses chances ? L'ancien bûcheron se dit qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec les leçons pour le moins inutiles qu'on lui donnait. Et sa partenaire aussi, elle devait le mener par le bout du nez. Frapper l'air du soir lui apportait sûrement le défoulement dont il avait besoin. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air satisfait, ravi.

Une pointe de culpabilité transperça le cœur de Jean. Il avait considéré Marco avec beaucoup de dédain jusqu'ici mais il commençait à le trouver fascinant… à développer du respect pour cet allumé qui n'avait abandonné aucun soir, qui était venu comme pour se prouver qu'il pouvait devenir fort, faire ses preuves aux Hunger Games. Marco criait à travers ses poings qu'il était en vie et qu'il allait se battre. Jean crut voir un peu de lui-même quand il était arrivé au Capitole en Marco. 

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Ça y était. Il avait du respect pour l'allumé du balcon, pour cette obstination combative… comme quoi tout était possible aux Hunger Games ! Son sourire évolua en un ricanement perçant. Sa curiosité était piquée maintenant. Jean voulait poursuivre son observation de ce spécimen pour lequel il développait de l'affection.

Marco enchaînait des coups de poings, les pieds fermement posés. Malgré la vitesse de ses mouvements, ses coups semblaient précis. Jean plaignait déjà la tronche qui se prendrait un de ces poings ! Il imaginait le regard de Marco grave et illuminé par la motivation ainsi que la satisfaction de se sentir un peu plus fort à chaque effort. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'abaissa pour passer à des pompes. C'est seulement là que Jean prit pleinement conscience que Marco était torse nu. Quand il vit les plis prononcés, puissants, galbés des deltoïdes et des biceps de Marco, Jean serra le poing et décroisa les jambes. Il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas dans ces muscles de quoi soulever des montagnes !

Marco poursuivit sa routine et se mit à travailler ses abdominaux. Jean se retint de lâcher un soupir d'admiration et de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme était capable de toucher ses quadriceps avec son torse. Jean pouvait voir le côté de ses abdominaux saillants, approfondis par la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau bronzée. Le mouvement de montée et de descente en soulignait encore plus les contours déjà bien sculptés. Les muscles de Marco n'avaient rien à voir avec ce dont il se souvenait : l'entraînement quotidien du soir se mettait à bien payer !

Dès que Marco se mit aux burpees, Jean eut la drôle impression d'avoir été repéré et que Marco se plaisait à lui montrer l'étendue de ses progrès. Pourtant, non, il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Jean put continuer à le regarder, regarder comment ses muscles ne tremblaient pas malgré l'intensité du mouvement, mais s'accordaient dans une harmonie époustouflante pour permettre à Marco de répéter plusieurs enchaînements amples et envoûtants. 

Marco finit par aller s'essuyer un peu le front et boire un coup d'eau. _Ouais, t'as raison de t'hydrater un peu, comme si t'étais une plante, tu vas flancher sinon._ Très vite, le grand aux cheveux noirs repartit sur des coups de poings. À croire qu'il avait pris racine dans la routine de son exercice ! Des racines très nourrissantes en tout cas. Jean ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Marco avait fleuri rapidement, lui et ses muscles. 

Après une ultime répétition des coups de poings, pompes, abdominaux et burpees, Marco s'arrêta pour s'asseoir par terre, les jambes bien tendues, et commencer des étirements. Le jeune homme fit basculer sa tête en arrière et Jean pencha la sienne, intrigué. Marco haletait, son torse se creusait et se bombait au rythme de sa respiration épuisée. La sueur dans ses cheveux les faisait briller. Jean contînt un râle contrarié, c'est à ce moment là qu'il aurait eu de bonnes références pour les cheveux de Mikasa : ceux de Marco s'étaient mis à étinceler !

Jean descendit de son perchoir et haussa les épaules. Après un bâillement et un coulissement de la baie vitrée, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tant pis, il prendrait de meilleures références le lendemain soir.

***

Les mains jointes derrière la nuque, Marco observait le plafond morne sous lequel il s'endormait tous les soirs depuis qu'il était un tribut. Ce serait probablement le dernier plafond qui le verrait dormir. Un plafond droit, grisâtre, fade. Si différent de la charpente poncée par l'écoulement des années, qui sentait bon la chaleur, la quiétude et la vie, et qui avait veillé sur ses rêves durant de nombreuses nuits chez lui… jusqu'au jour fatidique où il avait été appelé pour la moisson des jeux. 

Cette nuit, Marco n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. 

Il fit tapoter ses doigts contre la peau de son cou. Le jeune garçon avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Il voulait parler, mais tout le monde dormait. Il observait donc chaque recoin de sa chambre. Bien réveillés et habitués au noir de la nuit, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce désormais familière à l'ancien garçon de ferme. 

Marco dormait avec la fenêtre ouverte, en laissant l'éclat de la lune apporter un peu de lumière : le rideau s'agitait au doux souffle du soir et retombait paisiblement contre le mur, comme s'il le caressait. Cela faisait, par moments, s'agiter les fines pages des livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque.

Sa penderie aussi était restée ouverte, afin qu'il gagne un peu de temps au moment de se changer le matin, les multiples tenues d'entraînement identiques, et faites sur mesure pour lui, restaient cachées dans le noir de la pièce. L’œil de Marco pouvait toutefois deviner leurs contours, mis en valeur par les cintres, leur couleur ocre dont il commençait à devenir malade et le symbole des deux lames croisés qui hantait ses nuits. Mais pas autant que celui des deux ailes bleu et blanche, le symbole des tributs une fois les jeux commencés. Ce dessin là n'était même plus un simple cauchemar pour Marco, juste un rappel mortel qui planait au dessus de lui, tel un vautour.

Il se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre et ne plus avoir à penser à ce qu'il allait porter. Ses yeux avaient désormais le mur dans leur champ visuel direct. Marco y posa deux doigts hésitants et se mit à dessiner des ronds sur la surface lisse. Il espérait y trouver des traces des anciens tributs du District Neuf. Des preuves qu'avant de mourir, ces jeunes de son âge avaient bel et bien vécu ici. Que leurs vies n'avaient pas juste été sacrifiées pour le divertissement estival mais qu'il y avait eu un sens derrière. Pas juste des traces dans les archives comme _« Marco Bodt, District Neuf : Dévoré par un Titan au bout de deux jours »_. Mais des indices de rêverie, d'appréhension, d'angoisse, d'espoir, d'insomnie gravées dans ce mur.

Rien. Juste un mur lisse et froid. Marco laissa sa main retomber.

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller : si seulement ses yeux pouvaient voir au travers et contempler la blancheur des plumes ! Il devait arrêter d'observer sa chambre ainsi, ça le faisait trop réfléchir ! Et s'il réfléchissait trop, il en venait à s'imaginer sa mort, se demander quoi faire avec Ruth. Ou se remémorer sa famille. 

Le jeune garçon lâcha un soupir, il était complètement réveillé. 

En comprimant un gémissement, il s'extirpa des draps, posa le pied à terre et enfila illico presto une chemise. Marco avança d'un pas lent à travers le couloir et le salon et fit glisser la porte coulissante sans bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Ruth. Même si sa partenaire avait le sommeil lourd, il préférait prendre cette précaution. 

Il avait beau s'être tenu sur ce même balcon il y a peut-être une heure, l'air de la nuit s'était rafraîchi. Marco ferma les yeux et inspira la fraîcheur apaisante de la nuit à plein poumons. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, en face de la baraque de Sasha et de Thomas et… Auruo, leur instructeur, s'il se souvenait bien. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière. Les trois devaient dormir à poings fermés. 

Marco tourna la tête vers la droite, où se trouvait la baraque du District Sept. Extinction des feux. Mais, lorsqu'il regarda de l'autre côté vers celle du District Onze, Marco y vit de la lumière. Le jeune homme reconnut Franz et Hannah en train de discuter dans une des deux chambres. Il sourit à la pensée qu'il n'était pas le seul incapable de trouver le sommeil certaines nuits. Au moins, les deux du District Onze étaient là l'un pour l'autre, tandis que lui et Ruth… Marco serra le poing, décidé à s'accorder quelques instants où il ne songerait pas à sa partenaire.

L'été donnait une chaleur non négligeable au froid de la nuit. Il y faisait la même température que dans sa chambre au District Neuf quand il dormait sans couverture. C'était apaisant, familier, il pourrait s'endormir sur le granit chaud du balcon pour la nuit !

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu et avait voulu exprimer son désaccord, il se mit à pleuvoir. Goutte par goutte. Doucement. Très finement. Clapotant sur sa peau. Le chatouillant presque. Les gouttes étaient légères, tièdes et espacées les unes des autres. Marco se réjouit. C'était sa pluie préférée !

Il recula de quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le sol, s'appuyant sur ses bras qu'il avait tendus derrière son dos et plongea la tête en arrière. Une goutte vint atterrir sur son front et ruissela vers son nez, coula le long de sa joue. Comme une petite rivière qui venait abreuver son visage, et rien que le sien. Marco en était honoré, il ouvrit la bouche et en sentit une tomber dans son gosier. Le jeune garçon ne put contenir un gloussement.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas non plus trop demander à la pluie de bien vouloir le laver de ses réflexions nocturnes… après tout, elle était venue rafraîchir son corps, alors il pouvait toujours y croire. 

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que la pluie avait achevé de recharger ses batteries à bloc. Marco était définitivement loin de pouvoir aller dormir. Mais il connaissait bien ce sentiment. Ça lui était arrivé quelques fois chez lui. Dans ces moments, il allait se dégourdir les pattes dans la campagne avoisinante ou voir comment se portaient les bêtes. Bien qu'il fût désormais un tribut des Hunger Games, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller faire un tour dans le campus. 

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et constata qu'ils étaient juste humides. C'était bien ce qu'il se disait, la pluie était très faible. Au petit matin, toutes traces se seraient probablement évaporées, se confondant avec la rosée. Cette pluie, c'était donc le petit secret de Marco… et peut-être Franz et Hannah aussi… mais l'ancien garçon de ferme doutait que ces deux-là s'en aperçoivent, ils seraient trop occupés à converser.

… 

Le chuchotement des gouttes d'eau, qui venaient susurrer des petits mots doux et aqueux au sol, l'accompagnait alors qu'il déambulait d'un pas pensif, contemplatif, à demi absent dans la cour, derrière la baraque de son district. L'écho feutré de ses talons était aussi à ses côtés. 

Et la claire berceuse feuillue de la nuit. 

L'air du soir s'appliquait sur lui, à travers ses vêtements, tel un gel glacé et apaisant. Qui anesthésierait ses plaies. Ses yeux marron cherchèrent à trouver des étoiles mais l'activité polluante du Capitole les masquait. Cependant, Marco pouvait deviner les contours duveteux des nuages, flottant dans la nuit noire comme du lait dans une tasse de thé. Il frémit en sondant les arbres alentours : la disparition du soleil les assombrissait, mais les rendait surtout plus menaçants. En vaillantes sentinelles, sous les ordres de la lune, ils montaient la garde et les bruissements des feuilles étaient les bruits de pas réguliers et affûtés de leur ronde. 

La lune se tapissait derrière la brume et brillait d'une lueur blanchâtre trouble. La lumière avait honte de chercher à transpercer les ténèbres. Elle savait qu'essayer d'amener un peu d'espoir était peine perdue.

Et pourtant, cette torpeur nocturne qui tentait presque de l'étouffer, Marco se réjouissait de sa présence. Au lieu de lui rappeler les jeux, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'était enfui hors du monde et du temps. Loin des jeux. 

Même s'il savait bien, au fond de lui, qu'il était toujours rattaché à un lieu, à un monde. Et à cet instant, c'était le monde de la nuit.

Marco, curieux comme il pouvait l'être, voulait visiter ce monde et connaître un peu mieux ses habitants. Mais ils ne parlaient pas leur langue. Il s'imagina donc ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Les arbres, les bancs et les lampadaires à l'éclairage timide qu'il croisait sur sa route devaient être du pays depuis tout petit. Ils s'étaient probablement pris d'affection pour des tributs qui n'étaient jamais revenus. Ou peut-être se moquaient-ils d'eux à longueur de journée, chaque fois qu'ils s'adossaient, s'asseyaient ou passaient près d'eux. 

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir à contrecœur. Il ne désirait pas imposer sa présence à la nuit, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Marco s'habituait à la violence des lieux et déteignait dessus… Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les lampadaires comme de longs et fins sadiques en métal ou comme des tueurs armés jusqu'aux dents ! Il voyait tout le monde comme un ennemi !

Et ça alors qu'ils étaient tous les vingt-quatre dans le même bateau ! Tous désireux de quitter le navire, de se jeter par dessus bord afin de ne pas avoir à s'entre-tuer pour déterminer lequel aurait le privilège inouï de bénéficier de la chaloupe de secours et de rester en vie. Mais c'était sans compter sur le kraken qui rôdait dans les abysses et qui les ramènerait sur le pont s'ils osaient essayer de s'enfuir ! Dans ces conditions, Marco aurait voulu croire à l'entraide. Les comportements généreux et tendres de Reiner, Eren, Annie et Bertholt lui avaient fait miroiter une telle éventualité ! Toutefois, au bout du compte, la menace du kraken persistait et une trop grande camaraderie risquerait fort de se révéler trop dure pour eux vers la fin des jeux. 

Voilà qu'il se voyait plus facilement être l'allié d'Eren ou de Reiner que celui de Ruth ! Marco ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de songer aux raisons qui avaient poussé le ciel à l'associer à Ruth, et pas à n'importe quel autre fille du District Neuf ! Il aurait préféré se retrouver avec quelqu'un comme Annie qui, contrairement à ce que les apparences laissaient croire, était bien plus gentille que Ruth. Marco se sentait de moins en moins capable de se battre à ses côtés. Il avait beau se motiver à faire des efforts, il commençait à se poser la question : à quoi bon ?

La pression des jeux devait irriter Ruth, rien de plus normal. Mais ce qui amochait la patience de Marco c'était que Ruth n'avait même pas pris en compte ses sentiments à lui. Les ondes négatives de la jeune femme commençaient à le contaminer, Marco le sentait et ça l'effrayait. Il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça : quoi faire avec Ruth. Quand ils faisaient un pas en avant, deux minutes plus tard ils en avaient refait trois en arrière ! Ça le mettait hors de lui. 

Marco ne savait même plus s'il y avait toujours un « lui ». Il n'était pas sûr de se reconnaître. Les jeux le changeaient.

Mais, s'il n'était plus vraiment le Marco qu'il avait toujours été, accepterait-il plus facilement la mort ? Il n'était pas attaché à ce nouveau Marco après tout. Il ne le connaissait pas bien, ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, ce Marco désabusé, frustré, constamment en train de se camoufler derrière de belles paroles, manipulateur et larbin officiel de Ruth. 

Le jeune homme secoua la tête à de telles pensées. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se polluer l'esprit, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il aimait moins mourir, transformé en ce nouveau Marco détestable, que se battre pour vivre ses derniers instants comme le Marco qu'il avait toujours été ! Rester fidèle à lui-même, ne pas perdre qui il était de vue : voilà ce qui comptait pour lui. Ruth ne semblait juste pas être le meilleur moyen de mener cette quête à bien, et c'était cette incertitude qui l'amenait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de se perdre. 

Il se frappa les deux joues avec les paumes d'un coup sec. Marco devait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort et plutôt trouver une solution à ses problèmes ! Il lui fallait un peu de sérénité. Et ça, ses pas l'avaient compris bien avant sa conscience, car ils l'avaient amené aux écuries. Marco se réjouit. Voir Buchwald lui ferait un bien fou.

Ses yeux discernèrent rapidement la silhouette de la robe bai foncé de son partenaire alors qu'il s'approchait de son box. Marco sentit ses muscles zygomatiques s'exercer et se réchauffer quand il s'aperçut que Buchwald avait les yeux ouverts et ne dormait pas. Le cheval ronfla avec entrain et tendresse à la vue du jeune homme et vint taper son poitrail contre le bois du box.

-Hé, salut mon grand. » lui chuchota Marco.

L'ancien garçon de ferme tendit la paume. Son compagnon vint y déposer le menton dans un souffle paisible, accueillant. Marco le lui gratta et caressa son front de l'autre main. Buchwald fléchit sa nuque encore plus en avant.

-Aw, toi aussi tu m'as manqué pendant ces quelques heures. » répondit Marco, amusé. 

Le jeune homme espérait de tout cœur que les sponsors lui accorderaient Buchwald durant les jeux. Face à l'éventualité fâcheuse où ça ne serait pas le cas, Ruth s'entraînait sur différents chevaux… sans s'investir pour autant dans l'équitation ! La jeune femme ne comptait même pas demander de chevaux aux sponsors, persuadée que l'équitation n'avançait à rien et que, si le besoin d'un cheval venait à se faire sentir, Marco s'en chargerait à sa place. Encore une preuve qu'elle ne pensait encore qu'à se servir de lui, tiens ! 

Un couinement de Buchwald le tira de ses agaçantes pensées.

-Désolé, c'est vrai que je joue un peu les rabats-joie ce soir… »

En décalant Buchwald par une pression douce et autoritaire, il fit coulisser la demi-porte du box pour continuer à caresser le flanc de son ami à quatre pattes. Ses questionnements sur lui et Ruth revinrent aussitôt, trop pressants pour qu'il espère les chasser plus longtemps. 

Sa main dévala le long du poil court de Buchwald et Marco s'horrifia : il parlait de Ruth comme s'il comptait la trahir d'emblée ! S'énerver contre elle, c'était une chose. Elle était dans le tort et devait faire plus d'efforts, c'était un fait. Mais Marco devait se montrer plus sage et répondre à la frustration de sa camarade avec compassion et patience. Il devait clairement lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas son larbin mais qu'il serait là pour l'aider ! Comme à l'entraînement de combat où il lui avait montré son potentiel. Il devait gagner son respect, l'imposer si elle se montrait toujours aussi peu coopérative ! Mais ne jamais en venir à la paresse de ne plus faire d'efforts, à la cruauté d'envisager de la trahir. Sinon il deviendrait un autre Marco. Un Marco vaincu par les jeux. Il retira un bout de terre séchée qui s'était emmêlé dans les poils du cheval. 

Il bâilla.

-Ah, ça y est. Bon, je vais y aller, Buch. À demain. » 

Marco referma la porte du box avec précaution et délicatesse et se posta devant le visage radieux du cheval pour un dernier câlin. Il lui gratta le front et passa son autre main dans le toupet de Buchwald. Sa crinière était rêche et chaude. Elle lui rappelait la paille. La ferme. La maison. L'odeur de la chaleur, de la quiétude et de la vie.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, mon vieux ? » murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Buchwald émit un renâclement d'adieux alors que Marco quittait les écuries.

La route du retour lui parut plus courte. Sans doute car il se sentait plus léger, l'esprit plus aéré. Marco arrivait dans l'allée des baraques.

Son ombre se projeta d'un coup sec et éblouissant sur le sol devant lui ! On venait d'allumer les lumières ! Affolé, Marco fit volte-face. C'était du premier étage de la baraque du District Huit que la lumière jaillissait. Avait-il été repéré ?

Marco ne s'accorda même pas le temps de se demander s'il avait commis une quelconque faute à se dégourdir les jambes le soir, il détala comme un voleur pris sur le fait. Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, il saisit la poignée de la porte d'entrée de sa baraque. Au même instant, un rugissement perçant se fit entendre. Un rugissement qui déchira le voile épais et somnolent de la nuit comme s'il se fût agi d'une feuille de papier.

-Hé, Sashaaaaaa !!! Joyeux anniversaireeee !!!! »

Le hurlement de Conny masqua le grincement de la porte d'entrée… le petit pouffement de Marco aussi d'ailleurs ! Rassuré mais exténué, le jeune homme gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, à pas de loup et, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre. Il déboutonna sa chemise aussi vite que l'éclair et se lova sous la couette. Sa fenêtre était restée ouverte. Voilà pourquoi il entendit une réponse hurlante de gratitude enthousiaste, beuglée par Sasha, comme si elle s'était trouvée à ses côtés.

-Hé, Connyyyyyy !!!! Merciiiiiiii !!! »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il pensa qu'il devait certainement être minuit tapantes.

Son esprit tombait de sommeil quand ses oreilles crurent entendre d'autres braillements :

-Hé, Sashaaaaa !!! De rieeeeeen !!

-Putain, Conny !!! Fer ! Me ! Ta ! Gueule !!! »

**J-21**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike est un papa et personne ne peut l'arrêter !
> 
> Pouvez-vous deviner la chanson de Jean ? (Indice : c'est en rapport avec SNK)


	13. Oh, du genre hautement stimulant, fais-moi confiance !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = Len Zo 97N10 Hi Kyosetsu Mahle  
> Eye-Water  
> Aots2m #3  
> Aots3-3Spens/21seki  
> Attack on D  
> Shingeki Pf 20130218 Kyojin  
> Aots2m #1  
> Aots2m #2  
> So ist es Immer

Ymir avait déjà une intuition particulière en pénétrant dans le bâtiment réservé à l'exercice physique. Il y avait trop de soleil, les couleurs étaient un peu plus vives, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle aurait dû se douter que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme d'habitude -s'il y avait vraiment une habitude ces derniers jours-.

Alors, quand elle passa la porte de la salle de gym pour y trouver des tables et des décorations et beaucoup de nourriture et une bande de joyeux lurons qui chantaient en cœur, elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil aussi haut que possible et de rester plantée à l'entrée, la poignée de la porte dans la main.

-Ymir ! Bienvenue ! »

Elle se retrouva brutalement les bras pleins d'une Sasha surexcitée qui bondissait sur ses pattes comme un ressort. Elle se retint de sursauter et de l'envoyer bouler aussi sec et se contenta de la repousser d'une main dans le visage, qui ne sembla pas la déranger pour un sou.

-Oh là, calmos l'excitée de service. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-C'est mon anniversaire ! »

Ymir scanna les lieux et constata qu'effectivement, ça ressemblait à une fête d'anniversaire si elle en avait jamais vu une. Avec les moyens du Capitole. Il y avait des banderoles au nom de Sasha avec lesquelles elles aurait pu se draper pour s'habiller, beaucoup de ballons probablement gonflés à la hâte, des tas de confettis au sol ou sur les épaules et les cheveux des invités.... Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus, ce devait être les deux tables regorgeant de desserts et de boissons.

-Je suis invitée aussi ? demanda-t-elle en sentant de la salive s'accumuler dans sa bouche.

-Tous ceux qui passent cette porte sont invités ! » annonça Sasha en lui envoyant un clin d’œil.

Ymir hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table, et une part de gâteau se trouva presque immédiatement dans son chemin alors que les conversations reprenaient. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui tendait et rencontra les prunelles tranquilles de Mikasa, qu'elle remercia d'un signe de tête en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait, méfiante. 

Pourtant, Mikasa n'exprimait aucune animosité. Amplement satisfaite avec de la nourriture gratuite, elle mordit dans le gâteau au chocolat avec curiosité. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement le sucré, mais elle prendrait tout ce qu'elle pourrait au Capitole. Et ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger du gâteau. Elle sauta pour s'installer en tailleur sur une poutre d'équilibre, en écoutant distraitement les conversations autour d'elle.

-Et il y a des dictons pour chaque jour de l'année ! » braillait Sasha.

Son regard scanna les invités un par un. Il y en avait peu qu'elle avait repérés et retenus comme dangereux, en vérité. Il y avait Sasha, bien entendu, qui brandissait sa cuillère au risque d'envoyer valser sa part de salade de pomme de terre -elle avait vraiment l'air d'aimer ça- en parlant avec enthousiasme. Cette fille avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, et Ymir sentait qu'elle avait une intuition très aiguisée. Mais à force de la voir se tourner elle-même en ridicule, notamment à son interview, la jeune tribut commençait à se poser des questions.

-Par exemple, pour le mien, le 26 juillet, c'est ''Si les fourmis s'agitent, l'orage descend de la montagne'' ! Stylé, non ? »

Son regard passa à Bertholt, le type immense, qui se tenait timidement assis sur une des chaises à discuter avec d'autres tributs. Il n'était pas encore très menaçant, mais Annie l'entraînait, et il apprenait très vite. Parmi les garçons, il serait probablement un des plus redoutables.

-Pour toi Minha, ce serait ''S'il gèle au vingt-quatre mars, les poiriers diminueront d'un quart''. »

Les autres, elle ne s'en souvenait presque pas. Il y avait la fille avec des couettes qui discutait avec Sasha, la partenaire d'un des deux types qui s'étaient enflammés tous seuls aux Entraînement à 24, le duo qui restaient collés l'un à l'autre probablement chaque heure de la journée, le garçon aux tâches de rousseur qui avait l'air incapable de faire du mal, même à une mouche, et d'autres personnes...

-Je me souviens que Jean est né le sept avril...

-Aha ! Le sept avril, c'est ''Au sept avril, après le coucou, c'est le rossignol qui chante'' !

-C'est fou, tu les connais vraiment tous ! »

Et, bien sûr, il y avait Mikasa. Ymir garda son regard soigneusement fixé sur la jeune fille, cherchant à capter le moindre indice sur son attitude. Elle avait l'air détendue : elle ne souriait pas, mais toute sa posture était relâchée, alors qu'elle faisait tranquillement la conversation à une des jeunes filles. 

-Mais à quoi ils servent, ces dictons, en vrai ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ou quoi que ce soit dedans, pourquoi tu prends la peine de les retenir ?

-Thomas, t'es pas drôle. »

Ymir passa tous ses gestes au crible fin : elle replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille, ajustait son point d'appui et croisait les bras avec une maîtrise évidente. Chaque mouvement était exécuté en ayant une parfaite connaissance de son environnement et de sa propre force. Elle était presque tentée de l'attaquer par derrière et faire passer ça pour une plaisanterie -l'humeur générale était festive, après tout-, mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle se ferait renvoyer la balle par pur réflexe.

Elle sauta de son perchoir lestement et partit en quête de quelque chose pour se désaltérer. Et bien sûr, elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant ! Elle poussa un soupir lassé. La pauvre enfant n'avait probablement pas encore découvert les merveilles de l'alcool. Cela dit, vu l'état d'excitation permanent dans lequel elle était, elle n'avait probablement pas besoin d'alcool pour égayer sa vie.

Une bouteille de bière entra dans son champ de vision, et elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Elle était donc si facile à lire pour que les gens viennent lui offrir ce qu'elle cherchait sans qu'elle n'ait même besoin de demander ?! Elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui offrir, et fut interpellé par le visage de renard de la jeune fille. Elle avait déjà l'air d'une petite fouineuse.

-Salut, moi c'est Hitch ! C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Ymir hocha la tête et s'empara de ce qu'elle lui tendait avec un bref remerciement.

-C'est moi qui ai ramené la bière, je l'ai planqué sous la table. On dirait que j'ai bien fait ! J'ai bien cru que je serais la seule ici à apprécier ce genre de boisson. »

Ymir laissa échapper un ricanement, sans trop savoir si elle se moquait de Hitch ou avec Hitch, et se retourna pour s'adosser à la table en ouvrant sa bière avec le décapsuleur qu'elle lui tendait.

-J'ai vu que tu fixais Mikasa tout à l'heure, reprit la jeune femme. Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur vous ?

-Dis toujours. lâcha Ymir en observant le trio de Sasha, un certain Conny et une certaine Laura qui se mettaient à beugler vachement fort pour leur partie impromptue de pierre-feuille-ciseau (ils se battaient vraiment pour la dernière part de gâteau?).

-Avec Annie, on vous surnomme les trois ''Deadly Vixens'' ! »

Sa voix était vibrante d'enthousiasme, avec un soupçon d'envie.

-Deadly Vixens ? demanda Ymir en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est à dire les trois femmes favorites des médias ! Vous avez toutes les trois l'air de grandes assassines, et tout le monde a les yeux sur vous. Vous êtes agiles, rapides, talentueuses, des femmes fortes... C'est tout ce que le Capitole aime ! »

Le regard d'Ymir glissa à nouveau sur Mikasa, plus grave que jamais. Si le Capitole les mettait au même niveau et reconnaissait sa valeur, elle devait vraiment s'en méfier. Les autres étaient du menu fretin. Mikasa était une ennemie, à abattre le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle ne reçoive l'aide des sponsors. Le moment venu, elle ne laisserait ni Mikasa, ni Annie se mettre en travers de son chemin. 

Elle aurait pu trouver absurde de renforcer sa résolution en plein milieu d'une fête d'anniversaire. C'était un moment pour créer des liens, ou les renforcer. Mais le secret de son esprit n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle avait vu Tom et les enfants abandonnés du District Six tous les jours, elle savait à quel point l'être humain pouvait être pathétique et faible. Elle serait forte. Elle était forte.

-Il y a peu de gens qui ont des surnoms avant même le début des jeux, intervint une jeune fille à sa gauche. Il faut être sacrement fort pour attirer l’œil aussi tôt.

-C'était le cas de Levi, ton instructeur, pas vrai Sandra ? »

Ymir vit la jeune fille frissonner avec une grimace de terreur et ses sourcils partirent se percher sur son front à nouveau alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Pourquoi la mention de son instructeur provoquait une telle réaction ?

Mais presque aussitôt, elle se retrouva intégrée dans une ribambelle de gamins qui avait réagi à l'entente du nom, formant un cercle fermé qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oh, c'est vrai, c'est toi qui as Levi comme instructeur, Sandra ! fit une jeune fille rousse.

-Il a battu le record de vitesse en tuant tous les autres tributs dès le premier tour ! s'enthousiasma Hitch, qui avait l'air calée sur le sujet, décidément. Ce gars-là, il ne plaisante pas.

-D'ailleurs, c'est encore plus impressionnant qu'il soit autant apprécié alors que les sponsors l'avaient dans le collimateur, ajouta Bertholt. Il y avait très peu à voir cette année là, c'est mauvais pour leur audimat. Mais sa performance était trop impressionnante pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de le rejeter. »

En voilà un autre qui avait l'air de connaître son sujet. Ils s'étaient tous renseignés avant de venir ? Cela dit, elle-même connaissait le nom de Levi, et elle n'avait eu accès au visionnage des jeux que par les ragots qui traînaient dans les rues et quelques retransmissions publiques.

-Comment il est, en instructeur ? » demanda Hitch.

Sandra les regarda tous avec circonspection, clairement mal à l'aise. Elle se tenait l'avant-bras en détournant le regard.

-Il est... vraiment pas aussi formidable que vous pensez. »

Un murmure surpris parcouru l'assistance, et ils se penchèrent vers elle avec curiosité.

-Franchement, il enseigne super mal ! Il passe son temps à juste nous montrer comment faire, il sait pas expliquer. Il se frite tout le temps avec Floch parce qu'il ne l'écoute pas ! Et dès qu'il se goure trop souvent, il finit par le frapper ! »

En voilà une qui en avait gros sur le cœur, tiens.

-Floch est peut-être trop mauvais, et toi aussi. » ricana Ymir. 

Elle l'avait vu se prendre un manche de hache sur le pied, quand même ! À la place de Levi, elle aurait probablement déjà buté le gosse. Elle accrocha le regard de Sandra, et ce qu'elle y vit la fit rire intérieurement : elle était vexée, à l'évidence, mais elle n'osait clairement pas la contredire. Encore une de la trempe de Tom.

Les aveux de Sandra et la remarque d'Ymir avaient jeté un froid, et personne n'avait l'air de trop savoir comment reprendre la conversation. Heureusement, un grand cri de détresse résonna et détourna leur attention. D'un seul mouvement, il se tournèrent tous vers Sasha, Conny et Laura, et Ymir se retint aussitôt d'éclater de rire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Conny était recroquevillé au sol en poussant des gémissements pathétiques, et le garçon aux tâches de rousseur s'évertuait à retenir une Sasha en rogne de se jeter sur une Laura triomphante, occupée à mâcher. 

-C'est déloyal ! s'écria-t-elle. T'as profité que j'avais le dos tourné !

-Sasha, calme-toi, intervint aussitôt le blonds aux rouflaquettes ridicules.

-Mais, Thomas ! J'avais gagné, dans les règles ! Et elle l'a chouré l'air de rien !

-Et il y a d'autres gâteaux, Sasha, soupira celui qui la retenait.

-Mais c'était le seul à la cerise... »

Ymir n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation, trop occupée à rire, penchée sur la table et une main sur le ventre. Elle avait bien fait de venir !

***

Le sommeil l'avait enveloppé, une vapeur lourde et reposante qui le paralysait. Une étincelle ! Une gerbe de flammes s'embrasa dans l'esprit d'Eren d'un coup, d'un seul. Il se réveilla.

Le soleil baignait déjà sa chambre de l'éclat affirmé de la fin de matinée et le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer, un nœud dans la gorge, un autre dans l'estomac. Il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'aube ! Mikasa n'était même pas venue le lever !

-Merde, merde, merde ! »

Il se libéra du lit qui l'avait pris en otage pour trop longtemps… il devait être dix heures passées maintenant ! Il enfila ses vêtements et l'énergie matinale nécessaire. Eren se jetait presque dans les tissus, à la recherche d'un choc brusque avec la réalité qui achèverait de le réveiller. Pas le temps de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage !

Le fracas de la porte se claquant contre le mur accompagna sa ruée vers la sortie. Mikasa n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Il lui ferait payer de l'avoir laissé en plan ! Il lui avait pourtant répété qu'il n'était pas son gamin, et voilà qu'elle le laissait roupiller !

La porte de leur salon, celle qui menait aux escaliers, se précisait dans le champ visuel d'Eren. Puis elle fut brusquement remplacée par l'étendue du sol. Et la douleur d'Eren au ventre.

-Bwaarf ! »

Il s'était pris quelque chose dans le pied. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication ! Eren se hissa péniblement pour planter à nouveau ses pieds sur le sol et ne plus chuter. Quelle chance que Mikasa n'ait pas été là pour le voir ! Elle n'aurait jamais plus cessé de l'infantiliser sinon ! Eren leva le talon pour reprendre sa marche mais son col le tira en arrière. 

Le tribut fit volte-face, constata qu'une main le tenait par la veste et suivit ce fichu bras qui révéla Mike, adossé contre le mur du couloir, l'autre main dans la poche. Immobile, son mentor le toisait d'un regard perçant.

Eren pouvait compter toutes les gouttes de sueur, de honte et de colère qui perlaient et dévalaient le long de son dos. Il se sentait virer rouge, ce qui aggrava sa colère.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait tomber ? Vous êtes malade ! » lui cracha-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Mike leva les yeux au plafond en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour ciller, se détacha du mur et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme, le col de la veste d'Eren toujours dans la main.

-Quoi ?! Ah, mais non ! Vous foutez quoi là ?! Stop ! »

Mike et, par extension, le vêtement d'Eren le tiraient vers son lit. Le tribut figea ses talons dans le sol, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser capturer par le moelleux matelas. Seulement, Mike était grand, agile, fort, et il avait de la poigne. Les bottes d'Eren raclèrent le couloir, puis le béton ciré de la chambre. Ses doigts, comme enduits d'huile, glissaient sur les murs du couloir. Ses ongles ne parvenaient pas à se planter dedans !

Même la licorne dans le dos de Mike semblait se moquer de lui. Son instructeur était muet, comme à son habitude, mais la précision et la détermination de ses gestes s'avéraient criantes d'autorité. Néanmoins, l'admettre n'allait pas empêcher Eren de se débattre. Ses fringues pouvaient bien craquer, il résisterait !

Eren résistait encore quand Mike plia le coude et le catapulta au dessus de son épaule. Les bottes d'Eren décollèrent, déracinées du béton qu'elles avaient prévu d'occuper. Tout son corps se trouva en l'air, à l'envers, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Mike pour lever les yeux au ciel. La nuque d'Eren percuta le confort manipulateur du lit, puis le dos du jeune homme s'étala dessus. Ses jambes furent les dernières à retomber lourdement sur les draps.

-Hé ! Vous allez m'écouter ?! _Mmmwwffgghh…_ » 

À peine Eren s'était-il redressé, prêt à sauter du lit et s'enfuir, qu'il reçut l'impact duveteux et enveloppant d'une couverture en pleine poire ! Mike la lui avait balancée comme il aurait envoyé une lance.

Dans un temps qui lui parut bien trop lent, Eren se dépêtra des draps. Il n'allait pas rabattre le caquet de son prof ; il allait l'assassiner, le pulvériser, l'éradiquer de la surface du globe jusqu'à la moindre dernière once de moquerie.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème à la fin ?! Fichez-moi la paix ! » hurla-t-il à en rendre les murs sourds. 

Mike poursuivit son assaut et décocha deux oreillers. Eren parvint à en esquiver un. Juste un.

- _Mmmwwwh…_ »

Le jeune homme vira le coussin de son visage et recouvrit la vision. À deux mètres du lit, Mike avait retourné la chaise du bureau et s'était assis dessus, les bras croisés sur le haut du dossier. Les sourcils froncés, un souffle lourd qui sifflait de ses narines, il ressemblait à un chien de garde… à un loup de garde, s'il en existait !

Gardien de quoi ? Tout de même pas du sommeil du jeune homme ! Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il devait capituler. Ou, du moins, se démêler d'une situation pareille avec autre chose que la force ! 

-Pourquoi je peux pas aller m'entraîner ? Vous êtes mon prof, j'vous rappelle… lui fit-il d'une voix un peu plus maîtrisée.

-Dors.

-Hein ? »

Au lieu de répéter, Mike haussa les sourcils. Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : depuis quand jouer les princesses faisait-il partie de son entraînement ?

Eren maintint le regard de son instructeur, incrédule. Le grand bomba le torse, dressa les épaules et finit par lâcher un profond soupir qui devait provenir du fin fond de ses tripes. Il baissa la tête, avant de renouer le contact visuel avec son élève et de répliquer d'un ton monocorde :

-Tu dois te reposer. Garder ses forces est essentiel aux jeux. (Mike marqua une pause.) Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais besoin de te le dire. 

-Mais vous vous entendez parler des fois ? Chuis plus un gosse ! Personne n'a à me rappeler qu'il faut dormir, manger et déféquer, merci ! »

Eren baissa les yeux. Il ne sentait presque plus sa colère, juste une forme de chagrin lui monter jusqu'à la gorge. Comme s'il avait mangé trop épicé. Elle manquait même de lui amener les larmes aux yeux. Frustré, il empoigna un peu de la couverture de toutes ses forces. Il serra. Il voulait ratatiner la matière douce dans le creux de sa paume. Il était fort, il pouvait le faire ! Il ratatinerait cette couverture, ainsi que la foutue détresse qui le prenait à la gorge ! 

Le silence de Mike poussa le jeune homme à relever la tête. Le regard de son mentor était le même. Résolu, autoritaire, quelque peu fatigué… et surtout à l'écoute. Dans une voix étranglant les sanglots qui cherchaient à sortir, Eren explosa :

-Je suis déjà assez dans la merde comme ça ! Je veux juste m'en sortir… être sûr que je peux m'en sortir ! Sinon je… je sais p… Si je peux pas m'entraîner, comment je suis censé gagner ?! Si je peux pas gagner, à quoi ça sert que je sois là… à attendre la mort ?! »

Un goût de sang vint à sa bouche. Eren avait dû trop se mordre la lèvre. Cette fois ça y était, des larmes pointaient dans ses prunelles. Honteux, le jeune homme se pressa de basculer la tête en avant. Pas question de geindre devant Mike ! D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya les yeux. Dans un grincement, Mike se leva de la chaise.

Surpris, Eren le regarda quitter la pièce et lui adresser un signe de la main, l'ordonnant de rester assis sur le lit. Le tribut profita de l'occasion pour bien essuyer toutes traces de pleurs sur son visage. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avouer qu'il était bel et bien épuisé. Il attendit donc Mike et demeura dans le lit.

Une lueur de soulagement et de reconnaissance éclaira un peu le regard de Mike quand il revint dans la chambre du tribut, une poignée de commandes tridimensionnelles à la main. De son autre main, l'instructeur saisit le dossier de la chaise et la fit glisser jusqu'au pied du lit d'Eren. Il se rassit, les coudes sur le dossier, et tendit la poignée de commandes à son élève. 

-Décroche tes grappins.

-Hein ? Mais ce sont juste les commandes, c'est quoi l'intérêt ? »

Mike ne répondit rien. Il agita juste à nouveau sa main, dans laquelle il tenait toujours la poignée, devant Eren. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et tendit une main timide. L'appareil en sa possession, il pressa le bouton du haut avec son majeur. Mike hocha la tête.

-Règle la hauteur. »

Eren s'exécuta en jouant du pouce sur la manivelle prévue à cet effet. 

-Envoie du gaz. »

Le jeune homme appuya de l'annulaire sur le bouton du bas. Mike secoua la tête.

-Eren, pense à tes reins. Plus de gaz que ça. »

Les sourcils froncés, Eren prit note et renforça sa pression sur la commande en question.

-Freine. Règle la hauteur. Envoie tes grappins. Gaz. Bien. Freine. Grappins. Freine. Gaz. Grappins. Hauteur. Gaz. Freine. Hauteur. Grappins. Hauteur. Gaz. »

Mike allait de plus en plus vite dans ses directives. Les doigts d'Eren se dégourdissaient. Il se réjouit de voir qu'il parvenait à suivre la cadence imposée par son instructeur. 

-Arrête de regarder tes doigts maintenant. Freine. »

Eren leva les yeux vers son mentor afin de ne plus regarder les boutons. Il appuya sur la gâchette.

-Bien. Hauteur. Gaz. Freine. Gaz. Hauteur. Grappins. Gaz. »

Sans regarder, et avec cette allure, c'était plus difficile ! Eren serra les dents et se concentra, il devait y arriver instinctivement ! Sinon il finirait par se tromper et perdre le rythme. La tridimensionnalité, c'était de l'instinct. Comme Mike et Mikasa. Et Eren s'injecterait l'instinct de la tridimensionnalité dans les veines s'il le fallait !

-Grappins. »

Eren retint un hoquet affolé quand il décela une flamme froide et dure dans les yeux de Mike. Il venait d'appuyer sur la gâchette : il s'était trompé !

-Non. » 

Un « non » encore plus froid et dur. Catégorique. Comme si ce « non » était le symbole de son échec. Ce « non », c'était Mike qui lui disait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. 

-Ça sert à rien, à la fin ! C'est pas avec ça que je vais rattraper mon retard sur Mikasa ! Pas la peine de se fatiguer ! se vexa Eren, contenant l'envie de jeter la poignée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Recommence. »

Le ton de Mike était neutre. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans sa voix, rien de doux non plus. Il avait juste sommer Eren de continuer comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Aucune méchanceté, aucun encouragement. Juste un ordre. Déboussolé, Eren obtempéra. Il appuya sur la commande des grappins sans regarder.

-Bien. Hauteur. Gaz. Grappins. Freine. Grappins. Hauteur. Gaz. Non. Bien. Freine. Hauteur. Grappins. Gaz. Plus de gaz. Bien. Grappins. Freine. Bien, c'est suffisant. »

Eren étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il commençait à avoir mal aux doigts ! Il redonna la poignée à son professeur. Ce dernier dressa le bilan de son exercice :

-Tu as bien mémorisé la fonction de chaque bouton. Alors pourquoi te trompes-tu souvent durant les manœuvres ?

-Euh… parce que c'est pas encore instinctif chez moi…? hasarda Eren.

-Tu es toujours trop concentré sur ton anticipation, ou sur tes commandes. L'attention que tu dois constamment porter aux deux n'est jamais bien équilibrée. Ton attitude au harnais est défaillante, donc tu t'emmêles les pinceaux et tu commets des erreurs. 

-Eh bien tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être un pro de la tridimensionnalité comme toi et Mikasa ! s'enflamma Eren.

-Exactement. Tu n'as pas le talent de Mikasa. »

Eren ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se défendre face aux propos de Mike, et dépité qu'ils ne fassent que confirmer ses angoisses. Pourtant Mike continua :

-Mais tu peux atteindre son niveau. Avec de la patience, tu peux progresser et t'attaquer à tes défauts un à un. Quand tu maîtriseras les différents champs séparément, tu les rassembleras et, là, tu t'amélioreras. »

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent. Il pouvait progresser ? Il devait profiter de son repos imposé pour poser plus de questions théoriques à son professeur !

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour mieux anticiper ? »

Mike se redressa sur la chaise. Un sourire discret apparut sur son visage barbu. Il leva un doigt afin de mieux expliquer sa leçon à son élève :

-Trouve ton périmètre visuel : la zone dans laquelle tu peux mesurer et cumuler le plus de données sur ton environnement, suffisamment pour le connaître par cœur. Dans ce périmètre, rien ne t'échappe, ta concentration, et ta connaissance de ce qui t'entoure, est à son maximum. (Il fit tourner son doigt autour de lui.) Mais il varie en taille selon les personnes. Comme tu te reposes sur tes réflexes, le tien doit être court et très dynamique : environ cinq mètres. Celui de quelqu'un qui réfléchit sur le moment, qui n'anticipe que petit bout par petit bout. »

Eren s'était contenté de hocher la tête au rythme de ses phrases, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il essayait de bien comprendre ce que Mike lui recommandait de faire. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de « périmètre visuel » mais c'était un conseil de vainqueur des Hunger Games. Il perdrait son temps à douter de son instructeur !

-Donc, quand je manœuvre, je dois me concentrer sur mon périmètre visuel… c'est-à-dire sur ce qui se trouve dans les cinq mètres autour de moi ? s'enquit-il.

-Hypothétiquement cinq mètres, tu devras faire les vérifications toi-même, mais oui. En limitant ton attention à ce périmètre, tu seras moins noyé par la vague d'informations, fit Mike en croisant les bras à nouveau.

-Et si quelque chose cloche dans mon périmètre… disons, une branche que je dois éviter se dresse sur mon chemin, là je serai capable d'agir ? 

-Oui. Comme tu maîtriseras bien ton entourage, tu pourras régler facilement les problèmes dès qu'ils surviendront, un à un. C'est une question d'endurance de ta concentration. Le District Douze t'a habitué aux forêts, tu devrais t'en sortir. 

-Je vois… »

Eren fixa ses poings. Ils avaient lâché leur emprise sur la couette depuis plusieurs minutes et maintenant ils tremblaient d'impatience. Ils voulaient tenir les poignées de commande, les manipuler instinctivement. Eren n'avait qu'une hâte : savoir jusqu'où s'étendait son périmètre visuel ! La frustration, la colère et la détresse l'avaient quitté. Il ne restait que l'excitation… et c'était grâce à Mike. Après avoir travaillé à le contenir depuis le réveil catastrophique du jeune homme, son instructeur devait être aussi fatigué qu'Eren ! 

Avec plus de douceur cette fois, Eren serra la couverture pour calmer son excitation. Il avait une autre émotion à exprimer. 

-Merci. » lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix.

Mike hocha la tête et Eren lâcha la couette quand un petit toc se fit entendre. Eren n'eut même pas le temps d'inviter le visiteur à entrer, Mikasa débarqua dans la chambre d'un pas nerveux.

-Eren ! (Elle se posta à genoux près de la chaise de Mike et prit la main d'Eren.) Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir réveillé ce matin ! Mike voulait que tu te reposes et je… 

-C'est pas grave, tu sais… » la rassura Eren en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main libre.

Mikasa écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser un large sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Le cœur du jeune garçon se réchauffa à cette vue. Pourvu qu'elle ne voit pas qu'il portait ses bottes dans le lit, sinon le sourire se dissiperait ! Mikasa lâcha la main d'Eren et lui tendit un présent emballé dans une serviette en papier, un petit nœud au dessus.

-Je t'ai ramené du gâteau, Eren. Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin, je parie, annonça-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, maternel.

-Du gâteau ? Eh attends, Mikasa, il est quasiment midi ! Je vais pas prendre mon petit déjeuner maintenant ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

Mikasa ne lui répondit même pas. Elle se tourna vers Mike, qui était resté muet depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, un autre de ses petits paquets à la main.

-J'en ai aussi pris pour vous. » déclara-t-elle, un accent plus timide dans la voix.

Mike prit le paquet, le déballa. La vue du gâteau au chocolat lui arracha un petit sourire. Il gratifia Mikasa d'un hochement de tête, elle le lui rendit. C'était à croire qu'ils ne communiquaient presque qu'ainsi ! Mike prit une bouchée sous le sourire touché de Mikasa. Eren soupira et défit le nœud de la serviette. 

***

La tour s'effondra sur le cavalier et l'engloutit, l'anéantit. La main de Reiner récupéra la pièce blanche du bout des doigts, avec confiance et concentration. Il la déposa aux côtés de toutes les pièces que Christa avait déjà perdues face à son partenaire : ses tours, ses cavaliers, un fou, six de ses pions et sa reine. Reiner était imbattable aux échecs. 

Christa jeta un coup d’œil sur les quelques pièces qu'elle avait pu récoltées : deux cavaliers et trois pions. Elle avait pourtant essayé de se défendre contre Reiner ! Après environ une heure d'intense réflexion, sous le regard observateur d'Erwin, la partie touchait à son terme, et l'identité du vainqueur était évidente. 

-Échec. » annonça Reiner, confirmant ainsi les pensées de Christa. 

Si elle avançait son roi, le fou lui réglerait son compte. Et les deux pions de Christa l'empêchaient de s'orienter en diagonale. Si elle le reculait, la tour de Reiner le piégerait. Et elle ne pouvait pas le décaler à l'horizontale à cause de la deuxième tour qui venait de prendre son cavalier, le dernier rempart de son roi. En triturant les petites perles de son bracelet, Christa fixa le fou qui lui restait, toute aussi impuissante que lui, avant de relever la tête vers Reiner. Malgré l'air grave de son partenaire, la demoiselle décela des nuances de satisfaction et de fierté dans son regard doré. Elle retint un sourire amusé d'éclore sur ses lèvres : cette petite lueur enfantine qui brillait, dissimulée sous une épaisse brume de sérieux, le rendait particulièrement adorable !

Acceptant la défaite, elle choisit de reculer son roi.

-Échec et mat. trancha Reiner, un accent jubilatoire au fond de la gorge. 

-Oui, je crois bien. » admit Christa d'une voix douce.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Reiner l'avait toujours battue aux échecs. Au début, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant pourrie gâtée, ça l'avait vexée. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Reiner s'était même fait réprimandé pour n'avoir montré aucun scrupule à l'écraser durant chaque partie. Il s'était donc mis à la laisser gagner. Christa n'en était ressortie que plus frustrée encore ! C'était ainsi qu'elle avait appris à perdre, à contrôler ses émotions, et que sa complicité avec Reiner avait vraiment commencé à s'épanouir. Si elle n'avait pas été tirée au sort le jour de la moisson… 

La voix grave d'Erwin freina le train de ses pensées :

-Bien, je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés. Votre esprit stratégique est affûté, bravo. Cependant, Christa, tu as tendance à trop te reposer sur la défense immédiate, sans préparer aucune offensive. Ça te fait tenir, mais, une fois que tu n'as plus assez de pièces, tu te retrouves bloquée. C'est à croire que tu n'envisages pas la victoire, et que tu essaies juste de retarder l'échéance de la mort de ton roi. »

L'instructeur se leva de sa chaise et vint appuyer ses reins contre le bureau, les bras croisés devant ses élèves, sondant leur réaction. Christa murmura plusieurs « Oui, monsieur. », tout en ordonnant à son corps de réprimer le moindre tressaillement. 

-Reiner, tu as mené la partie avec brio mais ta stratégie m'a surpris. Tu t'es très vite débarrassé de tes cavaliers et tu n'as jamais utilisé ta reine. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Un petit défi lancé à toi-même avant le début de la partie ? » l'interrogea Erwin en tournant ses prunelles vers le jeune homme.

Erwin en avait fini avec son bilan à elle ! Christa soupira de soulagement et Reiner inclina la tête avec respect aux paroles de leur mentor.

-Je ne sais pas bien me servir des cavaliers donc je les sacrifie toujours en début de partie. Pour ce qui est de la reine, j'ai effectivement voulu voir si j'étais capable de jouer sans m'en servir. 

-Je vois, c'était réussi, c'est le principal.

-Merci. » 

Reiner venait de gratifier Erwin du « Merci » le plus froid que Christa n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche du jeune homme. Elle sentait presque la morsure du givre sur ses oreilles. Elle devina au silence de leur professeur qu'Erwin, non plus, ne s'était pas préparé à une réponse aussi glaçante.

-Vous pouvez disposer. » 

Erwin se redressa et décroisa les bras. Reiner hocha la tête à leur mentor en sortant de la pièce. Il venait de le saluer comme s'ils allaient se revoir dans la journée. Christa se doutait qu'Erwin donnait quelques cours privés à son garde du corps officiel. Mais, étant donné qu'aucun des deux grands blonds ne l'avait mise au parfum, elle ne cherchait pas à les rejoindre pour profiter de ces enseignements.

Christa achevait de ranger dans son sac son carnet de notes, qui ne lui avait pas trop servi durant ce cours, quand elle sentit Erwin se rapprocher d'elle. Elle vira rouge et recula sa chaise dans un couinement brusque qui étonna Erwin. 

-P- Pardon ! Vous m'avez fait peur… c'est tout… balbutia-t-elle.

-Je te présente toutes mes excuses. »

La chaleur dans la voix d'Erwin dégela les oreilles de Christa et elle laissa ses épaules retomber. Son professeur se pencha pour attraper le plateau d'échec et s'assit à son bureau afin de ranger les pièces. Il se tenait en face de la jeune fille, et elle prit quelques secondes à scruter l'air appliqué et soigneux de l'ancien tribut. Elle venait de se décider à se lever et quitter la salle de cours au moment où Erwin l'interpella :

-Tu es bien au courant pour les cours privés de Reiner ? »

Christa se figea, debout. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait se lever : son envie de quitter la classe car le cours était fini, ou bien la stupeur provoquée par la question d'Erwin. 

-Oui… » répondit-elle d'une voix craintive.

Erwin examina la tour qu'il tenait de deux doigts avant de la ranger et de poursuivre, sans regarder Christa :

-Et tu sais pourquoi il fait ça ? 

-Oui… » répéta Christa en baissant les yeux, persuadée qu'elle était en train de se faire gronder.

Le bruit clair et métallique des pièces qu'Erwin rangeait faisait sursauter Christa à chacune de ses occurrences. La voix calme et indéchiffrable de son instructeur affolait son cœur.

-Reiner se démène corps et âme pour toi. Et pourtant, tu lui caches ce que tu ressens vraiment. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est là manquer de respect à ses efforts ? »

La demoiselle ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir. Elle la referma aussitôt et se planta les ongles dans la main. _Il a vu à travers mon jeu lui aussi ?_ Elle n'entendait plus le bruit métallique, cela lui donna le courage nécessaire pour relever la tête et affronter le regard intransigeant de son instructeur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle redressa les yeux, Erwin tenait un cavalier noir du bout des doigts et le fixait intensément. L'absence de contact visuel soulagea Christa et la poussa à répondre :

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas… ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Reiner et ses efforts. C'est plutôt que j'ai accepté la mort. Dans l'éventualité où il m'arriverait quelque chose, vous voyez… Ainsi, je n'ai plus peur de la mort et je peux pleinement me battre aux côtés de Reiner ! »

Elle se tut. Elle tut même sa respiration. Erwin restait impassible. Il regardait la pièce d'échec. Puis il la rangea avec les autres, ferma la boîte et abattit le feu de ses yeux sur Christa. Ce que la jeune fille lut dans ces prunelles la transit d'effroi : elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée devant un tel regard, et se sentit plus vulnérable qu'un faon face à un chasseur. Un vacarme similaire aux hurlements de signaux d'alarme résonnait dans sa tête. Dans cette cacophonie, elle distinguait une petite voix qui la traitait d'idiote et la réprimandait d'avoir osé lui dire « Vous ne comprenez pas ». Erwin comprenait. Il comprenait tout et Christa était horrifiée.

-Tu n'as plus peur de la mort ? Ne pas avoir peur de la mort, ce n'est pas vivre. C'est même rejeter ce qui fait la valeur de la vie, son éphémérité, pour se protéger d'une plus grande frayeur encore. Tu clames que tu n'as pas peur de la mort, mais tu fais ça pour dissimuler ta vraie terreur, Christa. Tu as surtout peur de vivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Christa ne savait trop par quel prodige ses genoux n'avaient pas vacillé. Son corps entier ne demandait qu'à s'écrouler. Se démolir. Être réduit en miettes. À néant. Mais elle tenait bon, elle restait droite, face à Erwin. Et maintenant il lui fallait trouver quoi rétorquer. Ce fut là que le prodige prit fin. Christa ne chercha donc même pas à trouver une excuse.

-Je… je dois y aller… » souffla-t-elle en faisant volte-face, détalant comme un lapin effrayé vers son terrier. 

De tout son poids, elle martelait les marches des escaliers. Elle espérait ainsi couvrir les paroles d'Erwin qui la hélait :

-Si tu ne veux même pas essayer de vivre pour toi, Christa, fais-le au moins pour Reiner ! »

De tout son poids, elle martelait les marches des escaliers… mais Christa n'était pas très lourde.

***

-Bien ! s'écria Hansi en frappant le tableau comme si il -iel- voulait faire trembler le bâtiment entier. Les Titans, donc ! On a déjà abordé la question en détail la dernière fois, mais comme je le dis toujours, vu la taille de ces machins, on a jamais fini d'en parler. »

Jean haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Minha, qui secoua la tête d'un air blasé. Apparemment, leur instructeur était bel et bien comme ça à chaque séance de cours théorique, excessivement enthousiaste.

-Mais aujourd'hui, on va les aborder sous un angle particulier : celui des sponsors. »

Hansi abattit sa paume sur la table d'un air dramatique, et les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent, tout ouïe. Enfin, d'une oreille moins attentive si elle -iel, zut-, continuait à taper sur les meubles comme ça.

-Les Titans sont placés dans l'arène spécifiquement pour mettre du piment dans les jeux. Donc on aura beau les aborder sous leur aspect naturel, il faut toujours prendre en compte la raison pour laquelle ils sont là. »

À côté de lui, Jean sentit Minha frissonner, et il lui en voulu un peu de montrer qu'elle avait la trouille, parce qu'il se retrouva à s'imaginer coincé entre deux rangées de molaires géantes, alors même qu'il n'en avait aucune envie et qu'il avait fait ça bien assez souvent à son goût déjà.

-Ils sont là pour nous bouffer, pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? argua-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas là que pour te bouffer toi, Jean. Déjà, ils sont là pour bouffer d'autres personnes également, mais pour bien d'autres choses encore. »

Hansi dégaina une craie et commença aussitôt à tracer des cases pour y inscrire ce qu'elle mentionnait :

-Pour les sponsors, les Titans sont un énorme investissement. La conservation de leur secret exige une très haute sécurité, et leur manipulation est extrêmement délicate. Il arrive souvent que des roses se fassent avaler par manque de prudence. »

Une brève image de Moblit en train de traîner un titan derrière lui en le tenant par la main surgit à l'esprit de Jean, et le tribut retint un ricanement nerveux.

-Donc il faut s'en servir de manière intelligente. Et il y a plein de manière de s'en servir. Premièrement, c'est un moyen efficace de se mettre en valeur. Même parmi les tributs qui parviennent à récupérer un équipement 3D, la majorité s'en sert pour fuir les Titans plus que les affronter. En tuer un, particulièrement les plus gros spécimens ramènent beaucoup de points auprès des sponsors. D'une autre façon...

-Attends, attends, le coupa Jean. Comment ça, ramener des points ? Tu nous en as parlé de temps en temps, mais on a toujours pas compris ce que ça veut dire en détail. »

Minha hocha vigoureusement la tête en approbation. Hansi s'interrompit, les yeux levés vers le ciel avec une moue pensive, puis un ''Ha !'' d'illumination lui échappa. _Iel vient de se rendre compte...._

-C'est juste, c'est juste! Merci Jean ! Eh bien, pour faire simple, plus vous vous illustrez aux Jeux, plus vous pouvez obtenir les faveurs des sponsors. Ça, je pense, que vous l'avez déjà compris en regardant les jeux et lors des Entraînements à 24. Mais il y a bel et bien un système établi, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aléatoire. »

Le cerveau de Jean turbinait soudainement à vive allure. Il y avait un système ? Ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'y aller à l'aveuglette en espérant ne pas avoir encore plus l'air d'un abruti irascible ? Il aurait aimé savoir ça plus tôt.

-Quel genre de système ? demanda Minha à ses côtés, penchée vers leur prof.

-Par exemple, les stéréotypes relationnels, proposa Hansi en l'imitant, sur le ton de la connivence. Si vous avez une dynamique clairement identifiable, comme le petit Reiner et la petite Christa par exemple, vous êtes reconnaissables. Il y a trois moyens de vous illustrer : par l'originalité de vos techniques, votre niveau de maîtrise, et vos compétences sociales. Vous êtes en quelques sorte notés sur ces trois critères. Pour prendre un autre exemple, la petite Christa utilise des couteaux de lancer, ce qui est assez peu utilisé dans le milieu, et elle s'en sert bien.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, ils remplissent les trois critères, non ? conclut Jean.

-Exactement, confirma Hansi. Ce n'est pas le District Un pour rien ! »

Jean poussa un léger soupir. En effet, si on regardait les choses sous cet angle, il était assez mal parti.

-Et donc, les Titans peuvent nous permettre de marquer des points dans ce système ? fit Minha pour les ramener sur le sujet.

-Tout à fait, reprit Hansi avec un sourire et les mains sur les hanches. En tuer un rajoute un nombre de points conséquent dans la catégorie maîtrise ! Mais vous pouvez aussi gagner des points d'originalité dans la technique. Vous vous souvenez cet entraînement que je vous ai fait faire pour bloquer les chevilles des Titans ? Personne n'a encore jamais essayé à ma connaissance ! »

Jean écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Alors Hansi ne leur avait pas fait faire ça juste pour mener l'expérience, mais bien pour leur donner de meilleurs chances de s'en sortir ? Il sentit une petite bulle de reconnaissance faire son chemin jusqu'à sa gorge, mais déglutit pour la contenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de devenir émotionnel d'un seul coup.

-Il y a aussi la possibilité de les éliminer en tandem, c'est-à-dire avec des techniques en duo, comme se réorienter dans les airs en se servant de l'appui de l'autre. J'aurais adoré vous apprendre ça ! Mais pour l'instant, c'est impossible avec votre différence de niveau. Et de toute façon, j'aurais eu besoin d'un partenaire pour vous montrer l'exemple, et tous ceux à qui j'ai demandé ont refusé. »

Et c'était donc pour ça qu'il était aller parler aux autres instructeurs ! Décidément... Il entendit Minha inspirer sèchement à côté et lui jeta un coup d’œil furtif. La jeune fille serrait discrètement les dents, la mine sombre. Jean baissa les yeux, momentanément indécis. Elle savait aussi bien que lui que les paroles de Hansi étaient vraies : Minha n'était pas aussi bonne que lui en tridimensionnalité. Mais ça n'empêchait pas d'avoir un peu d'espoir. Il n'était pas très bon pour ce genre de chose, mais il pouvait essayer.

Il tendit le bras et posa la main sur l'épaule de Minha pour attirer son attention alors que Hansi repartait dans ses dessins douteux de titans. Minha fit volte-face vers lui, l'air stupéfait, un peu comme un animal farouche.

-Tu vas y arriver. » chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Il était sincère. Il croyait vraiment en elle et en son potentiel, et il espérait faire passer tout ça avec cette simple phrase. Elle faisait beaucoup d'effort, et elle retenait très bien ce qu'elle comprenait. L'instant d'après, il détourna le regard pour se reconcentrer sur l'exposé plein d'entrain de leur instructeur. C'est à peine s'il capta le ''Merci'' qu'elle lui adressa en retour. Mais ce fut suffisant.

-On peut donc se servir des vagues de titans pour repérer la position des autres participants, continuait Hansi. Ils sont plus à même d'être lâchés aux environs des moins actifs. Et, bien évidemment, il y a la technique très simple sur le papier mais plus compliquée en application d'attirer les titans vers vos adversaires. »

Hansi continua ainsi un long moment, exposant toutes les façons d'utiliser les Titans pour attirer la faveur des sponsors, et Jean sentait que de son côté, il allait passer beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur le sujet. S'il y avait un système, s'il y avait des moyens clairs d'obtenir du soutien extérieur, il ferait de son mieux pour séduire cette tripotée de bourgeois pompeux trop occupés à péter plus haut que leur cul et mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

-C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est essentiel d'avoir des alliances potentielles, reprit Hansi un peu plus fort, ce qui ramena Jean à son cours. Les alliances permettent des opérations de plus grands envergures, ce que les sponsors apprécient beaucoup. Et bien sûr, plus il y a de dramatisme, plus ça leur plaît, mais ça...

-Je pense qu'avec Jean, ça ira, annonça Minha avec une conviction dont il ne voyait pas la provenance. Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Jean. De nous deux, c'est toi qui est le plus allée à la rencontre des autres. »

Elle lui jeta un regard comme s'il était un peu idiot et il manqua s'étrangler. Ce culot !

-On trouvera des alliés, assura-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers leur instructeur. On en trouvera dans les semaines qui nous reste, c'est promis. »

Hansi lui adressa un petit sourire fier, et pour la énième fois depuis quelques jours, Jean se réjouit d'être tombé sur cette personne plutôt qu'une autre.

-Ah ! Une dernière chose : les capes. Garder les capes que vous recevrez le plus longtemps possible. Comme le salut, ce sont des symboles de la dévotion des tributs au peuple, du sacrifice de soi, et les sponsors apprécient _beaucoup_ ça. Si vous en prenez soin, ça flatte leur ego. Et si vous flattez leur ego, bien entendu, il vous aideront. Avec les recharges de gaz et de lames striées par exemple! »

***

Reiner envoya un coup de gaz supplémentaire pour le propulser et posa ses deux pieds sur une large branche capable de supporter son poids, se rattrapant aussitôt avec la main gauche à une aspérité du tronc pour s'empêcher de tomber en avant, emporté par l'élan. Son pied gauche glissa brièvement et sa main droite bondit vers une branche pour le maintenir en équilibre. Il transpirait beaucoup et sa respiration commençait à s'alourdir malgré le contrôle prudent qu'il avait dessus. Il fatiguait.

Il jeta un regard méfiant en arrière, mais comme il s'en doutait, le regard incisif de son instructeur ne l'avait pas loupé. Il détourna les yeux mais sentit Erwin se poser sur la branche en face de la sienne. Pour sa défense, même lui n'avait pas l'air aussi vif qu'au début de leur séance. 

-Reiner, je suggère que l'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. 

-Il est encore tôt, protesta le jeune homme aussi sec. Et je tiens le coup. »

Il se tut en recevant un sévère coup d’œil. Erwin doutait de lui.

-Après une pause, admit-il à contre cœur. 

-J'ai une autre solution à te proposer, fit Erwin en rajustant sa prise sur le tronc. On arrête la tridimensionnalité pour aujourd'hui, on fait une pause, puis je te donne un autre cours théorique. »

La proposition ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, mais le ton était sans appel. Il n'accepterait aucune autre alternative, et Reiner se demandait s'il se rendait lui-même compte du ton qu'il employait. Il finit par acquiescer doucement. C'était lui l'instructeur, le vainqueur. Reiner n'était qu'un tribut, un candidat. Il savait ce que Reiner ne concevait même pas. Au final, c'est cette pensée qui surpassait souvent les autres.

Ils atterrirent, Reiner plus lourdement qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses doutes se confirmèrent : ses muscles étaient épuisés à force d'avoir été sollicités presque toute la journée. Il suivit Erwin hors de la forêt en fronçant les sourcils, sondant son propre corps et l'énergie qui lui restait, estimant ce qu'il pouvait encore accomplir avec, se demandant si c'était l'état standard auquel il devait s'attendre lors des jeux...

-Va te changer, dit Erwin alors qu'ils atteignaient la baraque. Puis rejoins-moi à l'extérieur. »

Reiner acquiesça à nouveau, un peu déboussolé. Il ne comptait pas faire le cours théorique dans la classe destinée ? Il entra dans la baraque et se débarrassa très vite de son équipement pour le ranger, puis rejoignit sa chambre pour au moins changer de vêtement. Aucune trace de Christa, et même en tendant l'oreille, il ne pouvait deviner si elle était dans sa chambre ou non.

Il poussa un soupir et redescendit les escaliers. Il n'aimait pas ces moments où elle disparaissait complètement de son radar, que ce soit en étant hors de vue, ou perdue dans son monde intérieur. Dans ces moments-là, il ne pouvait pas la protéger, ni des autres, ni d'elle-même. 

Sur ces pensées, il retrouva Erwin à l'entrée de la baraque, lui aussi changé hors de son uniforme. Il lui adressa un léger sourire auquel Reiner répondit par un bref hochement de tête, et s'engagea aussitôt sur la route qui menait à la zone commerciale.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on se rend là-bas ? demanda Reiner, intrigué.

-J'ai besoin d'absorber au moins un peu de caféine si je veux fournir quelque chose à la hauteur de tes attentes, Reiner. » répondit Erwin en tournant vers lui un rictus amusé et un peu railleur.

Reiner se détourna précipitamment, embarrassé. Il était vrai qu'avec la quantité de cours supplémentaires qu'il demandait à Erwin, les cours en commun avec Christa, et ses propres affaires, l'instructeur devait être très occupé. Mais il prenait quand même le temps de répondre à chacune de ses requêtes. Reiner ne savait plus où il en était.

….

Ils parvinrent à la zone commerciale en silence, un silence que Reiner n'aurait su s'il devait le qualifier de tranquille ou de tendu. Erwin les guida tous les deux jusqu'à un café, coincé entre deux larges rues, à la devanture de bois sombre. À l'intérieur se trouvait le gérant de la boutique, comme dans tous les autres commerces, mais aussi deux personnes. Reiner reconnut les deux roses dans le dos de l'homme, ainsi que le visage d'une des instructrices, celle du District Cinq, c'est-à-dire la mentor de Samuel et Ursula, s'il se souvenait bien.

-Ian, Rico, dit Erwin en les saluant d'un hochement de tête. Monsieur Dusel. »

Ils lui rendirent son salut et Reiner les imita avec un temps de retard, rejoignant Erwin au comptoir alors que Ian et Rico reprenaient leur conversation. Il dévisagea Erwin alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un tabouret et son mentor répondit à sa question silencieuse avec une expiration amusée :

-Une bonne partie d'entre nous préfère ce bar aux cafés qui parsèment la rue principale. Plus convivial, en quelque sorte. Un café, s'il vous plaît.

-De même. » fit Reiner à l'adresse du gérant.

Les cafés furent prêts en moins d'une minute, comme si le gérant s'était attendu à leur visite. Enfin, vu ce qu'ils étaient payés comparé à la faible quantité de clients qu'ils servaient, ils avaient tout intérêt à faire de leur mieux et mériter la paie astronomique qu'ils recevaient du Capitole.

Reiner n'avait pas l'énergie d'entamer la conversation. Il se contenta de considérer la tasse laiteuse qui lui avait été offerte, contenant sa chaleur de ses doigts, contemplant les volutes de mousses qui se déroulaient dans le tourbillon indolent du breuvage. Il en consomma une gorgée, amère mais stimulante.

Il appréhendait ce qu'Erwin pouvait dire. Il avait peur qu'il revienne sur leurs discussions passées, qu'à nouveau, son mentor mette le doigts sur les briques les plus fragiles du mur qu'il avait constitué autour de son être et qu'à nouveau, il risque de tout faire s'écrouler. Mais lorsqu'après quatre bonnes minutes il n'avait toujours rien dit, Reiner se décida à lever les yeux vers lui, désormais plus intrigué qu'inquiet. 

Pendant un bref instant, Erwin avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard perçait au travers du mur qui leur faisait face, au-delà de la cité, quelque part dans les recoins de son âme. Puis il remarqua le geste de Reiner et tourna vers lui un regard d'excuse. Reiner doutait qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de ne rien avoir dit pendant quatre minutes.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ? commença son mentor, et Reiner se sentit soulagé qu'on lui laisse le choix.

-Euhmm... »

Il se racla le cerveau pour retrouver tous les sujets de questions auxquels il avait pensé depuis leur dernière séance de question-réponse, et finit par se décider pour la plus récente :

-Quel niveau d'épuisement est-on susceptible d'expérimenter une fois les jeux commencés ? J'ai l'impression que nous ne pourrons être au top de nos conditions qu'au tout début, peut-être même seulement le premier tour... »

Erwin hocha la tête avec approbation, et Reiner se maudit pour être incapable d'empêcher l'afflux de fierté qu'il ressentit à ce geste. Il avait beau se méfier d'Erwin, il éprouvait pour lui un respect certain et tenait ses capacités en haute estime. Recevoir son approbation était moins difficile qu'avec les professeurs à qui son père le confiait, mais étrangement, il y accordait plus de valeur.

-C'est très juste. Il y a beaucoup de facteurs susceptibles de réduire votre énergie, et ce à grande vitesse. L'impact psychologique d'avoir tué son premier humain, tout d'abord. »

Reiner broncha à la mention, et il était certain qu'Erwin l'avait remarqué, car il enchaîna aussitôt :

-Il y a également le manque de ressources, en eau comme en nourriture. Le manque de sommeil est un facteur qu'il est relativement facile de maîtriser. Tout dépend de sa capacité à encaisser le stress. Par exemple, il est probable que Christa soit sujette à de sévères insomnies. »

Cette fois, Reiner retint le petit sursaut qui manqua de lui échapper au nom de Christa. Allait-il lui parler à nouveau de son attitude, le blâmer, essayer de le faire changer de voie ? Reiner n'était pas sûr de survivre mentalement à une autre inspection de ses intentions profondes, et toute son attitude se ferma aussitôt.

-Dans ton cas, continua Erwin sans réagir, je me fais moins de souci. Tu as une maîtrise presque effrayante de ton horloge interne. Mais tu devras faire attention à ce que Christa parvienne à se détendre suffisamment, notamment les premiers jours. Autre que le sommeil, il y a également, bien entendu, les attaques des autres tributs et des Titans. »

Il enchaînait... ? Juste comme ça ? Reiner lui jeta un regard suspicieux tout en écoutant attentivement ses paroles.

-Il est difficile de savoir quand exactement on est susceptible d'être victime d'une attaque. C'est pour cela que les alliances sont essentielles. Plus vous avez d'heures de garde à répartir, mieux vous pouvez dormir. »

Reiner hocha la tête. Il était toujours tendu, assis au bord de son tabouret, mais il avait la suspicion qu'Erwin ne viendrait pas éprouver ses murs ce soir. Et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Erwin se contentait de lui offrir un moment de repos pour son corps, tout en gardant son esprit occupé juste comme il en avait besoin pour éviter de penser à tout ce qui le tourmentait. Un petit moment de paix.

La tasse vide oubliée sur le comptoir, il se tourna pleinement vers son mentor pour lui poser d'autres questions.

**J-20**


	14. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans te fâcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = - Titan Fem~9chiku -  
> \- Shingeki Pf 20130218 Kyojin -  
> \- Omake-Pfadlib -  
> \- Shingeki Vc-Pf 20130218 Kyojin -  
> \- Aots2m #3-

-Jean, Minha ! Il faut que vous alliez faire quelques recherches à la biblio ! déclama précipitamment Hansi en claquant la porte ouverte du salon.

-Et pourquoi ça ? » interrogea Jean en relevant un sourcil et en reposant la tasse de café bien noir et bien corsé qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres.

Minha se contenta de lever le nez de ses précédentes notes pour dévisager leur mentor avec une expression dubitative.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hansi ?

-J'ai oublié de vérifier quelque chose dans le traité de James Ham' aiyai ! Allez-y pour moi ! »

Jean sentit une réplique lassée rouler fluidement sur sa langue mais la retint à la dernière seconde, laissant le temps à son cerveau de raccrocher les wagons. Très franchement, Hansi pouvait y aller. Mais c'était toujours plus intéressant d'envoyer ses propres recrues, au cas où il y avait des alliances à former, n'est ce pas ? Il scruta le visage de leur instructeur et fut récompensé par un large sourire innocent -et toujours un peu fou- qui lui confirma tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Avec un soupir, il avala une unique gorgée, reposa sa tasse sur le côté, fit le tour de la table, récupéra son sac avec son carnet et se dirigea vers la porte. Minha le rejoignit dès qu'elle eut rangé ses propres affaires. Le pouce en l'air que leur adressa Hansi et les dernières instructions pour retrouver l’œuvre en question le firent sourire. Parfois, iel manquait complètement de discrétion.

-Elle...iel pouvait nous dire ça autrement, pouffa Minha alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin qui menait au grand bâtiment.

-Trop de fatigue, probablement. Je me demande même si ça lui arrive de dormir. »

Lui même se sentait assez lourd, avec la nuit pas terrible qu'il avait passée. Ils laissèrent le silence les envelopper alors que Jean considérait ce qui l'attendait sur les lieux, les mains dans les poches. Il y avait probablement un cortège d'intellos, ou pire, des types véritablement compétents qui venaient récupérer juste ce qu'il leur fallait de savoir. Il ne savait quelle attitude adopter face à ce genre de personnages.

En passant les portes, ses oreilles captèrent tout de suite des éclats de voix feutrés, et il serra les dents comme pour se préparer au choc. Minha pressa le pas, mais lui ralentit. _Quand faut y aller..._ La perspective d'une alliance était rassurante en théorie, mais dans les faits, Jean ne savait pas trop avec qui il pourrait s'entendre. Certainement pas avec Eren, ça c'était sûr.

-Parfait, ça nous fait passer devant eux ! » se réjouit Minha en repérant la section qu'ils devaient rejoindre.

Elle s'était concoctée un petit plan dans sa tête, hein ? Jean laissa échapper un sourire, qui se rembrunit très vite. Les murmures diminuèrent quand ils entrèrent dans leur champ de vision, et Minha ralentit pour leur parler alors que Jean continuait sur sa route. 

-Salut ! On peut se joindre à vous ?

-Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Samuel.

Jean risqua un coup d’œil et croisa le regard de Marco, l'allumé du balcon, le seul qui le regardait lui et pas Minha. Il avait l'air à sa place dans ce genre d'environnement, mais en même temps, Jean avait l'impression qu'il était capable de s'en frayer une n'importe où. Son expression était soigneusement neutre. Jean décida de ne pas s'y attarder et les dépassa, Minha courant pour le rejoindre.

-Tu devrais dire bonjour, aussi. C'est nous qui formons une alliance, pas juste moi. »

Jean acquiesça distraitement alors qu'ils récupéraient les bouquins du fameux James. Elle avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de décision hâtive. Il n'avait même pas encore cerné la moitié des gens présents.

Ils rejoignirent la troupe juste après, Minha s'asseyant à côté de Marco et Jean à côté de Samuel. Il y avait également Sandra, la disciple de Levi et partenaire de Floch, et Thomas, le partenaire de Sasha et disciple d'Auruo. Au moins, les noms étaient rentrés, c'était déjà ça.

-Vous vous êtes faits expédiés aussi ? sourit Thomas.

-Oui, et de façon pas très discrète, sourit doucement Minha. Sur quoi vous êtes venus vous informer ?

-On essaie de faire une liste de tous les types d'armes à disposition pendant les jeux, et ceux qu'on peut demander en plus, répondit Samuel en feuilletant son manuel. Apparemment, c'est possible d'obtenir une arme qui n'est pas initialement dans le matériel du premier tour, mais il faut s'être sacrément bien débrouillé.

-En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on a déduit en voyant ce qu'ils nous mettent à disposition ici, ajouta Marco.

-Toujours plus de manières de nous forcer à leur faire de la lèche, quoi. » lâcha Jean.

Cinq paire d'yeux se dardèrent sur lui, et il se mordit la joue pour conserver une expression indifférente. C'était pas le moment de déblatérer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et surtout pas à des étrangers ! Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Minha intervint pour poser une question. Elle ne laisserait pas la conversation devenir trop tendue par sa faute, et savoir qu'elle faisait office de filet de sécurité le rassérénait.

Pour se redonner contenance, il saisit un des livres et le feuilleta, puis s'arrêta à une page qui détaillait le fonctionnement de l'intérieur d'un pistolet, et plus particulièrement la composition de la chambre. La conversation faisait écho à ce qu'il lisait :

-Et du coup, plus la chambre est striée, plus le tir est précis, expliquait Sandra. 

-Je vois, acquiesça Minha en jetant un œil à l'image que la jeune fille lui montrait par-dessus les bras de Marco, qui avait pris la peine de reculer pour leur laisser de l'espace. Mais si c'est ça qui décide de la précision, qu'est ce qui décide de la puissance ? Je suis désolée, je n'y connais rien... »

Jean ricana légèrement et se vit gratifié d'un regard désapprobateur de la part de quelques uns et de Marco. Le jeune homme ajoutait à son malaise : il le détaillait en silence, sans rien dire, et pourtant il avait l'air de mourir d'envie d'ajouter son gros grain de sel pour critiquer son attitude. Ou alors c'était simplement le stress de Jean qui prenait le meilleur de lui-même, encore. Comme quoi, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. 

-Ça se mesure à la taille de balle qu'ils peuvent contenir, indiqua Samuel avec un petit sourire. Le calibre, quoi. »

Ils étaient tous tout sourire, et pourtant bien droits sur leurs sièges, comme s'ils étaient prêts à s'enfuir au moindre geste suspect, nota Jean. C'est à peine s'il le remarquait chez Marco, mais c'était bien visible chez Samuel et Sandra. Et leur tension se répandait dans la pièce, jusqu'à lui. Les mains crispées sur les pages, il en sentait les filaments visqueux se rapprocher et l'encercler, lui caresser la nuque pour y déposer une fine couche de sueur froide. Lui aussi avait envie de partir en courant maintenant. 

_Tais-toi_ , se morigéna-t-il alors qu'il sentait sa bouche s'ouvrir. _Tais-toi et ne fais pas tout péter._

-Et donc, intervint-il quand même, quels modèles on aura à disposition pendant les jeux ? »

Son ton était tranchant pour rien, mais Marco ne s'en soucia pas et lui répondit avec un sourire. Non, il ne souriait pas, mais son expression était si ouverte qu'il l'avait cru.

-Bertholt m'a dit que ce sont toujours des revolvers. 

-Donc ce sont les armes les plus efficaces qu'on aura ? continua-t-il en pointant un schéma de l'objet en question. Vous vous rendez compte qu'avec ça l'un de nous pourrait flinguer tous les autres ici en moins de deux ? C'est vraiment pété.... »

Un vent glacé et impalpable balaya les lieux, et cette fois Jean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. Ils étaient tous soigneusement restés au bord du gouffre pour continuer à avoir une conversation décente et civile, et comme un con, il avait décidé de plonger la tête la première dedans ! 

Le soupir lassé que poussa Sandra le pétrifia sur place et l'empêcha de se ridiculiser encore plus en se frappant le front comme un dément devant eux. 

-Oui, ce sont les armes les plus efficaces qu'on aura, confirma Thomas avec une expression forcée. En tout cas pour la distance. 

-Qu'est ce qu'on a d'autre, du coup ? »

Il fit attention à garder un ton neutre et à relâcher le froncement de ses sourcils, et vit les épaules de Minha se détendre sensiblement à sa tentative de comportement civilisé.

-Eh bien, arc, dagues, couteaux de lancer, quelques sabres je crois, les lames striées, des lances, des haches...Je crois que c'est tout, mais si on compte les fumigènes comme...

-Autre chose ? le coupa Jean.

-Les arbalètes, répondit Marco du tac au tac.

-Et combien y a-t-il de chaque ?

-Trente dagues et couteaux de lancer, répondit Sandra à contre cœur en consultant ses notes. Six sabres. Quinze arcs. Vingt équipements tridimensionnel donc le double de lames striées au moins. Cinq haches. Quatre lances et une arbalète.

-Hah. Tordant. »

Un bref silence suivit son expiration railleuse. Comme s'ils attendaient la suite. 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Minha.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'armes pour seulement vingt quatre personnes, vous trouvez pas ? »

Il se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, une main agrippant le rebord de la table et l'autre serrée dans sa poche, alors que tout le monde le dévisageait.

-Ça laisse simplement plus d'opportunités pour tout le monde, avança Samuel.

-Tu parles, cracha Jean. Quinze arcs, c'est bien gentil, mais vous savez combien de temps et d'efforts il faut pour maîtriser l'arc ?

-Plus de dix ans. » intervint Thomas, l'air grave.

Jean agita la paume dans sa direction.

-Exactement. L'arbalète, c'est beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser, mais il n'y en qu'une seule. Les couteaux de lancer, ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement quand on y connaît rien. Les lances, c'est quand même vachement plus pratique et puissant pour des dégâts de mi-distance, et pourtant il n'y en a que quatre.

-Jean... commença Minha.

-Et les équipements tridimensionnels ? enchaîna-t-il en priant pour qu'on le fasse taire. Il en faut absolument, si vous voulez échapper aux Titans. Ça veut dire que même si personne ne meurt au premier tour, il y a quatre pauvres ploucs qui se retrouveront coincés par la première vague de Titans. Ils veulent vous donner l'impression d'être préparés et d'avoir le nécessaire, mais c'est tout le contraire. Ça les fait tripper de voir des incompétents se dépêtrer avec plus gros qu'eux. »

Au moment où il reprenait sa respiration, la chaise de Sandra raclait violemment sur le sol.

-J'en ai marre, déclara-t-elle. Si t'as rien de constructif à dire, je m'en vais. »

Un florilège de sons retentit, remplissant le silence grave que Jean avait provoqué : Samuel et Thomas qui la rappelaient, les livres qu'on refermait, les chaises qui raclaient le sol, les bruits de pas... Minha se leva aussitôt et s'engagea à leur suite, lui adressant un regard pesant qui lâcha une pierre dans son estomac. Il avait merdé.

Il ne restait plus que Marco, et Jean n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction. Depuis qu'il l'observait s'entraîner tous les soirs, il avait gagné un certain respect pour le jeune homme. Et la chose n'était probablement pas réciproque. Il avait encore laissé son tempérament l'emporter et ferma les yeux en entendant claquer la porte de la bibliothèque. 

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller la rejoindre... ? »

La tête de Jean cingla vers le jeune homme. Il avait le menton dans la main, et le considérait avec une curiosité prudente. 

-Pourquoi, tu veux plus voir ma sale tronche, mais contrairement aux autres t'as le cran de me le dire en face ? »

Il bloqua brutalement sa respiration, avec la ferme intention de garder le contrôle. Il avait l'air assez pathétique comme ça. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas encore sortir une autre connerie, il poussa un soupir et se passa la main sur son visage fatigué. Excessivement fatigué pour quelques minutes de dialogue. D'ailleurs, c'était un miracle que Marco ne lui ait encore rien rétorqué.

-...C'est pas la peine, confia-t-il. Je préfère la laisser gérer ça toute seule, elle s'en sort bien mieux que moi. Il vaut mieux pas que je retourne mettre le feu aux poudres.

-Justement ! Tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule ! »

Jean dévisagea Marco avec un mouvement de recul, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait hausser le ton. Le jeune homme le fixait avec engouement, et il devait croire à ce qu'il disait, le bougre.

-Vous êtes coéquipiers, reprit Marco, c'est pas pour que tu la laisses tout faire. Tu devrais y mettre du tien et faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à réparer les pots cassés en premier lieux. »

D'accord, donc lui aussi il s'y mettait ? 

-On est aux Hunger Games, mon vieux, grinça Jean en s'efforçant de ne pas élever la voix, -il avait dit qu'il se contiendrait !-. La camaraderie bon enfant entre tributs du même district, c'est du chiqué. On est tous voués à se trahir mutuellement !

-Dans ce cas, estime-toi heureux qu'elle soit là pour t'assurer un début de jeux sauf ! Avec ton attitude et sans Minha, tu te tires une balle dans le pied dès le début.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver au juste ?! s'écria Jean en plantant ses pieds au sol, un poing sur le bois, l'autre toujours dans sa poche. Que tu as une meilleure relation avec ta partenaire, peut-être ? Que toi, t'as aucune chance de te faire poignarder dans le dos parce que t'es si angélique et vertueux ? C'est drôle, parce que de ce que j'ai pu voir, vous vous parlez pas beaucoup. »

Il sentait le venin suinter de sa langue et entacher l'expression de Marco, se distiller dans ses propres veines pour pétrifier tous ses muscles. Ce type avait officiellement un don pour venir taper sur ses nerfs les plus sensibles. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'énervait à ce point.

Alors qu'il s'était redressé en écho à la position défensive de Jean, Marco retomba sur sa chaise comme un soufflé avec un soupir gros comme une montagne, la main sur le front.

-Non. Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que...t'as de quoi être un très bon partenaire pour les jeux. »

-Haah ?

-T'es honnête dans tes efforts et t'as les pieds sur terre : tu saurais toujours quoi faire… mais, pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu te caches derrière du dédain et de la provoc. Tu fais comme si t'étais juste lucide sur ton sort… mais j'ai plus l'impression que tu cherches à fuir, pas vrai ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Jean n'entendait plus que le sang qui pulsait à ses tempes, comme s'il voulait absolument s'échapper et s'enfuir très loin d'ici, et les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il avait envie d'asséner quelques remarques sur ce que Marco disait de lui, de lui demander d'où il sortait tout ça... Mais son dernier commentaire le laissait sans force. 

Une partie très puérile de lui voulait rétorquer aussi sec qu'il ne fuyait pas, au contraire, par rapport à eux, il était bien au courant de l'ironie de leur sort... mais Marco voulait parler d'autre chose. Il accusait Jean d'utiliser cette réalité pour fuir les autres, fuir l'idée de nouer des relations, fuir le risque de faire confiance à quelqu'un…et à lui-même. Et cette pensée provoquait un tourbillon débridé de confusion à l'intérieur de lui, qui venait faire trembler ses fondations. 

Interdit, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans rien trouver à dire.

-Jean ? »

Bien qu'il n'avait pas quitté Marco du regard, il lui fallut un moment pour que ses yeux se focalisent à nouveau sur le jeune homme, qui s'était levé pour se pencher vers lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais il avait l'air plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Inquiet de lui avoir balancer ses quatre vérités dans la tronche sans aucun tact ? 

Il ouvrit la bouche en s'efforçant de trouver une réponse cette fois, mais fut interrompu par de nouvelles voix. Le fourmillement de sa nuque l'encouragea à se redresser et reprendre contenance.

-Oh ? Salut Marco ! »

Jean vit Marco se redresser subitement et agiter les mains d'un air embarrassé.

-Bertholt, Annie, Reiner ! Salut ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Jean se décida à se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants, le coude sur le dossier de sa chaise, pour leur adresser un bref hochement de tête. Il croisa le regard inquisiteur de Reiner. Est ce qu'il avait entendu ? Non, il se contentait probablement juste de lire l'atmosphère tendue. Bertholt aussi semblait l'avoir capté, car il se mit à balbutier nerveusement :

-On ne vous dérange pas ? J'ai vu d'autres partir, peut-être que vous étiez sur le point de...

-Oh non, pas de souci. » le rassura Marco.

D'un autre côté, il avait presque toujours l'air gêné, le pauvre. Ils vinrent les rejoindre à leur table, et ce sans même aller chercher de bouquins. Ils n'essayaient même pas de faire illusion...

-Comment ça se passe, en ce moment ? demanda Bertholt. Pixis râlait sur le fait que Ness était introuvable ces derniers temps...

-Peut-être seulement au bar, alors, rétorqua Marco non sans continuer de jeter des regards en coin à Jean. Il est très présent avec nous.

-De toute façon, intervint Reiner, il me semble qu'on a le droit de demander à changer d'instructeur si le nôtre se montre trop lacunaire dans son enseignement. Enfin, pour les districts qui peuvent se le permettre. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Bertholt. »

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de détendre considérablement le jeune homme. Pendant un moment, Jean les observa discuter, se demandant s'il pouvait partir sans avoir l'air trop suspicieux. Après tout, ils faisaient clairement comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais le regard de Marco l'épinglait sur sa chaise comme un piaf entre les serres d'un rapace. 

-Et toi, Jean ? » intervint Reiner.

Il se retrouva soudain épinglé par d'autres regards perçants, et un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Combien de fois encore est ce qu'il allait se retrouver sous les feux des projecteurs aujourd'hui ?

-De quoi ?

-Comment te traites ton instructeur ? Hansi, c'est ça ? »

Jean plissa les yeux en direction de Reiner. Il n'aimait pas le ton de ce type. C'est comme s'il voulait le jauger et le découper en morceau pour le disséquer.

-Hansi nous traite bien, répondit-il avec un soupçon d'acidité, même si parfois on tient plus des cobayes d'expériences que des tributs. »

La réplique de Reiner se retrouva avalée par le retentissement des portes de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvraient avec assez de force pour aller cogner contre les murs. _Ça sent l'incision dans le vernis du bois, ça._ Et accessoirement, ça sentait la nourriture. Il fit volte-face en direction du hall, d'où résonnait des pas précipités, et l'instant suivant, Conny et Sasha pointaient le bout de leur nez dans leur allée.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il resterait des gens ! triompha Conny.

-Tche, vous savez vous planquer, dis donc ! »

Nullement dérangés par leur entrée fracassante dans un lieu destiné au calme et au travail, les deux rejoignirent la troupe à la table, sac plastiques en main.

-...Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Reiner.

-Vous devez absolument aller voir le resto asiat' de la dixième rue, il est sensass ! s'enthousiasma Sasha.

-Vous êtes les derniers qu'on a pas prévenus !

-Attends, attends, intervint Jean en se pinçant le nez. Me dis pas que vous avez ramené les restes dans la bibliothèque ? »

Les deux jeunes gens eurent le mérite d'avoir l'air au moins un peu penaud.

-Mais il en fallait pour tout le monde ! » protesta Sasha avec dépit.

À sa riposte, un éclat de rire clair retentit alors que Marco couvrait précipitamment sa bouche de son coude, bientôt rejoint par Bertholt, tandis que Reiner et Annie ricanaient doucement.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Conny. On vous fait une fleur, vous savez ! Soyez reconnaissant, un peu ! »

-Désolé, c'est juste que... Vous êtes incroyables ! fit le jeune homme. 

-Ça, on le sait déjà, argua Sasha. Il va falloir que tu précises ta pensée, mon cher... »

Jean n'entendit pas la suite, déjà loin. Il valait mieux s'éclipser maintenant avant d'avoir d'autres comptes à rendre.

***

Marco observa la silhouette de Jean qui s'éloignait avec un pincement au cœur. Son entrevue avec le jeune homme s'était déroulée à l'opposé complet de ce qu'il avait prévu. Non pas qu'il ait prévu grand chose, au contraire ! Il n'aimait pas présumer le caractère d'un individu ! Mais il devait avouer que son ton glacial, son expression fermée, son attitude provocatrice l'avait déstabilisé. Comme s'il marchait sur un fil tendu au-dessus du gouffre et que quelqu'un était venu faire s'écrouler son équilibre précautionneux. Que quelqu'un était venu percer la petite bulle qu'il avait préparée autour de lui.

Jean lui rappelait Ruth, réalisa-t-il subitement, les yeux écarquillés. La même froideur, la même acidité... mais pas les mêmes ressortissants. Cette deuxième réalisation passa comme une vague sur la première pour l'enrouler sur elle-même et l'envoyer s'écraser sur les galets de sa conscience. Il venait de parler à Jean, de communiquer. Au moment même où il avait remarqué que le comportement de Jean était nocif pour sa partenaire, il avait exprimé ses craintes. Et Jean lui avait répondu. Certes, avec une certaine verve, mais il avait entendu ce que Marco lui avait dit, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans son expression livide juste avant l'arrivée de Reiner, Bertholt et Annie, il avait l'impression qu'il avait aidé le jeune homme à comprendre quelque chose. Mais encore une fois, il n'aimait pas présumer. 

Dans tous les cas, il ressortait de ce face-à-face bien plus serein qu'avec Ruth. Le menton entre deux doigts, il fixa le bois clair de la table et le dernier manuel qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains, songeur. Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait encore. Une petite voix qui susurrait à l'arrière de son crâne, cachée par les couches d'émotions qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Une petite voix qui lui disait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à déduire de cet échange.

_J'aurais dû faire pareil avec Ruth._ Une inspiration de stupeur lui échappa et il posa doucement sa main devant sa bouche entrouverte. Si Jean était similaire à Ruth, et avait apparemment besoin d'entendre les choses dites clairement et sans détour pour communiquer, alors il avait tout fait de travers avec la jeune fille, et ce dès le départ ! Il s'était persuadé qu'elle avait besoin de temps, parce que lui aussi en avait eu besoin, pour accepter, digérer leur situation, mais au contraire ! Il aurait dû reprendre Ruth immédiatement sur son comportement, ne pas la laisser rentrer dans une routine aussi insultante à son égard. Il avait creusé sa propre tombe.

Il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la jeune fille entre quatre yeux pour recommencer. Elle était trop confortablement installée dans cette dynamique, et lui était trop épuisé mentalement pour encaisser ce genre de discussion. Une image lui apparut à l'esprit le temps d'un éclair : le lierre grimpant qui s'entortillait autour du chêne derrière leur basse cour. Il grimaça. 

-Marco ! »

Il sursauta violemment sur sa chaise en sentant une large main se placer sur son épaule et presser doucement. Il fit volte-face vers Reiner, l'air probablement plus effrayé qu'il ne le voulait à l'expression inquiète que le jeune homme lui adressa. 

-Ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle, l'informa-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Marco resta interdit une brève seconde, le temps de revenir à ses sens et à son environnement. 

-Oui, oui, tout va bien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. »

Le regard acéré de Reiner lui vrilla un trou dans la tempe et montrait clairement que le jeune tribut n'était pas convaincu, mais il eut l'air de s'en contenter. 

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?! proposa aussitôt Sasha en lui fourrant un plat dans les pattes. T'as l'air tout pâle ! Il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! »

Marco eut à peine le temps de pousser son livre sur le côté pour réceptionner la boîte de plastique qu'elle venait de jeter dans sa direction. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Bertholt rassembler tous les livres qui traînaient pour les placer au bord de la table, loin des deux terreurs qui distribuaient des parts à toutes les personnes présentes.

-C'est très épicé ce genre de cuisine, non ? demanda Bertholt avec un brin d'appréhension dans la voix.

Conny poussa un grognement désespéré et Sasha éclata d'un rire un brin machiavélique alors que le jeune homme rétorquait :

-Ça, tu peux l'dire ! »

Marco scruta le jeune homme avec curiosité, surpris par sa véhémence, et encore davantage en remarquant les traces de larmes séchées qui striaient ses joues. Aussitôt, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude et se pencha pour chuchoter :

-Conny ? Est ce que ça va ?

-Mieux qu'il y a vingt minutes, t'inquiète pas. 

-Comment ça ? »

Sasha administra une claque dans le dos de Conny et ce dernier grimaça brièvement alors qu'elle expliquait :

-Conny a perdu le pari, et comme gage, j'ai décidé qu'on allait manger les plats les plus épicés possible, parce qu'il supporte pas du tout ! Vous auriez dû voir ça d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec une expression un peu alarmée, à un moment j'ai cru qu'il s'était mordu la langue jusqu'au sang ou quelque chose comme ça.

-C'est tout comme ! protesta Conny. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour pas avoir la bouche en feu quand t'avales ces trucs ! 

-J'en déduis que tu tiens plutôt bien ce genre de cuisine ? dit Marco.

-Pas qu'un peu ! déclara Sasha avec panache. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière de me proclamer comme championne invaincue d'endurance à l'épicé.

-Invaincue, mais non pas invincible. » riposta Reiner avec un petit sourire en coin.

Marco crut voir un courant électrique surgir entre leurs deux regards, l'éclat crépitant de Sasha et la braise soigneusement couvée de Reiner. Les muscles de son visage se détendirent enfin, et il laissa un petit sourire éclore. Il entendit Annie expirer et se tourna vers elle. Son visage était toujours impénétrable, mais elle avait l'air détendu.

-Je te mets au défi, déclama solennellement Sasha, vaillant Reiner Braun, de ne pas laisser une miette de ce plat, et de le manger en moins de cinq minutes. »

-Je relève ton défi, intrépide Sasha Braus. »

Tout le monde pouffa à la déclaration de guerre, et Reiner se pencha en arrière pour s'adosser à sa chaise et croiser les bras, la cage thoracique peut-être un peu plus gonflée qu'à son habitude. Marco remarqua le petit sourire que Bertholt avait aux lèvres, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait intervenir ou juste rester passif et profiter du spectacle.

-Je peux participer aussi ? » demanda Marco sur un coup de tête. 

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise et il ressentit le besoin impérieux de s'expliquer :

-Je tiens plutôt bien aussi, ma mère adore mettre beaucoup d'épices.

-Il faudrait faire un tournoi, alors ! s'enthousiasma Sasha en claquant ses baguettes. Que tout le monde ici fasse des duels pour voir qui tient le mieux ! Ah zut, il nous faudrait plusieurs plats par personne pour ça.

-Non, merci. » 

Le ton d'Annie était sévère, presque boudeur, et Marco remarqua un léger froncement de ses sourcils alors qu'elle tenait son menton dans la paume de sa main. Elle n'aimait pas l'épicé ? À l'autre bout de la table, Bertholt hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et Marco devina que les deux ne devaient pas être très habitués à ce genre de cuisine. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, et que Bertholt vivait avec sa grand mère. Peut-être que sa cuisine avait peu de goût ?

-Nan, y a pas moyen, argua Conny. Si moi j'ai souffert, vous souffrez tous. 

-Non merci quand même, répéta Annie en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Conny, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Marco doucement. 

-Si tu étais au courant que c'était ton gage, dit Bertholt nerveusement, tu y es allé en connaissance de cause, c'est ta décision. Tu ne devrais pas forcer les autres. »

Reiner hocha fermement la tête et le jeune homme au crâne rasé poussa un râle d'amertume vaincu en se frappant la tête contre la table.

-Vous êtes pas drôle ! »

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un éclat de rire général, puis Reiner saisit le plat que Sasha lui avait confié.

-Par contre, il sont froids maintenant. Il vaut mieux pas qu'on les mange tel quel, c'est un cou à choper une intoxication alimentaire.

-Bouh ! Petite nature ! déclara Sasha en lui tirant la langue.

-Contrairement à toi, rétorqua Reiner avec une voix pincée, je tiens à mon estomac.

-Il y a peut-être un micro-onde dans le coin ? » suggéra Marco.

Aussitôt, la petite troupe se mit en quête de l'appareil en question, certains en gambadant et d'autres en traînant des pieds. Marco rit avec eux, soulagé d'être déchargé, même pour quelques instants, du poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Il reviendrait à ses considérations, probablement avant de dormir, mais en l'instant il profitait de la petite bulle de bonne humeur qu'ils lui offraient.

***

Christa descendit de tout son poids, sentant ses bras et son ventre trembler pour la maintenir à la hauteur exacte qu'elle désirait. Elle compta les secondes, puis se releva avec lenteur, soufflant à cause de l'effort. Elle tremblait moins, elle tenait plus longtemps que la semaine dernière.

Elle changea de position et ramena son torse du sol à ses genoux à un rythme soutenu. Le premier jour, elle avait eu une énorme pointe de côté. Maintenant, dès qu'elle sentait le moindre inconfort dans ses flancs,elle s'efforçait de bien expirer pour l'empêcher. Son corps se pliait de mieux en mieux à ses exigences. Elle se sentait plus souple, un peu plus agile, et plus forte. 

Mais il n'y avait bien que sur son corps qu'elle avait le contrôle. Son esprit, lui, ne lui accordait pas un instant de répit et venait sans cesse ramener à la surface ses doutes, ses craintes, ses scrupules. Les paroles qu'elle cherchait à oublier. Elle se les ressassait sans interruption, et certaines particulièrement cinglantes venaient la frapper au cœur quand elle s'y attendait le moins. 

Elle avait beau suer de toutes ses forces, la couche de transpiration n'arrivait pas à remplacer celle de sa culpabilité.

_Tu nous fous quoi avec ton délire de gentille fifille ?_

Bonne question. Elle se la posait elle-même tous les soirs.

_Tu cherches un moyen de te faire pardonner parce que t'as abandonné ? Ou tu veux te laver des émotions dégueulasses qui pourrissent tes petites manières de princesse ?_

Encore des interrogations, des accusations auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'Ymir avait voulu dire. Mais elle l'avait démasquée, et c'était cette terreur qui venait se nicher au creux de son estomac qui l'obnubilait.

_Reiner se démène corps et âme pour toi. Et pourtant, tu lui caches ce que tu ressens vraiment. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est là manquer de respect à ses efforts ?_

Non, au contraire ! Elle permettait à Reiner de s'adonner à son entraînement corps et âme. Ainsi, il pouvait acquérir des compétences qui lui seraient utiles pour survivre. Elle serait un poids pendant les jeux, mais pendant l'entraînement, elle était le catalyseur de la motivation de Reiner ! Elle devait le pousser dans la bonne direction, pas l'encombrer avec ses tourments !

_Ne pas avoir peur de la mort, ce n'est pas vivre. Tu clames que tu n'as pas peur de la mort, mais tu fais ça pour dissimuler ta vraie terreur, Christa. Tu as surtout peur de vivre, n'est-ce pas ?_

-aaAH ! » 

Son poing s'abattit sur le mur de sa chambre et elle s'interrompit, la respiration lourde et la vision hagarde. Assez ! Elle ne voulait plus les entendre. Elle voulait que quelqu'un vienne s'emparer de sa mémoire, la triturer pour en retirer tout ce qui nuisait à la décision qu'elle avait prise. Que quelqu'un vienne lui apporter un peu de paix.

_Si tu ne veux même pas essayer de vivre pour toi, Christa, fais-le au moins pour Reiner !_

Mais je fais tout pour lui, justement ! s'écria-t-elle mentalement, une main sur sa tempe, les paupières fermement closes. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Si elle révélait à Reiner ses projets, il prendrait tout de travers. Il lui demanderait pourquoi elle avait pris cette décision, pourquoi elle lui faisait si peu confiance, pourquoi elle rejetait tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. 

Petite, quand son père lui avait annoncé que Reiner était né ''pour elle'', elle en avait été enchantée. Elle s'était imaginée les histoires de ses livres, avec un prince au destin lié au sien pour l'éternité, un camarade qui ne la laisserait jamais se sentir seule. Non seulement elle s'était sentie seule malgré tout, mais elle avait découvert l'envers du décor, et les implications qui venaient avec le fait de vivre pour le bien de quelqu'un, et non pas pour quelqu'un. Au fil des années, elle avait vu Reiner changer. Un petit garçon timide et riant était devenu un jeune homme strict et stoïque. 

Il avait lutté pour rentrer dans le moule que lui avait confectionné son père et monsieur Braun. Il avait travaillé de tout son cœur. Si elle lui disait tout maintenant, elle ruinerait tous ses efforts. Ce serait trop cruel. Elle voulait une cassure nette, franche, une absence irréparable, qui ne lui laisserait d'autre choix que de se préoccuper de lui-même et de la laisser partir. Si Reiner était né pour elle, alors Christa mourrait pour lui.

Il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Sa dévotion était obsessionnelle, voire maladive, ancrée par des années d'apprentissage, et elle était celle qui devait l'arrêter. Il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter lui-même.

Elle reprit ses exercices depuis le départ, les voix toujours plus bruyantes dans sa tête. Une nouvelle voix s'était ajoutée, plus petite, plus insidieuse, mais une voix qui était la sienne, et c'était ce qui la terrifiait le plus.

C'était à elle de libérer Reiner. C'était sa mission, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. C'était sa mission. 

**J-19**


	15. On a tous besoin d'une obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = - Aots3-3Spens / 21seki -  
> \- Shingeki St – Hrn – Egt 20130629 Kyojin -  
> \- Call Your Name (Gv) Instrumental -  
> \- Symphonicsuite Historia -  
> \- 7-B@$ -

Le trio d'Eren se dirigeait droit vers la forêt, mais le jeune garçon était bien moins enthousiaste que les autres fois. Le poids des gaines à ses hanches et le frottement du cuir du harnais lui manquaient, et il se sentait plus léger, presque nu sans équipement. Si Mikasa avait eu vent de ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle aurait rétorqué que c'était parce qu'il avait plus souvent porté son équipement qu'il n'avait dormi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lire dans sa tête, et il en était bien content.

Très vite, il s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt, et Eren leva la tête vers les hauteurs imposantes des arbres qui le surplombaient de leur ombre, courbés par la perspective. Sans son équipement tridimensionnel, ils lui paraissaient beaucoup plus massifs. Il baissa la tête quand Mike prit la parole :

-On va faire comme au tout premier entraînement. Vous avez cinq minutes pour partir vous cacher le plus loin possible.

-Hein ? Encore ? s'étonna Eren. Mais on a déjà fait ça !

-Justement. »

Mike lui adressait un petit sourire en coin amusé, les commissures de sa bouche relevées par la malice. Eren fronça les sourcils, intrigué et un peu vexé. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-C'est l'occasion pour vous de mesurer les progrès que vous avez fait. »

Mikasa hocha assidûment la tête, et Eren eut l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Il la chassa très vite lorsque Mike appuya ostensiblement sur le chronomètre, et fonça vers les bois. _D'accord. Du camouflage, donc ? On va voir ce qu'on va voir._ Un rictus de défi se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son visage, et il s'engagea sur une piste au hasard, loin de Mikasa qui commençait déjà à disparaître de son champ de vision. 

Il avait envie de prouver à Mike qu'il avait progressé. Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il n'était plus le gamin brailleur qu'il avait jaugé avec dédain le premier jour. Même s'il ne savait pas encore comment. 

Il ne voulait surtout pas reproduire ses erreurs précédentes, et prit soin de fouler les sols les plus fermes, et de ne pas marcher sur les branches susceptibles de craquer sous son poids. Et c'était bien plus facile que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son pas était leste, porté par sa détermination. Le vent lui fouettait presque autant le visage que lorsqu'il portait son équipement. C'était peut-être dû au fait que le temps était particulièrement venteux, mais il se plaisait à l'imaginer.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Mike avait un odorat hors norme. Est ce qu'il serait capable de les traquer avec ce vent ? Eren se maudit brutalement d'avoir pris à gauche, là d'où le vent venait, alors que Mikasa avait pris la droite, c'est-à-dire l'angle le plus sûr. 

-Pff, n'importe quoi, c'est pas un chien de chasse non plus. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. 

Il sautilla entre quelques flaques avec un sourire, et laissa son esprit s'extirper de ses pensées pour se focaliser entièrement sur son corps et sur ses mouvements. Il s'imagina qu'une sorte d'énergie jaillissait de son cerveau pour se répandre dans tous ses nerfs et venir crépiter jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts. Il sentait tous ses poils se hérisser, en réponse à l'électricité qui frôlait tous ses pores. Il essayait de ressentir chaque muscle, chaque tendon, chaque artère qui vibrait et se mouvait par la seule puissance de sa volonté. Il sondait ses entrailles, cherchant à retrouver la vitalité qui l'habitait lorsqu'il voltigeait dans les airs.

Et il la trouva. Même avec les deux pieds sur terre et la gravité qui l'entravait, il sentait cette vitalité circuler dans ses veines. Elle était plus accessible qu'elle ne l'avait été au tout début de l'entraînement, et il commençait à comprendre où Mike voulait en venir. Il n'aurait jamais cherché à estimer ses propres forces de cette manière auparavant. Mais depuis ce moment où il avait dû observer Mike en plein vol, il comprenait beaucoup de choses sur lui-même.

Il comprenait que les entraînements avaient portés leur fruit. Il était plus souple, grâce aux exercices physiques que Mike leur avait imposés. Il avait un meilleur équilibre, sans lequel il n'aurait jamais pu commencer la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Il était plus agile, car il savait jusqu'où il pouvait pousser ses articulations. Il avait de meilleurs réflexes, et il savait où regarder pour trouver un chemin clair. Pas à plus de cinq mètres devant lui, mais c'était suffisant. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Tout en songeant à tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, il se demanda comment il pouvait le prouver à Mike. Aux yeux de son mentor, de Mikasa, des autres tributs, des sponsors, il était probablement encore un gamin incompétent. Il allait changer ça.

Une idée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, comme un feu follet ou une luciole qui voletait à l'arrière de son crâne et venait subitement se poser directement sur son front. Il l'écrasa en plaquant une main sur son crâne, sans s'arrêter de courir.

-Mais oui ! C'est pas mal ça ! »

Il allait feinter Mike ! Aussitôt, il scanna les environs, et trouva sans peine ce qu'il cherchait. Il sauta à pied joint dans la flaque de boue, et repartit à belle allure, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Très vite, il trouva un arbre aux branches basses, et commença à grimper avec ardeur. Arrivé à bonne hauteur, il racla de son mieux ses bottes sur les branches, impatient de mettre son plan à exécution. 

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait du résultat, il s'agrippa fermement à une grosse branche et mesura la distance qui le séparait d'un autre arbre. Pas grand chose, il s'était dirigé sans trop faire attention vers la zone dense de la forêt. 

Les traits figés par la détermination, il saisit la branche à deux mains et se balança brièvement dessus pour en tester l'élasticité et la résistance. Satisfait, il recula de quelques pas et, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, courut pour bondir jusqu'à l'arbre suivant. Il glissa sur la branche mais se rattrapa aisément au même instant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Wouhou ! »

Ça pouvait marcher ! Il répéta le processus trois ou quatre fois, jusqu'à parvenir à un arbre particulièrement touffu, et s'assit sur la plus grosse branche. Il avait des échardes dans les mains, sa manche droite était déchirée et il s'était griffé le visage, mais cette fois, il le sentait bien. 

Il était trop pressé de voir si son plan avait marché pour se sentir capable de mesurer le temps qui s'était écoulé. Il se contenta donc d'attendre patiemment, se retenant de battre du pied en rythme avec ses battements de cœur. 

Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui parut très long, alors qu'il tendait attentivement l'oreille, il perçut des bruits de pas. Ils étaient très faibles, et irréguliers, de sorte qu'avec le sifflement du vent, il fallait véritablement faire attention pour les entendre. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit complètement fait avoir la première fois !

Il se déplaça imperceptiblement pour observer depuis son perchoir, et manqua sursauter en voyant la chevelure blonde de Mike. Il était plus près que ce à quoi il s'attendait ! Il retint inconsciemment son souffle, et attendit de le voir passer.

Une fois qu'il fût bien sûr que son mentor était loin, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et laissa échapper un ricanement. Et se rembrunit aussitôt en se rappelant qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de jouer à cache-cache. Il ressentait exactement la même excitation que celle qu'il laissait échapper par bulles d'éclats de rire lorsqu'il jouait avec Armin et Mikasa dans la forêt. 

La pensée d'Armin parvint à le distraire un moment. Son ami lui manquait. Il s'en voulait terriblement, mais il avait l'impression de l'oublier, et ce, presque intentionnellement. S'il pensait à Armin, il pensait à sa mère, son père, sa maison, leur enfance, et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Mais ça faisait de lui un lâche, et c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Alors il essayait d'y penser le moins possible. Mais il avait connu Armin d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, peut-être même plus longtemps que Mikasa, et parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. 

Il se redressa brutalement lorsqu'un bruissement inattendu retentit sur sa droite. Il leva la tête, sondant frénétiquement le feuillage, aux aguets. Était-ce Mike ? Mais il venait de lui passer devant ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de croire à un animal. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et sauta de sa position assise à une position accroupie, sans quitter la provenance du son des yeux, et déglutit. 

Il devait partir. S'agrippant à une branche, il largua tout son poids dessus pour se balancer plus bas, atterrissant sur la branche d'en dessous. Mais à partir de là, il allait faire du bruit s'il allait plus loin. Il n'avait pas pensé à un chemin de retraite ! Il scruta ses environs avec agitation, les sourcils froncés. Les bruissements étaient plus insistants, plus distincts, et il était désormais certain qu'il s'agissait de Mike. 

Il se mordit nerveusement les phalanges de l'index, mais devait admettre qu'il était coincé. Est-ce qu'il pouvait sauter à terre et se tailler en vitesse ? Il pouvait toujours tenter. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se cacher ailleurs, mais il pourrait peut-être grappiller quelques minutes. Mais au moment même où il prenait position et se préparait à sauter, il sentit un étau de fer se refermer sur son bras le déséquilibrer, et son pied dérapa sur son appui.

-Ah ! »

Il se retrouva suspendu en l'air à la seul force de la poigne de Mike.

-Où est-ce que tu croyais aller ? »

Il n'était pas sûr, mais il crut entendre un soupçon de sourire dans sa voix. Son mentor le tira vers lui pour lui permettre de remonter, et Eren retrouva très vite des prises. 

-Comment vous avez fait ? Je vous ai vu passer juste à côté ! »

-Il y a un meilleur accès par là-bas. » répondit laconiquement Mike en pointant dans la direction générale, nonchalamment accroupi sur la branche, un genou sur le bois. 

Il fit signe à Eren de descendre et ce dernier obtempéra, un peu confus. Mike avait un léger sourire lointain aux lèvres, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir. Il atterrit non loin de son premier point de départ, et se rembrunit en remarquant les traces de boues qu'il avait ostensiblement laissées. Son plan avait complètement échoué !

Mais lorsque Mike apparut à côté de lui, il lui tapota tranquillement l'épaule, l'air satisfait :

-C'était très bien pensé. 

-Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, alors ? »

Non, il n'avait pas gémi. Pas du tout.

-Parce que je commence à te connaître. »

Décontenancé, Eren eut un temps d'arrêt avant de rejoindre son mentor, qui reprenait déjà sa route, probablement pour trouver Mikasa. Il commençait à le connaître ? Quel genre de réponse c'était ça ?! Ça n'allait pas l'aider à s'améliorer ! Il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que Mike le dé-connaisse.

-Avouez, vous m'avez traqué avec votre odorat, marmonna-t-il. Je parie que c'est comme ça que vous avez gagné les jeux aussi. »

Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications plausibles, et il ne voulait pas en voir d'autres pour l'instant. 

Il entendit une rapide expiration provenir de son instructeur, et il se demanda si c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire.

***

Au signal de Hansi, Jean se mit en position face à Minha, la concentration peignant ses traits : les jambes fermement plantées dans le sol avec un pied plus en avant, les hanches complètement tournées vers son adversaire, les mains relâchées mais prêtes à saisir. Minha en faisait autant, peut-être un peu plus crispée. Et plus rouge. Aucun des deux ne bougeait.

-Vas-y, le provoqua Minha avec un petit rictus. 

-Après toi. » répliqua Jean avec un sourire en secouant la tête.

Moins tendue, elle se jeta sur lui avec énergie, brandissant son poing gauche dans sa direction. Elle était rapide, et allait droit au but. Juste avant de se le manger dans la mâchoire, il se déporta sur le côté et laissa glisser le poing pour venir saisir son coude de sa main gauche, avant de presser pour venir au contact de la jeune fille et la déséquilibrer. Le bras en l'air, elle continua à tourner et son coude fusa vers son visage. Elle tenait vraiment à lui en mettre une dans le nez ! Il se baissa pour l'esquiver et donna un coup d'épaule dans sa côte pour la repousser. D'un pas leste, elle revint en position, les sourcils terriblement froncés. 

Il sentait qu'elle avait vraiment envie de réussir cet exercice. Mais il savait que si il la laissait gagner, elle viendrait lui poignarder les flancs dans son sommeil. Il fonça droit sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas indiquer par où il comptait attaquer, et dès qu'il fut sûr d'être assez près, sa main droite fouetta l'air vers sa carotide. Minha réagit immédiatement en reculant d'un pas au moment même où elle venait frapper son coude de sa paume pour interrompre son mouvement. Il profita de la diversion pour frapper son menton de sa paume et repousser sa tête en arrière.

La jeune fille tomba à terre, mais se réceptionna aussitôt en roulant sur son épaule pour se relever avec un bond. Jean reprit position, les veines frémissantes. L'adrénaline du combat était grisante, chaque coup esquivé était une nouvelle victoire mais un nouvel obstacle, mais une nouvelle opportunité. Il n'aimait pas spécialement se battre, mais il devait avouer que quand il y était, il y mettait du cœur. 

-Fourbe. » entendit-il dans un murmure.

Sa tête cingla vers Minha pour découvrir son sourire un peu provocateur, et il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Elle trouvait que cette main dans le menton était fourbe ? Elle allait avoir du fourbe. Il tendit la main droite vers elle, comme pour proposer de lui serrer la main, et elle se figea, brièvement interpellée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de suspicion alors qu'elle plissait les yeux vers lui. Il laissa son expression aussi ouverte que possible, un sourire naturel et des yeux innocents.

Elle semblait avoir pris une décision, car elle vint à sa rencontre, sa démarche confiante. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, il était prêt. Elle saisit son poignet, et au même moment Jean fit un pas vers elle pour la déstabiliser. Il saisit lui aussi le poignet de la jeune fille et le tordit pour l'envoyer vers la droite, avec la ferme intention de l'emmener vers le sol en pressant sur son articulation.

Mais Minha était trop rapide et se retourna pour tirer violemment sur son bras, le poing prêt à recueillir son visage. Jean planta ses deux pieds au sol pour retrouver son équilibre et leva les bras, aussi bien pour se protéger que pour intercepter le poing de Minha et le guider vers le haut sans interrompre son mouvement. L'élan de la jeune fille la déséquilibra et elle se retrouva les deux bras en l'air l'espace d'une seconde. Sans hésiter, Jean les fit glisser sur le côté et les verrouilla dans une prise sous son aisselle, avant de balayer le pied de Minha. La jeune fille tomba et il l'accompagna avec un genou sur son ventre pour la maintenir au sol.

-Noon ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt alors que Jean éclatait de rire. C'est pas juste, j'y étais presque !

-C'est pas encore fini Minha ! répliqua Hansi. Tu as dix secondes pour essayer de te libérer !

-Hé, c'est un délit de partialité, ça ! » protesta Jean.

Minha se débattit et il se retint de dire à voix haute qu'elle lui évoquait un poisson hors de l'eau. En tout cas, il devait rester très concentré pour la maintenir au sol, car la jeune fille avait une sacrée envie de vaincre. Quand les dix secondes furent écoulées (il était à peu près sûr que Hansi en avait laissé cinq de plus), leur instructeur appuya sur le chronomètre et déclara dramatiquement :

-Victoire de Jean. »

Le jeune homme relâcha sa prise et se laissa tomber au sol, la respiration lourde, alors que Minha se redressait vivement et prenait une longue inspiration. Il jeta un coup d’œil mauvais à Hansi.

-Pourquoi vous essayez de l'aider comme ça ?

-Mmh...parce que ce n'est pas drôle de te voir toujours gagner ? répondit Hansi sur un ton léger.

-Minha n'a pas besoin de ça. » assura-t-il.

Hansi interrompit ce qu'iel faisait et se tourna vers lui avec un sérieux renouvelé, et il se sentit pris au dépourvu. Puis un large sourire fendit son visage et son instructeur vint sans cérémonie lui administrer une vigoureuse claque dans le dos avec un rire.

-Bien dit, Jean !

-Aïe ! »

Il s'apprêtait à protester mais Hansi était déjà reparti vers l'ombre du bâtiment à côté duquel ils avaient posé un banc pour il ne savait quoi. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et vit qu'elle lui adressait un sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci.

-Quoi ? fit-il, embarrassé. J'ai raison : tu progresses bien assez vite sans avoir besoin que Hansi te donne un coup de pouce. »

Il détourna le regard avec un grommellement, et se leva pour rejoindre leur banc à l'ombre. Il avait raison. Au début de leurs entraînements au combat à mains nues, elle était même embarrassée à l'idée de le toucher ! Alors que maintenant, elle avait l'air d'avoir pris la décision irrévocable de lui péter le cartilage nasal. Elle avait définitivement progresser dans ses techniques également. Elle était beaucoup plus mobile et faisait attention à conserver son équilibre.

-Au fait, intervint-elle en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau, j'ai parlé à Sandra, Samuel et Thomas. »

Jean fit la grimace, inquiet, en avalant une gorgée de sa propre bouteille. Il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là.

-J'ai réussi à sécuriser une alliance avec eux.

-Sérieux ?! »

Il fit volte face vers elle alors qu'elle se fendait d'un large sourire fier, pas peu impressionné.

-Comment est ce que t'as fait ? Ils l'avaient mauvaise après moi, pourtant.

-J'ai réussi à les convaincre de ta bonne foi, on va dire. Je leur ai dit qu'en parlant des types d'armes qu'on recevrait, tu essayais de leur faire comprendre sur quoi ils devaient se concentrer, pas juste les enfoncer. D'ailleurs… j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai tourné tes paroles comme ça ? C'était peut-être pas du tout ton intention ? ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, hésitante.

-Non, t'inquiète pas, la rassura Jean immédiatement en se laissant tomber sur le banc. C'était super bien pensé. Et du coup ils sont d'accord pour une alliance ?

-Un pacte de non-agression au début des jeux, et potentiellement une alliance si leurs partenaires ne survivent pas. C'est pas exactement une alliance sûre, mais on sait qu'on ne se fera pas embêtés par eux.

-C'est génial, Minha ! s'enthousiasma Jean. Un pacte de non-agression avec trois groupes, c'est déjà carrément bien.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! s'écria Hansi en manquant de le faire sursauter. Bon travail, Minha. Tu progresses très vite ! »

Minha rougit sous les compliments, timide mais fière, et Jean sourit. La jeune fille était coriace. Malgré ses accès de mauvais humeur, elle le remettait à sa place quand il le fallait. Elle s'entraînait d'arrache-pied pour rejoindre son niveau en tridimensionnalité, et elle se battait toujours avec hargne. Et maintenant, elle avait des penchants de diplomate ! Après le fiasco de la bibliothèque, Jean se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Hansi a raison. » affirma-t-il résolument.

La jeune fille rougit encore davantage, mais Jean l'ignora. 

-Il faut fêter ça ! déclara Hansi. Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

Les deux jeunes regardèrent Hansi partir d'un pas pressé, intrigués. Puis Minha prit la parole, d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, et Jean se tourna vers elle :

-Je suis contente de progresser, et d'être meilleure au combat et tout ça... »

Il y avait un « mais ». Déconcerté, il hocha la tête.

-Mais ça m'inquiète un peu.

-Mhm ? »

Il s'adossa en arrière sur son bras tendu, sa bouteille ouverte reposant sur sa cuisse. Minha regardait l'horizon, les joues un peu rouges et triturant ses mains.

-J'ai pris beaucoup plus de muscles que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je pensais pas que je pouvais avoir des bras aussi épais, ou autant de lignes sur les abdos, et ça fait un peu bizarre... »

S'il s'attendait à ça... Minha leva un pied pour le poser sur le banc où elle était assise et enroula ses bras autour, l'air inconfortable. Jean se tritura le cerveau, paniqué par la situation délicate. Il voulait rassurer Minha mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et il avait peur de faire une gaffe. La cervelle en ébullition, il finit par griller et lâcher le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête en l'entendant :

-Moi, je trouve ça stylé, les abdos saillants. »

Minha fit volte-face vers lui, le visage écarlate. 

-Ah...ah bon ? »

Jean hocha lentement la tête, un peu gêné. Il était en terrain glissant. Il appréciait beaucoup Minha, et il avait remarqué les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir, mais en même temps il voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait au moins compter sur lui en tant que partenaire. Il voulait la remercier.

-Oui, c'est carrément stylé ! Ça veut dire aussi que tu as de l'énergie à revendre. Et ça, c'était déjà le cas avant, c'est juste une preuve de plus que tu as travaillé dur. »

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune fille était timide mais chaleureux, reconnaissant. Jean laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, juste avant que Hansi ne revienne dans un tourbillon d'énergie, en brandissant trois cônes :

-Tenez, mes fidèles apprentis ! Une récompense pour vos durs efforts !

-Des glaces ? fit Minha. Merci Hansi !

-Attention, les goûts sont un peu spéciaux, déclara leur instructeur en les leur tendant. Mais bon, vous êtes des guerriers maintenant ! »

Hansi avait ce sourire impatient des moments où iel attendait avec excitation leurs réactions. Sceptique mais peu susceptible de refuser ce genre de friandise, Jean ouvrit le sien et en contempla la couleur mauve avec hésitation.

-À la violette ? essaya-t-il de deviner.

-Lavande ! » répondit Hansi.

Il étira la langue avec précaution et lécha un petit morceau. Le goût était...fleuri. De la fleur sucrée. C'était un peu déstabilisant, mais pas mauvais. Il se tourna vers Minha, qui n'avait pas l'air dérangée le moins du monde par sa glace, qui avait une couleur café. Ce n'était très certainement pas du café.

-Réglisse. » répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse en continuant à déguster.

En tout cas, la fraîcheur était agréable, avec la température qui augmentait régulièrement. Avec un sourire, il croqua un morceau entier et sentit ses dents frissonner avec satisfaction alors que Hansi commençait à discuter avec Minha sur un sujet quelconque. La glace de Hansi était noire, et il ne voulait même pas se poser la question. 

***

Comme le soleil qui capitulait et rentrait bredouille vers l'horizon, comme les jours qui le rapprochaient du début des jeux, les pas de Bertholt l'amenaient vers la bibliothèque. 

Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour décoller la plante de ses pieds du sol, les semelles de ses chaussures raclaient le chemin dans un frottement las. Ses reins, son coccyx et ses cuisses lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Alors il se replongea dans ses pensées, qui le torturaient moins… ou presque. Il était ravi à l'idée que Pixis leur donne d'autres cours que des séances de stratégie militaire aux allures de questionnements botaniques fondamentaux, mais même face à ces cours pratiques, le grand brun se retrouvait confronté à un mur !

Franchissant le perron de la bibliothèque, Bertholt songea aux livres qu'il avait besoin de consulter. Il espérait trouver des manuels détaillés sur la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, notamment sur la question du gaz, car il devait en peaufiner son utilisation. Il avait tendance à toujours s'en servir à court régime dans un souci d'économie, quelque soit la situation. C'était parce qu'il craignait de ne plus avoir assez de gaz pour rattraper de potentielles erreurs, et alors d'échouer lamentablement, s'il en consommait un petit peu plus, rien que pour se propulser. 

Bertholt gérait mal sa consommation de gaz et s'endolorissait les muscles. Sur le plan théorique, ça, il l'avait compris. Ce n'était pas les « Fie-toi à ton instinct. » encourageants, mais un peu creux, d'Annie ou les fréquents « Plus de gaz, monsieur Hoover ! » de Pixis qui l'avaient aidé. La tridimensionnalité devait être inné chez eux, il pouvait le concevoir. Mais, lui, il lui fallait d'abord se familiariser à la pratique afin de développer les bons réflexes par la suite. 

Bertholt avait toujours été comme ça : améliorer la pratique par la théorie. Beaucoup de théorie. Des montagnes de théorie. Tellement qu'il finissait par connaître un sujet donné sur le bout des doigts, et était ainsi plus apte à le comprendre, à l'appliquer. C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris à cuisiner et à coudre, il n'y avait pas de raisons que cela se passe autrement avec la tridimensionnalité !

Il menait les choses à bien en suivant un exemple clair ou un objectif précis, voilà comment il faisait.

Il monta les escaliers (si ses souvenirs étaient bons, les ouvrages qui l'aideraient le mieux étaient rangés au premier étage, près des archives), s'agrippa le coude et le serra fort. Bertholt désirait du fond du cœur mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour survivre aux jeux. Il lui manquait juste le bon angle sous lequel les aborder : son objectif à suivre. Pour lui permettre de donner le meilleur de lui-même et d'avancer, quelque chose qui le fasse tenir la pression. 

Le nez bien plus dans ses considérations que rivé sur les étagères qu'il parcourait, Bertholt se figura Annie. Il pourrait faire de sa protection son objectif, un peu comme Reiner et Christa. Cela donnait de la détermination et de la force au blond, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Néanmoins, Annie n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée, cela tombait sous le sens… Peut-être qu'en parvenant à mieux décrypter les sentiments énigmatiques de sa partenaire, il trouverait ce ruisseau transparent, d'une évidence rassurante, qui guidait Reiner à travers les jeux et qui le guiderait alors, lui aussi. 

Le discret salut émis par une main familière stoppa Bertholt. Marco et une jeune fille étaient tous deux assis à une table, que le pas songeur du grand brun se préparait à dépasser. Bertholt lâcha son coude pour rendre son salut à Marco, d'un signe plus hésitant que le garçon du District Neuf. 

Il appréciait Marco, avait beaucoup de respect pour sa bienveillance même. Mais il ne connaissait pas bien la fille aux cheveux noirs noués en couettes qui était avec lui. À bien y regarder, il devait s'agir de Minha Carolina, le tribut féminin du District Sept. Elle avait l'air très avenante, et devait souvent en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec Jean comme acolyte. 

En tout cas, le camarade de Minha, s'il ne gênait pas sa partenaire, avait intimidé Bertholt la veille. Il voyait en Jean quelqu'un qui amenait la tension tout en s'en excusant, conscient -voire honteux- de ses contradictions, comme s'il faisait converger de grands courants d'eau tumultueux vers lui. Rester près de Jean, c'était s'exposer à un tourbillon, redoutable et surtout imprévisible. Peut-être que Minha avait la clé pour apaiser Jean, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore craqué… En tout cas, Bertholt ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre un peu la jeune fille. De plus, elle avait Hansi comme instructeur et cette personne était pour le moins… excentrique. Un peu comme Pixis… 

Même si cela ne le dérangeait pas de se faire aborder, Bertholt préférait ne jamais faire le premier pas avec les inconnus comme Minha. Il s'était habitué à la présence d'autres tributs qu'Annie, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus nouer de grandes amitiés avec tous les candidats. Sinon, il aggraverait trop la difficulté de sa situation. 

Cela le dissuada de s'approcher. De toute façon, il devait trouver l'ouvrage qui lui fallait avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque ! Il jeta un regard désolé à Marco, mais l'intéressé répliqua par un sourire entendu. Se sentant excusé de ne pas s'être assis aux côtés du jeune homme pour étudier, Bertholt maintînt le cap. Il se réjouit de sentir ses pieds un peu plus légers. 

Maintenant qu'il s'approchait de la section des archives, il allait pouvoir commencer à chercher activement ce qu'il lui fallait. Encore trop peu familier avec l'organisation de la bibliothèque, il se hasarda dans un rayon pour entamer ses recherches et releva la tête… et son cœur manqua un battement ! Ses yeux défilèrent sur le vieux bois sombre des étagères, ainsi que sur les couvertures fades et poussiéreuses des livres qu'elles abritaient, ils sursautèrent sur la chevelure blonde de Reiner, et les couleurs de la bibliothèque lui apparurent soudainement plus ternes. Peut-être à cause du contraste criant que ses cheveux provoquaient.

Le tribut du District Un se trouvait dans le même rayon que Bertholt, affairé à étudier les quatrièmes de couverture de plusieurs ouvrages, il en tenait déjà certains contre lui par le pli de son coude. Il tourna son regard sérieux, concentré et bienveillant vers Bertholt, reposa le livre qu'il tenait et alla à la rencontre du grand brun. Bertholt était resté immobile. À quelques pas du grand brun, le front plissé, Reiner lança dans un murmure calme, mais intrigué :

-Hé, Bertholt, ça va ? »

Bertholt prit alors conscience de la raideur de ses muscles et de la moiteur de ses paumes : croiser le favori des sponsors par le plus pur des hasards, seul à seul, l'avait bien plus surpris que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-Oh, oui, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

-À ta tête, j'ai cru que tu étais en train de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque… 

-Non, pas du tout, j'étais juste surpris de te voir ! annonça Bertholt d'un ton riant.

-C'est vrai que c'est le deuxième jour d'affilée qu'on se croise ici. Tu devais penser que tu t'étais enfin débarrassé de moi, désolé. »

Sur ces paroles, Reiner fit mine de tourner les talons. Bertholt s'empressa de le retenir, oubliant un peu de chuchoter au passage :

-Quoi ?! Oh, non, non, attends, c'est pas ça ! »

Le grand brun se rendit alors compte que tout le monde l'avait probablement entendu dans le silence studieux et enveloppant des lieux. Les joues brûlantes, il porta la main à sa bouche pour se forcer, s'il le fallait, à étouffer ses cris. Reiner était resté devant lui et éclata de rire, les épaules agitées par l'hilarité : plusieurs chauds et légers gloussements qu'il comprimait, mais qui restaient communicatifs et libéraient des bribes de sa voix, s'acheminant vers les oreilles du brun. Cela suffit à le détendre et il libéra sa bouche, soulagé que Reiner ne semble pas vouloir l'éviter.

-Navré, je te charrie, c'est tout, s'expliqua Reiner, son calme retrouvé, dans un clin d’œil. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, alors ? 

-Je cherchais des ouvrages théoriques sur la tridimensionnalité. » chuchota le grand brun. 

Le blond acquiesça à l'information, puis pointa du menton un rayon qui se trouvait un peu plus à gauche, derrière lui. 

-C'est par ici, viens, je te montre. » lâcha-t-il en entamant sa marche.

Bertholt se pressa de lui emboîter le pas, bafouillant des remerciements. Reiner devait suivre des cours de tridimensionnalité aussi, sinon il n'aurait certainement pas eu connaissance de l'emplacement exact des ouvrages. Pour l'heure, le jeune homme se réjouit d'avoir un sujet de conversation tout trouvé. 

Il suivit le pas assuré de Reiner, et baissa les yeux vers les quatre livres qu'il tenait d'une main ferme et décidée. Des livres d'anatomie. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait d'une des matières abordées par son mentor, Erwin. De tous les instructeurs, il devait être le plus réputé pour son enseignement impeccable de la théorie des jeux, et l'anatomie devait faire partie de son programme pédagogique. Et malgré ces leçons qui abondaient de richesse et de contenu, Reiner prenait le temps d'approfondir ! Le sérieux était une des plus grandes qualités du tribut blond. Pour Bertholt, c'était aussi clair que l'eau du ruisseau qui alimentait sa détermination à protéger Christa et l'orientait à travers les jeux. 

La chaleur aussi. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, et lors des autres fois où ils s'étaient parlés, Bertholt s'était étonné de la douceur du tribut, bien cachée derrière sa carrure imposante et son regard de faucon. Le courant de son devoir avait beau être fort, il ne refroidissait pas Reiner et c'était là la marque d'une grande gentillesse. Ainsi, Bertholt n'avait jamais besoin de prendre la température ni d'être sur ses gardes, il se sentait toujours en confiance avec lui.

Les lames croisées qui ornaient le dos du blond firent halte et Bertholt remercia en silence la réactivité de ses pieds qui venaient de lui éviter une collision dans le dos du tribut. Du bout des doigts, Reiner saisit la tranche au carmin effacé d'un des livres, l'ouvrit, puis se retourna vers Bertholt pour lui montrer.

-Je te recommande celui-là, il est vraiment bien pensé et très renseigné. »

Bertholt se pencha vers les pages colorées que Reiner lui présentait. Le blond avait pivoté à côté de lui et lui pointait du doigt des images, des légendes, des schémas ou encore des sous-titres en gras. Le grand brun suivait l'index de Reiner comme un chat envoûté par un faisceau lumineux.

-Les chapitres sont organisés par pièces du harnais, donc c'est parfait si tu veux approfondir ton utilisation d'un mécanisme précis. T'as plein de schémas et d'explications. Et c'est très varié au niveau des combinaisons possibles : de quoi te donner plein d'idées de techniques tridimensionnelles à développer ! »

Bertholt hochait la tête, concentré sur le mouvement du doigt de Reiner. Son épais index tournait les pages avec délicatesse et glissait sur les feuilles du livre sans ne laisser aucune trace de froissure, filait sur les images sans les graisser, dans une déférence admirable. Le clapotis du souple papier empli de sagesse faisait écho dans ses oreilles. Bertholt ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire que de timides « Je vois. ». 

Reiner agita l'ouvrage en face de Bertholt. Le grand brun le prit en le remerciant et regarda Reiner repartir de plus belle pour lui dénicher d'autres manuels. Le blond était très appliqué à sa recherche, le menton entre deux doigts, il semblait mettre beaucoup de cœur à aider Bertholt, ce qui fit sourire le grand brun. Il lui rappelait Annie comme ça : blond, fier, fort et sûr de lui, toujours prêt à donner de son temps pour l'aider alors que lui ne faisait rien. 

Il y avait quand même des différences évidentes avec Annie. Tout d'abord, Reiner était plus bavard. Et le blond de leur chevelure n'était pas le même : Annie était de vanille, tandis que ceux de Reiner lui rappelaient le soleil. Il évoquait décidément beaucoup la chaleur à Bertholt. Sûrement grâce à sa nature avenante, désireux d'aider, très protecteur : il devait être un excellent confident.

Le grand brun mit le nez dans le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé afin de recentrer un peu ses pensées : il était là pour la tridimensionnalité, pas pour digresser sur les qualités de ses futurs adversaires, même ceux qu'il respectait le plus ! Il noya ses observations de Reiner dans les couleurs au gris métallique terne des images représentant les gaînes du harnais tridimensionnel, offertes par le manuel. Un courant de satisfaction doux et agréable le réchauffa. Alors qu'il parcourait les pages, une note de bois fleuri enivra ses narines. 

Il ne manquait plus qu'une tasse de thé vert à la menthe et le moment serait parfait ! Il reporta son attention sur Reiner, qui était toujours occupé à inspecter les livres sur la tridimensionnalité, silencieux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de demander à Bertholt quel genre de livres il cherchait, il avait juste présumé (avec justesse, même) ce qui lui fallait. Bertholt n'était pas capable de faire preuve d'une telle spontanéité, il préférait toujours s'assurer qu'il ne se méprenait pas avant d'agir auprès des autres. 

L'autre tribut feuilleta un manuel avant de le redéposer, puis ses prunelles dorées percèrent Bertholt un court instant. Dans un réflexe surhumain et paniqué, le jeune homme leva les avants-bras afin de cacher son visage derrière le livre ouvert. Reiner avait dû se rendre compte qu'il le scrutait depuis un moment ! Le grand brun attacha ses yeux à un schéma des bonbonnes de gaz, espérant les tenir sages quelques minutes. 

Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à son admiration pour Reiner et l'écart entre leur deux personnalités. Il aurait aimé être comme lui : confiant, fort et responsable. S'il était comme Reiner, il rendrait sûrement Annie bien plus fière, lui montrerait bien mieux que ses efforts n'étaient pas vains, la créditerait comme elle le méritait. Car Annie méritait quelqu'un comme Reiner, mais Bertholt n'était pas Reiner. Au moins, dans sa compagnie, Bertholt pouvait aspirer à s'améliorer et s'inspirer de l'exemple qu'il était pour lui. Il pouvait même espérer passer suffisamment de temps avec lui pour mieux sécuriser une alliance !

Fort de ces considérations, il baissa le livre (qu'il avait à peine regarder), bien décidé à discuter à nouveau avec Reiner. Pour lui-même et pour Annie !

-Erwin te donne des cours d'anatomie, non ? Ils sont bien ou… ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les livres que Reiner tenait depuis le début.

Reiner se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il les baissa vers ses manuels et redressa la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, oui, ils sont très bien, (Reiner s'arrêta le temps de ce qui ressemblait à un soupir) c'est juste que je veux donner le meilleur de moi-même pour Christa. » 

À peine avait-il fini de prononcer « Christa », qu'il s'était retourné vers les livres. Il s'était justifié dans un ton qu'il avait modulé de la manière la plus douce et enjouée possible, mais le poids de ses paroles avait pris le dessus et, visiblement, Reiner n'osait pas affronter le regard du grand tribut brun. 

« Pour Christa » c'était « pour faire gagner Christa », un rappel que, même si Reiner était en train d'aider Bertholt, ils étaient censés être ennemis. Qu'ils étaient peut-être en bon terme pour l'instant, mais que, d'ici bientôt deux semaines, ils allaient devoir se sauter à la gorge. 

Et que Bertholt était un obstacle à l'accomplissement de la mission de Reiner.

Le grand brun voyait les muscles du blond se raidir devant lui. La tension était palpable mais Bertholt refusait qu'elle entache sa discussion avec Reiner. Il prit une inspiration et répliqua, toujours en chuchotant afin de ne pas brusquer la sérénité de la bibliothèque :

-C'est super ça : tu dois être l'élève rêvé pour Erwin ! »

Reiner refit face à Bertholt, un nouveau livre à la couverture vert forêt dans la main, il hocha la tête avec révérence, affichant un sourire triste. Il lui tendit le livre.

-Héhé, merci. Tiens, celui-là aussi est plutôt bien… moins digeste que l'autre, mais j'ai cru voir que c'était la question du gaz qui t'intéressait, et elle est très développée dedans. 

-Euh, oui, exactement ! Merci beaucoup. 

-Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir. »

Le grand brun saisit le livre. L'électricité de la tension parcourut son corps quand il le toucha, mais il sentit aussi un peu de la chaleur amicale de Reiner.

-Vraiment. » ajouta le blond dans un souffle presque imperceptible. 

Bertholt lui adressa un sourire et le remercia une dernière fois, avant de quitter les lieux pour bachoter la théorie tridimensionnelle dans sa chambre. Reiner l'accompagna en silence jusqu'aux escaliers et ils se séparèrent d'un signe de la main.

Les bras croisés, et serrant les manuels conseillés par Reiner contre son torse, Bertholt repensa aux paroles du tribut blond. Reiner s'en était voulu de les avoir dites, mais il avait certainement désiré se confier en toute honnêteté à Bertholt. Le grand brun avait donc fait les frais d'une autre piqûre de rappel : c'était les Hunger Games, c'était la demi-certitude d'y rendre son dernier soupir. S'il voulait protéger Annie, il en mourrait.

Ce qui l'angoissait le plus au fond, c'était surtout de se dire qu'il n'était qu'un obstacle comme un autre, placé sur la route du courant puissant et résolu de Reiner. Et qu'il allait falloir qu'il se trouve un objectif en béton, s'il ne voulait pas être fendu par l'eau tranchante de la détermination du blond.

La rivière de Reiner était claire et robuste. Tandis que Bertholt, lui, se noyait encore dans des eaux noires, écartelé par une multitude de courants divergents. 

En sortant de la bibliothèque, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit.

***

L'aisance avec laquelle la louche en bois malmenait les nouilles indiquait qu'elles se ramollissaient à souhait. Un frisson de satisfaction grimpa jusqu'aux lèvres de Marco, qui affichèrent un sourire fier. Le repas était bientôt prêt. Ness (et Ruth, il l'espérait) et lui allaient se régaler. Il avait fait de son mieux pour leur présenter sa version à lui des nouilles aux légumes.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la casserole pour s'enivrer un peu du parfum des épices. Ness et Ruth étaient assez sensibles, alors il avait veillé à agrémenter le plat des plus douces qu'il connaissait. Longeant le comptoir, il se rendit en quelques pas jusqu'au salon pour signaler à son mentor et à sa partenaire que le repas allait être servi.

Ness lisait le seul journal quotidien disponible sur le campus, supervisé de long en large par le Capitole, les sourcils froncés et la main sur son bandana. Marco en conclut que quelque chose le contrariait : son instructeur faisait souvent ce geste lorsqu'il luttait pour garder son calme. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas mettre plus d'huile sur le feu. Il adressa à Ness un petit geste de la main. Afin qu'il comprenne bien où il voulait en venir, Marco commença à dresser la table. Après une poignée de secondes d'hésitation, il opta pour trois couverts. Il irait trouver Ruth dans sa chambre pour lui proposer de se joindre à eux. Le repas était une occasion en or pour sociabiliser, mais Ruth manquait rarement de l'esquiver. 

Il saisit deux verres de ses mains et, pivotant vers l'emplacement de la table, se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ness. L'ancien tribut lui sourit de toutes ses dents et sa franchise en lui prenant les verres des mains :

-Laisse, p'tit gars, je m'en charge. T'en as déjà fait assez. »

Marco le remercia et Ness lui fit un clin d’œil avant de s'exécuter. 

Le jeune garçon retourna se poster à la cuisinière pour remuer encore un peu le plat de nouilles en sauce. Le mouvement circulaire et régulier de la louche hypnotisait son esprit. Il aimait ces moments où la simplicité de sa tâche lui permettait de songer, sans le moindre scrupule, aux mouches qui volaient. Ainsi, il pouvait s'échapper le temps de quelques battements de cœur sans pour autant être complètement inutile au monde qu'il fuyait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La question était tranchante. Elle fendit le pont que l'esprit de Marco avait emprunté et le ramena avec fracas à la réalité. À la réalité de Ruth qui se penchait au-dessus du plat, le reniflant.

-Des nouilles aux légumes. J'ai mis du tofu pour garantir l'apport en protéines, et l'ai agrémenté d'un peu d'épices. Mais rien de trop piquant ! » s'enthousiasma Marco, ravi que Ruth soit venue d'elle-même. 

Sa partenaire étouffa un son qui semblait traduire sa bonne compréhension de l'information, ainsi que le peu d'intérêt qu'elle y portait vraiment. Marco se raidit, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Ruth était l'une des seules personnes avec lesquelles il ressentait une obligation pressante de se justifier et il souhaitait qu'elle en reste là avec ses questions. Il se réjouissait de la voir venir pour le repas, mais était-ce trop demander qu'elle ne lui fasse aucune remarque désobligeante ?

Les coudes sur le plan de travail et la tête dans les paumes de ses mains, Ruth le regardait remuer le plat qui finissait de cuire. Sans dire un mot. Sa respiration sifflante pratiquait des incisions dans l'air ambiant. Marco réprima un tremblement. Il craignait que les nouilles ne refroidissent. 

-Ça t'a pris longtemps ? »

Ça y était, une nouvelle question. Une nouvelle angoisse. Ruth essayait-elle de briser la glace qu'elle avait amenée avec elle ou préparait-elle une nouvelle réprimande ? 

-Non, pas du tout. C'est plutôt rapide à cuisiner vu que les nouilles cuisent très vite. Tout dépend de comment tu les veux : douces ou gluantes. 

-Mmh, mmh… 

-Ça ne va pas ? osa Marco, retenant son souffle.

-Oh, si, ça va. C'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiètes. » lâcha-t-elle.

Marco aurait dû s'en douter. Une nouvelle réprimande. Il serra la louche et choisit de feindre l'ignorance. Si cela pouvait convaincre Ruth d'être plus aimable et leur éviter une dispute, c'était toujours un moment de paix de gagné. 

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit-il, sans la regarder.

-L'ordre de tes priorités, par exemple. »

Marco avait été trop naïf, elle n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins. Ruth était franche, cassante dans ses accusations, c'était ainsi qu'elle supportait la pression. Et elle avait fait de Marco son bouc émissaire. Au début, il ne s'y était pas opposé, mais la situation atteignait des proportions que Marco ne cautionnait plus. Il serra la louche et choisit de feindre l'ignorance. Il s'était promis qu'il tiendrait bon. Il réglerait cela sans recours à la violence, en restant lui-même.

-Comment ça ? »

Il scrutait le contenu de la casserole et entendit un soupir aiguisé manquer de lui découper les oreilles. 

-Arrête de me jouer le coup du gros naïf, tu veux ?! J'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Et, pour ta gouverne de petit ange, je le prends assez mal ! 

-Où veux-tu en venir, alors ? la pressa-t-il, sans la regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cuisiner au lieu d'aller t'entraîner ou te documenter ?! T'as cru qu'on était où ? »

Marco pouvait se figurer le feu des reproches dans les iris marron de sa partenaire. Il serra la louche et choisit de garder son calme. 

-Je pense que s'entraîner à cuisiner est aussi vital pour les jeux que la stratégie militaire ou le combat, et j'ai déjà passé l'après-midi à étudier la botanique à la bibliothèque, lui sourit Marco.

-Parce que tu vas nous concocter des nouilles aux Hunger Games, peut-être ? Ah, j'oubliais ! Avec les sponsors du tonnerre que tu t'es dégoté, tu dois pas trop t'en faire !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît. » la somma-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, qui brûlait de hausser le ton et de ne pas avoir à prier Ruth.

Sur ces mots, Marco se tourna vers Ruth. Elle le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, elle avait délogé sa tête de ses paumes. Le temps de deux battements de cils, elle retrouva le pli inquisiteur de ses sourcils, qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle parlait à Marco, et se redressa, les mains sur les hanches. Après quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, elle joignit les doigts de ses deux mains et soutînt le centre de son visage dans le creux de ses pouces et index liés. Un nouveau soupir transperçant. 

-Des fois, je me demande si ta niaiserie n'est pas un moyen pour toi de cacher autre chose. Comme la peur de constater ton impuissance ou l'éventualité de ton échec, par exemple, Marco. »

Une fois de plus, son propre prénom lui inspirait tant de dégoût dans la bouche de sa coéquipière. Il serra la louche, ses jointures étaient plus livides qu'un cadavre. Il n'emploierait pas la violence. Il tiendrait tête à Ruth avec respect. Mais sa dernière observation l'avait laissé sans voix. Il serra la louche. Il était à court d'arguments. Il serra la louche. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage. Il serra la louche afin d'empêcher son poing de s'abattre sur le visage de Ruth.

-Dites donc, les jeunes, tout se passe bien ? J'vous attends, moi. » demanda Ness en sortant de la salle de bain, les rejoignant à grandes foulées jusqu'à l'espace de cuisine.

Ruth jeta un coup d’œil glacé à Marco, avant de tourner les talons et de se justifier auprès de Ness :

-Je disais juste à Marco que je n'avais pas faim ce soir. Bon appétit.

-Encore ? Bon, d'accord, mais t'as intérêt à prendre un bon petit-déjeuner demain, ma grande. » répliqua Ness.

Marco lâcha la louche. Sa main était blanche de frustration.

**J-18**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren qui pense à Armin dans les arbres : deuxième opus 
> 
> *actuellement en train de regarder la S4 et de célébrer la véracité de nos headcanons*  
> ALERTE SPOILER: 
> 
> "Yay le père de Reiner est un connard!"


	16. Est-ce que je peux dire ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = - Xl-Tt -   
> \- Army-Attack -  
> \- 2 Volt -  
> \- Shingeki St – Hrn – Egt 20130629 Kyojin -  
> \- Son 2 Sea Ver -

Le revoilà dans cette boîte gigantesque, faite de granit et de faux-semblants. Il plante ses ongles dans ses paumes comme des seringues pour y transfuser du courage. Les banderoles sont de retour, toujours aussi gigantesques, les journalistes aussi, toujours aussi nombreux, et les sponsors les scrutent comme des rapaces prêts à les mâchouiller de bon cœur.

Marco secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre. Comme tous les autres, il plaqua son poing contre son cœur et redressa le menton. Il écouta le petit discours, sans parvenir à vraiment lui trouver du sens. À la place, il se ressassa ses objectifs de la journée dans sa tête. Ruth avait décidé de partir à la rencontre des autres pour intimider les plus fragiles et laisser une bonne impression. 

Marco avait le même objectif, mais pas la même intention. Il voulait montrer, à Ruth et à lui-même, qu'il pouvait rester tel qu'il était, ouvert et aimable, et réussir à analyser leurs adversaires, former des alliances et gagner les jeux. Et contrairement à Ruth, qui s’efforçait d'avoir l'air la plus forte possible, il voulait essayer de surprendre les sponsors pendant les jeux, en gardant quelques cartes en main. Paraître ce qu'il n'était pas pour surprendre les sponsors lors des jeux pouvait lui donner un certain avantage. En tout cas, il le supposait

Il était donc allé chercher et s'informer pour deviner comment le public le voyait. La diffusion des interviews de la dernière fois était son meilleur indice, mais il ne parvenait jamais à la regarder jusqu'au bout. Il se voyait transpirant et mal à l'aise -même s'il se plaisait à croire qu'il avait fait illusion-, et au moment où il se tournait vers la caméra pour s'adresser à sa famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éteindre la télévision, incapable de revoir la suite.

Mais ça lui avait donné des idées. Il apparaissait comme un jeune garçon naïf qui voulait simplement revoir sa famille, ''le petit chaton perdu''. Ce n'était pas très glorieux, mais il avait trouvé le moyen de le tourner à son avantage. Il se retourna vers l'espace d'entraînement, avec la ferme intention de demander le plus d'astuces à la ronde. S'il avait l'air d'un gamin perdu, autant s'en servir pour récolter des informations. Et il avait le champ libre, puisque Ruth avait décidé d'aller tester les ''forces ennemies''.

Il avait déjà demandé de l'aide à Reiner, ce n'était pas la peine de le déranger plus que ça. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers le stand de tir pour s'entraîner à l'arbalète. Il avait l'impression de passer en mode automatique : charger, viser, tirer, charger, ajuster, tirer... 

-Ow ! »

L'alarme du cri le tira aussitôt de sa torpeur concentré et il se tourna vers Tom, qui pliait timidement ses doigts rougis.

-Tom, ça va ? » demanda aussitôt Marco.

Le jeune garçon sursauta comme un animal farouche devant son prédateur et manqua reculer d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Marco ignora l'épine qui se ficha dans son torse à cette vision : sous d'autres circonstances, Tom était peut-être une personne très sympathique et bon vivant, mais les jeux l'avaient forcé à devenir cette pelote empêtrée de stress et de peur.

-Tu t'entraînes à l'arbalète aussi ? dit-il doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je peux te donner une astuce pour ne pas te faire mal, si tu veux.

-Je...euh...s'il te plaît ? »

Quand Tom lui tendit diligemment son arme, il compta ça comme une petite victoire. Il lui montra ce que lui-même avait appris de Reiner, en essayant de retrouver ses mots exacts. Tom fut un peu plus lent à comprendre le mécanisme, et il hésita longtemps avant de se décider à tirer à nouveau. Mais il finit par décocher et parvint à toucher la cible. Il se tourna vers Marco et adressa un hochement de tête un peu méfiant. Marco le lui rendit avec plus de fermeté et s'éloigna. Il valait mieux ne pas trop le faire stresser par sa simple présence.

Il regarda autour de lui à nouveau, ignorant de son mieux les flashs qui lui éclairaient parfois la figure. Il s'en voulait un peu d'observer et de juger les autres candidats ainsi, à chercher s'ils étaient faibles, s'ils étaient forts, s'ils valaient la peine qu'il vienne leur demander de l'aide, s'ils valaient la peine qu'il vienne les aider... Il ferma les yeux et pria il ne savait trop qui ni quoi de lui pardonner. 

Il n'aurait pas dû fermer les yeux. La seconde suivante, il entendait un cri d'alerte, ainsi qu'un objet lourd claquer et rebondir sur le sol dans un fracas métallique, le tout beaucoup trop près de lui. Il écarquilla brutalement les yeux et bondit en arrière avec un glapissement peu glorieux.

-Désolé, Marco ! »

La voix de Samuel résonna avec un brin de distance alors qu'il s'efforçait de calmer son cœur qui palpitait. Le jeune tribut se précipita au sol pour récupérer la lance qui lui avait échapper des mains et la serrer contre lui comme s'il pouvait se cacher derrière.

-Vraiment désolé ! Tu n'es pas blessé, hein ?

-Je...pas de souci, Samuel. Je n'étais pas assez vigilant, c'est tout. Je vais bien. » assura Marco en agitant la main.

Derrière l'épaule de son interlocuteur, il pouvait voir quelques sponsors qui s'étaient tournés vers eux avec des froncements de sourcils, et il comprit pourquoi Samuel se confondait ainsi en excuses. S'il avait été blessé, l'accident aurait pu passer pour une tentative de meurtre ou autre, et il se serait fait exécuter aussi sec. Pas étonnant qu'il soit nerveux. Ils l'étaient tous.

-Si ça te va, proposa Marco, on peut s'entraîner ensemble ? Tu viens de commencer ?

-Oui, je... »

Il hésitait et se frottait la nuque, apparemment mal à l'aise. Intrigué, Marco l'enjoignit à se confier avec un sourire attentif.

-J'ai repensé à la discussion de l'autre jour, et... je me suis dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de me mettre à la lance. »

Marco hocha la tête, lui épargnant les longues explications dans lesquelles il s'apprêtait à se lancer. Samuel se trouvait être assez bavard quand il voulait démontrer quelque chose. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et il se retenait visiblement de jeter un œil aux sponsors.

-Ils arrêteront de nous regarder si on travaille ensemble, lui chuchota discrètement Marco.

-D'accord. »

Ils commencèrent donc à s'entraîner. Ce qui impliquait beaucoup moins d'exercices physiques que de discussions sur l'usage de l'arme et ses avantages et inconvénients. Samuel était certain d'avoir déjà vu un individu tuer un titan en projetant une lance dans sa nuque, tandis que Marco était plus sceptique sur la question. Ils se demandèrent aussi si l'arme était assez lourde et efficace pour maintenir au sol un titan de quelques mètres. Ils se demandèrent s'il y avait une taille standard de lance, où s'il y en avait par taille de personne, et si la lame devait dépasser leur tête ou non.

-Dis donc, c'est beaucoup de parlotte et pas beaucoup de bougeotte, ce que vous faites. »

Ils sursautèrent et le regard de Marco accrocha d'abord l'éclat métallique de la dague qu'Ymir tenait dans sa main, l'autre placée sur sa hanche, alors qu'elle les jaugeait quelques mètres plus loin.

-Vous comptez vous tâter encore longtemps ou bien vous allez enfin bouger vos fesses ? »

L'inspiration offensée de Samuel se chargea d'exprimer ce que Marco n'avait pas osé dire. Mais elle avait raison. Il adressa un regard à son partenaire du moment, qui hocha la tête et se tourna vers la cible réservée à l'usage des lances. Sous le regard acéré et sans aucun tact d'Ymir, Samuel soupesa l'arme et la projeta vers la cible.

-Stop ! Stop ! »

L'exclamation de la jeune fille retentit alors que Samuel avait à peine lâcher son arme, et celle-ci décrit un léger arc de cercle avant de rebondir à nouveau sur le sol entre son point de départ et sa destination escomptée.

-Mais tu fous quoi, là ? »

La voix de la jeune fille était hérissée par la frustration, et elle les rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées agressives. Déglutissant, Marco la regarda les dépasser et récupérer la lance, pour se retourner d'un geste vif et en flanquer un coup sur le crâne de Samuel, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Marco grimaça.

-Tu crois qu'avec une poigne de bébé comme ça tu vas réussir à la projeter assez loin ? C'est bien de vouloir la diriger, mais si tu la tiens qu'à deux doigts, elle ira nulle part, abruti. C'est un miracle si t'arrives à te la secouer, à ce stade.... »

Le visage de Samuel vira au cramoisi en une poignée de secondes, et il resta bouche bée, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Marco plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir le gloussement qui manqua de lui échapper. Même lui était embarrassé. Mais Ymir ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser et lui fourra la lance dans les bras.

-À toi, pedzouille. Mets-y plus de peps que l'autre clampin. »

C'est seulement au moment où elle prononçait sa dernière syllabe que Marco remarqua le très léger redressement de ses commissures. Elle s'amusait bien à les ballotter de la sorte, et le découvrir le fit sourire intérieurement. Il s'était demandé pourquoi elle était intervenue, elle qui avait toujours l'air très bien dans son coin. La raison était plus humaine qu'il ne se serait permis de le souhaiter, et ça lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. 

Il se mit en position, un peu rouge, et raffermit sa prise sur l'arme, plus fine dans sa main que ce qu'il aurait crû. Il avait l'impression que des centaines de regards se dardaient sur sa nuque, qui le picotait. Ymir et ses yeux perçant, ainsi que les journalistes, probablement.

Il vrilla son torse pour se donner de l'élan et projeta la lance droit sur la cible avec un grognement d'effort. Celle-ci se planta effectivement vers le centre, mais en tomba presque aussitôt, l'impact peu profond. Ymir ricana ouvertement et Marco rougit un peu plus. Il se retourna avec un sourire légèrement penaud et vit que Samuel lançait un regard mauvais à la jeune fille, les bras obstinément croisés sur le torse.

-Je t'en prie, montre-nous l'exemple. » marmonna-t-il.

Un petit rire mal à l'aise surgit des lèvres de Marco ; il ne voulait vraiment pas voir une dispute entre ces deux-là, trop dangereux pour Samuel. Mais Ymir se contenta d'élargir son sourire et de partir récupérer une autre lance du râtelier.

Pendant ce temps, la nuque de Marco le picotait toujours. Il scanna la zone des journalistes, mais seulement les plus proches étaient tournés vers eux. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas aussi intéressants que d'autres. Il jeta un œil vers les sponsors, mais ceux-ci s'étaient complètement détournés. Alors quoi ? Il avait la ferme impression d'être observé. Comme quand il avait commencé son travail à la ferme et que le regard maussade des vaches faisait encore frissonner sa colonne vertébrale.

Les sourcils froncés, il sonda l'arène gigantesque, et ses yeux finirent par se poser sur un tribut aux cheveux cendrés qui ne bougeait pas, et dont la tête était tournée vers lui. Jean, reconnu-t-il alors que son cœur ratait un battement. L'expression du jeune homme n'était pas ouvertement mordante, mais il avait les sourcils froncés et la bouches pincée. Ses yeux -que Marco savait noisettes, désormais- étaient fixés sur lui sans une once d'hésitation, presque aussi impertinents qu'Ymir.

Il se mit à rougir et ressentit l'impérieux besoin de se balancer d'un pied sur un autre, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. L'envie de détourner le regard, en revanche, lui faisait défaut. Est-ce qu'il allait venir à sa rencontre ? Est ce qu'il allait venir réclamer un combat en représailles ? Au vu de l'intensité de son regard, il lui en voulait toujours pour les paroles dures qu'il lui avait infligées l'autre jour.

_CHTAK_

Marco fit volte-face vers les deux tributs qui s'entraînaient à la lance. Un coin de son esprit se disait que décidément, son cœur allait peut-être le lâcher aujourd'hui.

-aHA ! triompha Ymir.

-C'est ton troisième essai ! » protesta Samuel.

Marco poussa un soupir pour décharger la pression, revenu à ses activités. Sa nuque le brûlait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Jean le regardait toujours, ou parce que lui-même se l'imaginait. Avec embarras, il se tourna à nouveau vers le tribut du District Sept. 

Jean avait détourné le regard.

Il poussa un long soupir, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était du soulagement, mais il pouvait de nouveau respirer. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur la silhouette du jeune homme, puis il se décida à retourner à son exercice avant que Samuel ne cherche à étrangler Ymir, et que cette dernière ne l'envoie valser à l'autre bout du gymnase en représailles.

***

Avec effort, Jean arracha son regard de la silhouette de Marco, déconcerté par la difficulté de la tâche. Depuis que ses yeux avaient déniché la chevelure noire, il y revenait toujours au moins en pensée. Comme ces fleurs qui attiraient les insectes avec des couleurs vibrantes. Les paroles du jeune homme l'avaient plus touché qu'il ne le pensait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les ressasser, sans rien accomplir pour apaiser l'agitation de son esprit. 

Il secoua la tête, se morigénant après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait recommencé. Il reposa son sabre sur le râtelier après l'avoir à peine utilisé, et fit mine de se diriger vers l'espace de tir et de choisir une arme de jet, pour se laisser plus de temps et pour se rapprocher de la zone de combat. Ses yeux scrutèrent la foule de tributs, et son regard tomba tout naturellement sur la chevelure qui l'avait séduit depuis une semaine déjà. 

Mikasa s'entraînait contre Reiner, et le spectacle était impressionnant. Jean était prêt à parier que la grosse majorité des caméras étaient rivées sur eux. Mikasa virevoltait face au blond massif, et chacune de ses attaques ressemblaient à un coup de fouet. À l'inverse, Reiner était robuste, une masse inébranlable qui semblait presque inaffectée par ses coups. Il cherchait l'occasion de lui saisir le bras ou la jambe. Mikasa l'esquivait d'un salto arrière parfaitement exécuté ou d'une roulade plus sobre mais plus efficace.

Très vite, Jean n'essayait même plus de faire illusion et observa le combat, la main distraitement refermée sur la pointe d'un arc. Mikasa bondit pour porter un coup au visage de Reiner, qui malgré son apparente immobilité l'esquiva avec agilité. Il répondit en se jetant en avant pour tacler la jeune fille. Celle ci se dégagea avec une dextérité de serpent. Il parvint à la frapper aux côtes, mais elle lui envoya son genou dans le ventre. Jean avait presque l'impression qu'ils allaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse observer.

Un frisson parcouru sa main, et un autre sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait envie de se rapprocher et d'imprimer quelques poses dynamiques dans sa rétine pour les dessiner plus tard. Mais il réalisait aussi que si jamais il devait affronter ces deux individus en combat à mains nues, il se ferait violemment poutrer la gueule. Il n'avait aucune chance.

-Vas-y Reiner ! Écrase-la entre tes grosses patounes !

-Vas-y Mikasa ! Fais-lui le coup du ''tourbillon mortel'' ! »

Jean ricana en entendant Conny et Sasha qui, comme à leur habitude, faisaient une pause dans leurs entraînements respectifs pour venir encourager les autres candidats. Ou pour les faire chier, c'était selon. Les deux combattants semblaient ne même pas les entendre et continuaient leurs échanges. 

Ils se retenaient, clairement. S'ils venaient à porter un véritable coup, ce dernier avait de bonne chance de les mettre hors d'état de nuire, et ce pendant quelques jours. Ce n'était pas le but devant les sponsors. Ils devaient contenir leur rage de vaincre, et maîtriser au millimètre près leurs attaques. Jean se demanda si c'était là un autre but des Entraînements à 24. Forcer tous les tributs à se retenir, se contenir, se mesurer, pour qu'une fois les jeux commencés, ils n'aient plus qu'une envie : lâcher prise. C'était bien possible. Son regard acerbe avait naturellement dérivé vers la vitre, et il fut rassuré de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le regardaient. Si c'était possible, il était encore plus dégoûté qu'avant.

Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur le combat, il vit qu'il en avait manqué l'issue. Les deux combattants se serraient la main avec un regard entendu et des inspirations essoufflées, et la petite foule principalement constituée de Sasha et Conny les applaudissait avec enthousiasme sous les lentilles avides des caméras et les yeux méfiants des autres tributs. 

Presque aussitôt, Eren s'imposa dans l'espace personnel de Reiner et exigeait probablement qu'il le rejoigne. Pendant les Entraînements à 24, il passait son temps à demander à certains tributs de se battre contre lui. Jean avait commencé à retenir qui, car apparemment, le gamin immature avait le flair pour repérer les meilleurs candidats. Mikasa ou Reiner étaient une évidence, mais après l'avoir vu affronter Bertholt, Jean avait gardé un œil sur ce dernier, et le grand dadais était plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il tendit l'oreille.

-Annie, Bertholt, j'exige une revanche ! »

Bon, apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille, Eren était bien assez bruyant comme ça. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que Mikasa n'avait pas encore quitté le ring, et se tourna vers elle. Elle observait Eren, de la nostalgie dans ses gestes et de l'envie dans le regard. 

-Tch ! »

Il claqua la langue et reconcentra son regard sur Eren avec la ferme intention de lui brûler l'arrière du crâne. S'il y avait un dieu capable de miracles, c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il pouvait exaucer ses souhaits. C'était scandaleux d'avoir une si jolie fille à ses côtés, et de l'ignorer au point de la faire se sentir seule comme ça ! 

Maintenant, il n'allait certainement pas se priver de l'occasion de le voir se faire péter la figure par Annie ! Ce fut exactement ce qui arriva, et le spectacle était délectable. Elle ne l'épargna vraiment pas et l'envoya à terre en probablement deux secondes top chrono, les quatre fers en l'air. Jean s'accroupit légèrement pour rire derrière sa main et son râtelier. _Cette tête d'ahuri !_ Un vrai régal !

Reiner aida Eren à se relever alors que Bertholt lui adressait un sourire d'excuse.

-Apprends moi cette technique ! demanda aussitôt Eren, les yeux brillants. Ta balayette ! »

Annie se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de répondre quelque chose trop doucement pour que Jean ne l'entende. Inconsciemment, il se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur le râtelier pour mieux observer. Elle pointa Bertholt du pouce et le plus grand sembla rétrécir, comme s'il consumait toute sa masse musculaire dans le lourd soupir résigné qu'il poussa. Eren, lui était toujours aussi enthousiaste et dut presque traîner le plus grand par le bras pour l'emmener sur le ring alors qu'Annie s'en éloignait.

-Allez Bertholt ! Il me faut ma revanche. 

-Le but de ces duels, c'est pas vraiment de gagner, Eren, tu sais. dit Bertholt tout en se mettant en position.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est se mettre en valeur devant les sponsors.... »

Vas-y, dis le plus fort surtout, ricana Jean.

-... s'entraîner à lire son adversaire, tout ça. Mais si je gagne contre toi, ça veut quand même dire que j'ai progressé ! »

Le combat commença presque sans cérémonie alors qu'Eren se jetait sur Bertholt, qui l'esquiva d'un pas de côté pour essayer d'envoyer son poing dans son ventre. Il ne put que l'effleurer mais Eren dut reculer pour se replacer et Bertholt en profita pour l’attaquer à nouveau. Eren se prit le poing mais l'encaissa plutôt bien, puis...

-JEAN, baisse-toi ! »

Simultanément, Jean obéit à l'ordre et fit volte-face vers la provenance de la voix, paniqué par le coffre de la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Il n'eut pas le temps de repérer qui, car un sifflement strident fusa au-dessus de sa tête et son sang se glaça dans ses veines en réalisant la proximité du danger. 

Dès que la flèche qui venait de lui raser le crâne fut passée, il bondit sur ses pieds et foudroya l'archer du regard.

-SASHA ! rugit-il, les poings serrés. Non mais ça va pas la tête !?

-Je t'avais dit que je pouvais le faire ! l'ignora la jeune fille en tapant dans la main tendue de Conny, qui hochait la tête avec un respect évident. Il fallait juste que Jean se pousse.

-J'admets, j'admets. »

Brièvement, Jean se tourna derrière lui et vit qu'elle avait atteint la cible la plus éloignée de son poste, la flèche bien plantée au centre. Il la rejoignit avec de larges enjambées furieuses.

-Dis donc, toi ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Si tu voulais que je me pousse, tu pouvais me le dire avant de _tirer ta flèche_ !! »

Sasha répondit en croisant les bras et en tirant la langue alors que Conny ricanait à côté.

-Tu m'as rien offert pour mon anniversaire, donc c'est ta punition.

-Que... ?! Mais je rêve ?! »

Il se serait étranglé avec sa propre furie si Thomas n'était pas intervenu pour frapper le crâne de Sasha du plat de sa main.

-Sasha, je t'en supplie, arrête de raconter des bêtises...

-Des bêtises, peut-être, mais pas des mensonges ! rétorqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un proverbe.

-Je suis désolé, dit Thomas en se tournant vers Jean. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, mais avec elle, c'est pas garanti...

-Tu m'étonnes, grommela Jean en croisant les bras. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour gérer cette furie.

-Hey ! » protesta Sasha. 

Elle fut coupée net dans son élan quand Thomas lui fourra un objet dans les bras, qu'il venait de sortir du sac hermétique qu'il trimballait dans sa besace. Jean eut à peine le temps de voir ce que c'était que Sasha croquait déjà dedans à pleine dent.

-Elle est encore tiède ! Merci, Thomas !

-... Une patate ? » demanda Jean, les sourcils perchés sur son front.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Thomas se baladait avec des patates dans son sac pendant les Entraînements à 24 ? Celui-ci se dandina sur ses appuis, visiblement embarrassé alors que Sasha s'empiffrait et que Conny la regardait avec une fascination morbide.

-Oui, c'est...le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la calmer instantanément. »

Jean n'y tint plus : il éclata de rire. Il se pencha en avant, les bras sur les côtes, et laissa sa surprise se transformer en hilarité devant l'expression gênée mais amusée de Thomas.

-Alors ça... ! Si je m'y attendais ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Une fois la crise passée, il reprit son souffle alors que Sasha le regardait d'un air un peu mauvais, léchant les restes qu'elle s'était éparpillés sur la figure.

-Miss Patate... » ricana-t-il, puis s'éloigna précipitamment avant que ne lui vienne à nouveau l'idée de lui tirer dessus.

…

Ses quadriceps lui en voulaient d'avoir fait toute une série de pirouettes et de saltos devant les sponsors. Ils le lançaient à chaque mouvement. Ses adducteurs aussi d'ailleurs. Mais Jean était trop satisfait de sa prestation individuelle pour laisser ses douleurs musculaires naissantes entacher son humeur. En inclinant le dos, il se repositionna avec plus de fermeté et de prestance sur le siège. 

Il n'avait pas eu à subir une barbante épreuve théorique comme la semaine dernière et, avec ses progrès en tridimensionnalité, sa prestation avait plus tenu d'un jeu d'enfant qu'autre chose. Une marelle aérienne en quelque sorte. Le picotement que ses jambes lui influèrent alors qu'il réaffirmait sa position lui arracha un sourire. C'était la preuve qu'il avait tout donné pour en envoyer plein les mirettes aux sponsors. Aux sadiques pétés de tune, qui avaient désormais sa vie entre leurs mains. 

Il n'écoutait plus du tout ce que baratinaient Minha et la journaliste. À la place, il se remémora le _« Jean Kirschtein du District Sept, terminé. Tribut suivant, Laura Schulter du District Huit, Laura Schulter ! »_ qui avait marqué la fin de son exercice. Jean était persuadé d'avoir relevé une pointe d'admiration dedans. 

L'heure était désormais aux interviews, aux costumes d’apparats, aux questions creuses et surtout aux foutages de gueules des deux côtés, Capitole comme tributs. On les enduisait de charisme afin qu'ils cuisent plus facilement dans la poêle juste après, et aussi pour leur donner un petit goût gourmand qui ravirait les papilles de tous. Toutefois il valait mieux accepter d'être tartiné à souhait, sinon c'était prendre le risque de cramer dès le début ! Donc ils acceptaient. 

Voilà pourquoi Jean se réjouissait d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups en enlevant sa veste noire. Non seulement il respirait mieux et serrait moins son corps fatigué par les Entraînements à 24, s'accordant ainsi un repos bien mérité après sa prestation individuelle, mais il se donnait aussi beaucoup d'allure rien qu'avec la chemise blanche et le veston gris perle. De quoi achever de la couper aux sponsors ! Il nota dans le petit carnet de sa mémoire que c'était à refaire pour les deux prochaines, avant de croiser les jambes et de poser le coude sur le dossier du siège.

C'était le moment de faire de l'effet ! Quitte à afficher une personnalité creuse et cliché, les sponsors en raffolaient alors autant jouer le jeu au maximum ! Minha, intriguée par son changement de position, lui lança un bref coup d’œil avant de reporter son attention sur la journaliste qui lui parlait, l'écarlate de ses joues faisait ressortir le vert pomme de sa robe. 

Jean baissa les yeux pour mieux regarder ses pensées. Maintenant qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, Minha s'embarrassait moins devant lui. Cela plaisait à Jean d'enfin côtoyer la Minha naturelle, plus confiante et bavarde, avec un sens de l'humour pas désagréable. Cependant, son gel, son costume et ses gants décontenançaient sa partenaire et la ramenaient à la Minha charpentière et collègue de Jean, qu'il n'avait connue que de loin auparavant. Tellement loin qu'il ne s'était jamais aperçu de son coup de foudre pour lui, faute de ne pas l'avoir assez fréquentée. Au moins, c'était une preuve en plus qu'il faisait bel et bien de l'effet comme ça !

Pourtant, Minha n'avait pas à rougir dans sa petite robe légère à frou-frou. En plus, la queue de cheval haute lui allait plutôt bien. Certes, il lui manquait l'éclat des cheveux de Mikasa pour être parfaite, mais elle était déjà élégante.

-Bon, Jean, ça fait longtemps que je vous ai entendu là, le surprit l'interpellation de la journaliste, haha, une question ciblée pour la peine : sentez-vous avoir progressé depuis ces deux semaines ? Haha, je ne dis pas ça parce que vous étiez le plus angoissé, loin de là, mais vous me paraissez quand même plus sûr de vous, je me trompe ? »

Son rire était à faire saigner des tympans. Jean se gratta nonchalamment d'un doigt l'arrière de la tête, juste à côté de l'oreille, en répondant sans la regarder :

-Bien sûr que j'ai progressé. En tridimensionnalité, surtout.

-Mais oui ! C'était le sujet de votre prestation individuelle, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? 

-Je laisse aux experts le soin de juger de mes compétences mais, sur le moment, j'étais plutôt fier de moi. »

Il brûlait de clamer qu'il avait fait un tabac, mais Hansi leur avait tout de même conseillé de brosser les sponsors dans le sens du poil. Comme lors de la première interview, il s'en sortirait avec de l'assurance, des clins d'oeil, des sourires en coin et de la désinvolture.

-C'est super, ça ! reprit la journaliste avec un enthousiasme ahurissant. Je suis sûre que vous avez fait sensation. Entre vos progrès en tridimensionnalité, qui est quand même un art complexe à maîtriser, qu'on se le dise, et l'affection du public pour votre personnalité cynique et épicée, le charisme dont vous bénéficiez a dû se décupler ! On vous qualifie quand même de « réaliste » dans votre approche des jeux, ce qui vous rend sympathique aux yeux du public, vous ne devez pas être sans le savoir ! »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait rien reproché à son attitude, tiens ! C'était presque anormal. Cela devait être pourquoi il sentit un pincement alourdir sa cage thoracique le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il hocha la tête aux paroles de la femme. Celle-ci tourna le torse vers Minha avant de poursuivre :

-J'y pense, votre épreuve à vous aussi, Minha, était sur la tridimensionnalité ! Quel a été votre ressenti ?

-J'ai fait de mon mieux, et j'en suis satisfaite. Mais il est clair que c'était moins impressionnant à voir que celle de Jean ! répondit Minha avant un petit rire nerveux.

-Dommage qu'elle portait pas sur la diplomatie ou le combat, ton épreuve. » lâcha Jean en regardant Minha.

Sa partenaire écarquilla les yeux à la remarque, puis le gratifia d'un sourire complice. Jean laissa échapper un bref rire étouffé de ses narines en guise de « De rien » tout aussi complice, et concentra à nouveau son attention sur la journaliste. Elle regardait toujours Minha, intriguée par le commentaire du jeune homme. Tant mieux, il était hors de question de les laisser penser que Minha ne valait rien.

-En tout cas, c'est vrai que la tridimensionnalité n'est pas mon fort. Je me repose beaucoup sur les progrès de Jean de ce côté, ajouta la jeune fille pour rompre le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous préférez chez votre partenaire ? » 

Minha se raidit. Elle fit danser ses doigts sur les plis de sa robe. Jean lui lança un regard en coin : elle ne rougissait pas, elle avait plutôt l'air perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle leva l'index et déclara :

-Je dirais sa maturité. Je veux dire, Jean est très responsable et honnête. Il a aussi beaucoup de… légèreté, c'est toujours très agréable d'être à ses côtés et… j'aime tout particulièrement sa sensibilité, aussi. »

Jean s'était réinstallé droit sur le siège, désarçonné par la conviction qui émanait de chacune des syllabes déblatérées par Minha. Toujours le coude sur le sommet du dossier, il serra le poing. Le bruit clair du froissement des gants l'apaisa.

-Je vois, je vois. On dirait qu'il y a une grande entente au District Sept ! Et qu'est-ce que vous préférez chez Minha, Jean ? »

Le jeune homme leva la main droite, qui était restée sur ses genoux, et se massa la nuque avant d'avancer :

-Sa détermination. »

Minha pencha un peu la tête en avant et Jean s'en voulut de ne pas être capable de dire si elle était ravie ou non de son commentaire. Il leva les yeux en l'air afin de mieux y réfléchir, mais le feu intense des projecteurs braqués sur eux lui crama la rétine ! Il rabaissa aussitôt la tête et ferma les yeux, agacé par la stupidité de son réflexe.

-Haha, c'est rigolo, ça ! Comme Eren ! » s'émerveilla la journaliste.

Okay, ça c'était encore plus agaçant ! Il s'empressa de rouvrir ses paupières pour toiser son interlocutrice. Le choc aveuglant était encore là, alors il porta son index et son majeur à son front pour abriter un peu ses yeux de sa main droite déployée, en attendant qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Il pria pour que cela n'atténue en rien la colère de son regard. 

-Haaah ? Je vous demande pardon, là ?

-Oh, je veux dire… Eren du District Douze a surtout été repéré pour sa détermination. Ça me fait penser à lui lorsque vous employez ce terme pour qualifier Minha. Surtout au vu de votre altercation de la semaine dernière avec le jeune homme !

-Eh bah justement ! Si je me suis frité avec lui, c'est surtout parce qu'il transpire l'idiotie, pas la détermination. Si vous préférez, Minha, c'est la volonté. Je dirais que c'est la volonté de tout donner au prix de nombreux efforts ! »

Minha joignit ses mains. En levant l'auriculaire, Jean (qui recouvrait une vision normale) vit qu'elle souriait, le teint rosé. Jean était à deux doigts de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement quand la journaliste le cingla d'un nouveau commentaire à en tomber à la renverse :

-C'est marrant que vous refusiez toutes discussions à propos d'Eren, tout de même ! On reconnaît bien là votre nature solitaire… dans le sens où vous ne vous rapprochez d'aucun autre tribut, mise à part votre coéquipière, Minha. Et pourtant vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'introverti, c'est plutôt que vous n'avez pas une personnalité très ouverte. Pardon, c'est rude de ma part… je voulais parler d'une personnalité fuyante. C'est assez intéressant, ça. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Jean laissa sa main droite retomber lourdement sur ses genoux, le poing gauche toujours serré derrière le siège. Il fixa le sourire pincé de la femme qui les interviewait, et sentit que les fibres du costume confectionné par le Capitole le ligotaient. Il était pris au piège ! 

C'était même plus que ça. Cette interview, c'était la longue planche en bois sur laquelle il avançait à reculons, la journaliste le pressant de questions pour qu'il atteigne le bout et saute, pieds joints, dans la gueule des requins. Et là, il était à deux millimètres du grand saut ! 

Elle le mettait à l'épreuve. Les deuxièmes Entraînements à 24 venaient d'avoir lieu et les sponsors commençaient leur sélection. Il devait montrer qu'il valait la peine d'être soutenu, qu'il n'était pas un trouillard qui fuyait les autres tributs comme s'il ne connaissait rien en diplomatie ! Mais, de tous les mots du dictionnaire, elle aurait pu en choisir un autre que « fuyant »…non ? 

Ou est-ce que ça se voyait à ce point qu'il fuyait ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il fuyait… _Bordel…_

Il sonda Minha qui le regardait bouche bée, tremblante, impuissante. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle était ligotée dans sa robe vert pomme, elle aussi. Plus vite qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, il fixait déjà son poing droit, qu'il serrait autant que le gauche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Jean ? s'enquit la journaliste d'une voix mielleuse.

-Pardon, c'est l'odeur du gel qui m'intoxiquait… »

Jean desserra le poing droit pour venir frotter ses cheveux, les débarrasser de ce gel qui les plaquait en arrière, les immobilisait contre son crâne. Une fois qu'il les sentit plus libres, il se redressa dans le siège.

Il allait leur montrer. Il allait se débattre. Il en avait assez de toutes ces remarques. Personne n'allait lui marcher dessus, et encore moins le Capitole.

-Si je m'éloigne des autres, c'est parce que je perds pas de vue que je les massacre d'ici deux semaines. J'ai pas trop le temps pour les sentiments, voyez-vous. » déclama-t-il d'un ton posé.

Le sourire de son interlocutrice prit de telles proportions qu'on voyait le blanc de ses dents. Elle agita son stylo avec beaucoup d'entrain et déclara :

-Si je peux me permettre, ce que vous venez de faire à l'instant avec vos cheveux, c'était très classe ! »

***

Eren tomba sur le coccyx. Le choc souleva un peu de poussière sur le tapis et acheva de plomber le moral du jeune homme. 

Bertholt, à genoux, le bloquait, son coude pile au dessus de la gorge d'Eren. Le vaincu avait presque envie de le lui mordre ! Il avait beau l'avoir observé, lui et Annie, durant bon nombre de leurs entraînements, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour battre un adversaire dont il connaissait les points faibles ! Eren voulait bien croire que les progrès finiraient par venir, mais c'était frustrant de plus souvent se retrouver au sol que dans son propre lit !

Il respira encore un peu de honte avec plus d'aisance quand Bertholt se dégagea. Il voulait rester allongé encore quelques secondes, le temps de bien ravaler sa fierté. Même les aveuglants néons qui infestaient le plafond du gymnase paraissaient se moquer de lui. La lumière de leur raillerie se retrouva brouillée par l'ombre du visage soucieux de Reiner, qui s'était penché vers lui. Après tout, Eren était du genre à se redresser pour repartir à l'attaque, son attitude inhabituelle avait dû intriguer le blond massif.

-Ça va, Eren ? fit-il en lui tendant la main une nouvelle fois.

-Mouais… » grogna le jeune homme en se relevant.

Il remarqua que Bertholt le considérait aussi : un peu plus et ils auraient été deux à l'aider ! Sa combativité n'avait pas besoin de plus ! Il passa le revers de sa manche sur la bouche et braqua son regard sur Reiner.

-Amène-toi maintenant ! »

Pour toute réponse, le tribut du District Un haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

-J'te signale que tu m'as laissé en plan la dernière fois ! » insista Eren.

Reiner esquissa un petit sourire, puis soupira et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir… » agréa-t-il.

Bertholt recula de plusieurs pas pour leur laisser toute la place nécessaire tandis qu'Eren dressait ses poings et Reiner se retroussa les manches. La vue de ses avant-bras en béton armé arracha une grimace fébrile d'excitation à Eren. Son adversaire fléchit les genoux et hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il était prêt. Sa position était défensive, il avait presque l'air planté dans le sol. Une imposante forteresse. Qui parlait d'une voix rauque et ardente :

-Vas-y, épate-moi ! »

Le tapis soupira de la poussière lorsqu'Eren décolla ses talons du sol et chargea sur Reiner. Son adversaire plia encore plus le genou et se projeta en avant en tournant les hanches. Reiner progressait au ras du sol, incliné à la perpendiculaire de son opposant. Le poing d'Eren manqua sa cible ! Il n'était pas du tout où il l'avait attendu ! À la place, ce furent les cuisses d'Eren qui choquèrent contre les genoux de Reiner. Le jeune homme serra les dents pour inciter les turbines de son cerveau à accélérer. Quoi maintenant ? 

Pour trouver des réponses, Eren baissa la tête. Mais il n'y trouva que l'épaule de Reiner ! Elle se rapprochait de son torse. Reiner dépliait ses genoux pour lui rentrer dedans avec fracas ! Ce n'était plus une forteresse, mais une bombe à retardement ! Eren était encore dans l'élan insufflé par sa droite ratée et Reiner percuta son plexus solaire de plein fouet ! Eren perdit la sensation du sol sous ses pieds mais retrouva la luminosité déplaisante des néons pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il s'écroula.

Il n'arrivait même plus à tousser. Il entendit de vagues excuses de la part de Reiner, qui s'agenouillait à côté de lui :

-Désolé ! J'te pensais plus lourd que ça, alors j…

-Parce que tu t'excuses quand tu ne ménages pas tes adversaires, aussi ? » le coupa une voix posée qui n'avait aucune chaleur.

Le souffle revint à Eren et il secoua la tête pour se remettre de son choc. Reiner et Annie se toisaient. Bertholt se tenait derrière la jeune fille, mais il donnait l'impression de vouloir se volatiliser plus que tout au monde. 

-Ça te pose un problème ? lança Reiner sur la défensive.

-Sous-estimer ton opposant et t'excuser quand tu ne lui fais pas de cadeau, c'est le même niveau d'irrespect, répliqua Annie dont le givre de la voix était tranchant.

-Annie… Reiner ne pensait pas à mal la semaine dernière… glissa Bertholt d'une petite voix, sa main à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de sa partenaire.

-Ah, tu m'en veux encore pour notre match, conclut Reiner en comprimant un gloussement.

-J'étais censée te pardonner ? »

Eren frissonna. Il faisait tellement froid d'un coup que même Bertholt, lui aussi, paraissait figé dans la glace. Reiner finit par éclater de rire, réchauffant un peu l'air autour d'eux malgré la tempête de givre qu'Annie avait invoquée autour de sa personne. 

-Dans ce cas je te présente mes plus sincères excuses. Un petit match avec mon plus grand respect, ça te va pour enterrer la hache de guerre ? » reprit Reiner d'un ton tiède.

Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement lorsqu'il laissa son esprit imaginer un peu l'allure de ce duel au sommet ! 

-Oh ! » laissa-t-il échapper sous le regard amusé de Reiner.

Malheureusement pour ses espoirs, Annie tourna le dos et grinça entre ses dents :

-Non. Je sais déjà que je suis plus forte que toi.

-Quoi ? se désola Eren.

-Comme tu voudras. » 

Reiner haussa les épaules et rit doucement, de façon à ce que seul Eren l'entende. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, afin d'empêcher le moindre commentaire cinglant de s'échapper et de mettre le feu aux poudres. Et ainsi, Eren regardait ses chances d'apprendre en observant deux des plus forts tributs se dissiper, partir en fumée au loin… 

Mais Eren était tenace ! Il empoignerait la fumée s'il le fallait ! Pour l'heure, ce fut l'épaule de Reiner qu'il saisit, afin de s'appuyer dessus pour mieux se lever. Une fois debout, il détala vers Annie, et Bertholt qui la suivait d'un pas hésitant.

-Hé ! »

Les deux discrets du District Deux firent volte-face. Bertholt le considérait comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête, Annie se contentait de plisser le bout du nez. Eren s'arrêta juste devant eux et prit garde à baisser un peu la voix :

-Entraînez-moi au combat à mains nues en dehors des « 24 » !…(au bout de cinq secondes, il s'inclina) S'il vous plaît ! »

Il se redressa après sa courbette pour croiser le regard abasourdi de la grande perche. Annie, quant à elle, pencha son menton, la lueur de son regard de glace perdue dans une intense réflexion… ou un profond ennui… Bertholt acheva de se tourner pour lui faire face et leva le bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'Eren ne le comprenne pas sans le moindre geste pour accompagner ses paroles.

-Euh… je suis pas sûr de ce coup-là, Eren… ça doit être interdit ! s'affola-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous proposer en échange ? »

Les yeux d'Eren ne purent se détacher d'Annie et de l'espoir que son air intrigué lui inspirait. Bertholt se pencha vers elle en agitant les mains, ses doigts repliés. S'il n'était pas aussi coincé, il lui aurait probablement secoué les épaules pour la raisonner.

-T'es sure, Annie ?… » peina-t-il à articuler.

Elle lui répondit par un rapide hochement de tête avant de reposer toute l'acuité de son regard sur Eren. Le jeune homme déglutit pour avaler le nœud de tension que les yeux de la tribut adverse avaient glissé dans sa gorge. Il se la racla un peu même. Il allait avoir besoin d'audace et de charisme. Il espérait juste qu'il lui en restait un peu malgré ses nouvelles fréquentations peu recommandables… à savoir le sol et les échecs répétés. 

-Des conseils très précieux en tridimensionnalité. » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Annie croisa les bras et Bertholt se redressa, laissant ses épaules s'abaisser et s'apaiser. Ils avaient l'air captivés ! Eren reprit :

-… tout droit venus de mon propre mentor, Mike Zacharias. Vous devez bien connaître, non ? »

_Faites qu'ils connaissent ! Faites qu'ils connaissent !_ Il se focalisa sur la réaction de Bertholt. C'était au tour de la grande perche de jouer ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber là, il devait mordre à l'hameçon. Il était le seul qu'Annie écoutait, le passeur qui permettait de voguer sur les eaux imprévisibles de la féroce future assassine. Eren priait juste pour qu'il accepte les quelques pièces qu'il avait sur lui !

Et Bertholt se pencha vers Annie.

-C'est vrai que Mike Zacharias est le plus expérimenté en tridimensionnalité des mentors, après Levi Ackerman du District Quatre… Et Floch et Sandra ne sont pas très approchables… »

Eren acquiesçait aux observations de Bertholt, bien content que ses cheveux cachent la rougeur de ses oreilles.

-C'est d'accord. » trancha Annie.

Bertholt soupira doucement et laissa un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Eren voulait laisser sa joie exploser… pour se contenir, il serra fort ses deux poings et ramena ses coudes à son torse en hurlant « Yes ! » dans un chuchotement.

-On t'entraîne demain au combat à mains nues, après tu te charges de la tridimensionnalité. Un jour sur deux. Échange équivalent. » ajouta Annie, catégorique.

Son ton était tel que, pendant un instant, Eren se demanda s'il n'était pas censé lui répondre par un « Oui, M'dame » militaire.

-Vous me laisserez me joindre à vous ? »

Eren fit un brusque demi-tour et se retrouva nez-à-thorax avec Reiner ! Malgré son allure imposante, il savait se faire discret : Eren n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à les écouter ! Du coin de l’œil, le jeune homme vit Annie froncer les sourcils et relever le menton. Elle faisait froid dans le dos ! Par réflexe, il se décala de quelques pas sur le côté : hors de question d'avoir une telle lueur assassine plantée juste derrière lui ! Bertholt cachait ses lèvres de son index, se tenant le menton avec les autres doigts.

-À quatre, ce sera plus facile de travailler en binômes… raisonna-t-il à voix haute. 

-Et Reiner a sûrement de l'expérience à revendre ! » argua Eren, que la prise de parole de Bertholt avait engaillardi d'un coup, d'un seul.

Annie restait impassible, elle devait être en train de passer Reiner au crible fin, car ses iris bleus se déplaçaient en vitesse d'un coin à l'autre de ses yeux, avec lesquels elle fixait le tribut adverse. Reiner baissa les siens un temps, inspira et renoua le contact visuel avec Annie.

-Je veux surtout m'améliorer en tridimensionnalité et entraîner la petite tête brûlée (il pointa Eren du pouce), rien de plus.

-Attends… Quoi ?! » s'offusqua Eren en entendant le surnom.

Annie soupira et tourna les talons. Le temps dont elle disposait pour supporter Reiner devait être limité… 

-Peu importe. Demain, au bout de l'allée des pommiers, à 17 heures. »

Reiner s'inclina avec respect et Eren en oublia tout de suite sa frustration. Même Bertholt adressa un hochement de tête ravi à Reiner, que le blond lui rendit. La grande perche trotta à la suite de sa partenaire, et repassa au pas une fois qu'il l'avait rattrapée… assez vite.

-Bon, je vais aller voir comment se porte Christa. À demain, Eren !

-Ouais.. à dem- _Bwaargh !_ »

Eren avait à peine levé sa main pour le saluer que Reiner l'asséna d'une vigoureuse claque dans le dos et se retira, agitant la main sans se retourner. Eren se frotta le dos en le regardant partir. Il songea alors à Mikasa, il n'avait pas trop fait attention à comment elle allait. Bien, sans doute. Très bien, même. Mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'aller la voir et elle en serait certainement comblée. 

Il quitta la zone de combat, décidé à la trouver. 

***

-Dites-moi donc, Annie, quels sont les tributs qui vous ont tapé dans l’œil ? »

Bertholt retint sa respiration pour éviter de laisser échapper un énième soupir et essuya le plus discrètement possible ses paumes moites sur le pantalon de son costume. Sa couleur noir d'aniline était suffisamment sombre pour qu'il n'ait pas crainte de l'assombrir de sa transpiration, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la chemise de lin qui était désormais collée à sa peau par son veston, bien à l'abri derrière sa veste. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Annie qui répondait doucement et semblait, selon toute vraisemblance, totalement imperméable à l'ambiance tendue qui régnait sur le plateau :

-Reiner, Mikasa et Ymir. »

Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe bleu uni. « Myrtille, » avait annoncé la styliste avec aplomb, « pour aller avec vos yeux ». Ses épaules étaient presque entièrement dénudées, hormis pour les bretelles qui tenaient la coupe droite de son buste. Elles étaient si blanches que la lumière des projecteurs se réfléchissaient dessus malgré le produit matissant qu'avait appliqué le maquilleur. 

Annie s'était laissée habiller et maquiller dans un silence patient, pareil à une statue de pierre qui bougeait à peine. Bertholt, lui, s'était fait maintes fois réprimander pour ne cesser de gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise. Une fois installés devant les caméras, ils s'étaient tenus silencieux, pour deux différentes raisons : Annie parce qu'elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, et Bertholt parce qu'il avait terriblement peur de faire quelque chose de travers.

-En quoi sont-ils intéressants ? reprit la journaliste en pressant sa partenaire d'élaborer. Racontez-nous tout ! »

Son sourire à elle aussi était crispé. Elle essayait désespéramment de tirer d'eux plus de trois phrases, mais elle s'éreintait à la tâche. Bertholt savait qu'ils devaient faire bonne impression, conquérir le public et les sponsors par des discours grandiloquents et bien sentis, pleins d'éloquence, dans un dialogue vif et souvent controversé avec les journalistes. Il l'avait suffisamment vu en se renseignant sur les précédents jeux sur les conseils de Pixis. Il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas la trempe.

Annie réfléchit quelque secondes en s'installant plus confortablement sur son siège, accentuant le fendu de sa robe. 

-Reiner est très résistant physiquement, et il est intelligent. Mikasa et Ymir sont fortes dans tous les domaines. »

Bertholt la vit chercher ses mots subrepticement, et il devina qu'elle hésitait à mentionner Eren. Elle se tourna vers lui, et du coin de l’œil, il vit la journaliste se redresser avec un regain d'espoir. Il secoua la tête à l'adresse de la jeune fille ; ce n'était pas la peine de parler d'Eren. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il n'osait pas le mentionner. Et d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement bouger la tête. Mais Annie sembla tout capter dans son regard, car elle se tourna vers la journaliste pour conclure sa prise de parole d'un hochement de tête décisif.

Cette dernière se dégonfla comme un ballon, lentement mais avec netteté. À l'évidence, elle peinait à trouver de quoi faire avancer la conversation. Bertholt en était bien conscient. Mais à la seule pensée de prendre la parole, d'ouvrir la bouche et de ne pas trouver sa voix, ou juste un croassement grotesque, il se mettait à suer davantage qu'après un exercice en compagnie d'Annie, Eren et Reiner combinés. 

-Et vous, Bertholt ?! »

La voix de la journaliste était aussi stridente que le cri d'une harpie -enfin, tel qu'il s'imaginait les cris de harpie, il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, et elles n'existaient pas de toute façon- et tira de lui un irrésistible soubresaut.

-Moi ? »

Le voilà. Le traître de croassement.

-Oui, vous, répondit la journaliste comme si elle parlait à un nourrisson. Quels tributs vous intéressent ?

-oh, euh, je... comme Annie, je trouve que... enfin, Reiner, Mikasa et Ymir sont dangereux. Enfin, Annie aussi, bien entendu, mais... »

Une étincelle piquante miroita soudain dans les yeux de son interlocutrice -est ce qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux de soulagement ?! Non, non, il se faisait des idées, sûrement....- et il sentit un désagréable frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

-Si je comprends bien... commença-t-elle, et sa voix ressemblait à du venin qui venait lui brûler les oreilles -ou alors c'était son propre embarras-. Si je comprends bien, reprit-elle en se léchant les babines, ça veut dire que vous considérez Annie comme une ennemie ? Elle ne vous a pas mentionné dans sa liste, elle. Cela veut-il simplement dire que vous considérez tous les deux que vous, Bertholt, êtes moins fort ? Ou bien que contrairement à Annie qui vous considère comme son partenaire, vous envisagez déjà le moment où vous devrez briser votre alliance ? »

Bertholt se sentit blêmir progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il absorbait les paroles de la journaliste et réalisait son erreur. La leur dans son regard l'aveuglait, l'éblouissait, comme une petite souris qui se retrouvait étouffée entre les écailles impitoyables d'un serpent qui révélait ses crocs reluisants de bile.

Ce fut seulement grâce au léger coup de coude dans son avant-bras qu'il se ressaisit et s'empressa aussitôt de contredire :

-NON ! s'écria-t-il bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Non pas du tout ! Je voulais juste dire que... euh... C'est juste qu'Annie est vraiment forte, contrairement à moi, et donc je pensais... je pensais qu'il valait mieux le préciser, parce que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle, je sais qu'elle est très valeureuse, donc je me suis dit... je... »

Il ne savait plus où il allait ! Il avançait dans le noir, sans lampe de poche, sans lune, et il trébuchait sur tous les misérables cailloux que la journaliste parsemait sur son chemin !

-Mais pas du tout ! » reprit-il en se tournant vers Annie avec hardiesse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, un signe qu'elle était surprise par son geste.

-Je ne te trahirais jamais. » promit-il avec autant de ferveur dans la voix qu'il pouvait en transmettre. 

Il entendit à peine le cri exalté de la journaliste qui se réjouissait enfin de la tournure de l'interview. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Annie, qui cligna brièvement des siens, surprise. Puis les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent très discrètement, et elle acquiesça. Rassuré, Bertholt s'autorisa enfin à pousser un soupir, de soulagement cette fois. Le reste de l'interview passa dans un brouillard nerveux qui lui parut sans fin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine et qu'il se dise qu'il n'avait pas énoncer la moitié de ce qu'il avait prévu.

**J-17**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Eren constate le Reinholt sans constater le Reinholt...


	17. Est-ce que tu crois en toi ou est-ce que tu crois en nous ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = - Symphonicsuite 0Sk -  
> \- Aots3-Pf2 -  
> \- Shingeki St – Hrn – Gt 20130629 Kyojin -  
> \- Eren Zahyo -

Les mains étirées derrière sa nuque, Jean rejoignit Hansi et Minha à l'intérieur du gymnase et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'ombre le recouvrit de son manteau de fraîcheur. La climatisation du Capitole, contrairement à d'autres choses, était irréprochable.

-Entraînement au combat, donc ! » déclara Hansi.

Maintenant qu'il avait côtoyé Hansi pendant plus de deux semaines, il était capable de percevoir quand l'enthousiasme de leur mentor était décroissant. Comme ici, iel ne les regardait pas droit dans les yeux ni ne brandissait le poing, se contentant de le poser fermement sur sa hanche. La pesanteur de la matinée affectait tout le monde, et Jean s'était réveillé plus tard que d'habitude pour découvrir Hansi qui s'était rendormi sur le canapé. 

Ils auraient pu se réfugier sous le couvert des arbres et s'entraîner à la tridimensionnalité, mais l'absence totale de vent compromettait leur prévision. Hansi les avaient donc traînés jusqu'à la salle commune de gym pour s'entraîner au combat, chose assez rare.

-Est-ce qu'on va travailler avec les autres districts, Hansi ? » demanda Minha en jetant un coup d’œil aux autres personnes présentes.

Jean avait déjà le regard rivé sur Floch et Sandra, accompagnés de Levi, leur entraîneur. Il se rappelait ce que Minha lui avait rapporté de la fête d'anniversaire de Sasha. Quelque chose d'assez inquiétant, et qui entachait sévèrement la réputation du fameux prodige. Pourtant, la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avait l'air assez normale : les deux élèves s'entraînaient à l'épée, et leur instructeur les observait depuis le côté, les bras croisés dans un froncement de sourcils attentif.

Hansi les jaugea brièvement avant de répondre à Minha :

-Pas la peine. On ne ferait que les déranger. »

Minha acquiesça, l'air soulagée mais un peu coupable, et ils se trouvèrent un ring disponible, assez éloigné de celui du District Quatre. Hansi manquait peut-être d'énergie par rapport à d'habitude, mais son très haut débit de parole à la minute n'en semblait pas vraiment affecté, au contraire. Iel se lança dans de soi-disant brèves instructions qui n'avaient de bref que la longueur de son temps de parole -une minute trente, environ-, puis iel les laissa commencer. 

Jean se mit en position en face de Minha, et ils appliquèrent les techniques que Hansi leur avait expliqué la veille à table. Leur mentor avait l'air de s'intéresser aux arts martiaux, et leur expliquait tout ce qu'iel grappillait, même si le degré de maîtrise nécessaire était parfois beaucoup trop élevé pour eux deux. Néanmoins, Jean commençait à retenir quelques fondamentaux, comme le fait de jouer sur les articulations, ou le changement de verticalité pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Il avait une excellente balance, donc il retrouvait facilement ses appuis, tandis que Minha n'hésitait pas à aller au contact pour déséquilibrer, donc ils formaient une paire de travail efficace.

Il tordit le poignet de Minha selon les instructions, en le plaquant sur son épaule et en maintenant son pouce contre le sien, et s'inclina, de sorte que la jeune fille était forcée de foncer vers le sol pour éviter de perdre son articulation.

-Bien, bien ! À toi Minha ! » déclara Hansi.

La jeune fille se releva et ils échangèrent leurs positions avec application. Jean se retrouva plus vite au sol encore que Minha, et dut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne lui torde les tendons.

-Woh, woh, doucement !

-Oh, désolée ! »

Elle le relâcha aussitôt en rougissant profusément.

-Il faut être plus délicat encore, affirma Hansi. La poigne doit être ferme, pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas, mais la torsion doit être légère ! Tu testes les limites de ton adversaire. »

Jean écoutait d'une oreille, et de l'autre, il entendait l'instructeur du District Quatre qui haussait le ton.

-...Encore ! ... Floch, petit merdeux, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

Il jeta un œil en massant distraitement son poignet alors que Hansi démontrait la technique à Minha. Est ce que Floch méritait vraiment ce genre de remontrances ?

Apparemment, oui. De ce que Jean pouvait voir, il était censé brandir son sabre en avant pour apprendre un enchaînement, et il faisait tout de travers. Sa coupe était chancelante et partait sur le côté, ce qui empêchait complètement Sandra ne serait-ce que de commencer sa part de l'exercice. Mais ça ne la rendait pas exempte des engueulades de Levi. Elle avait les deux pieds de travers et les hanches complètement tournées sur le côté, au lieu d'être orientées vers son adversaire. Au premier jour, ce genre d'erreur était acceptable, mais ils en étaient déjà au quinzième.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Floch se vit flanqué d'une sévère beigne à l'arrière du crâne, et protesta avec véhémence. 

-J'en ai marre ! On fait tout ce que vous nous dites, et ça vous satisfait toujours pas ! C'est plus être tatillon à ce stade, c'est du sadisme ! »

Il alla jusqu'à jeter son sabre au sol, et lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son instructeur, celui-ci le toisait de tout le mépris du monde. Jean retint son souffle, suspendu d'appréhension. Il savait qu'il aurait dû détourner les yeux, au moins par politesse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir connaître l'issue de cette poussée de révolte. Derrière lui, même Minha et Hansi s'était interrompus.

-Si tu faisais vraiment ce que je te dis de faire, cracha Levi, on en serait pas là. Donc tu me fous ta petite crise de colère jusqu'au plus profond de ton derche et tu t'en sers pour faire pousser la colonne vertébrale qui te fait défaut, tire-au-flanc. »

Jean laissa échapper un gloussement effaré à l'agressivité de cette insulte. Floch fulminait visiblement, Jean pouvait presque voir la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles, et il eut soudain très peur de la suite des événements. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas concerné, car ses tripes lui donnèrent raison et Floch brandit son sabre dans un accès de colère, la trajectoire cette fois parfaitement stable, mais orientée droit vers son instructeur.

En quelques secondes et quelques grands cris, il était au sol, une botte sur le poignet et le sabre loin de lui, et gratifié de quelques bosses.

-Recommence ça une fois, menaça Levi en appuyant sur son articulation et en lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et je m'assure que tu ne pourras même pas commencer les jeux. 

-Vous n'avez....cria Floch, pas le droit ! Argh !

-Tu crois ? ricana sombrement Levi, un coude sur la jambe qui pressait le tribut au sol. Je connais quelques méthodes utiles, ne t'inquiète pas. Et de toute façon, l'entièreté des sponsors et du public t'a vu te ridiculiser, je devrais vraiment pas avoir de mal à faire passer ça pour ta propre connerie. »

Jean vit le frisson de peur qui traversa Floch et fit fondre toute velléité combative alors qu'il cessait totalement de s'agiter sous le poids de son instructeur.

-Debout, ordonna sèchement Levi. Recommence, et mets-y du tien cette fois. »

Jean parvint enfin à arracher son regard du spectacle chaotique qui avait lieu devant lui, et put constater que Hansi et Minha avait déjà repris les explications, même si la jeune fille avait l'air déconcentrée.

Il pouvait voir sans peine pourquoi le District Quatre était aussi mal assorti : Levi était connu pour être un génie inégalé, mais pas pour être un pédagogue averti. Il n'était probablement pas le meilleur pour donner des explications et observer les progrès de ses élèves. D'un autre côté, Floch avait un tempérament très contestataire, et Sandra avait tendance à s'écraser à la moindre erreur. L'un remettait tout en cause, et l'autre ne remettait rien en question. Ils étaient les pires élèves pour Levi et lui le pire instructeur pour Floch et Sandra. 

Il se demanda d'un seul coup si l'ambiance de son propre district aurait tourné autant au vinaigre s'il était resté le gamin immature qu'il avait été les premiers jours. Étrangement, il n'avait aucune peine à l'imaginer : lui qui refusait de participer à tout, Hansi qui se montrait de plus en plus dur pour essayer de le préparer, Minha qui se retrouvait entre eux deux et qui s'épuisait à trouver un terrain d'entente, Jean qui sautait sur l'occasion pour décharger toute sa frustration sur elle....

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui frissonna. De soulagement d'avoir échappé à cette alternative, mais aussi de peur de retomber dans ce genre de travers. Les choses auraient pu prendre une tournure bien plus dangereuse que la bonne entente studieuse et vivante qui l'entourait aujourd'hui, et il se sentait terriblement chanceux. D'un autre côté, s'il avait conscience à ce point de ce qu'il pouvait redevenir, c'était qu'il y avait peu de risques. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il y pensait comme un fantôme juché juste sur son épaule, qui attendait la moindre occasion pour le prendre à la gorge à nouveau ?

Marco. La bibliothèque. 

Là-bas, à cause du manque de sommeil, du stress, du manque de confiance en lui concernant sa capacité à faire des alliances, il avait été à deux doigts de retomber dans ses travers. De se comporter à nouveau comme un petit con. Du moins envers ceux qui n'étaient pas de son district. Mais Marco était intervenu et lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités dans la gueule, l'avait remis à sa place, l'avait empêché de dérailler trop loin, tout en agrémentant de quelques affirmations dont Jean ne voyait toujours pas le fondement. Pourtant, il se trouvait plutôt bien au courant de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il n'était pas lui-même.

Il avait beaucoup mûri, et il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait fait les bonnes rencontres au bon moment.

-Bon, je propose de déguerpir. » finit par dire Hansi, le ramenant aussitôt à la réalité.

Minha hocha la tête avec ferveur alors que Jean acquiesçait tout autant, et ils décampèrent le plus discrètement possible. 

-Pas la peine de plomber l'ambiance plus que ça, soupira Hansi alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. De toute façon, si ça prend des proportions trop dangereuses, le Capitole interviendra. Ils ne laisseraient jamais un de leurs précieux candidats se faire amocher au point de ne pas pouvoir participer, et ils surveillent Levi de près. »

Iel venait de répondre à toutes les questions silencieuses que ses deux élèves se posaient, et Jean sentit un essor de gratitude lui serrer le cœur. Il laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur son visage alors que Minha pouffait doucement aux mimiques de Hansi. L'atmosphère fut très vite interrompue par un appel bruyant :

-Hey, Hansi ! Ça fait une paie dis donc !

-Gelgar ! »

Ils se tournèrent pour voir que le District Huit, Conny, Laura et leur instructeur Gelgar se rendait à leur tour dans le gymnase. Hansi et Gelgar commencèrent aussitôt à discuter alors que Conny venait à leur rencontre :

-Salut vous deux ! Dis donc, c'est super rare de vous croiser ! »

Jean haussa un sourcil à l'affirmation de Conny alors que Minha haussait les épaules.

-Bah oui, on vous voit jamais, continua Conny alors que Laura approuvait. Il y a toujours des groupes de tributs qui vont et viennent ici, mais vous, ça doit être la première fois que je vous vois dans le coin. Enfin, apparemment on vous croise à peine même aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai qu'avec notre entraînement, on est pas souvent par ici, argua Minha. 

-Vous vous planquez où, en fait ? rigola Conny, les mains sur les hanches. Pas à la bibliothèque, ça m'étonnerait que votre Hansi tienne plus d'une demie-heure en position assise.

-Secret défense. » rétorqua Jean avec un sourire narquois, en tapotant nonchalamment l'épaule du plus petit jeune homme pour lui passer devant.

Minha le rejoignit alors que Conny haussait les épaules, et ils abandonnèrent Hansi à sa discussion, qui pouvait bien durer des heures selon l'endurance de son interlocuteur.

***

En courant vers le lieu de rendez-vous, Eren faisait de son mieux pour déposer ses pieds sur le sol, prendre appui et repartir de plus belle, fort de l'élan accordé par la vitesse, de la manière la plus naturelle possible. Il peinait à mettre à bien son objectif. Il ne courait pas à proprement parler, il gambadait à toute allure. Les plantes de ses pieds bondissaient, ses genoux décollaient. Son impatience était si palpable qu'elle affectait la gravité autour de lui, et Eren avait l'impression de voler. 

Sauf que là, il n'était pas la colombe qui apporterait la paix. Le tribut du District Douze se rendait à son premier cours de combat à mains nues : il allait apprendre à se battre ! Ainsi, il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de se reposer sur Mikasa. Entre ça et les notions inculquées par Mike qui commençaient à rentrer, Eren allait enfin pouvoir compter sur lui-même !

Il redescendit sur terre et ralentit sa course quand il aperçut le mètre 90 et quelques de Bertholt, qui l'attendait aux côtés d'un Reiner qui croisait les bras, et d'une Annie… toujours aussi neutre et illisible, toujours aussi Annie. Un râle se noya dans sa respiration haletante.

-Nan, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis le dernier ?! » souffla-t-il avec déception.

Il sprinta pour les rejoindre. Une fois arrivé, il se courba et serra ses genoux, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Comme personne ne rebondissait sur son commentaire, il se redressa pour croiser le visage amusé de Reiner, puis l'expression neutre d'Annie, et enfin le pli circonspect entre les sourcils de Bertholt. Ils le prenaient déjà tous pour un demeuré !

-Je suis pourtant arrivé pile à l'heure, non ? 

-Oui. Mais on est arrivés il y a cinq minutes. »annonça Annie, catégorique.

Eren ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit la première à prendre la parole. Et, à en juger par le haussement de sourcils de Reiner et la brève ouverture béante de la bouche de Bertholt, il n'était pas le seul.

-Moi, ça faisait un quart d'heure que je vous attendais ! » clama Reiner, pas peu fier de sa ponctualité. 

Reiner en étant à peine au « ça » de sa phrase qu'Annie tournait les talons vers la pelouse. Eren s'empressa de la suivre, entendant d'une oreille distraite la fin des propos du tas de muscles blond, ainsi que le gémissement de dégoût qu'il ravala juste après.

Eren fit halte en même temps qu'Annie. Les deux plus grands les rejoignirent en quelques secondes. Toujours un peu rancunier pour la bouffée de vent qu'Annie lui avait assénée en pleine face, Reiner demanda d'un ton railleur :

-Pourquoi on s'entraîne sur l'herbe ? T'as peur de nous faire trop mal, Annie ? »

Eren ignorait s'il devait admirer ou avoir pitié de l'audace du blond. Levant le menton, il sonda l'attitude de Bertholt pour y trouver sa réponse. La grande perche promenait son regard soucieux de Reiner à Annie. Il devait faire confiance au fait qu'ils étaient assez sages pour se retenir de s'étriper dès le premier jour, sa nature prudente l'amenant toutefois à douter un peu de cette certitude. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Eren se figura puisque Bertholt affichait la même appréhension qu'un cascadeur, habitué à son numéro et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à l'éventualité que, cette fois-ci, c'était peut-être la fois où tout allait flamber. Eren s'intéressa alors à Annie qui, une main sur la hanche, baissa la tête avant de répondre à Reiner :

-Tu verras. Bertholt, tu prends Eren.

-Quoi ?! »

Elle aimait vraiment les mettre ensemble ! Après une poignée de secondes de réflexion, Eren se dit qu'il les avait tous affrontés de toute façon. Même si son combat contre Reiner n'avait pas été des plus édifiants ! Il parvenait à comprendre la décision d'Annie : d'eux trois, Bertholt devait être celui qui se rapprochait le plus de son niveau. Annie et Reiner s'éloignaient déjà quand Eren les héla :

-Ça marche mais je pourrais quand même t'affronter Annie ? »

Sa mentor martialiste hocha la tête et Eren serra le poing de contentement. Reiner revint vers lui pour lui entourer les épaules de son bras et l'amener près de lui d'une pression du coude. Ils étaient assez près pour que Reiner chuchote mais, malgré la volonté d'intimité qu'indiquait sa position, il déclara d'une voix rauque et forte, bien audible pour tous :

-Bah alors, Eren, elle t'a tapé dans l’œil, Annie ? Ou t'as juste hâte de mordre la poussière ? »

Sans repousser son bras, Eren concentra le feu de ses pupilles dans le regard doré et toujours aussi amusé de Reiner.

-Hein ?! Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi !? 

-Fais pas l'innocent… fit-il, plein de malice.

-Non, mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas ça ! J'veux juste me mesurer à elle parce qu'elle est balèze et que je veux progresser !

-Mmh… puisque c'est comme ça ! »

Reiner libéra les épaules d'Eren, tout sourire, et pointa du doigt le futur adversaire du jeune brun.

-Sous-estime pas trop Bertholt ! »

Sur ces paroles et le hochement de tête appréciateur de la grande perche, Reiner reprit sa route en direction d'Annie. La main sur l'épaule, il la fit rouler et retroussa ses manches.

-J'espère que t'es prête pour ta raclée ! » provoqua-t-il Annie en la rattrapant.

Eren concentra son attention sur Bertholt. Son adversaire s'était mis en position de combat, pieds stables, genoux fermes, poings serrés, air déterminé. Il avait progressé en une semaine. Beaucoup, ça crevait les yeux. Eren ricana. Il allait tellement s'améliorer avec de tels adversaires !

Il dressa les poings et s'élança comme un missile sur Bertholt. Trois pas de côté et la grande perche l'évita. L'ennemi était sur la défensive. Eren en profita pour le rouer de plusieurs coups de poings. L'impact de ses os sur les coudes de Bertholt gonflait son adrénaline.

Afin de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas qu'un sac de sable, Bertholt lança sa cheville vers les côtes d'Eren. Il devait changer d'appui pour l'esquiver ! Plus rapide que la lumière, il tourna son bassin et recula de deux pas… et manqua de tomber ! Vite ! Il sautilla encore plus en arrière pour retrouver son équilibre sur un terrain plus droit.

Tout pété de pognon que le Capitole était, il pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'une simple pelouse plate ! Le frisson d'une idée lumineuse, qui circulait dans ses méninges, suscita un tremblement d'excitation chez Eren.

Il essuya la sueur de son menton du dos de la main, puis la tendit vers Bertholt. Il replia ses doigt vers lui-même en va-et-vient pour inciter son adversaire à s'amener. Bertholt s'exécuta, et réduisit en deux grands pas l'écart entre lui et Eren pour catapulter ses phalanges sur la joue du tribut adverse. Eren pivota la tête pour l'éviter et, refusant de passer à la défensive, propulsa une droite sur l'ennemi. Bertholt para son coup. Et ceux qui le suivirent. La grande perche, campée sur ses appuis, reculait en vrillant le bassin sur le côté à chaque coup. 

Il avait de l'endurance à revendre, le géant ! Mais c'était son équilibre face à l'imprévu qu'Eren voulait tester ! Il éjecta une nouvelle droite vers Bertholt. Celui-ci l'évita. Mais il n'évita pas le creux du terrain gondolé ! Le regard de Bertholt s'affola. Ses genoux vacillèrent. Vite, vite ! Eren avait deux secondes avant que son adversaire ne retrouve son équilibre ! Il envoya sa jambe percuter le torse de Bertholt. Objectif accompli ! Bertholt toussa à l'impact, le souffle coupé. 

La grande perche cramponna la jambe d'Eren. Il l'emmenait avec lui dans sa chute ! Catastrophé, Eren sentit son deuxième pied s'élever. Interloqué, il vit Bertholt faire pivoter ses hanches et accélérer la chute d'Eren de sa force. Frustré, il ferma les yeux à la pression du vent qui raflait sa joue. Dégoûté et étalé sur le sol, il constata que Bertholt avait immobilisé sa jambe avec le poids de son torse. 

La suite ne dépendait que de sa vitesse et de sa hargne ! Et aussi de la grande taille avantageuse de Bertholt… L'espace d'une seule seconde, le poids de l'adversaire sur sa jambe s'était évaporé. Mais Eren n'eut pas le temps de se remettre debout. Ses longues jambes permirent à Bertholt de bondir en un éclair sur lui ! Les mains sur ses poignets et le genou sur son torse. 

Il était immobilisé. Il avait perdu.

Bertholt se redressa au bout de dix interminables secondes. Il tendit la main à Eren pour l'aider à se relever, et la familiarité de la situation arracha un soupir agacé au vaincu. 

-C'était bien pensé d'utiliser l'irrégularité du sol, Eren ! s'enthousiasma le gagnant.

-Mouais… c'est ta prise aussi qu'était redoutable… grogna-t-il.

-Ah ouais ? Annie vient de me l'apprendre ! Je ne la maîtrise pas encore très bien, cela dit… Je viens de me ruiner la hanche, par exemple ! rit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais je pense sincèrement que ton intuition était très juste. Tu dois avoir mieux réussi l'exercice que moi !

-Hein ?! Mais j'ai perdu… 

-On n'a qu'à aller voir Reiner et Annie. » décida Bertholt.

Résolu, il se mit en route et Eren le talonna sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du combat des deux plus expérimentés. Fin de combat, plutôt. 

Eren et Bertholt arrivèrent à temps pour voir la nuque de Reiner se planter dans la pelouse. Comme un javelot, il se tenait dans une position verticale un peu inclinée. Un javelot qu'Annie avait envoyé sur orbite. Eren inclina la tête sur le côté pour mieux lire l'expression de Reiner. Les yeux fermés, les dents serrés, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, juste supporter la douleur pour sauver la face. 

Annie dépassa son javelot, sans prendre la peine de le ramasser, et lui adressa, en tournant son regard victorieux vers lui :

-Ça, c'est parce que tu t'es toujours battu sur sol dur, mais plat. Ici, la pelouse masque l'irrégularité du terrain, et c'est la cause de ta défaite. Règle numéro un en combat : l'observation de l'adversaire vient après celle de son environnement. 

-Ggnnh… ouais… » gémit Reiner.

Bertholt se pencha vers Eren et lui chuchota :

-Tu vois ? T'as réussi l'exercice, en fait ! »

…

Ses yeux étaient devenus des radars. Ils scannaient l'herbe du terrain à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Un trou fait par une taupe, une bosse naturelle ou un carré d'herbe plus humide : n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider contre Reiner. Il risquait d'affronter le blond dans les prochains instants et il attendait avec impatience l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Il brûlait d'envie de se mesurer de nouveau à Annie ! Il avait compris le but de sa leçon avant les deux autres, après tout.

-Hé, Eren ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le bras de Reiner s'étendit sur ses épaules et l'élan fit bouger Eren. Le jeune candidat s'arrêta donc dans son opération de récupération de données précieuses pour croiser le regard de son camarade d'entraînement. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il ne repoussa pas son bras. Il s'attendait à déceler de la malice ou de la raillerie sur le visage de Reiner, mais sa tête penchée vers Eren et les plis sur son front restranscrivirent surtout de l'inquiétude.

-Ça va ? T'avais l'air d'être parti très loin… » s'enquit-il.

Eren secoua la tête pour bien se ramener à la réalité et raffermit son installation sur le banc. Son observation avait dû lui coûter beaucoup d'attention, car il s'aperçut tout à coup qu'il tenait une bouteille d'eau… il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps. 

Il vit le visage tout aussi inquiet de Bertholt apparaître, en plus petit, derrière l'oreille de Reiner, au côté duquel il s'était assis. Même la grande perche se penchait pour voir comment il allait !

-Oui, oui, c'est rien ! J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire après notre pause… 

-« Notre » pause ? De quelle pause tu parles ? Toi, tu t'es pas reposé, là, je me trompe ? »

Le ton de Reiner était grave et, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, il intima à Eren de regarder ses pieds et de répondre d'une voix timide :

-Ben, si… je… 

-Non mais t'as même pas bu ! » s'offusqua Reiner.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il attrapa la gourde d'Eren, l'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis du jeune garçon et la lui tendit. Il accompagna son geste d'un haussement de sourcils insistant. Eren la prit alors dans sa main et but plusieurs centilitres. En effet, cela faisait un bien fou ! Il s'abreuvait toujours alors que Reiner poursuivait :

-C'est bien de donner le meilleur de toi-même pour progresser, mais fais gaffe à ta santé. 

-Facile à dire pour toi ! riposta Eren, penaud. T'as vu ta carrure ? On démarre pas tous avec les mêmes chances… »

Il se mordit le bout de la langue en voyant Reiner baisser la tête. L'air songeur, douteux, triste. Eren reporta son attention sur Bertholt, qui regardait Reiner. La bouche entrouverte, il paraissait gêné, hésitant. Si Eren continuait comme ça, il allait juste se faire virer de la troupe ! Ils s'en sortiraient bien sans ses conseils en tridimensionnalité, et ils s'en rendraient compte assez tôt ! Il fallait qu'il se rattrape ! Il cherchait ses mots quand un froissement vif et sec de sa chevelure éclata la bulle de réflexion dans laquelle il s'était installé. Reiner lui ébouriffait les cheveux !

-On démarre pas tous avec la même détermination ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Reiner lui fit un clin d’œil… Si sa voix n'avait pas été aussi souriante, ç'aurait été le clin d’œil le plus triste qu'Eren n'eut jamais vu. Bertholt rabaissa la main qu'il avait levée, prêt à la poser sur l'épaule de Reiner, et contempla le sol à son tour. Il fallait qu'Eren se rattrape ! Reiner dégagea sa main et le jeune brun reprit :

-J'veux juste me mesur… 

-Eren, tu passes contre moi, après. » l'interrompit la déclaration claire d'Annie.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et verrouillèrent leurs regards sur leur professeur, qui se tenait à l’autre extrémité du banc, à côté de Bertholt, silencieuse, durant tout ce temps. Ils en avaient presque oublié sa présence !

-C'est vrai ?!! Juste après, là ?! s'extasia Eren.

-Bertholt m'a dit que tu avais bien travaillé. » se justifia Annie en lançant un bref coup d’œil approbateur à son partenaire.

Eren s'était levé du banc pour mieux voir les trois autres. Bertholt était rouge et se frottait l'arrière de la tête alors que Reiner lui assénait un petit coup de coude complice. Et Annie se tenait droite, calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard croisa celui d'Eren et, pour la première fois, il y vit du feu.

-Ne me déçois pas.

-Compte sur moi ! » jubila-t-il.

**J-16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le tag #Sorry for Levi Stans est là pour une raison... (Sauf si ce que vous préférez chez lui, c'est son éloquence)
> 
> Annie and the boys : Bertholt second, Reiner casseur et Eren mascotte.


	18. On compte vraiment sur toi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING : Crise d'Angoisse !! 
> 
> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = - DOA -  
> \- E. M. A -  
> \- ♀} ♂} ←Titan -  
> \- Eye Water -  
> \- Attack on D -

Bertholt cambra les abdominaux et se remit en position. D'une pression de l'annulaire plus douce qu'une caresse, il progressa au gaz à travers les branches. L'un d'entre elles se dressa face à lui avec la ferme intention de choquer contre ses côtes ! Bertholt rembobina un peu ses câbles et éleva sa hanche hors de l'atteinte du bois. Le mouvement fut brusque, sec, impitoyable. 

Il serra les dents et tordit le bassin pour mieux esquiver. La silhouette droite et menaçante de la branche, immobile, disparut de son champ de vision et il continua de tracer vers la fin de son parcours. 

Il aperçut Eren debout sur une large branche basse, à quelques mètres en dessous de Bertholt. Le jeune tribut envoya ses grappins se planter dans une branche plus haute et laissa le balancement des câbles le déposer juste à côté d'Eren. Il freina et se réceptionna, un genou sur le bois pour s'empêcher de partir en avant. 

Une douleur éclair traversa son genou et lui arracha une grimace. Il aurait dû freiner encore plus ! Il avait eu trop peur de manquer d'élan et d'avoir à utiliser plus de gaz pour atteindre sa piste d'atterrissage… Au final, il avait déboulé sur la branche dans un semblant de geste maîtrisé ! Sa mauvaise utilisation du gaz persistait. Il s'en servait mieux qu'avant, certes, mais il avait encore trop de douleurs musculaires pour se permettre de penser que le problème était réglé. Et pour circuler dans les zones les plus touffues de la forêt, comme Eren voulait leur apprendre, ses lacunes étaient évidentes !

Eren jeta un coup d’œil professionnel au chronomètre et déclara, en relevant la tête dans la direction d'où Bertholt était venu :

-Trois minutes vingt-six. »

Bertholt reprenait son souffle, en se massant ses abdominaux endoloris par les acrobaties, quand il entendit le sifflement du gaz et le rembobinage métallique des câbles. Un souple son d'atterrissage, un murmure ferme sur la branche, et il tourna la tête pour voir Annie se redresser et branler du chef afin de remettre sa chevelure en place. Elle semblait revenir d'une promenade de santé ! Elle regarda Eren, et Bertholt entendit la réponse à la question silencieuse de sa partenaire venir de derrière lui.

-Trois minutes vingt-neuf. »

Bertholt se leva et scruta la fin du parcours, Reiner ne devrait plus tarder.

Annie s'était adossée au tronc. Elle venait de réussir avec brio son exercice. Le grand brun sentit une goutte de sueur froide perler sur son dos. Eren n'avait peut-être tout bonnement rien à leur apprendre ? Il déglutit. C'était lui qui avait incité Annie à faire confiance au tribut adverse, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait eu tort !

Du coin de l’œil, il observa Eren. Le jeune homme cramponnait le chronomètre d'une poigne ferme et tendue, l'autre main sur la hanche. Il fronçait les sourcils à les faire basculer jusque dans le blanc de ses yeux. Et il changeait tout le temps d'appui. 

Tout son corps hurlait l'inconfort, et Annie avait dû s'en rendre compte. D'où l'humeur maussade de la jeune fille. Bertholt se retint de soupirer et préféra déglutir en silence à nouveau. Annie n'allait pas être satisfaite… Eren allait être remercié pour son seul et unique cours, et elle lui indiquerait calmement où se trouvait la porte… le tribut brun serait probablement atterré. Et Bertholt, lui, n'apprendrait jamais rien des astuces tridimensionnelles de Mike Zacharias ! Avec un peu de chance, les manuels qu'il avait empruntés lui suffiraient à peaufiner son utilisation encore défaillante du gaz.

Reiner se posa près de lui dans une bourrasque de pression, de gaz et de soudaineté. Il avait une main sur la branche, l'autre sur un de ses genoux pliés et il s’appuya dessus pour se mettre debout. Tout comme Annie avant lui, il ne regardait même pas Bertholt, les yeux plutôt rivés sur Eren, dans l'expectative.

-Quatre minutes vingt-cinq. »

Reiner hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur. Il se passa la main sur la bouche en vitesse, détendit ses yeux en fixant un point dans le vide, puis les leva vers Bertholt.

-Ç’a été, toi ? lui demanda-t-il en attrapant ses genoux pour occuper ses mains.

-Oui, même si j'ai des progrès à faire, merci. J'ai juste… »

Reiner haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et Bertholt acheva avec embarras, une main sur l'épaule :

-J'ai un peu mal au dos à force. »

Reiner s'esclaffa en se redressant, et vint frapper le creux des omoplates de Bertholt avec un claquement sonore et satisfaisant.

-Tiens toi plus droit, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-Oh merci, hésita Bertholt, un peu surpris avant de détourner la conversation. Et toi comment ça s'est passé ? »

Reiner détourna le regard un instant et pinça ses lèvres entre elles.

-Je suis trop lent. »

Des mots à renchérir restèrent bloqués dans la trachée de Bertholt. La fatigue et l'appréhension s'engorgeaient dans sa voie de communication et le laissaient muet, impuissant.

Eren se racla la gorge. Bertholt se raidit et pivota vers leur entraîneur. Le tribut brun s'était avancé vers eux deux.

-Bon, Reiner tu gères plutôt bien ton énergie. En fait, ce qui t'empêche d'être encore plus rapide, c'est justement que tu veuilles aller à fond la caisse. »

Il parlait suffisamment fort pour qu'Annie entende. Intrigué, Reiner croisa les bras devant leur hargneux entraîneur.

-Tu fais plein d'à-coups parce que t'accélères dès que le champ est un peu dégagé. Mais c'est clairement pas suffisant pour aller aussi vite ! En plus tu gaspilles du gaz, comme ça… »

Le blond hocha la tête aux paroles du plus petit brun. Bertholt sentit un nœud autour de sa poitrine se desserrer. Eren les avait évalués au cours des exercices qu'il leur avait imposé ! Il pouvait faire progresser Reiner ! Annie scrutait Eren d'un œil, l'autre était fermé. Les deux sourcils relevés avec intérêt. Reiner fit un pas en avant.

-T'as un tuyau pour aller vite en gardant du gaz alors ? 

-Garde une jambe en avant. Histoire de te réceptionner sur des branches durant ton parcours. (Il fléchit les genoux et les déplia pour illustrer ses propos.) Comme ça, tu te sers de l'élan, et de ta propre force, pour accélérer dans un rythme naturel pour ton corps, et facile à gérer. En gros, moins d'à-coups et plus de gaz dans tes réserves ! »

Reiner enveloppa son menton de trois doigts, ses pupilles dorées semblaient voir autre chose que l'épaisse branche sur laquelle ils étaient posés, car elles crépitaient de diligence et de volonté.

-Et ça, ça vaut pour toi aussi, Bertholt. » ajouta Eren.

À la mention de son nom, le grand brun détacha son regard de Reiner pour se focaliser sur celui de son entraîneur. Il écarquilla les yeux pour indiquer qu'il était toute ouïe et Eren poursuivit :

-De ce que j'ai vu, t'anticipes bien mais t'essaies de garder le plus de gaz possible. Donc t'en utilises jamais assez et tu te fatigues pour rien. Là, par exemple, t'as fini premier mais t'as été le dernier à récupérer ton souffle ! Alors que Reiner avait quasiment une minute de retard sur toi ! »

Une main sur la bouche, Bertholt dissimula à Eren qu'elle était grande ouverte. D'un coup d'oeil furtif, il remarqua qu'Annie avait entrebâillé les fenêtres de ses deux yeux.

-Donc… il faut que je mette une jambe en avant ? Comme Reiner ?

-Ouais… ça réajustera ton équilibre et ça te repropulsera un peu. Te connaissant, c'est ce qu'il te faut pour que tu continues à avancer en gardant ton gaz, et sans te faire un mal de chien à tendre tes muscles à tout bout de champ !

-D-D'accord, je vais essayer. »

Eren lâcha un soupir satisfait qui dégonfla la tension qu'il avait accumulée jusqu'ici. De même, Bertholt se sentait bien plus léger.

-Okay, j'vais vous montrer comment on fait, les gars. Après, c'est à votre tour ! lança Eren en décochant un de ses grappins, prêt à bondir.

-Eren, tu me montres aussi ? »

Le garçon fit volte-face et manqua de s'emmêler dans son câble. Il le rétracta, et Reiner et Bertholt détournèrent leur regard vers Annie. La jeune fille s'était avancée vers eux et fixait Eren.

-Ah… euh… oui, bien s-… J'veux dire… Oui ! »

Bertholt échangea un regard amusé avec Reiner. Le blond laissa même un ricanement nasal échapper et remonta les commissures de ses lèvres avec tranquillité. Le grand brun se laissa donc discrètement sourire, lui aussi. 

Après tout, en une fraction de seconde, Annie avait laissé la dynamique professeur/élève s'inverser entre elle et Eren comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Cependant pour Eren, c'était comme si le soleil venait de se lever à l'Ouest pour la première fois. Bertholt s'empêcha de pouffer quand il repensa au « Te connaissant » qu'Eren venait de lui adresser du même ton qu'Erwin l'aurait certainement destiné à Reiner… Pixis n'étant pas un exemple de comparaison très adéquat.

-Hahem… Bon bah, j'y vais ! On se déploie, vous me suivez en regardant bien, et on s'arrête dans cinq cent mètres si vous avez des questions ! »

Son chamboulement maquillé sous la détermination de passer à l'action, Eren lança ses grappins et se jeta dans le vide verdoyant de la forêt, Annie sur ses talons. 

Bertholt prit le temps de bien observer le genou constamment fléchi en avant d'Eren, puis il s'éjecta en direction des arbres à la suite d'Eren et d'Annie.

Reiner entra dans l'extrémité de son champ de vision : il le flanquait sur la droite, circulant d'arbres en arbres avec puissance. À la gauche de Bertholt, se trouvait Annie qui glissait dans les airs. Eren, lui, était encore plus au devant que la jeune fille, il traçait, agile et dynamique, entre Annie et son partenaire. Bien au centre comme ça, le grand brun se sentait en sécurité et s'appliqua à son exercice.

Dans des mouvements si vifs qu'ils paraissaient calculés à la dernière seconde, et pourtant si contrôlés, Eren progressait entre les arbres. Il manœuvrait juste au dessus de leurs branches et Bertholt le vit bondir sur certaines d'entre elles. À chaque saut, Eren repartait avec plus de vitesse, mais surtout avec plus de maîtrise encore ! Ses mouvements étaient moins brusques, plus relâchés, il avait l'air plus stable. 

Ainsi, l'écart se creusait de plus en plus entre son hargneux entraîneur et le grand brun.

Bertholt baissa les yeux vers ses jambes, et se regarda plier le genou droit, le rapprocher de son torse. Il vira ses yeux sur le côté : Reiner disparaissait désormais de son champ de vision. Comme le tribut du District Un économisait ses mouvements, sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle était très précise, ample et efficace. Il lui évoquait le vol planant de l'albatros, imposant et imperturbable dans les airs grâce à son habileté. 

Mais Reiner n'en était encore qu'à ses débuts en tridimensionnalité, à l'inverse des trois autres. Ainsi, malgré son talent indéniable, ils n'avaient pas fait quarante mètres qu'ils commençaient à le distancer. 

Bertholt entendit un sifflement strident et retourna la tête. Son intuition était juste, il s'agissait bien de Reiner. Il venait d'accélérer pour traverser plus vite un espace de quatre ou cinq mètres moins garni en arbres et points d'appui. Bertholt aurait dû se dire qu'il était mauvais pour son partenaire d'entraînement d'utiliser frénétiquement son gaz ainsi, c'était ce qu'Eren lui avait reproché après tout ! Mais l'impulsion de la vitesse lui conférait une distinction captivante, plaisante à voir alors qu'il fendait les airs avec acharnement.

Le grand brun se força à arrêter de tourniller entre les arbres devant lui et Reiner. Il était là pour mettre en pratique ce que Eren venait de lui montrer ! Il fallait toujours qu'il se laisse distraire ! Il releva le menton et discerna la figure d'Annie qui s'éloignait de lui. Elle allait bien plus vite que lors de leur parcours chronométré ! Elle suivait l'exemple d'Eren en s'appuyant sur les branches qui ponctuaient son chemin, se frayant un passage fluide, gracieux, discret dans la forêt, à son image. 

Le moment de passer à l'action pratique venait de surgir sur la route de Bertholt, sous la forme d'une branche ! De l'index, il rétracta ses câbles, puis les renvoya un peu plus haut. Il s'éleva, sa jambe directement dans l'axe de la branche. Il la survola. Juste avant de passer comme un fantôme au dessus, il y pesa son pied. Il s'enivra de la force immobile du bois. Et il poussa sur son mollet. 

S'envola.

Un rire d'exaltation fit son chemin du plus profond de sa poitrine et éclata. Ce simple geste venait de lui redonner tout son équilibre sans consommer le moindre gaz au moment de franchir l'obstacle ! Il pouvait désormais profiter de l'élan d'aisance donné pour mieux observer ce qui l'entourait : un arbre bien moins haut qui dressait ses plus fins et irritants branchages sur lui. Bertholt visa le tronc d'un arbre massif sur sa droite et se laissa piquer vers le sol. Il évita l'embranchement et se propulsa plus en l'air, en appuyant de l'annulaire sur la commande du gaz. 

Ravi d'en avoir économisé un peu auparavant, il avait moins de scrupules à s'en servir.

Fort des progrès fulgurants qu'il se sentait faire avec cette nouvelle technique, il repartit à l'assaut d'autres branches.

Après plus d'une centaine de mètres et d'autres essais d'appui sur les arbres, certains moins fructueux car il avait encore un problème de timing (et accessoirement très mal aux muscles à cause du mauvais pli qu'il avait pris en tridimensionnalité jusqu'ici), il identifia Eren, posé sur une fine branche en contrebas. Bertholt freina. Cela faisait déjà cinq cent mètres !

Son sang se glaça instantanément quand il remarqua qu'Annie n'était pas avec leur entraîneur. Elle était bien devant Bertholt, quelque chose avait dû lui arriver et la retarder ! Son cœur accélérait le rythme quand Eren le héla en agitant les bras :

-Continue encore soixante mètres !

-Ouf… »

Annie était soixante mètres plus loin. Eren devait vouloir les analyser avec justesse sur les derniers mètres, d'où ce prolongement du parcours. Bertholt avait tout intérêt de montrer à son professeur, d'un an son cadet, ce qu'il avait travaillé durant l'exercice ! 

Une belle branche bien droite et large se trouvait quatre mètres au dessus de lui. À l'aide d'une pression de gaz, il se hissa jusqu'à elle et y apposa son pied. Il bondit à nouveau dans le vide et reprit sa course. 

Il reconnut Annie qui attendait, les bras croisés, sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Il se laissa tomber vers sa partenaire et accompagna son atterrissage d'un franc coup de gaz final qui lui éviterait de se ruiner le bassin. Bertholt se réceptionna debout et se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, pour respirer un peu de calme et faire redescendre l'adrénaline. 

Il salua sa partenaire de la main en se redressant et elle lui hocha la tête. Bertholt se retourna, désireux de voir l'arrivée de Reiner. Il discerna le blond au bout d'une quarantaine de secondes. Sa manœuvre était toujours aussi admirable, mais son économie du gaz n'avait pas encore l'air au point. Dans des gestes larges et robustes, il contournait beaucoup plus les obstacles qu'il ne s'en servait. En soi, sa tridimensionnalité n'avait rien d'aberrant. Mais avec une approche pareille, il serait le premier à arriver à court de gaz. 

Bertholt se décala pour leur laisser, à lui et Eren, toute la place dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin pour atterrir. À l'instar de leur dernier exercice, Reiner se posa agenouillé, une main sur le bois. Eren, lui, arriva debout, un peu chancelant, et il se raffermit aussitôt devant ses « élèves ». Bertholt décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu afin de ne pas risquer de l'embarrasser. 

-Je suis assez étonné que tu aies chopé la technique aussi vite, Annie… commença leur entraîneur en se frottant la nuque. Bertholt, tu te débrouilles bien aussi. Fais juste gaffe à ton rythme ! Tu devrais poser ton pied plus tôt, ça te donnera encore plus d'élan, tu verras ! »

Annie et Bertholt acquiescèrent, le jeune homme sentait son cœur se remettre à battre la chamade. C'était la seule mesure qu'il avait trouvé pour faire exploser sa joie ! Eren pivota de trois-quart vers Reiner, l'air moins enjoué. Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu veux bien me laisser réessayer ? »

Reiner l'avait coupé, les poings serrés le long de ses hanches et le regard grave, intense. Eren referma sa bouche, le temps de considérer la question, puis il ricana.

-Okay, on y retourne pendant qu'Annie et Bertholt font une pause ! À deux, ce sera plus facile de t'indiquer quoi faire ! »

Bertholt n'avait rien contre une bonne pause ! Sur les paroles d'Eren, il s'assit sur le bois et fut suivi dans sa démarche par Annie. Reiner, lui, leva les mains et les agita devant Eren en précisant qu'il n'avait pas à le suivre en manœuvrant lui aussi, et qu'il pouvait se reposer avec les tributs du District Deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis déjà rouillé ? Navré, mon pauvre, mais je vais pas déjà sur mes dix-sept ans, moi ! rétorqua Eren d'un ton railleur, décochant ses grappins. 

-T'as bien raison de profiter de ton avantage là-dessus pour me charrier… sinon t'aurais plus assez de dents pour prendre la peine de te les brosser tous les soirs ! »

Bertholt gloussa, Eren décolla et Reiner se lança à sa suite. Le grand brun entendit encore quelques uns de leurs échanges cinglants :

-Ah ouais ?! On en reparlera quand j'aurai atteint le niveau d'Annie, si tu veux bien !

-Si tel est votre désir, Professeur, se conforma Reiner d'un ton mielleux. 

-J't'arrête tout de suite ! Y a pas de «Professeur» qui tienne ! »

Les cris de leurs camarades s'évanouirent dans les sons métalliques des harnais et le bruissement vert enveloppant de la forêt. Bertholt changea d'équilibre et plaça ses bras derrière lui. Il fit tomber un peu sa tête en arrière pour pleinement se remettre de ses émotions et la redressa. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Annie de la journée.

-T-t'as été beaucoup plus rapide là… C'est génial que tu aies progressé à ce point ! »

Elle avait mis sa capuche. Sa petite bulle blanche qui la protégeait plus que n'importe quelle côte de maille tout en la montrant sous un jour plus vulnérable. Bertholt adorait quand elle la mettait. Car il était la seule personne à qui elle voulait bien parler encore quand elle en recouvrait sa tête. Annie pencha lentement son menton vers lui et le considéra quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix neutre et calme :

-Je connaissais déjà le paysage donc j'ai filé. 

-Ah, tu admires le paysage quand tu manœuvres ? »

Elle hocha la tête et Bertholt ne savait plus lequel, de la capuche ou de l'attitude d'Annie en pleine manœuvre, était le plus adorable ! Il ramena ses genoux à son torse et les entoura de ses bras, décidé à continuer la discussion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses des entraînements d'Eren ? »

Il se tendit un peu aux sérieuses implications d'une telle question, et retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de sa partenaire.

-Ils me conviennent. On peut lui faire confiance, et ça nous permettra de nous rapprocher de lui et de Reiner pour les jeux. 

-Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, incapable de dissimuler le sourire de sa voix.

Comme s'il avait attendu qu'ils terminent leur échange, Reiner passa en trombe devant eux ! Eren était un peu derrière lui et le suivait sur le côté en lui hurlant des indications. Bertholt se leva et se posta au bord du tronc pour mieux regarder. 

Avec une agilité féroce et un acharnement épatant, Reiner s'appliquait à utiliser l'environnement qui l'entourait pour mieux se diriger. Il peinait encore, ne cherchant même pas à se reposer sur certaines surfaces qui, pourtant, lui tendaient les bras. Cependant, il avait déjà l'air un peu plus détendu et rayonnant. Un sourire de concentration teintait son expression. Tous les efforts alimentés par sa ténacité, son aplomb face à la difficulté, et la pure satisfaction de se sentir devenir fort, toutes ces nuances étaient dessinées sur son visage.

En quelques secondes, Reiner et Eren étaient déjà repartis.

***

Des cafés aux devantures de bois sombre, des petits restaurants aux formules accrocheuses, l'odeur humide et étouffante du gras qui cuisait, les couleurs pimpantes des boutiques de vêtements, les mannequins blanchâtres, la dysharmonie entre toutes les différentes teintes de la pléthore de tissus à disposition ; une illusion de vie occupée, qui ne dépendait pas de sa seule personne, dans laquelle elle pouvait déambuler, et qui s'affairait. De quoi chasser un peu les pensées macabres de l'esprit de Christa. Tout pour lui faire oublier les Hunger Games. Or, source de lumière jaillissant dans le noir complet, le rappel éclatait avec plus de fracas dans le brouillard nimbé d'oubli.

Par bonheur, Christa avait un objectif précis en tête. C'était peu, mais cela l'aidait à se distraire. Elle avait une petite course à faire pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle passait devant une bijouterie, elle s'arrêtait pour jauger la qualité des produits exposés derrière la vitrine. Sans jeter un seul regard à son reflet. Elle tourna dans une ruelle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais empruntée. La demoiselle trouverait peut-être chaussure à son pied dans ces environs inconnus. 

Mais Christa trouva d'abord deux jeunes filles, des tributs à en juger à leurs uniformes. Il lui fallut fouiller dans plusieurs recoins déjà poussiéreux de sa mémoire avant que leurs prénoms ne lui reviennent. La plus petite des deux venait du District Cinq et elle s'appelait Ursula. La jeune fille blonde savait bien qu'elle était la plus petite des candidats mais, recroquevillée ainsi sur elle-même en étouffant ses sanglots dans des gémissements gutturaux affligeants, Ursula paraissait aussi minuscule et faible qu'une souris. D'une main rassurante, et distraite par l'arrivée de la demoiselle, l'autre tribut lui tapotait le dos, penchée vers Ursula, sa deuxième main sur ses genoux inclinés. C'était la loutre qui rassurait la souris. Et cette loutre venait du District Huit et se dénommait Laura si ses souvenirs étaient corrects.

-Allez, du nerf, Ursula ! Christa vient de se pointer, j'te signale… » la pressa Laura dans des chuchotements convulsifs.

Les prunelles de Laura alternaient entre Ursula, qui pleurait, adossée contre le mur, et Christa, qui venait à leur rencontre à reculons. La demoiselle aurait juré que la tribut du District Huit lui faisait le dos rond, brandissant les os de ses épaules vers elle, telles des lances aiguisées. 

-Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Christa, dressant son bouclier de bienveillance innocente.

Laura laissa ses épaules retomber et s'accouda au mur pour reprendre son entreprise d'apaisement de la tribut adverse. Christa se tenait debout devant elles maintenant. La plus grande des trois lui expliqua d'un ton inquiet, mais un peu las :

-Elle a commencé à paniquer alors je l'ai amenée ici, à l'abri des regards. Puis elle s'est effondrée et ça fait cinq minutes que j'attends qu'elle se relève.

-Elle a eu… une crise d'angoisse ? » murmura Christa, interloquée par la simplicité d'un tel terme pour l'enfer qu'il référait. 

Laura acquiesça avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur la Ursula tremblante à ses côtés. La tribut du District Cinq se débattait contre un prédateur invisible qui la portait à sa gueule : elle était secouée de sursauts qui l'assaillaient par vagues. Les yeux inondés de larmes, le terrain devait être glissant désormais car c'était à croire qu'ils allaient s'exorbiter, ouverts par la torsion du désespoir comme ils étaient.

Christa prit une profonde inspiration et s'accroupit devant la petite aux cheveux noirs, une main sur ses genoux qui jouaient les castagnettes.

-Ursula… l'appela-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, Ursula, nous sommes là, ne t'en fais… Nous sommes là… Respire, Ursula, s'il te plaît… »

La tribut adverse fit émerger sa tête de la barricade de ses bras qu'elle avait érigée et scruta Christa de ses yeux apeurés. Elle devait se demander si un nouveau prédateur ne s'était pas dressée devant elle. 

-Mais oui, on est là, cocotte. Déstresse un bon coup, ça va bien se passer ! » ajouta Laura d'une voix forte.

Christa agita sa paume avec délicatesse devant Laura pour lui indiquer de baisser d'un ton, puis elle secoua la tête à la grande brune. Elle était bien trop brusque. Avec cette méthode, elles n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

-J'veux dire… t'inquiète Ursula. Tu vas gérer au premier tour. T'es ultra rapide : tu vas choper les armes qu'il te faut et déguerpir fissa ! réessaya Laura en caressant les cheveux frisés de l'angoissée. 

-C'est vrai que tu es rapide ? » demanda Christa.

Ursula la regardait. Elle ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Christa lui rendait son regard, et essaya de lui transmettre un peu des étoiles qu'elle avait calées dans ses prunelles.

La tribut aux cheveux noirs renifla puis hocha la tête. Christa sentait les genoux d'Ursula se stabiliser, elle se mit à les caresser.

-C'est super, ça ! Tu es vraiment forte, Ursula… Bravo… Respire, maintenant… comme ça : mmmff… pffiouu… voilà tu fais ça très bien, Ursula… Continue.

-Continue… répéta Laura qui, à observer Christa faire, en prenait de la graine.

-Mmmff… Pffiouu… 

-Tu crois que tu peux te lever, désormais ? la pressa Christa avec douceur. 

-Je crois… » renifla Ursula d'une petite voix.

Christa et la brune à la queue de cheval la soutinrent alors qu'Ursula se dressait sur ses jambes. Elles la lâchèrent et la tribut aux cheveux noirs fit quelques pas, prête à gambader à nouveau dans la nature et l'insouciance.

… 

Les deux ennemis quittèrent Christa en la remerciant et la demoiselle reprit sa recherche, de mauvais poil. _Enfin ! J'ai bien cru qu'on n'en finirait pas avec son coup de la martyr ! Elle croit être la seule en difficulté, ou quoi ?_

Elle se figea soudain, honteuse de ses propres pensées.

Elle avait été odieuse.

Elle voulait rentrer mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait disparaître de la surface de la terre et mourir dès maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait pas infliger cela à Reiner. Il lui fallait mourir aux jeux dans les règles de son rôle, de sa mission. 

Elle voulait mourir tout de suite, mais elle tint bon : il ne restait plus que deux semaines, après tout.

***

Pour l'heure qu'il était, le ciel était particulièrement sombre. Les nuages gris fer tournoyaient paisiblement et s'entortillaient dans d'épais volutes de brumes, à peine inquiétés par les rafales moites qui soufflaient au ras du sol. Engourdis par toute l'eau qu'ils trimballaient à travers le ciel, ils étaient lents, et ils n'attendaient probablement qu'une chose : déverser sur la terre les flots qu'ils contenaient, s'en libérer pour de bon et virevolter loin, très loin d'ici. Comme Jean.

Peut-être qu'il était simplement en train de projeter son état d'esprit sur de vulgaires tas d'eau et de vapeur, songea-t-il alors que son crayon traçait pensivement des courbes brusques et des spirales paresseuses. Il avait terriblement envie de sauter du balcon et prendre immédiatement ses jambes à son cou, comme à peu près chaque heure de la journée.

Mais ses instincts de fuite avaient été revigorés dans la soirée par la lourdeur de l'air, qui s'était progressivement garnie d'une humidité rafraîchissante et bienvenue. Il avait senti ses muscles s'affranchir brièvement de la pesanteur, et cette liberté retrouvée lui avait rendu son envie de s'enfuir, avec la pluie qui arriverait dans la nuit ou dans la matinée du lendemain.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de dessiner que lorsque la porte du balcon s'ouvrit. Sa tête se tourna négligemment vers Minha, et toutes les fibres de son être se ranimèrent quand l'odeur de ce qu'elle amenait parvint à ses narines. Aussitôt, il se redressa sur sa chaise, et rattrapa de justesse le crayon qui lui avait échappé des mains.

-Minha ? Qu'est ce… une omelette ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, visiblement satisfaite de la réaction qu'elle avait réussi à tirer de son partenaire. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une assiette encore fumante d'omelette. La forme était un peu différente de celle que la mère de Jean avait l'habitude de faire, mais il reconnaissait le fumet.

-Quand… pourquoi ? »

Il se releva mais elle lui fit signe de rester assis et dégagea sans cérémonie les crayons qui parsemaient la table pour y déposer le plat, couverts compris.

-Eh bien... plusieurs raisons ? commença-t-elle avec un peu de rouge aux joues. Tu m'avais dit à quel point le plat de ta mère te manquait, tu te souviens ? »

Elle s'assit en face de lui alors qu'il hochait prudemment la tête, encore médusé, et elle croisa tranquillement les bras sur la table.

-J'avais envie de cuisiner, de faire quelque chose de mes mains, je suppose. Cette atmosphère orageuse, où on attend juste que ça pète, ça me rappelle trop les jeux, j'étais nerveuse. Et puis tu n'as pas encore mangé, et il est déjà vingt et une heure. »

Jean attendit patiemment la suite qu'il sentait venir, et qui ne tarda pas :

-Et puis, surtout, je voulais te remercier. Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as aidée pendant les entraînements, et pendant l'interview, ce que tu as dit à la journaliste. Ça m'a fait très plaisir. »

Jean laissa échapper un petit gloussement, un peu fier, un peu embarrassé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça, et se frotta machinalement la nuque, en partie pour se débarrasser de l'humidité qui s'accumulait. Effectivement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était là.

-Tu sais, c'était un peu pour me débarrasser de cette journaliste que j'ai dit ça.... »

Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, abruti, se fustigea-t-il. Sa partenaire venait le remercier de ses paroles, et il lui rétorquait qu'il était intervenu pour que la journaliste lui lâche les basques ? Bien joué. Mais Minha ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Peut-être, mais tu ne dirais pas ce genre de chose si tu ne le pensais pas, pas vrai ? Quand il s'agit d'insulter les gens, tu pars un peu au quart de tour, mais pour les complimenter, tu ne mens jamais. »

Depuis quand elle s'était permise de faire une analyse de caractère comme ça ? Un petit rire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge et il le laissa s'enfuir avec les nuages.

-Pas mal, pas mal. Ok, j'admets. »

Il eut un petit temps de latence, mais n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

-Merci, Minha. »

La jeune fille rayonna, et une fois de plus, il se sentit reconnaissant de l'avoir pour partenaire. Il referma son carnet de croquis et chercha brièvement des yeux un endroit où le poser. Le regard de Minha s'aimanta à son carnet dès qu'elle le vit bouger, et il décida de le dissimuler habilement à ses pieds. Peut-être que si elle ne le voyait pas, elle l'oublierait. Il se redressa, et les yeux de Minha étaient rivés sur là où l'objet avait disparu. Elle croisa son regard, et il sentit venir la question à vingt kilomètres, sans oser la détourner avant qu'elle ne la formule, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je peux jeter un œil ? »

Il hésita, réticent.

-Sinon, pas d'omelette.

-Quoi ?! »

Elle lui jeta un sourire taquin et il dut faire un effort pour garder les sourcils ostensiblement froncés.

-J'ai fait un effort, donc toi aussi, argua-t-elle dans une logique implacable, un index relevé.

-C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, rétorqua Jean, pris au piège.

-S'il te plaît ? »

Jean finit par pousser un long soupir, puis se pencha pour récupérer le carnet. Il aurait refusé catégoriquement quelques jours auparavant encore, mais les moments qu'ils avaient partagés faisaient d'elle la deuxième personne en qui il avait le plus confiance après sa mère. Il l'ouvrit soigneusement à la première page, et le tendit à Minha, qui s'efforça de ne pas trop trépigner, l'air complètement emballée.

Sans perdre de temps, Jean coupa une bouchée d'omelette et mordit dedans à pleine dents. L’œuf était bien cuit, bien qu'un peu trop fourré, la sauce était plutôt réussi. L'omelette était croquante et moelleuse à souhait, un peu comme il en avait l'habitude. Il manquait juste quelques ingrédients ou herbes que sa mère utilisait pour agrémenter, et qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore appris. Le goût était nostalgique, et nouveau. Il reprit une bouchée, ému. Minha avait prit le temps de chercher la recette avec le peu de détails qu'il lui avait donné, de faire les ajustements dont il était certain, juste pour le remercier. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter autant d'attention. 

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s’appesantir sur le sujet, car la jeune fille était déjà en train de commenter ses plus vieilles œuvres avec les yeux brillants :

-C'est génial, Jean ! Tes dessins sont superbes ! »

Des compliments sans réel fondement de la part de quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait probablement pas grand chose. Minha était plus habituée à travailler le bois en trois dimensions que le papier. Mais ses paroles lui firent chaud au cœur, leur sincérité palpable.

-Ha. » expira-t-il sèchement, embarrassé. 

-Vraiment ! affirma-t-elle, comme si elle prenait sa remarque pour du sarcasme. C'est très réaliste, et très détaillé. C'est très... »

Elle secoua la tête, à court de mots appropriés, et passa à la page la plus récente, levant les yeux vers le ciel pour comparer les mouvements des nuages. 

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'était à ça que ressemblait le ciel il y a quelques minutes, c'est fou !

-Bon allez, terminé la galerie. » déclara Jean en s'emparant du carnet pour le fermer. 

Minha s'apprêtait à protester, puis sembla enfin remarquer le léger rougissement de ses joues et son sourire s'élargit. Il enfourna les dernières bouchées de son omelette et les mâcha avec véhémence, et Minha attendit qu'il ait fini. Dans un silence de connivence, ils rassemblèrent le plat et le matériel de dessin de Jean pour les ramener à l'intérieur.

-Merci. » murmura Jean en refermant la porte coulissante, avec l'espoir que le claquement couvrirait ses paroles. 

Peine perdue. Il sentit Minha tapoter son épaule et se retourna pour lui découvrir un sourire épanoui. L'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou s'était un peu atténuée.

**J-15**


	19. Ça me navre ce que tu dis là

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = - Shingeki St – Hrn – Gt – Pf 20130629 Kyojin  
> \- Call of Silence -  
> \- The Reluctant Heroes -  
> \- Aots3-Pf1 -  
> \- Aots2m #4 -  
> \- Aots3-1000ryaku -  
> \- Shingeki Vn – Pf 20130524 Kyojin -  
> \- Shingeki Gt 20130218 Kyojin -

Le poids froid et mouillé du tissu de son uniforme serrait les épaules de Reiner. Il le sentait presque le paralyser, ou du moins chercher à bloquer le mouvement de ses muscles. Mais il ne plierait pas sous la pesante pluie qui trempait ses vêtements. Elle pouvait bien humidifier sa peau, il ne percevait même pas sa désarçonnante fraîcheur aiguë. Elle ne le déconcentrait pas. L'eau venait s'abattre sur lui et il ne bronchait pas : sa constitution de marbre l'immunisait contre les désagréments de la météo, elle remplaçait sa peau en quelques sortes. 

Toute sensibilité mise de côté au service d'une application irréprochable au travail, il se renforçait, se solidifiait, se fortifiait. Et chaque goutte d'eau qui s'échouait sur sa muraille s'avérait encore moins dangereuse qu'un trait sur de la pierre. Chacune l'affermissait. Voilà pourquoi il appréciait encore plus les pluies diluviennes de l'été.

Tout bastion qu'il était, il planta fermement ses appuis dans le sol boueux et glissant de l'espace de terre battue où ils s'entraînaient, décidé à ne jamais chanceler. Un autre avantage à cette pluie : elle leur ferait travailler leurs appuis au combat. Cependant, ce qu'Annie voulait perfectionner en ce matin pluvieux, c'était l'observation des yeux de l'adversaire. Selon la martialiste, ils indiquaient tout ce à quoi l'opposant pensait, et bien savoir les lire permettait d'appréhender les futurs mouvements de l'ennemi à la perfection.

Ainsi, immobile, trempé et résigné, Reiner sondait les iris vertes de Bertholt. 

Annie et Eren s'affrontaient à quelques mètres de là. Et Reiner se retrouvait contre Bertholt. Les deux s'étaient arrêtés de bouger et se scrutaient en silence, dans l'attente du premier mouvement oculaire de l'autre. 

Alors Reiner examinait les yeux du grand brun. Ses pupilles étaient aussi imperturbables que Reiner pouvait espérer l'être. Ces simples cercles noirs communiquaient un calme qui forçait le respect, la sérénité presque, prête à passer à l'action. C'était le calme avant la tempête de détermination de Bertholt, qui agiterait le regard de son adversaire d'un transport inouï. Qui passerait aussi vite qu'un cyclone et serait capable de tout raser sur son passage. D'une précision époustouflante. Avant un retour à la discrète nature qui était la sienne, et qui amenait n'importe qui à mésestimer Bertholt. 

Mais Reiner n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était le garde du corps de Christa. Et il savait de quoi Bertholt était capable. La tempête qu'il pouvait être. Cependant, entraîné par Annie depuis plus d'une semaine, il devait se rapprocher de l'ouragan désormais. 

Reiner stabilisa tout son corps, prêt à l'impact. Il se barricaderait contre Bertholt. Forteresse contre ouragan.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait que prédire à quel moment le vent se lèverait en inspectant scrupuleusement les moindres précipitations du vert profond de ses iris. Il y décelait des notes aquatiques, des traces de bleu, qui lui évoquaient les couleurs d'une forêt humectée par une généreuse pluie. Du moins, c'étaient les couleurs qu'il s'était toujours représenté pour ce genre de tableau. Il n'était jamais allé en forêt avant le début des entraînements. 

Déjà présente dans ses yeux, la pluie alla à la rencontre de Bertholt et une goutte ruissela le long de son nez. Le grand brun resta impassible. Ce qui arracha un petit ricanement à Reiner. 

Le blond massif se décida à entamer l'affrontement en bonne et due forme. Il était fin prêt à se confronter à la tempête.

Il plia le genou gauche et inclina son torse sans lâcher Bertholt des yeux. Poussées par les courants attentifs de ses iris, les pupilles du grand brun se vrillèrent sur la gauche, à la poursuite de Reiner. Il se pencha lui aussi sur le côté pour l'accueillir de son poing. 

Reiner invoqua toutes les forces de son mollet pour freiner son élan comme il l'avait prévu. Il se redressa plus vite que le temps de chute d'une goutte. Le poing de Bertholt ne rencontra que de l'eau ! La micro-seconde de surprise de son opposant suffit à Reiner. Il se projeta à nouveau en avant et saisit le bras de Bertholt des deux mains. Il balaya la jambe de son adversaire et s'agenouilla pour mieux accompagner sa chute.

Bertholt retomba sur le coccyx, le flanc contre le genou gauche que Reiner avait posé à terre. Avec le sol glissant, Reiner préférait s'assurer que Bertholt tombe correctement. Puis, le vainqueur relâcha sa double emprise sur lui afin de le laisser se relever.

-Merci pour l'atterrissage, Reiner, fit Bertholt en se mettant debout.

-De rien, c'était pas grand-chose.

-J'avais l'impression de tomber sur un nuage, c'est pas rien, quand même. »

Reiner pouffa à ce commentaire et Bertholt se gratta la nuque, ravi de son coup. 

-J-Je me suis laissé surprendre par ta feinte… J'ai cru que t'allais plonger sur la gauche comme l'indiquait ton regard et ton genou, mais en fait tu avais prévu un autre coup, c'était impressionnant !

-Merci, mais ton réflexe était très bon. J'avais beau avoir prévu autres choses pour après, t'étais pas loin de me bloquer dès le début et de me faire rater mon enchaînement !

-Reiner a raison. T'as été vif. »

Bertholt lâcha son coude dans un sursaut et Reiner fit volte-face. Annie et Eren étaient juste derrière, adossés au tronc d'un arbre pour se protéger un minimum de la pluie (même s'ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir pris une douche habillés). Trop concentré sur l'intensité de son combat contre Bertholt, il ne les avait pas entendus arriver !

Les mirettes d'Eren brillaient encore d'excitation et d'envie tandis qu'Annie s'abritait de la pluie sous sa fameuse capuche. Le tissu n'était pas imperméable et le dégoût transparaissait sur l'expression de la combattante. Reiner aimait à penser qu'il commençait à mieux la lire maintenant qu'il la côtoyait tous les jours. Tout portait à croire qu'elle n'appréciait pas la pluie. Enfin, il n'atteindrait jamais le niveau épatant d'analyse de la gestuelle d'Annie que Bertholt détenait !

Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent leurs camarades d'entraînement sous leur abri champêtre de fortune. Non seulement les feuilles n'offraient pas une protection des plus efficaces face à l'assaut des gouttelettes, mais le dos de Reiner n'était même pas sous l'arbre. Il se tint devant les deux plus petits de leur troupe, Bertholt à ses côtés, et se dit que, de toute façon, l'humidité de son uniforme avait atteint un point de non-retour. Il songea au cours théorique qu'Erwin allait lui donné au sec d'ici quelques heures, et cette pensée le consola.

-C'était plutôt une idée de génie de s'entraîner sous la pluie ! On peut améliorer notre appui en sol glissant comme ça ! » s'enthousiasma Eren.

La petite tête brûlée s'était faite la même réflexion que lui. Et cette pensée-là le fit sourire. Contrairement à ce que les apparences laissaient penser, Eren n'était pas une spirale infernale d’impatience et de frustration, il avait de la ressource et serait bien plus redoutable aux Hunger Games grâce aux conseils d'Annie et les exemples de Bertholt et Reiner. Le blond massif acquiesça.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Bertholt, mais il va falloir qu'on y aille, là. Annie et moi, on enchaîne avec la tridimensionnalité après… »

Eren baissa la tête, compréhensif… Annie aussi d'ailleurs. Était-elle déçue d'en rester là ? Il voyait bien ce qu'elle ressentait, Reiner appréciait tout autant ces rencontres qui le préparaient encore mieux à la protection de Christa.

-C'est Pixis qui vous entraîne ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, voilà pourquoi il faut pas qu'on passe à côté de cette séance.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on avait décalé au matin pour aujourd'hui aussi, murmura Eren comme s'il se l'expliquait à lui-même. Enfin, ça fait rien ! On remet ça à demain avec la tridimensionnalité ! »

Reiner se mit à frotter les cheveux bruns trempés de la tête brûlée avec une telle énergie qu'il aurait pu les sécher. Après tout, elle avait laissé la pluie calmer ses ardeurs, ou les trois séances qu'ils avaient passées ensemble l'assagir, et le blond massif sentait le besoin de la féliciter. 

-Raaah, arrête ça, Reiner ! C'est pire quand ils sont mouillés ! J'ai compris, t'inquiète ! Je ferai gaffe à pas tomber malade ! J'prends une douche chaude en rentrant pour pas choper la crève, ça marche ! »

Bertholt gloussait et Annie retira sa capuche pour révéler une chevelure plus foncée qu'à l'habitude à cause de l'eau. Reiner la fixa en libérant les cheveux d'Eren. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il la dévisageait et haussa un sourcil.

-Alors, chef, bilan ? »

Annie agrandit d'une pincée de millimètres le rayon d'ouverture de ses yeux. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle apostrophe de la part de Reiner.

-Oh oui, Annie ! C'était comment ? » la pressa Eren.

Reiner remercia silencieusement Eren d'être venu lui prêter main forte. Même Bertholt regardait Annie, la priant de répondre par la simple tranquille lueur verte de ses yeux. La jeune fille s'écarta un peu du tronc d'arbre et croisa les bras, ses yeux glacés étaient toujours verrouillés sur Reiner.

-T'as progressé. Tu fais plus attention à ton environnement et tu as une bonne compréhension de comment ton adversaire pense, ce qui te permet d'agir avec efficacité. Sois juste encore plus entreprenant. T'attends trop longtemps après ton opposant.

-Je vois, tu m'as bien observé contre Bertholt tout à l'heure… 

-Évidemment.

-Et je t'en remercie. »

Reiner ne pensait pas qu'enfin obtenir la considération d'Annie lui ferait autant plaisir. Bertholt avait l'air aussi ravi que lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Annie restait de glace mais elle semblait décontractée, elle qui était toujours sur ses gardes en sa présence. Eren, quant à lui, tournait la tête d'Annie à Reiner, impatient. 

-De rien, répondit Annie de son ton neutre caractéristique. Bertholt, tu devrais mieux travailler tes appuis. Et Eren, détends ton regard, c'est trop facile de prédire ce que tu vas faire. »

Sur ces paroles, elle prit congé. Reiner détourna son attention du départ d'Annie pour voir Bertholt, tête baissée, passer la main dans sa chevelure humide pour la remettre un peu en ordre, sans grande conviction apparente. Il devait être en train de réfléchir à ce qu'Annie venait de lui faire remarquer et se dire qu'il n'avait pas progressé. Reiner lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras et attendit que Bertholt le considère, surpris, pour poursuivre :

-Hé, rappelle-toi qu'elle t'a trouvé vif tout à l'heure ! »

Les prunelles de Bertholt s'élevèrent dans le vert forêt de ses yeux, à la recherche de ce dont Reiner parlait. Elles redescendirent une fois l'avoir trouvé pour se poser à nouveau sur le blond.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Reiner, sourit-il.

-Attends, Annie !! T'entends quoi par « détendre mon regard » exactement !?! »

Les cris d'Eren, lancé à la poursuite de leur entraîneuse, encouragèrent les deux grands à affronter à nouveau la pluie de plein fouet. Annie avait dû décider d'attendre Bertholt car elle s'était arrêtée sur l'allée la plus proche, sa capuche de nouveau sur la tête. Elle s'était verrouillée et ne répondait pas à Eren.

Il en fallait plus pour décourager le petit brun et il changea de stratégie pour détaler en direction de Bertholt et Reiner cette fois-ci. Bertholt dégagea une branche basse du bout de la main, puis les deux s'arrêtèrent à l'arrivée d'Eren.

-Reiner ! l'interpella Eren en reprenant son souffle. Tu pourras… me montrer comment tu fais pour déstabiliser ton adversaire en lui chargeant dessus de tout ton poids ? J'ai essayé contre Ymir la dernière fois… mais je me suis fait éjecté par sa contre-offensive ! Comment tu fais, toi? »

Le bruit de la pluie avait masqué le petit ricanement nasal de Reiner, mais il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren pour bien lui signaler qu'il avait entendu sa requête malgré le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux.

-J'te montre, la prochaine fois, promis. »

Et sur ces mots, il dépassa Eren et salua Bertholt en agitant la main. Le sec commençait à lui manquer, il devait aller s'entraîner au gymnase comme à son habitude et il lui faudrait le temps de se changer avant le cours d'Erwin. Le grand brun lui rendit son salut et trotta vers Annie dans la direction opposée. Le petit brun, lui, se retourna vers Reiner, les poings serrés et les épaules relevées.

-T'as intérêt à garder ta promesse, ouais ! » le héla-t-il avant de filer dans la direction de Bertholt et Annie et de les dépasser pour rentrer aux baraques plus tôt. 

Eren avait encore de l'énergie à revendre ! Reiner se retînt de tracer, lui aussi, vers le gymnase, il n'aurait plus l'énergie suffisante pour des fentes avec haltères sinon ! En tout cas, il manquait d'énergie pour supporter la pluie en dehors d'un combat plus longtemps. Il retira la veste ocre (plus similaire à un torchon qu'une veste), la saisit, leva les bras afin de la soutenir au dessus de sa tête et empêcher de nouvelles gouttes de lui tomber dessus.

Il entendit un léger bruit de pas qui résonnait sur le sol de l'allée en de petites éclaboussures. 

-Reiner ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! »

Il s'exécuta et rabaissa sa veste. Tant pis pour les gouttes d'eau, Bertholt voulait lui parler. Reiner pivota vers lui. Le grand brun se massait la nuque, ses prunelles tentaient de se cacher dans les coins gauches de ses yeux. Les rougeurs sur ses joues le frappèrent plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans doute car, malgré la pluie qui atténuait les couleurs dans une torpeur humide et maussade, les joues de Bertholt, elles, restaient vibrantes d'un rouge chaud. Reiner n'y était pas habitué, mais reconnut que cela lui allait plutôt bien.

-Euh… je cherchais le bon moment, voilà pourquoi je te le dis que maintenant, euh… hahem ! Bon anniversaire ! »

S'il s'y était attendu à celle-là.

Il aurait dû. C'était bel et bien son anniversaire, maintenant que Bertholt le lui rappelait. Mais Reiner avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne plus penser à l'échéance de son anniversaire jusqu'à l'oublier le Jour J. Il se souvenait de la date, mais il ne trouvait rien de suffisamment important à l'événement pour anticiper le jour avec impatience et se réveiller tout sourire et débordant d'énergie le matin fatidique. Ce matin, il avait pris un bref petit-déjeuner et s'était rendu à l'entraînement, à l'aube, sous la pluie. Rien de plus. Et là, Bertholt se tenait devant lui, tout sourire et débordant d'énergie.

L'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de quoique ce soit de plus. Il savoura.

-Merci. Ça m'étonne que tu y aies pensé, je l'ai dit à personne pourtant… 

-Oh, tu sais… à travailler dans les archives, je suis tombé sur les plus récentes des infos du Capitole. Celles sur nous tous. Il y a nos dates d'anniversaire dedans. »

Reiner hocha lentement la tête, étonné par le soin et la précision que Bertholt démontrait dans ses recherches. 

-Bon, je dois y aller, là : Annie m'attend… ah d'ailleurs, j'allais oublier, elle te souhaite un bon anniversaire aussi ! »

Bertholt repartit en courant et Reiner reprit sa route vers le gymnase. C'était décidément une drôle de journée : de la pluie à noyer les lacs, son anniversaire qu'il avait encore oublié, et Bertholt qui le lui avait souhaité avec tout l'entrain dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve. Comme pour compenser.

Compenser la vague caresse sur la joue qu'il recevait de sa mère à chaque anniversaire. Compenser le sérieux et la banalité avec lesquels il les avait abordés les seize autres années vécues jusque là. 

C'était décidément un drôle d'anniversaire. D'aussi loin que Reiner se souvenait, c'était toujours Christa qui le lui souhaitait en premier. Le matin de ses dix-sept ans, ce fut Bertholt.

***

Malgré le poids bien réel des câbles qui le soutenait en l'air, Bertholt sentit la gravité l'attirer irrésistiblement vers le sol, comme si un autre câble était fiché dans son estomac et l'entraînait à terre, accompagné de quelques gouttes de pluie. Ses muscles le tiraient confortablement, mais dans quelques minutes, rester en l'air allait devenir douloureux.

-Pause, les jeunes ! » retentit la voix portante de Pixis.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Bertholt obtempéra immédiatement, et Annie se posa juste à côté de lui. Ils avaient atterri juste à l'orée de la forêt, au début de leur circuit, à côté du banc sur lequel ils avaient déposé leurs affaires, protégées de l'eau par le couvert des arbres. Il commença aussitôt à ajuster les sangles et les courroies de son équipement, pour leur éviter de frotter sur les zones de sa peau qui s'irritaient. Son corps commençait à prendre le pli, mais il se couchait encore avec la peau un peu rouge parfois. Et son dos le tiraillait encore.

-Allez boire un coup, vous l'avez bien mérité. » ajouta Pixis en leur adressant un sourire qui releva sa moustache.

Par réflexe, le jeune brun crût qu'il faisait référence à des boissons alcoolisées, mais il réalisa son erreur juste à temps. Il se servit une bouteille d'eau, dont il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient magiques, tant leurs apparitions étaient impromptues et salutaires. Les rejoignant, Pixis lui tapota tranquillement le bras d'un air satisfait, puis fit de même à l'épaule d'Annie :

-C'était très bien tous les deux. Vous avez les tripes qu'il faut ! »

Donc il voulait dire qu'ils avaient les bonnes intuitions qui leur permettaient de suivre son rythme et ses virages, songea Bertholt en prenant une gorgée. Comme une grosse majorité des autres tributs, ils sortaient de l'exercice qui consistait à suivre à la trace son instructeur en équipement tridimensionnel, et Pixis ne faisait pas exception. 

Avec l'entraînement d'Eren, Bertholt avait un peu l'impression de tricher, cela dit. Il adressa un sourire nerveux à Pixis en refermant sa bouteille, alors que le vieil homme leur adressait un bref sourire et partait s'éclipser plus loin. Pixis était moins rapide qu'Eren, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de son âge, mais il était plus vicieux. Visiblement, il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, et savait exactement comment faire tourner ses recrues en bourrique. À vrai dire, Bertholt n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir ''fait du bon boulot'', vu comme il les distançait avec aise.

Et Annie non plus n'était pas dupe. Elle gardait le silence et les sourcils froncés en rejoignant le banc avant de s'arrêter brutalement devant, probablement plongée dans sa concentration. Pour tester la température, Bertholt lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, et elle ne remarqua rien. Bertholt retint un petit rire amusé -c'était assez drôle de la voir autant plongée dans son monde, bien qu'un peu inquiétant-, et décida de la laisser seule. Il valait mieux ne pas la déranger dans ces moments-là.

-Ah oui ? Eh bah j'aimerais bien te voir réussir une série de quinze saltos arrière sans interruption ! » retentit la voix de Jean.

Tout naturellement, il tourna son regard vers les candidats qui se tenaient sur un autre banc à quelques mètres du leur, et discutaient avec agitation. Jean et Eren se disputaient, apparemment sur leurs compétences en tridimensionnalité, et Conny et Sasha les regardaient avec régal, en intervenant de temps en temps. À croire que tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous à la forêt aujourd'hui.

Il les rejoignit en silence, le pas furtif et couvert par un léger plic-ploc, et se posta à côté de Sasha, croisant les mains dans son dos pour écouter.

-Pfff, c'est du bluff, rétorqua Eren en croisant les bras. Et même si c'était vrai, c'est toujours plus difficile de se caler sur le rythme de quelqu'un.

-Ça dépend de la difficulté de la manœuvre d'abord, imbécile !

-Les saltos arrières, c'est pas compliqué, tu peux les faire n'importe où ! Alors que la synchronisation est lourdement dépendante de l'environnement ! »

Bertholt répondit aux saluts de Sasha et Conny, puis se pencha vers les deux plus calmes -chose assez rare-, qui observaient l'échange avec des regards de vautour :

-Qu'est ce qu'il leur arrive ?

-QUOI ?! s'écriait Eren en empoignant le col de la veste de Jean à une autre insulte que Bertholt n'avait pas entendue. Répète ça pour voir !

-Ah parce que t'es bouché en plus du reste ? ricana Jean en serrant le poignet qui froissait son uniforme. Laisse-moi redire ça bien lentement pour que ça ait le temps de monter jusqu'à ton petit cerveau : ton histoire d'environnement, c'est une excuse pour les minables dans ton genre. Ceux qui ont de vraies compétences peuvent se débrouiller dans n'importe quel environnement, et ensuite se concentrer sur des figures stylées.

-Eren et Jean se sont croisés pendant leur entraînement, expliqua enfin Sasha sans les quitter des yeux, et leurs mentors leur ont donné une pause au même moment, donc ils sont venus se chicaner tout de suite ! »

Bertholt hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à reporter son regard sur les deux plus enflammés, dont les visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, mais un détail l'interpella.

-Et vous, vous ne portez pas vos équipements ? »

-Tu dérives complètement ! protesta Eren en faisant de grands gestes de son autre main. Je te parle pas de l'environnement, pauvre cloche, je te parle des manœuvres coordonnées ! Ce sera toujours plus dur que des figures solo !

-Et ton argument pour ça, c'est l'adaptation à l'environnement qui est plus difficile ! rétorqua Jean en parvenant enfin à dégager son col d'un geste sec. Ce qui, je me tue à te le dire, n'est pas valable parce que...

-Justement si !

-Me coupe pas ! »

Après un dernier éclat de rire de Sasha et Conny qui lui fit croire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, les deux acolytes se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement qui le fit se redresser avec un frisson.

-Naaan, je suis juste venu chercher Sasha parce que j'étais en temps libre, et elle aussi ! » répondit Conny avec un large sourire et les mains sur les hanches.

Sasha répondit par un sourire tout aussi large, et Bertholt réciproqua leur expression avec plus de finesse.

-Vous vous entendez drôlement bien pour des gens qui ne viennent pas du même district. » murmura-t-il doucement, pas sûr de se faire entendre.

Eren et Jean avaient beau être arrivés au stade où ils se regardaient en chien de faïence prêts à se jeter dessus, ils étaient bruyants. Il se demandait s'il fallait les arrêter.

Mais même Sasha, la plus éloignée de lui, hocha la tête avec un mélange de fierté et de contentement. Elle avait de bonnes oreilles. Cependant, il n'élaborèrent pas, comme si Bertholt ne faisait que mentionner une évidence. Avec un peu d'hésitation, car c'était peut-être un sujet délicat, il pressa :

-Comment ça se fait ? »

Il aimait bien Sasha et Conny. Ils étaient un vent de fraîcheur, peu importe dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Il ne devrait pas chercher à en savoir plus, il devrait éviter de poser des questions qui lui permettraient peut-être de mieux les comprendre et les apprécier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

Conny s'esclaffa bruyamment, et Bertholt s'étonna de cette réaction, mais le plus petit lui répondit avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser :

-Tu sais, moi, je suis con... Je veux juste me faire des potes ! »

Dire que la réponse surprit Bertholt était bien loin de la réalité. Même Eren et Jean s'étaient tus en l'entendant rire et le contemplaient avec incrédulité. Embarrassé par cette attention soudaine, Conny rosit et s'essuya le nez maladroitement :

-Bah oui, on sait tous qu'au début des jeux, peu importe la situation, on sera à la gorge les uns des autres. Je suis con mais je suis pas idiot. Donc je préfère être pote avec vous maintenant, pour avoir des bons souvenirs jusqu'au bout, tu vois ?

-Je... je vois. »

Il ne voyait pas. Enfin, il pouvait imaginer comment il en était venu à ce raisonnement, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une telle pureté d'esprit. Les motifs de Conny étaient les plus innocents qu'il avait jamais croisés, et ce même en dehors des jeux, et soudain il eut honte. Petit, il voulait devenir ami avec Annie parce qu'il se sentait seul, et parce qu'elle pouvait le protéger. Plus grand, il voulait se rapprocher de Reiner parce qu'il l'idéalisait, et d'autres personnes, pour des raisons bien moins candides que le simple désir de se faire des amis et de passer de bons moments avec eux.

Il ne savait pas s'il éprouvait envers Conny du respect ou de la perplexité. Peut-être les deux. 

Il se tourna vers les autres interlocuteurs, et découvrit sans surprise leurs mines graves. Eren avait les sourcils froncés à l'excès, occupé à fixer l'horizon comme s'il voulait y mettre plus de feu que le soleil au crépuscule. Jean, lui, sondait le visage de Conny, tous ses traits tendus, peut-être à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge. Mais Conny n'était rien si ce n'était sincère. Sasha, elle, arborait une expression plus étrange encore : elle dodelinait très doucement de la tête comme si elle approuvait, mais au lieu du sourire naïf auquel il aurait pu s'attendre, sa mâchoire était crispée, et ses yeux contenaient toute une série d'émotions emmêlées que Bertholt aurait bien du mal à départager : de la peur certainement, de la détermination, de la tendresse peut-être, de l'approbation...

-Bertholt ! » appela Pixis.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment sur ses pieds et fit volte-face vers son mentor, le cœur battant. Il était si absorbé dans ses réflexions et ses observations qu'il avait complètement oublié son propre district ! Sa réaction répandit un léger rire dans leur groupe, et il s'excusa pour s'éclipser avec un hochement de tête.

À leur banc, Annie semblait avoir repris ses esprits, car elle lui bougea tranquillement la tête dans sa direction. Il se posta à côté d'elle, en face de Pixis, qui consulta une poignée de feuilles, probablement refilée par les autres instructeurs qu'il venait d'aller voir.

-Vous progressez bien. » déclara-t-il sans lever le nez de sa feuille. 

Bertholt changea nerveusement d'appui. Voulait-il parler de la tridimensionnalité, ou en général ? Est ce qu'il y avait un ''mais'' ? Pixis plia les feuilles et les glissa dans son gilet pour se tourner pleinement vers eux, avec un sourire habilement dissimulé par sa moustache.

-Aussi bien en tridimensionnalité qu'ailleurs, je vous rassure, Monsieur Hoover. »

Décidément, il était perceptif quand il n'était pas alcoolisé.

-Vous devriez vous faire un peu plus confiance, ricana-t-il. Aussi bien à vous qu'à mademoiselle Leonhardt. Je pense sincèrement que vous pourrez vous en sortir pour les jeux. Certainement pas seuls, je pense que vous pouvez le constater vous-même, mais en duo, vous avez toutes vos chances ! »

Bertholt inspira fortement, étonné de se sentir aussi ému par ces quelques paroles. Il retint la petite montée d'émotion qui menaçait d'engloutir sa cage thoracique, avec une respiration aussi posée que possible, et en serrant ses mains dans son dos. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la perspective des jeux pesait sur ses épaules. C'était un poids croissant, épaissi par les moments toujours plus nombreux où il réalisait toutes les facettes de ce qu'il devrait accomplir, ou commettre, dans les semaines à venir. Notamment avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de Conny.

Pixis leur demanda s'il voulait reprendre l'exercice, Annie répondit par l'affirmative, Bertholt annonça comme d'habitude qu'il suivrait le mouvement. Machinalement, ses pieds le portèrent à la suite de son mentor. Il ne fut tiré de ses réflexions que lorsqu'il sentit une main fine tapoter le bas de son dos. 

Il fit volte-face vers Annie, qui scrutait son visage avec les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, un peu alarmé, son inquiétude fondit aussitôt, et elle acquiesça imperceptiblement. Elle avait dû voir qu'il était en train de se perdre dans une spirale de négativité. Venant de sa part, c'était l'équivalent d'un petit discours destiné à le rasséréner, et il avait fait son effet. Bertholt rougit, embarrassé d'être pris sur le fait de sa défaillance. Il s'attela à raffermir sa démarche, allonger son pas, maîtriser son expression, et peut-être redresser un peu les épaules. 

***

-Je peux m'asseoir là ? »

La petite voix chantante de Minha arracha Marco à ses pensées, si fort qu'il ne se rappelait déjà plus à quoi il songeait. Il baissa les yeux sur la double-page ouverte devant lui, qui portait sur les implications des chocs musculaires sur le corps. Et ça ne lui dit trop rien. D'un signe de la main et d'un sourire, il invita Minha à s'asseoir en face de lui. 

Elle le gratifia d'un large hochement de tête et étala la montagne de livres qu'elle avait récupérés le long de la moitié de la table. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle en ouvrit un et s'attela à l'étude des rudiments de la médecine, elle aussi.

Marco s'efforça de se replonger dans son ouvrage mais, au bout d'une minute de silence studieux, Minha lui adressa la parole, un grain d'inquiétude catastrophée dans la voix :

-Mais… t'es trempé ! »

Elle s'était penchée vers lui, s'appuyant sur la table de ses deux mains. Marco rit à sa remarque et se passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-T'inquiète pas… 

-Pourquoi t'as pas mis ton manteau ?

-J'avais trop chaud avec. » murmura-t-il, tout sourire.

Minha se laissa retomber dans la chaise en soupirant.

-J'ai cru que c'était parce qu'ils t'en avaient pas donné… 

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas.

-Jamais je n'apprécierais de me faire saucée par une pluie pareille… ça n'arrête pas depuis cette nuit… Je sais pas si t'es courageux ou inconscient ! lui confia-t-elle en riant.

-Dans ton cas, le manteau te va très bien. C'est une bonne idée de l'avoir mis. »

Ce n'était pas une tentative de politesse mal placée. Le vert sombre du long manteau soulignait l'éclat des yeux de la jeune fille, la forme complimentait sa silhouette en nouant sa taille. Elle était faite pour porter des vêtements avec ce genre de coupe. Tandis que lui n'était vraiment pas fait pour supporter une fine doublure de laine en été, même sous une pluie fraîche !

-Ben, je… euh… merci, Marco, c'est adorable. »

Il lui sourit et le silence les enveloppa à nouveau. Mais Marco n'avait plus envie de travailler. Minha était une des tributs les plus abordables, il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie et, alors que la tension des derniers Entraînements à 24 pesait encore un peu dans l'air, il voulait renouer avec le semblant de vie quotidienne qui s'était installé, papoter avec des camarades, de tout et n'importe quoi, être insouciant et optimiste, être lui-même.

-Enfin, l'avantage avec la pluie, c'est que j'avais une excuse toute trouvée pour traîner plus longtemps à la bibliothèque. »

Il retint une exclamation de surprise et releva la tête. Minha avait fait le premier pas ! Soulagé par la réciprocité de leurs sentiments, il mit tout en œuvre pour entretenir cette discussion, comme un petit feu sous cette pluie battante :

-On te retient d'habitude ?

-Pas vraiment… Hansi aimerait surtout me donner des cours sur la tridimensionnalité ou sur les Titans durant mon temps libre. Même si l'excuse de la bibliothèque passe bien, j'ai souvent besoin des talents de négociation de Jean pour me dépêtrer de sa passion incommensurable pour ces gros tas de difformité ! »

Il pouffa et elle reprit en refermant le livre qui se tenait devant elle :

-Et aujourd'hui, Hansi a bien senti que je risquais d'y rester longtemps à cause de la pluie. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas y aller !

-Jean t'a sortie du pétrin alors ? »

La bouche de Minha s'ouvrit en un petit rond. Le rond devint un trait qui unissait ses lèvres, puis il se transforma en un demi-cercle de soulagement et de joie. Marco en déduisit que Minha devait encore hésiter à parler de son partenaire aux autres tributs après le fiasco de la semaine dernière. Il se réjouit de lui avoir montré qu'il n'en avait cure et qu'il discernait, lui aussi, les qualités du garçon aux cheveux cendrés.

-Oui, il a proposé à Hansi de lui faire rattraper les cours théoriques qu'il avait manqués durant la première semaine. Ç'a marché !

-C'est super ! Et t'es venue pour étudier le dessin aussi ? » chuchota-t-il en pointant du doigt un des livres éparpillés sur la table.

La jeune femme vira aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et éleva le ton en bredouillant sa justification :

-Oh ! Ça, c'est… euh… c'est… pour… »

Sa tentative de justification. Marco avait été curieux de savoir en quoi cet ouvrage sur l'étude des effets de proportion, et l'autre sur ceux d'ombre et lumière, qu'il distinguait juste en dessous, aideraient Minha aux jeux. Mais il apparaissait qu'il s'était mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

-D'ailleurs ! Tu savais que c'était l'anniversaire de Reiner aujourd'hui ? changea-t-il de sujet.

-Quoi ? Euh, non, pas du tout. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler… 

-Vraiment ? Ne te laisse pas intimider, il est très gentil.

-Mais tout le monde est gentil avec toi, Marco ! » renchérit Minha en gloussant.

Une image de Ruth traversa son esprit et lui pinça le cœur. Si seulement… Afin de penser à autre chose, il jeta un regard absent à sa montre. Et se leva en sursaut. 

-Mince ! Mais il faut que j'y aille ! Désolé Minha, mais je dois être à la baraque de mon district d'ici une demi-heure ! »

Il rassembla les livres de médecine et jeta quelques coups d'oeil à sa montre, de peur que le temps ne lui fasse défaut en accélérant sans prévenir. Par bonheur, les secondes paraissaient défiler en cadence avec le rythme de la pluie à l'extérieur.

-Haha, encore un entraînement secret du District Neuf ?

-Pardon ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'on nous a fait la remarque, avec Jean, la dernière fois. On s'entraîne presque jamais au gymnase. Et maintenant que j'y pense, vous non plus ! Voilà pourquoi il n'y a qu'à la bibliothèque que je te croise !

-Héhé, c'est bien vrai ! »

Il présenta encore d'autres excuses à Minha, rangea soigneusement les livres là où il les avait trouvés, et descendit vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Si ce que Minha avait dit était vrai, alors c'était une sacrée coïncidence qu'il ait déjà aperçu Jean deux fois dans la forêt !

Au pied de l'escalier, il croisa Reiner, qui s'apprêtait à monter les marches. Lui aussi avait les cheveux et l'uniforme trempés, et ne portait pas non plus le long manteau des tributs. 

-Camarade du clan des « zéro manteau »… » le salua Reiner en hochant la tête.

Marco lui rendit son hochement de tête et l'agrémenta d'un ricanement. Reiner commençait à le dépasser dans son ascension des marches, alors le jeune garçon se retourna et le héla dans un fort chuchotement :

-Reiner, bon anniversaire ! »

Le grand blond se tourna de trois-quart vers lui, apparemment surpris.

-Merci. »

Marco gravit les trois marches qu'il venait de descendre pour se rapprocher de lui, et fouilla dans son sac. Il trouva la petite boîte de thé en carton qu'il cherchait et la tendit à Reiner.

-Voilà ! C'est pas grand-chose mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait marquer le coup. »

Reiner fronça les sourcils et saisit le paquet avec lenteur, comme s'il se demandait déjà comment désamorcer la bombe qu'il devait contenir, voire si elle n'exploserait pas à la réception. Mais il y avait juste des sachets de thé dedans.

-C'est parce que tu m'avais dit aimer le thé noir quand on avait discuté de nos boissons chaudes favorites, tu te rappelles ?

-Je vois… m-merci. »

Le « De rien » de Marco implosa dans sa gorge quand Ruth passa, telle une ombre, à côté de Reiner et de Marco, descendant les escaliers. Depuis quand était-elle à la bibliothèque ? Il ne l'avait pas vue s'installer et elle n'avait même pas cherché à le rejoindre… Elle le transperça d'un regard noir, presque assassin, en achevant de descendre l'escalier. Un frisson aigu le secoua et le jeune garçon sentit sa nuque se frigorifier.

-Marco ? s'enquit Reiner, qui n'avait pas bougé et continuait de le considérer.

-Je dois y aller, passe une bonne journée ! » déclara-t-il à toute vitesse en se lançant à la poursuite de sa partenaire, fuyant Reiner.

Tout son corps lui hurlait de ne pas courir après elle. Même les gouttes d'eau essayaient de le ralentir.

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête en entendant le bruit affolé et éclaboussé de ses pas. Marco déglutit. Si le manteau rendait Minha plus élégante, Ruth, elle, avait l'air encore plus imposante avec. Il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de se terrer dans un des buissons alentours. L'instinct de survie. Elle le mitraillait du regard après tout. Pourtant, il ordonna à ses jambes de ne plus bouger et chercha ses mots.

-Rassure-moi… tu sais ce qu'on fait là ? »

Le son de ses paroles claquait et s'abattit sur Marco. Ce n'était pas la pluie, mais bien la violence de cette fausse question qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il serra les poings et acquiesça. 

-Tu sais qu'on est grosso-modo en guerre les uns contre les autres ? »

Il vit une goutte d'eau perler le long de ses mèches, bien heureux qu'elles abritent un peu ses yeux des prunelles meurtrières de Ruth. Triste consolation. Il acquiesça.

-Tu sais qu'on est pas en colonie de vacances, là ?

-… Oui.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens d'offrir un putain de cadeau à ton ennemi ?! » feula-t-elle.

Sa voix tonna et Marco trembla. 

Elle avait raison. Elle avait parfaitement raison et lui avait été stupide, complètement idiot. Donner un petit quelque chose à Reiner pour son anniversaire, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'ils avaient été camarades. Mais les circonstances ne le permettaient pas. Marco ne pouvait plus être lui-même. Elle avait parfaitement raison et lui avait été stupide, complètement idiot. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il était un idiot fini.

Elle avait raison. 

Il baissa les yeux vers ses bottes luisantes d'humidité, le sol boueux, sa honte. 

-Maintenant, je vais te demander de me laisser partir seule, ça évitera qu'on en vienne aux mains… » reprit Ruth d'un ton sec.

Il acquiesça. Elle soupira.

-J'en ai marre de passer pour la méchante ! »

On enserra son cœur et la pluie devint aussi lourde que du plomb. Ruth s'éloignait et ne devenait plus qu'une tâche sombre dans son champ de vision troublé par l'eau. Marco manqua de chanceler. Il vacilla vers un arbre tout proche et s'adossa à son tronc. 

On gavait sa gorge d'une substance pâteuse qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur.

Il prit de longues inspirations et laissa ses jambes choir. Le sol se déroba sous son poids et ses pieds glissèrent dans la boue. Il se retrouva affalé, le dos toujours contre la rigidité froide et humide, inanimée, de l'arbre. 

Marco se cacha les yeux d'une main, revenant ainsi à la croyance enfantine qu'en dissimulant son regard derrière, il pourrait devenir invisible. Il continuait de pleuvoir et il allait être en retard. Mais là, il espérait juste pouvoir s'effacer et s'accorder un temps de répit, de solitude. Disparaître.

***

Jean rejoignit Minha et s'affala sur le canapé avec un gros soupir.

-Enfin sorti du rattrapage ? » rigola Minha.

Un grognement lassé lui répondit et Jean pinça les paupières. Hansi était impitoyable. Il laissa sa masse musculaire fondre dans le moelleux du canapé, bien plus confortable que les bancs de la salle de classe. Le plic-ploc incessant de la pluie, au bord de l'averse, était un bruit de fond agréable. Il n'aimait pas la pluie, sauf quand il était bien au sec à l'intérieur pour l'observer à travers sa fenêtre et gribouiller avec un café en main.

-Ah, merde ! »

Le café ! Il se redressa en un éclair et bondit sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir la porte du balcon. Comme un idiot, il avait oublié sa tasse sur la table ! Autant il n'avait pas grand chose à carrer de la porcelaine en elle-même, autant avec ce vent elle pouvait passer par-dessus la rambarde et s'abattre sur la tronche de quelqu'un (cela dit, qui sortirait dehors?), ou se briser en morceaux sur le balcon, et s'il ne s'en occupait pas maintenant d'autres pourraient se blesser avec avant qu'il ne s'en rappelle. L'eau et le vent lui fouettèrent le visage alors que la bourrasque changeait de sens juste à ce moment. Si c'était une façon pour le monde de lui dire bonjour, il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Jean jura en constatant toute l'eau qui entrait à l'intérieur et fit un pas sur le balcon pour fermer la porte derrière lui, aussitôt arrosé par la pluie. Il avait l'impression de progresser à l'intérieur de la mer elle-même, avec le vent qui faisait claquer ses vêtements sur sa peau déjà humide. Il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais comme il avait établi précédemment, il n'aimait pas la pluie.

La table était complètement dépourvue de porcelaine. Il passa les environs au crible, sans trouver quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était un crayon oublié ballotté par les vents, qui était venu buter contre le garde-corps du muret. Il le récupéra en vitesse, en priant pour qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres.

_Est- ce qu'elle était tombée par-dessus bord ?_ Songea-t-il. Il jeta un œil au delà de la rambarde avec désespoir, et son regard accrocha un mouvement qui n'avait rien à voir avec les arbres malmenés par le vent ou le rideau de pluie.

Marco se tenait debout sur le balcon, et s'entraînait avec plus de férocité que jamais. Jean s'interrompit, et posa un genou au sol pour l'observer. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait à s'exercer par ce temps ?! Il allait choper la crève !

Jean fut brièvement tenté de l'interpeller par dessus le vacarme de la pluie. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux s'agglutinaient devant ses yeux, et il ne pouvait pas décemment y voir assez pour faire ses exercices habituels. En plus, le sol était glissant.

Mais il se retint. Il y avait une telle hargne dans les poings qu'il balançait à travers la pluie, une telle énergie dans le vrillement de ses hanches, un tel désespoir qui suintait de tous ces gestes, comme s'il pouvait tout évacuer par les pores de sa peau à la force de ses efforts, et que la pluie se chargerait ensuite de l'en débarrasser, de l'en laver...

Il se battait contre quelque chose. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. 

En silence, Jean rouvrit la porte de son balcon, et avec un dernier regard, de sympathie ou de soutien, il ne savait pas trop, il retourna au sec.

-Ma tasse est introuvable, grommela-t-il. Je l'avais oubliée sur le balcon.

-Oh, ça ? fit Minha. Je l'ai déposée dans l'évier avant qu'il ne pleuve hier. »

Un long soupir.

***

La vue du chocolat qui dégoulinait paresseusement de son récipient pour s'étaler avec indolence au fond du moule procurait à Christa une satisfaction familière et une nostalgie enfantine. Petite, elle avait dû se battre bec et ongles avec ses domestiques chaque année pour qu'elles la laissent cuisiner ne serait-ce qu'un fondant au chocolat. Mais elle tenait à exprimer sa gratitude à Reiner, et elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour lui préparer son gâteau favori, et un cadeau. 

Ce dernier était soigneusement emballé et trônait sur le bureau de sa chambre, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il lui plairait. Elle s'arma de la maryse et acheva de vider le saladier dans son moule. En quelques gestes, le moule était niché dans le four. Elle s'accorda le plaisir de lécher la spatule et gratter le bol, puis prit le temps de tout nettoyer soigneusement, de sorte à ne laisser aucune trace de ses manigances. 

Un bourgeon de malice et d'espoir frémissait dans son estomac. En conservant cette tradition, elle voulait retrouver un peu du temps d'avant. Elle voulait rappeler à Reiner tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans les mêmes circonstances, et elle voulait le remercier pour tous les instants qu'il avait passé à ses côtés. Et lui offrir un moment de nostalgie où ils pouvaient retrouver ce qu'ils avaient avant les jeux lui semblait une bonne idée. 

Juste au moment où elle sortait le gâteau et partait le ranger dans sa chambre, soigneusement emballé dans un chiffon pour conserver la chaleur, elle entendit la porte de la baraque s'ouvrir. Intentionnellement, elle avait laissée ouverte la porte de l'escalier pour mieux entendre le retour d'Erwin et de Reiner. S'il y avait bien un avantage à ne pas prendre part à ces exercices, c'était qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait dans ces moments, elle n'était surveillée par personne. Elle était tenté de dire que c'était une première, pour elle.

Tout en pensant, elle alla vers la salle de bain et récupéra deux serviettes, descendant en trombe pour leur ouvrir. La pluie tapait fort depuis tout un moment déjà, bien qu'elle n'y ait fait que distraitement attention pendant qu'elle cuisinait.

-Bon retour ! s'écria-t-elle en arrivant. Ouhla, vous êtes vraiment trempés ! Tenez !

-Merci, Christa. » dit chaleureusement Erwin. 

Reiner était encore occupé à égoutter la veste de son uniforme dans l'entrée, et la remercia à son tour.

-Je te dis de mettre ton manteau, pourtant, soupira-t-elle.

-Désolé, tu sais bien que je ne vis pas très bien avec trop de couches de vêtements. » répondit-il avec un sourire contrit.

Elle croisa les bras en gonflant légèrement les joues, et rougit instantanément lorsque Reiner haussa un sourcil à sa réaction. Ça faisait des années qu'elle avait arrêté d'avoir cette expression ! Elle agita la main pour chasser de son esprit ce qu'elle venait de faire et enchaîna :

-Au fait, Reiner, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Prends le temps de te changer, puis rejoins-moi en haut. »

Reiner acquiesça immédiatement, et Christa tourna les talons. Le petit bourgeon avait un peu trop poussé, et elle était retombée plus que prévu en enfance. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Erwin lancer un curieux regard à Reiner, et décida de l'ignorer. Son père lui avait souvent répété que peu de gens pouvaient réellement comprendre la teneur de sa relation avec Reiner. Et même s'il avait eu tort sur beaucoup de chose, elle devait admettre qu'à ce sujet, il avait eu raison.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, le temps de placer le gâteau et le cadeau sur la table, et comme d'habitude, Reiner ne la fit pas attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoignait en toquant discrètement à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

Il arborait un léger sourire avenant, détendu, et la vision était rare ces jours-ci. Un bref soulagement détendit les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle espérait améliorer encore son humeur et faire en sorte que son sourire atteigne pleinement ses yeux.

Mais quand le regard du jeune homme tomba sur le présent et le gâteau qui trônaient sur la table, ses commissures tombèrent avec lui. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte, et ne tourna le regard vers Christa que lorsque celle-ci toussa ostensiblement.

Son expression devint neutre, les traits soigneusement maîtrisés, alors qu'il venait s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur le fauteuil qu'elle lui indiquait. Mais elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de mimique de sa part.

Timidement, elle montra les deux objets d'un large geste de la main.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Reiner ! » dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner cette peine. » murmura-t-il aussitôt, comme chaque année.

Christa laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ne prenait jamais ces attentions comme argent comptant. Pire, chaque année, il mettait un point d'honneur à s'en étonner. 

-Ça va finir par me vexer, tu sais, bouda-t-elle.

-Oh, je suis désolé ! C'était tout à fait inintentionnel, c'est juste que... »

Il chercha ses mots en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

-Je pensais qu'avec les jeux, tu aurais trop à t'inquiéter pour… ça.

-Eh bien, mon cher ami, tu t'es trompé. » dit-elle en lui indiquant le siège en face d'elle.

Elle sourit en prenant deux assiettes pour les servir alors qu'il s'asseyait. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut que le bruit des cuillères sur les assiettes alors qu'ils dégustaient.

-Incroyable, le goût est le même, constata Reiner avec surprise.

-Pourquoi, tu penses encore que je demandais de l'aide aux domestiques ? »

Il cacha un sourire derrière sa main, et le petit bourgeon grandit. 

-Non, bien sûr que non, pas du tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me viendrait à l'esprit. » nia-t-il avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour être honnête, ou plutôt pour ne pas être railleur.

Elle tendit la main pour lui taper le bras et il leva sa paume aussi sec pour capituler.

-Reste sérieux, un peu ! protesta-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

-Je me souviens juste de la fois où tu avais évacué la salle à grand coup de spatule pour que les domestiques s'en aillent. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies fait ça.

-Bien sûr que j'avais fais ça ! Elles parlaient de toi comme si tu étais un toutou bien docile! » se récria-t-elle.

Il ricana si brusquement qu'il renifla, et Christa expira ostensiblement. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler de tous ces moments où les gens à son service à elle pensaient qu'ils valaient mieux que celui qui était le plus digne de se tenir à ses côtés, mais elle était fière de la petite elle-même du passé.

-Bon, on va pas passer toute la journée plongés dans nos souvenirs ! Tiens. »

Elle lui fourra le cadeau dans les bras sans plus de cérémonie. Il la remerciait déjà avec les yeux alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas ouvert, cette andouille. Avec beaucoup de soin, il défit le papier cadeau. Au bout de quelques instants, il découvrit un bracelet de force, en cuir noir. Le point d'interrogation se peignait sur toute sa figure.

-Regarde. » dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la question.

Il leva la tête et elle pointa le bracelet qu'elle-même portait au poignet. C'était un petit bracelet de perle blanche, dont elle avait déjà dû remplacer la corde deux fois. C'était le premier cadeau que Reiner lui avait offert. Celui qu'elle lui offrait était un rappel de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, un vœu de courage.

-Je cherchais un cadeau qui t'irait bien et qui ne soit pas strictement un objet d'utilité, expliqua-t-elle. Et un bracelet me semblait être une bonne idée ! Bon, évidemment pas un bracelet de perle comme le mien, mais je me suis dit que ça te correspondrait plutôt bien. »

Les yeux brillants, elle attendit sa réaction. Le jeune homme serrait l'objet avec énergie, la mine grave. Ses sourcils étaient intensément froncés, sa bouche plissée, sa mâchoire crispée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

-Reiner... ? »

Il sursauta et cingla sa tête vers elle. Son regard avait l'air presque perdu.

Christa se sentit dégonfler comme un ballon. Elle avait voulu lui remonter le moral, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il avait l'air d'un animal pourchassé ?! Elle serra les poings et contint son expression. Le masque, elle devait garder le masque.

-Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Il secoua la tête doucement. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, mais pas un sourire de joie, un sourire de détermination, de volonté. Elle l'avait déjà peint plusieurs fois sur son propre visage.

-Je te remercie, Christa, c'est un très beau cadeau. » annonça-t-il en l'enfilant méticuleusement.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Le silence se serait étendu si Erwin n'était pas monté à son tour.

-Oh, je vois qu'il est temps pour les festivités. 

-Vous en voulez ? » proposa aussitôt Christa en direction du gâteau, et remerciant tous les dieux pour la stabilité de sa voix.

Erwin répondit en hochant la tête et en s'asseyant avec eux. Ils commencèrent à discuter brièvement du programme des jeux, qui serait peut-être affecté par le temps, et Christa participait, mais son esprit n'y était pas. Le petit bourgeon avait fané.

**J-14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bertholt a un google trad Annie et un google trad Pixis intégrés


	20. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander si c'est juste ou pas !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST SNK qui se prêtent bien à l'ambiance = - Symphonicsuite 7-B@$ -  
> \- Shingeki Gt 20130218 Kyojin -  
> \- Call Your Name -  
> \- The Reluctant Heroes (Modv) -  
> \- Barricades (Movie Ver. / Instrumental) -  
> \- Emaymniam -

Buchwald s'ébroua et effectua un virage sec pour contourner le pin qui venait à leur rencontre. Sa monture renâcla et Marco lui tapota l'encolure en guise d'excuse. Voilà qu'il laissait Buchwald faire toutes les manœuvres ! Le jeune garçon resserra les reines, raffermit sa position, décidé à s'appliquer. Ce n'était pas en rêvassant qu'il réussirait son exercice… mais l'allure berçante du pas de Buchwald l'enveloppait dans une vicieuse torpeur. Chaque bruissement feutré de sabots sur l'herbe et la terre le recouvrait d'une nouvelle couche de velouté, identique à celle d'une couverture dans laquelle il s'emmitouflait, et le rapprochait de l'abysse du sommeil. 

La canopée tamisait la lumière : dans un élan de générosité, elle cherchait à lui offrir un peu d'obscurité pour l'aider à s'endormir. L'atmosphère lui prêtait main forte, elle aussi : après le déluge de la veille, la température était rafraîchissante, douce à souhait. Parfaite pour s'assoupir. La forêt mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'il sombre… 

Marco s'en voulait presque de n'avoir fait que ressasser les paroles de Ruth au lieu de dormir la nuit dernière. En ce jour, il n'était pas du tout apte à mener un exercice de traque et de discrétion. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'écoutait même pas les bruits alentours, alors qu'il était censé se repérer au son des oiseaux ! 

Le courant de ses pensées, qui se fracassait sur les rochers de son désarroi en un vacarme assourdissant, déséquilibrant, couvrait le moindre bruit. Hormis le pas régulier, ensorcelant, de Buchwald. Les chants des pics verts, des rossignols ou des pinsons se fondaient dans cette dissonance qui l'écartelait de l'intérieur. Entre apitoiement et appesantissement. Assiégé par la forêt, et par lui-même. 

Lui-même, il ne savait plus qui c'était. Il devait l'oublier. Ruth l'avait rappelé à l'ordre la veille, il ne pouvait plus être l'ancien Marco. Il avait disparu le jour où la voix persiflante du représentant du Capitole l'avait appelé à monter sur l'estrade aux côtés de Ruth. Continuer à vivre en prétendant qu'il était toujours là, c'était s'empêcher de grandir et de se battre, étouffer dans l’œuf ses moindres chances de survie, et celles de Ruth au passage. C'était un serpent qui refusait de muer, qui traînait son ancienne peau avec lui partout où il allait, comme un précieux talisman, le souvenir d'une meilleure époque, morte bien avant lui, qui le laisserait agoniser seul. Un serpent inconscient du fardeau qu'il s'imposait, refusant plus que tout de laisser cette peau morte dépérir sur le coin de la route.

Il s'était voilé la face. Or Ruth, de sa voix tranchante, avait déchiré ce voile. Elle y avait pratiqué plusieurs incisions depuis leur arrivée, mais Marco était toujours repassé après elle pour le recoudre avec soin et ferveur. La veille, elle l'avait labouré, cisaillé, pourfendu. Et désormais, même la canopée des arbres ne pouvait atténuer l'éclat aveuglant de sa situation.

Les jeux l'avaient changé.

Il n'avait plus aucun repère. Tout ce sur quoi Marco aurait pu s'appuyer, des traits de caractère, des habitudes, des souvenirs, s'était évanoui. Et il venait tout juste de s'en apercevoir. Marco ne pouvait plus compter sur lui-même. Pour la première fois de sa brève vie, malgré la présence de Buchwald, il se sentait seul. Démesurément seul.

Sa poitrine l'étouffait à un tel point qu'il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur le chant d'un des trois oiseaux. Il devait en attraper un en se fiant à son ouïe, le ramener à Ness, puis le relâcher. Mais il ne trouvait aucun point d'appui pour se mettre au travail. Il avançait à tâtons dans une purée de pois d'incertitude et d'effroi qui l'intoxiquait. À la recherche d'une brèche qui lui indiquerait sans plus attendre comment s'atteler à sa tâche. Mais le brouillard s'épaississait. 

Les oreilles de Buchwald obliquèrent en arrière. La culpabilité s'accrut en Marco et il porta la main à ses yeux pour imposer le noir, le vide, à sa vision aussi bien qu'à son esprit. Il contaminait Buchwald avec toutes ses ondes négatives… 

Son compagnon devait se sentir aussi piégé que lui. Mais, dans le cas du cheval à la robe bai foncé, c'était son cavalier qui l'emprisonnait dans un tourbillon de pensées obscures. Un tourbillon qui avait beau les encercler, composé uniquement d'émotions, il se dissimulait dans l'atmosphère et ne conférait aucune protection contre la menace. Une quelconque menace. Ils étaient perdants sur tous les tableaux. Assaillis de l'intérieur et vulnérables de l'extérieur.

Un danger pouvait surgir des broussailles et les achever, ils étaient cernés. Marco s'efforçait de respirer avec calme et régularité pour se sortir ces idées cauchemardesques de la tête, quand un bruit de pas freina le courant assourdissant de ses pensées. D'un seul coup. Comme s'il l'avait frigorifié. Et ces pas qui craquaient sur la glace et les brindilles se rapprochaient de Marco. Il ne les avait entendus qu'au dernier moment, il ne pouvait plus fuir !

Il tira sur la bride. Buchwald freina donc en émettant un hennissement contrarié et Marco se raidit, il fléchit les genoux, se leva de la selle, les pointes des pieds dressées sur les étriers, prêt à détaler avec sa monture au moment de l'offensive. Si offensive il y avait… avec un peu de chance, songea-t-il, ce n'était qu'un lapin.

Ce ne fut pas un lapin, mais bien un être humain qui apparut derrière l'arbre. Il s'arrêta net et serra les poings en voyant Marco et Buchwald. Il était de grande taille, les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Marco et sa coupe au bol caractéristique permit au jeune garçon de le reconnaître sur le champ, malgré l'expression de surprise qui tordait son visage : Marlow.

Marco se laissa retomber dans la selle et détendit tout son corps. Même les oreilles de Buchwald pointèrent en avant, confirmant ainsi à son cavalier que Marlow ne représentait aucun danger. Pourtant, c'était bien Marlow qui semblait le plus effrayé d'eux trois. Des gouttes de sueur pointaient sur ses joues tandis que son torse récupérait, avec difficulté, le mouvement d'une respiration apaisée. 

-Pardonne-moi… »

Marco contînt une petite exclamation de surprise. Malgré la frayeur qu'ils lui avaient faite, Marlow avait pris la parole et s'était excusé avant lui. Le jeune garçon avait envie de bafouiller quelque chose à lui répondre, mais Marlow poursuivit :

-Je t'ai fait peur et déconcentré dans ton exercice… Hitch m'a raconté que l'équitation faisait partie de ton entraînement. Je ne suis pas venu pour espionner, rassure-toi, juste me promener un peu durant mon temps libre, voilà tout. »

Il avait très vite repris son calme et s'exprimait d'une voix assurée. Cependant, Marco décelait encore une trace d'hésitation dans son regard.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout va bien. Je t'ai fait peur aussi alors je devrais tout autant m'excuser, sa voix s'estompait jusqu'à ce que Marco reprenne en la rehaussant. Mais t'inquiète pas pour mon exercice, j'étais pas très concentré de toute façon. Je te laisse imaginer l'horreur que c'est de guetter le chant des oiseaux dans un boucan pareil ! »

Il accompagna ses propos d'un petit gloussement pour finir de détendre l'atmosphère. Il n'avait jamais trop parler avec Marlow, il le connaissait de loin car il s'était vite construit une réputation de protestataire bruyant, malgré une nature assez réservée. Il l'avait donc surtout observé durant les Entraînements à 24. Marlow était du genre à s'enflammer une fois lancé sur un sujet qui déchaînait sa passion. Marco voulait s'assurer qu'aucun gaz combustible n'abondait entre eux deux.

Marlow se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de poser ses mains sur les hanches en changeant de jambe d'appui.

-Un « boucan » ?

-Euh, je voulais parler du boucan de la forêt… tu sais, le bruit du vent qui se faufile entre les cimes des arbres, les bruissements des feuilles. Sans parler de ses ronflements ! » expliqua Marco avec enthousiasme en se penchant pour caresser l'encolure de Buchwald.

Puis, il se redressa dans la selle pour refaire face à Marlow. Celui-ci hochait la tête sans grand transport d'intérêt, mais cela suffit à Marco pour qu'il se morde la lèvre. Il était en train de lui raconter son entraînement ! Il devait pourtant garder le secret de leur formation pour conserver l'effet de surprise le plus longtemps possible… Déjà que le Capitole disséminait quelques informations durant les « 24 », il ne pouvait pas empirer la chose et ruiner toutes les chances de Ruth par la même occasion ! C'était déloyal de sa part ! 

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la gravité de sa situation. Comme un benêt, il avait lancé la conversation ! Il allait devoir l'arrêter, mais si Marlow posait d'autres questions auxquelles il ne répondrait plus, il prenait le risque de se retrouver confronter à l'ardeur explosive du jeune homme ! Marco agrippa le pommeau de la selle à en graver les traces de ses doigts sur le cuir. Il inspira du mieux qu'il pouvait pour recouvrer un semblant de tranquillité malgré les picotements dans sa cage thoracique.

-Ah, je vois. Un citadin comme moi n'est pas vraiment initié à tout ça. Stohess n'est pas réputé pour ses forêts. Mais j'essaie de rattraper le coup en marchant par ici, vois-tu. »

Une confidence. Pas une question. Marco n'en revenait pas. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, il avait oublié la sensation soudaine de légèreté qui allait avec le soulagement. L'air rentrait avec plus d'aisance dans ses poumons. Ses doigts se desserrèrent. 

Le jeune homme à la coupe au bol se penchait pour regarder ses bottes, puis relevait la tête pour scanner un peu les environs et touchait son menton de la main. Apparemment, Marlow était plutôt calme, appliqué à contempler la forêt, et ne s'énerverait pas. Il était même probable qu'il ne fulmine vraiment qu'en présence du Capitole. Ce qui expliquerait ses bornés haussements de voix durant les interviews. Là où celle de Marco s'essoufflait en un petit son craintif qu'il s'efforçait de décrisper pour paraître naturel pendant que le miel qui dégoulinait des mots de Ruth l'engluait sur le siège. Pris au dépourvu, Marlow était du genre à montrer ses crocs, et Marco à serrer les dents. Ce n'était pas leur seule différence.

En regardant les interviews, Marco avait constaté que l'autre candidat ne souhaitait pas donner du sien aux jeux et préférait pointer du doigt toutes les injustices du système, les hurler sur tous les toits, un moyen pour lui de protester. Il était devenu assez admiratif de son panache, sans toutefois se laisser séduire par de telles méthodes. Démontrer ce qui n'allait pas était une chose, mais cela n'amènerait à rien. Marco préférait passer à l'action pour trouver la solution. Face aux jeux, il préférait tout donner et mourir pour la victoire de quelqu'un en qui il avait cru -il commençait à se faire à l'idée que cette personne n'était peut-être pas Ruth-, plutôt que de s'insurger devant les caméras et être alors tourné en ridicule. 

Et il semblait que Marlow avait pris conscience de la position délicate vers laquelle son attitude l'avait conduit. Marco imaginait qu'il passait son temps à tout contester et remettre en question, quitte à manquer de sommeil et ne rien manger, qu'il s'épuisait émotionnellement. Pourtant, les cernes de Marlow avaient disparu, il se tenait plus droit et, malgré son gabarit mince, ses pommettes n'étaient plus saillantes. Soit Marlow s'était trouvé un nouvel objectif, soit il s'était fait une raison et envisageait désormais les jeux avec toute la résignation et le sérieux attendus d'un tribut ordinaire. 

Marco fut alors pris d'une nouvelle angoisse : si Marlow était bel et bien devenu un tribut motivé à gagner les jeux, alors son attitude, d'apparence si calme, était peut-être le fruit d'une longue réflexion sur la meilleure façon de soutirer des informations stratégiques au District Neuf par l'intermédiaire de Marco ! 

Il devait fuir avant qu'il ne plombe à jamais les chances de Ruth. Il renforça son emprise sur les reines, prêt à indiquer à Buchwald de tourner. Marco devait fuir car l'expression apaisée de Marlow transperçait sa poitrine d'une fine pointe de jalousie. Maigre, mais agressive. Il horripilait cette sensation.

-Si je peux me permettre, tu m'as l'air soucieux… Ce n'est pas ton genre. Ça va ? »

Marlow levait la tête vers lui, le front plissé, les lèvres pincées. Marco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout dans cette phrase le submergea pour l'amener à s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Comme si Marlow venait d'arriver et d'apporter un peu de lumière pour aider Marco à faire le tri dans ses pensées. « Ce n'est pas ton genre » sous-entendait que l'autre candidat aussi l'avait observé pendant les « 24 », que Marco n'était pas le seul à passer sans vergogne les tributs adverses au crible fin. Et cela tranquillisa les battements de son cœur. 

« Ça va ? », lui, manqua d'embuer ses yeux marron de larmes. Au frisson dans ses membres, Il comprit qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre ces deux courtes syllabes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la lumière que Marlow lui avait apportée, il l'avait amenée en appuyant sur l'interrupteur qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, tout simplement. 

La gestuelle et les propos de Marlow le convainquirent qu'il était mûr et digne de confiance. De plus, il était suffisamment éloigné de son entourage pour que Marco ne s'inquiète pas des conséquences. Il veillerait à ne rien dire sur son entraînement, ni sur Ruth. C'était non négociable. Ils restaient tout de même deux tributs ennemis des Hunger Games.

Marco aimait à penser qu'il était un bon confident. Il allait devoir espérer que Marlow en soit un aussi. Il soupira.

-Oui, ça va… enfin… J-Je… L'échéance des jeux commence à avoir raison de mon calme, et avec ça, je doute un peu de ce que je vaux et de ce que je peux faire, annonça-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, alors. »

La voix de Marlow était franche, directe, catégorique. Il était perspicace, mais son ton était aussi calme, doux, encourageant. À l'inverse de la voix tranchante de Ruth, celle de Marlow était réconfortante, un appui qu'il proposait à Marco.

-Je… »

Marlow inclina sa tête sur le côté, dubitatif. Marco contint un soupir, qui se transforma en un léger gémissement roulant au fond de sa gorge, et accepta de prendre appui.

-Non, t'as raison… Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais perdu toute motivation ! C'est juste qu'avec l'arrivée des jeux, je me rends compte que j'ai aucune raison valable de me battre… »

Marco jouait du bout des doigts avec les crins noirs de Buchwald, les nouant et les démêlant dans l'attente de la réponse de Marlow. Son petit rituel avec la crinière du cheval était presque comme un inoffensif charme qu'il effectuait afin de prier pour une réaction compréhensive de la part de Marlow, une preuve concrète qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte. 

Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Marlow s'était adossé au tronc du pin, les bras ballants, le regard accroché au ciel.

-Je pense qu'on est tous plus ou moins passés par là, commença-t-il d'un ton pensif et mélancolique. Ceux pour qui ce n'est pas le cas ne tarderont pas, de toute façon. Les entraînements ne servent qu'à ça, au final ! Nous plonger dans le stress le plus total pour nous pousser à bout dès le début des jeux, et rendre le spectacle encore plus satisfaisant pour eux ! »

Il avait laissé sa voix exploser. Il reporta son attention sur Marco et baissa les yeux, les joues rouges.

-Je m'excuse, j'ai tendance à m'emporter quand on parle des Hunger Games. Je sais bien que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde. Tout le monde déteste les jeux. C'est ce qui a condamné notre vie, et la jeunesse paisible du seul d'entre nous qui survivra. On est tous perdants, dès le début, et ça fait peur. Mais… »

Marco l'écoutait parler, sans broncher, sans même hocher la tête, laissant chaque mot résonner en lui, faire le tour de son esprit. Si bien que le temps de pause marqué par Marlow ne le déconcentra en rien et il attendit la suite de ses paroles. Marlow, lui, releva les yeux vers le bleu du ciel et continua, son accent mélancolique désormais arrangé par une once de ferveur :

-Je pense qu'en se trouvant une ultime raison de vivre, et de se battre, en béton, on peut tenir le coup et mourir la tête haute.

-Et… tu l'as trouvée, ta raison de te battre, toi ? »

Marlow le considéra en écarquillant les yeux, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que la discussion dérive sur lui. Marco s'autorisa donc à en dire un peu plus à Marlow, pour l'encourager à lui partager la totalité de son conseil :

-Je veux dire… c'est ce qu'il me manque, une raison claire de me battre. À cause de ça, je développe une attitude contre-productive. J'ai des pistes, mais rien qui me paraisse solide comme du roc. Rien en quoi je peux croire. Et toi ?

-Quelqu'un à protéger. » lâcha Marlow en gloussant.

Son petit rire était attendri, pas du tout moqueur. Marlow cherchait juste un moyen d'alléger le poids de ses paroles et ce qu'elles voulaient dire pour lui. Cette personne à protéger, il l'avait trouvée, c'était certain. Cela expliquait tout le changement de mentalité que Marco avait observé sur l'autre candidat. Et Marlow venait de lui partager un peu de sa sagesse. Il gloussa lui aussi à ces paroles. Pour se redonner un peu contenance et lui assurer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir gêné, qu'il comprenait. 

S'il y avait quelque chose que cette déclaration lui avait inspiré, c'était bien du respect. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le nœud de charme qu'il avait fait avec la crinière de Buchwald, le démêla à nouveau en songeant à ce que Marlow venait de dire. Ruth ne pouvait pas être cette personne. À moins que le nouveau Marco qu'il était devenu ne parvienne à se lier à elle. Peut-être qu'elle s'ouvrirait bientôt enfin à lui… 

-Tu sais, t'as pas à te sentir gêné. » 

Marco préférait rassurer le jeune homme de vive voix. Un sincère sourire se dessina sur le visage de Marlow. Léger mais sincère. Marco poursuivit :

-Je trouve que… » 

Il allait continuer à partager son ressenti à Marlow quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié ses bonnes manières ! Cependant, le « Merci » qu'il comptait lui adresser resta coincé au fond de sa gorge, n'osant pas sortir de son terrier après un retentissant :

-Ah, bah voilà que je te trouve enfin, Marloooooow ! »

Buchwald s'ébroua et Marlow se raidit, éloignant son dos du tronc d'arbre pour se planter droit comme un balai. Marco pivota sa tête dans la direction d'où était provenu le son. Il avait été trop concentré sur les conseils de Marlow pour prêter la moindre attention aux bruits de pas et de branches écrasées qui auraient trahi l'arrivée fracassante de Hitch bien plus tôt !

La jeune femme effectua une courbette devant Marco et dodelina de la tête en trottinant vers Marlow. Marco s'évertuait à apaiser Buchwald qui reculait de plusieurs pas, pendant que Marlow s'adressait à sa partenaire:

-Hitch, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais aux magasins !

-Oh, tu sais… j'en ai fait tellement le tour que je les connais par cœur ! Il me fallait quelque chose de plus excitant ! Comme savoir à quoi tu occupais ton temps libre ! se justifia-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil. Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçue !

-Qu... »

Elle l'empêcha de parler en agitant sa paume devant la bouche de Marlow.

-Attends-ttends-ttends-ttends ! Pas la peine d'en dire plus, très cher. Je ne suis que légèrement surprise par la tournure des événements. Qui eut cru que tu t'étais trouvé un amant champêtre à aller retrouver sous la canopée enveloppante des bois ? »

Marlow vit rouge tandis qu'Hitch jubilait. Elle se retourna l'espace de quelques secondes vers Marco, qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, et le salua avec enthousiasme de la main.

-Coucou, Marcooo ! chantonna-t-elle.

-Hitch, arrête un peu ton cinéma ! la réprimanda Marlow.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler, tu sais ? l'ignora-t-elle en repartant à l'attaque de son coéquipier. Je suis très ouverte, là-dessus, sincèrement. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait ! Dorénavant, ces aveux intimes dans la forêt à ta confidente de toujours resteront dans les annales !

-Qu-Quoi ? Quelles annales ?! Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! s'offusqua Marlow.

-Ah ? Je ne t'ai jamais montré mon journal intime ? Je répertorie tout ce qu'il y a de plus croustillant dedans, il faut que je te fasse la lecture du « best-of » alors ! Ça te distraira, t'es un peu pâlot ces derniers temps !

-Euh… Alors… non merci !! »

Par malheur pour Marlow, Hitch lui saisit le coude et l'invita à la suivre. Le jeune homme était encore écarlate et se frottait les cheveux afin de remettre un peu sa dignité en place. Marco, lui, se retenait de rire. 

Le comportement excessif de Hitch envers son camarade districtuel l'aurait presque mis mal à l'aise, et convaincu de venir en aide à Marlow, n'eut été son observation attentionnée qui laissait entrevoir une fine connaissance et un attachement débordant pour le jeune homme. Dans un simple « t'es un peu pâlot », Hitch avait balayé, d'un revers de son verbe, les doutes de Marco pour qu'ils se désintègrent dans le lointain. Alors, il répondit au salut énergique de Hitch en agitant la main.

-Allez, empoté ! On embarrasse le pauvre petit Marco avec ton numéro, là ! le pressa-t-elle un peu plus.

-Mais qui est-ce qui nous fait un numéro là, à ton avis? »

Marlow tourna la tête vers Marco, alors qu'Hitch continuait de l'entraîner vers l'orée de la forêt, et lui adressa un discret :

-Désolé.

-Y a pas de mal. » le rassura Marco en étouffant encore un rire.

Après une subtile inclination de son buste en guise de salut, Marlow, un sourire en coin, se laissa entraîné avec souplesse et docilité dans le sillage électrique de Hitch. Marco put entendre le babil incessant de la jeune femme et la voix grave, qui peinait à rester posée, de son acolyte le temps de trois battements de cils, avant que les sons ne se dissipent dans l'atmosphère verte.

La tempête du District Trois s'était retirée aussi vite qu'elle était survenue. Elle avait tout emporté sur son passage : l'inquiétude de Buchwald, le courant assourdissant qui avait hurlé dans les oreilles de Marco, l'étreinte oppressante de la forêt qui avait cherché à l'hypnotiser. Seul le concert des bruits naturels de la forêt subsistait.

Buchwald changea d'appui, Marco l'autorisa donc à reprendre leur marche par une douce pression des talons. Satisfait du vide qui s'était enfin fait dans sa tête, il tendit l'oreille et crut discerner les chants d'oiseaux qu'il lui fallait repérer. Le jeune garçon se réjouit de pouvoir à nouveau entendre les plus discrets des sons. De plus, la poisse qui avait pullulé dans ses veines depuis la veille, et l'avait démangé en tirant sur ses muscles et articulations, disparaissait. Elle ne se diluait même pas, sinon il en dénicherait encore quelques traces en lui. Il sentait bel et bien la raideur enfin quitter ses muscles. Elle se volatilisait. Aigrette de pissenlit s'évanouissant, hors de portée et de vue, dans le vent. Emportée par la tempête, elle aussi ?

Désormais attentif aux bruits qui l'entouraient, Marco reconsidéra les paroles de Marlow. Elles, et le cirque qu'il venait de voir, lui avaient fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais, après tout. Tout portait à croire que Marlow avait trouvé sa personne à protéger en Hitch, et que cela lui avait fait un bien fou, il semblait nettement plus épanoui. Non, il ne s'était pas agi d'une simple bouffée d'air frais ! 

La venue de l'autre candidat avait glacé le fracas du courant de ses pensées. Et après l'intervention de Hitch pour le récupérer, les conseils de Marlow avaient fondu, relâchant ainsi le flot impétueux des émotions de Marco. Cependant, telle la fonte de la glace à la venue du printemps, Marlow avait non seulement émancipé le torrent en Marco, il l'avait aussi attiédi. Voilà pourquoi le jeune garçon n'était plus assourdi par le hurlement déchaîné qui n'avait eu de cesse de déferler contre ses tympans. Les courants, désormais tous à la même température ambiante, douce et plus sereine, participaient à l'écoulement calme, soutenu et plus paisible, presque harmonieux, de la rivière. 

Elle demeurait encore quelque peu fraîche, mais Marco savait, au plus profond de lui, que les chaleurs de l'été ne tarderaient pas.

Il aspirait à suivre l'exemple de Marlow, à continuer ses efforts envers Ruth ou envers cette personne à protéger. Pas quelqu'un à qui il donnerait le peu de chances de victoire qu'il avait, mais quelqu'un à soutenir, assister et chérir durant les jeux. Sa raison de se battre. L'exercice impliquant de la discrétion, Marco rassembla ses forces pour se retenir de commander le triple-galop à Buchwald et laisser éclater son hardiesse.

***

Les trois bols de nouilles étaient en train de disparaître dans un concert de _slurps_ enthousiastes, mais Jean avait beaucoup trop d'appétit pour se préoccuper des bonnes manières. Il avala goulûment trois gorgées de bouillon sous le regard amusé de Hansi, alors que Minha faisait de même.

-Alors, ça vous plaît ? déclara-t-iel en s'adossant à la rambarde. Des ''la mian'' au balcon un jour d'été, y a que ça de vrai !

-C'est super bon ! confirma Jean. Et c'est cool qu'on puisse mettre la dose d'épice qui nous convient.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ''la mian'' ? demanda Minha, se rappelant de justesse d'avaler avant de demander.

-Oh, ch'est he mot hinois pou' ''nouilles chautées'', ch'est tout. » répondit Hansi, qui n'avait pas ses scrupules.

Ils discutaient et mangeaient tranquillement, Jean savourait le repas et la sérénité du moment. Il déglutit avec gourmandise, et jeta coup d’œil au bref croquis des plats qu'il avait gribouillés pour patienter avant que Hansi n'arrive avec le sien. Il en était plutôt content.

-Il est réussi, intervint Minha, qui avait vu le glissement de son regard. On reconnaît les ingrédients, et t'as même réussi à retranscrire l'idée de vapeur et le reflet du bouillon. »

Jean resta silencieux quelques instants, surpris. Ses remarques étaient plus pertinentes que la dernière fois, dis donc.

-Il s'améliore ? demanda Hansi à la jeune fille, et le jeune garçon eut brièvement la vision et de sa mère et sa voisine qui discutaient à propos de lui alors qu'il était juste à côté.

-Je ne sais pas s'il progresse, mais il est très fort ! affirma la jeune fille avec aplomb. Jean, est ce que je peux lui montrer le dessin des nuages ? »

À nouveau, il resta silencieux un moment, puis finit par hausser les épaules et saisir son carnet posé sur la table d'à côté pour le passer à Minha. Il n'y avait pas de mal, et il était curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait à dire à une tierce personne. Minha le remercia poliment et tourna rapidement les pages pour montrer le dessin en question à ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Là, celui-là. Je ne savais pas avant, mais j'aime beaucoup comment tu doses le contraste des ombres sur ce dessin. C'est ça qui donne l'impression de légèreté à certains endroits, et celle de lourdeur à d'autres, et c'est vraiment joli ! »

Jean hocha la tête, appréciateur. 

-Mais encore ? »

Minha avait dû lire la lueur d'intérêt et d'estime qui brillait dans son regard, car elle enchaîna, en rougissant un peu :

-Eh bien, ça ne se voit pas sur ce dessin, mais tes proportions et tes poses sont très dynamiques. Ici, dit-elle après avoir tourné quelques pages en pointant un des dessins qu'il avait réalisés après le combat entre Mikasa et Reiner. C'est de mémoire, donc je crois que les visages sont pas tout à fait justes, mais le fait de flouter de plus en plus les membres en fonction de la vitesse du geste, c'est très réussi ! »

Jean dut abattre ses baguettes sur celles de Hansi pour l'empêcher de piquer dans son bol avant de pouvoir répondre :

-Vingt sur Vingt, Minha, dix en flatterie et dix en baratin pour complimenter. J'en aurais presque l'impression que tu connais ton sujet ! déclara-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher le rictus taquin qui étirait sa bouche.

-Hé, je suis sérieuse ! s'offusqua-t-elle. J'ai fait mes recherches, tu sais ! »

C'était ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Ah, vraiment ? »

Il la regarda par-dessus son bol, goguenard, et elle rougit davantage en réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle détourna les yeux avec embarras.

-Oui, enfin... je sais bien que j'y connaissais rien, donc que mes compliments avaient l'air un peu creux, et je me suis dit que j'allais me renseigner...

-C'est la bonne attitude à avoir, Minha ! approuva Hansi. Si quelque chose t'intéresse, tu fonces !

-C'est pas une raison pour piquer dans mon bol à moi. » rétorqua-t-elle en récupérant son bien pour en vider le reste d'un trait. 

Jean ne répondit rien, ému. Minha avait un large éventail de centres d'intérêts, il l'avait découvert assez vite. Elle s'intéressait à plein de choses, et il était heureux qu'elle ait pris la peine de se renseigner sur le dessin et toutes ses nuances, juste pour pouvoir discuter de sa passion à lui. C'était une amie précieuse. Il freina sèchement toute autre pensée plus sombre qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.

-Plus important encore, Jean, dit Hansi avec un regain de sérieux, est ce que tu as redessiné des titans ? »

Il se doutait qu'iel poserait cette question. Il fit signe à Minha qui lui rendit son carnet et tourna quelques pages.

-Pas grand chose, j'ai juste reproduit ceux qu'il y avait dans un manuel. Mais ça me permet de retenir tous les types de corpulences qu'on est censé rencontrer. »

Il termina son bol alors que Hansi s'extasiait sur ses titans.

-Très réussi Jean, très bonnes proportions titanesques ! s'écria Hansi avec un pouce en l'air.

-C'est marrant, de ta part, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas très objectif, déclara-t-il avec sa meilleure expression blasée alors qu'il se levait pour débarrasser ses couverts.

-Je peux te confirmer que si, si tu veux, sourit Minha en l'imitant. Pour des proportions qui sont faites en majorité de mémoire, c'est impressionnant. »

Son expression s'assombrit d'un coup, mais elle la maîtrisa presque aussitôt, ne laissant échapper qu'un petit sourire triste. Jean comprit pourquoi dès qu'elle enchaîna :

-Notamment les dessins de Mikasa et de son visage, on sent que tu as passé du temps à l'observer... Il y en a beaucoup, d'ailleurs ! »

Son petit rire nonchalant était trop faux, il grinça aux oreilles de Jean et à son tour, il retint une grimace. L'ambiance venait de tomber au plus bas d'un seul coup. Il ne dit rien, Minha se tut, et Hansi les considérait tous les deux avec cette tête chercheuse de hibou qu'iel avait pour décortiquer les tenants et aboutissants d'une nouvelle expérience.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte du balcon avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, et se dirigea vers le lave-vaisselle à grands pas. Minha fit de même, sans un bruit, et il évita soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle. Bonne nuit vous deux !

-'Nuit. »

Il revint pour chercher son carnet alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, et poussa un soupir lourd. En passant, Hansi lui tapa dans le dos, ce genre de claque faite pour être douce, et il leva les yeux vers leur mentor.

-Vous devriez parler tous les deux, pour votre bien. Et pas vous adresser la parole comme tous les jours, petit malin, dit-iel alors qu'il ouvrait à peine la bouche. Je parle de vraie communication, et tu vois tout à fait ce que je veux dire. »

Jean ferma son clapet aussi sec alors que leur mentor s'éloignait. Il voyait exactement ce que Hansi voulait dire. Il avait besoin de communiquer avec Minha. La situation actuelle lui allait pour le moment, mais c'était une solution de facilité, et elle ne convenait qu'à lui. Il n'en devinait pas la teneur exacte, mais il se doutait que Minha était stressée et angoissée. Et il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça.

Mais il avait beau savoir tout ça, il ne put retenir l'expiration irritée qui lui échappa aux paroles de Hansi. Leur mentor avait immédiatement vu que Jean cherchait encore un moyen de fuir, presque avant que lui-même ne le remarque ! Est ce qu'il était transparent au point où tout le monde pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?!

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Seule sa mère était censée en être capable, et il se targuait d'être perçu parfois comme difficile à comprendre dans son groupe d'amis. Il était censé maîtriser ses expressions et sa démarche.

Il fixa son regard brûlant sur le sol, plongé dans sa réflexion. Il n'aimait pas que l'on puisse lire aussi facilement en lui. Le secret de ses pensées était le sien, et il voulait choisir à qui le confier. Être aussi lisible, c'était être faible. Si ses émotions étaient aussi faciles à percevoir, ça voulait dire qu'il était tout aussi facile de deviner quand Jean était fragile, vulnérable. Ça voulait dire qu'il était facile de lui faire du mal, de taper exactement là où ce serait le plus douloureux. Et il ne voulait laisser cette occasion à personne.

En plus, dès que quelqu'un avait le loisir de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il avait au fond de lui, c'était toujours pour lui reprocher son attitude, mettre ses secrets à découvert, et faire chavirer sa petite barque fragile d'humeur.

Il inspira sèchement pour retenir un nouveau soupir et fit volte-face pour retourner sur le balcon. La table était débarrassée, il avait toujours son matériel à côté, et il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses doigts. Faire quelque chose du courant nerveux qui grésillait à la surface de ses empreintes digitales. Rassembler toute sa frustration accumulée dans une balle agitée d'émotions et la balancer sur le papier pour s'en décharger. Un processus qui marchait de moins en moins bien au fur et à mesure que les jeux se rapprochaient, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de continuer.

Il empoigna le papier et un crayon, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et balaya son regard orageux sur ses environs. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. D'habitude, il appréciait avoir le temps de l'observer descendre, mais là, il aurait pu jurer que la grosse boule de feu ne frétillait pas d'un millimètre.

-Tch. »

Il n'y avait rien qui lui donnait envie de dessiner. Pas de petite étincelle. Il tambourinait du crayon sur son carnet et s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'il faisait ça avec la pointe, pas la gomme, et avait donc déjà commencer à tracer une série de traits furieux au milieu de sa page. Il prit son temps pour expirer et gomma en prenant soin de ne pas froisser la feuille.

Plus calmement, il passa son regard aux alentours, et son regard finit presque naturellement par se poser plus bas, vers le balcon du District Neuf. Immanquablement, il y distingua une silhouette énergique qui s'agitait avec entrain, et il fallut qu'il passe une main sur sa mâchoire inférieure pour remarquer qu'il arborait un petit sourire narquois. Toujours au rendez-vous, celui-là, hein ?

Il était imperturbable. Combien de fois il s'était attendu à ne pas le voir ? Peu importe l'heure, même si c'était souvent la même, Jean était sûr de le voir sur les lieux. Et il ne se décourageait jamais. Même les fois où il avait plus eu l'air de frapper un visage en particulier que le vide, il respectait son programme à la lettre.

On voyait immédiatement ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il s'acharnait sur le vide. Jean pouvait deviner s'il était frustré, déterminé, énervé, concentré, et toutes ces autres choses. Dans ces moments, à son insu, Jean pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Les premières fois, il s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise. Il serait de très mauvaise foi s'il se permettait d'observer les gens quand ils étaient aussi vulnérables, alors qu'il détestait lorsqu'on faisait de même avec lui. Puis il avait fini par se dire que c'était idiot de s'installer au balcon, là où tout le monde pouvait voir, mais où peu de monde regardait. C'était idiot de présenter son cœur au su et vu de tous. Puis il avait réalisé que Marco n'était pas idiot.

Il s'en fichait. Si un regard indiscret -Jean- avait l'occasion de l'observer dans ces moments d'émotions brut, si quelqu'un -Jean- avait l'occasion de le juger, se moquer, il s'en fichait. Marco était probablement quelqu'un qui disait naturellement ce qu'il pensait, qui faisait face à lui-même et aux autres avec une honnêteté déconcertante et profondément ancrée en lui. Il en avait fait l'expérience directe après tout.

Depuis, Jean n'avait plus vraiment de scrupules. Il l'observait, et pire encore, il l'admirait. Il aurait aimé être aussi à l'aise avec l'idée d'être vulnérable devant n'importe qui, et en même temps il n'arrivait même pas à le concevoir sur lui-même. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir envie de partir en courant à la moindre gêne. Il pouvait essayer, en tout cas.

Sa mine se brisa sur sa feuille, et il baissa des yeux écarquillés sur son carnet. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à dessiner le jeune homme : un poing fermé avec détermination trônait au milieu de sa feuille, et il se morigéna. Il n'avait même pas fait de croquis préliminaires pour donner la forme de la silhouette auparavant !

Il était embarrassé, puis se dit qu'il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Haussant les épaules, il orienta sa chaise face au balcon du District Neuf, jucha la plante de ses pieds sur un barreau de rambarde, et continua le dessin qu'il avait commencé. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours frénétiques entre son carnet et Marco, à la recherche d'une pose dynamique et décente. 

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un substitut pour Mikasa, c'était bel et bien Marco qu'il voulait dessiner. Il détailla à loisir le jeune homme. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait un modèle masculin qui exécutait des mouvements répétitifs, donc faciles à ajuster, et qui s'y adonnait pendant assez longtemps pour que Jean puisse prendre tout son temps sur les détails. Enfin, si, techniquement, c'était tous les jours depuis quelques semaines. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas y avoir penser avant !

Tous ses gestes avaient gagné en assurance, et il s'aplatissait au sol, ou se courbait sur lui-même, avec une confiance en son corps qui donnait une certaine langueur à ses mouvements, une certaine virilité maîtrisée qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

Jean secoua la tête et s'attela à un bras droit tendu, traça les légères courbes de l'avant-bras, le relief de ses phalanges, un trait pour marquer le délicat creux du poignet, le coude verrouillé, la ligne solide de son biceps qu'il devinait veiné par la chaleur, comme le sien, et d'ailleurs, le soleil mourant lui chauffait le dos. Il s'interrompit pour retirer sa veste d'uniforme d'un coup d'épaule et la laissa glisser au sol sans un regard.

L'épaule était révélée par le tissu qui se tendait autour, comme pour l'étreindre. Il allait devoir contacter les couturiers ou autres du Capitole pour ajuster ses vêtements, le pauvre. Pour Jean, c'était une aubaine, l'occasion de travailler le pli du tissu par-dessus les muscles, quelque chose qu'il laissait toujours un peu au hasard. 

Mais il aurait dû se rappeler que Marco avait probablement une température corporelle bien plus élevée que la sienne, et donc une tendance à abandonner son haut dans un coin. C'est ce qui eut lieu à peine quelques instants plus tard, et Jean était partagé entre la déception et la satisfaction. Il avait maintenant un modèle tout désigné pour travailler le torse ! Les muscles de Marco ne tremblaient plus sous son poids ou l'effort, mais son rythme ne s'emballait pas. Ils se contractaient à un tempo maîtrisé, juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Jean ne manqua rien des détails de sa carrure auxquels il n'aurait pas pensé auparavant : la fine ligne sinueuse qui séparait son abdomen en deux et s'étirait jusqu'au creux de son nombril. La saillie de ses clavicules qui se prolongeait pour marquer ses pectoraux. Le relief de ses deltoïdes qui faisaient rouler ses omoplates. La courbe de sa colonne vertébrale qui ne disparaissait que pour laisser place à un aperçu de l'arc léger de son fessier.

Distraitement, il glissa une main sur son propre abdomen, sous son vêtement, de son bas-ventre jusqu'à son sternum. Lui aussi était athlétique, mais pas aussi bien bâti que Marco. Ses muscles étaient plus secs, et pas aussi prononcés. Avec un soupir, il reprit son croquis.

Il doutait d'être capable de reproduire le léger reflet causé par la transpiration, qui donnait un éclat supplémentaire à son épiderme. Mais une part de son esprit turbinait à toute vitesse pour déterminer quelle combinaison de couleur il pouvait utiliser pour reproduire la teinte bronzée de sa peau, lui qui n'avait jamais été très intéressé par autre chose que le noir et blanc. 

Il avait enfin trouvé une pose qui lui plaisait vraiment, et se démena pour griffonner couche sur couche de détails : les ombres qui accentuaient les muscles, l'épaisseur des traits pour marquer leur fermeté, des courbes plus douces pour marquer les creux comme les clavicules ou le nombril. Si possible, il voulait indiquer l'emplacement, la taille et la teinte exacte de chaque tâches de rousseur, mais ça lui prendrait des heures. Il se contenta donc de les disséminer où elles avaient l'air d'être plus proéminentes. 

Il arriva au visage, et soudain son ardeur artistique s'apaisa. Son poignet le tirait, et il en profita pour le ménager un peu. Avec des gestes presque langoureux, il traça la forme de son visage, les angles de sa mâchoire, le creux de sa bouche qui faisait ressortir sa lèvre inférieure -il devait être terrible s'il se mettait à bouder-, la rondeur de son nez, la finesse de ses sourcils droits. 

Il s'arrêta de justesse avant de lui ajouter des pattes d'oie inexistantes, car ses yeux avaient toujours l'air très doux, et Jean ne doutait pas que son visage s'adoucirait encore avec l'âge. Ils étaient ronds et bienveillants, mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà approché d'assez près pour retenir leur couleur. Pendant leur altercation, peut-être ? Il se rappelait davantage du froncement de ses sourcils, et se promit de faire attention la prochaine fois.

Il y avait aussi ses cheveux, qu'il avait déjà amplement étudiés en détails, mais qu'il observait pour eux-même cette fois. Ils étaient juste un peu plus longs que la dernière fois, s'il se référait à la mèche qui surplombait son oreille -comment avait-il retenu cet élément là ?. Ils épousaient chacun de ses mouvements avec déférence, comme un groupe d'adorateurs fébriles qui voulaient caresser son visage à chaque seconde.

Il s'arrêta brièvement de dessiner, les lèvres pensivement enroulées autour de sa gomme et un index traçant machinalement quelques arabesques sur son biceps. Il manquait quelque chose, conclut-il en mordant dans le bois avant de se pencher en avant à nouveau.

Malgré la douceur globale des traits de Marco, toute son expression exsudait la détermination, et Jean arrivait à ce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de reproduire. Il ne pouvait saisir qu'un seul instant sur le papier, pas la poignée de secondes pendant laquelle Marco étirait son poignet pour faire craquer le cartilage sans même y jeter un œil, comme s'il montrait qui de son squelette ou de sa volonté aurait raison de l'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas saisir le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il avalait avidement quelques gorgées d'eau, il ne pouvait pas saisir ce petit geste de la tête pour repousser les quelques mèches qui collaient négligemment à son front, puis ce petit claquement de langue agacé qu'il devinait alors que Marco devait se résoudre à passer sa main sur son front pour les dégager vivement.

Il ne pouvait pas saisir l'ampleur de cette ténacité mesurée, qui remplissait tous ses gestes d'intention, qui gardait ses yeux braqués sur l'objectif qu'il s'était donné et qui lui donnait une prestance digne d'un géant.

Il ne pouvait pas réussir, mais il pouvait essayer.

En quelques coups de crayons, il acheva sa première œuvre, et enchaîna aussitôt sur une autre pose, dans un autre angle peut-être plus susceptible d'approcher ce qu'il captait chez le jeune homme. Il en essaya plusieurs, en détaillant moins que le premier croquis, en espérant que la quantité lui permettrait de trouver la qualité. 

Lorsque Marco passa à ses étirements, Jean poussa un grognement de défaite en se laissant partir en arrière sur sa chaise. Et juste après, il poussa un nouveau râle, de douleur cette fois, et se massa le poignet puis les yeux. Il avait oublié d'allumer la lampe et la luminosité des lampadaires était clairement insuffisante pour ses yeux fatigués. Cela dit, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'allumer la lumière, il se ferait repérer. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait rien remarqué de son propre inconfort, trop absorbé dans sa tâche.

Mais tant que Marco n'avait pas fermé la porte de son balcon, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. L'extension de ses muscles qui se déployaient sous sa peau, le soulèvement de sa cage thoracique qu'il peinait à contrôler après tant d'efforts, c'était autant d'éléments qui méritaient une place dans son carnet.

Et accessoirement, c'était la séance de purge la plus efficace qu'il ai jamais eu. Hormis son poignet et son avant-bras, le reste de son corps était détendu, autant sinon plus relaxé qu'après une bonne séance de tridimensionnalité. Par sa simple présence, Marco l'avait embarqué très loin de lui-même et des considérations auxquelles il avait voulu échapper. Il allait devoir y revenir, éventuellement, mais il voulait d'abord profiter de cet instant paisible et comblé.

Marco finit par s'éclipser, et Jean rangea son matériel en bâillant, les yeux embués. Il allait peut-être passer une bonne nuit, pour une fois.

**J-13**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Marlow c'est Gandalf, le vieux barbu qui guide les persos principaux.  
> -Et Hitch c'est le fou du roi.
> 
> Marlow paniqué. Nous: "Awww"


End file.
